The Sun Set
by shhbaby
Summary: A typical post-finale fic. I love reading them, so I figured I would try to write one. Eventual Zutara, Sokka/Suki/Yue, and Aang/Multiple. Rated M to be safe in case of future unpleasant happenings.
1. Tales from Ba Sing Se II: Katara & Toph

**Chapter 1: Tales from Ba Sing Se Part II: Katara and Toph**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt. This can more accurately be called a fanfiction of both ATLA and preexisting ATLA-fanfic. If that makes sense._

The sun set.

Katara and Aang came in from the balcony, both blushing pink. If Toph, lying on the floor, noticed their heart-rates, she didn't comment. General Iroh rubbed his generous stomach with broad hands and smiled expansively at the children lounging around.

"Well my children, I think I will turn in, tomorrow will be quite the busy day" He turned and ambled down the hallways to one of the back rooms, humming _The girls from Ba Sing Se _under his breath. Zuko exhaled a thin stream of smoke, causing Momo to chitter and scold.

"Tomorrow is going to be _awful_," he grumbled, ignoring the lemur. There were various murmurs of asset from all over the room.

"Well at least dad and some of the other warriors will be coming," Sokka said, finally resigning himself to crumbling up the ruined parchment and putting his paintbrush away.

"And the Kyoshi Warriors," added Suki, rubbing a smudge of paint from the side of Sokka's nose fondly. Her finger paused. "The survivors at least…" The whole gang knew she was worried. The few reports she had garnered about her warrior team were vague, and did not bode well. Fire Nation prisons were _not _pleasant places. But that was not all that was on the Kyoshi's mind, she tried to brush it off with a shrug. "The kyoshi warriors…with our newest recruit…" she left off with a pregnant pause. Zuko was less than sympathetic to her worries.

"Ty Lee will be fine" he muttered, "worry about instead about me. I have to go collect my defeated soldiers like they're a flock of turkey-sheep. And then tell them that we lost the war. And then tell them that that's a good thing." Katara left Aang's side and drifted over to the table.

"They'll be healed. I'll take care of their injuries tonight, your troops will be as good as new, they'll be relieved to be returning home to see their families." Katara had agreed to Zuko's request for healing for his troops, and would be going to his troops infirmary when the moon rose. Zuko had planned on accompanying her, but she had refused, knowing what a long day he would have tomorrow. She was looking forward to it. After all the destruction and violence she had seen over the last week, she couldn't wait to put her gifts to something positive, healing…

Toph sat up, her unruly hair hanging over half her face as always. She didn't bother to brush it away.

"Wait a minute Sweetness, if you're healing the troops all night, who's going to be healing me tomorrow?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Toph," Suki pointed out, as the others stared at the blind earthbender in askance.

"My _parents_ are coming tomorrow," she said with a heavy air, "They are going to _kill _me." She paused again, then added quietly, "They never even replied to my letter I sent with Hawky."

"What is _Hawky?_" asked Zuko in disbelief. Katara waved a hand at him,

"Toph, we've been traveling around the world since you sent that. We've gone through the Fire Nation, Ember Island, back to Ba Sing Se twice. The poor bird is probably lost and exhausted trying to find us." She reasoned. Toph flopped back downward onto the stone ground, formed a small body-shaped indent.

"Maybe. But they're probably going to make me bathe and then wear nice clothes."

"In that case, Katara should be worrying about healing them, not you," Aang said from where he had perched himself on the window sill.

"What are you going to do tomorrow, Aang?" The airbender shrugged, and bent the air underneath him, lowering himself gently to the ground and beginning to walk across the room towards the back rooms.

"I don't know, whatever they want me to do, I suppose. Bring balance, make bridges to the spirit world…the usual Avatar thing." When this statement was met by blank stares, a wide grin split his face, causing his ears to lift noticably along his bald head. "General Iroh is going to bring me to some meetings, and Bumi wanted a re-match!" As he vanished into the back hallway, Suki and Sokka got up, and also smiled goodnight and joined him. Toph slammed her fist into the earth, forcing a pallet of stone to rise from the floor, lifting her into a standing position and ambled off after the rest of the group. Zuko grumbled and dropped his head into his hands.

"If that kid thinks he's going to be _sparring _with Bumi tomorrow, he's got another thing coing. King Bumi's not going to have any time for that. Neither is the Avatar. The war may be over but peace hasn't been established." Katara went over to him, and tentatively laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Fire Lord." He managed a smile that was more grimace. He had been crowned in a rushed ceremony only a few days before. Without time to cement his rule, his presence had been required at Ba Sing Se for a peace conference. Strengthening his power internally would be useless if the victors of the war – the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdoms, didn't accept him.

"Thank you for agreeing to heal my soldiers." He said, changing the subject. Katara shrugged it off.

"They need me," she paused again, "They need you, too. They probably feel as if they've lost their honor, losing the city." Zuko nodded moodily

"I know how that feels," he said, picking up a leaf that had blown off the flower Katara had been wearing in her hair. With a slight guesture, he lit the middle on fire, keeping the flames from reaching the edge.

"Jeong-Jeong made Aang do that, to make him learn control." Katara remembered aloud. Zuko didn't say anything. He had met with his uncle and Jeong-Jeong briefly yesterday, when they came out to receive them from the newly liberated Ba Sing Se, pledging their allegiance and congratulating his victory. When he didn't comment, Katara continued, "I can heal your soldiers physical wounds, but you have to heal their honor. They don't need you to pity them, they need you to lead them." Zuko exhaled slowly, and the flame raced to the edges of the leave, consuming it. He curled his fingers so the thin wisps of smoke slide between them. They were silent for a long while, before the knock came at the door, and Zuko stood to open it. One of their maids, however, appeared from nowhere to beat him to it, opening the door to reveal one of Zuko's highest generals. He entered the room and bowed low before Zuko

"Firelord Zuko," The scarred teenager returned a half bow, before the General Shinu saluted Katara"Master Lady Katara" Katara smiled, and strapped on her waterskins.

"Good evening General. I'm not a Lady, however, just Katara will be fine." The General blinked,

"Yes, my Lady. Well, I mean," He blinked again. "You are the daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, are you not?" Katara managed to nod in between bites, and Zuko managed to look both annoyed and amused. "Very well then, My Lady. . It was most generous of you to offer your services to the troops"

"Of course, I am happy to help anyone who's hurt" Katara said as she finished her bread and stood to join the two. "Are there many serious injuries?"

"Most men are in stable condition after the last couple days. A few without your help may lose limbs, but the, ahem, enemy was surprisingly gentle and sought to disarm or disable rather than injure. My Lady Master, you must however be aware that these are common soldiers, not accustomed to polite behavior or fine company. And their wounds- Mi'lady, they are battle wounds – of fire, ice, and earth. They are not pleasant."

"I appreciate the warning, General." Katara tried to keep the bite out of her voice. _Does he think I've never seen burn wounds? _The General was not oblivious, and looked nervously at Zuko and changed the subject.

"Firelord, you will visit the troops in the barracks tomorrow?" Zuko's mild expression changed abruptly, as his scarred eye jerked downward in a frown.

"Of course not, General." He snapped out, "They will come to attention in the Upper Square, Earth King Bumi was kind enough to offer me use of the square to review the troops."

"Of course Fire Lord" the general assented at once, "But my Lord, a full review?" Zuko did not slow his steps or change his tone

"Are you questioning my orders, General? Or are you implying that my troops are not prepared, as I was under the impression that the battalions stationed here were among the most disciplined and viligent in the nation?"

The General's already ramrod back snapped to attention.

"Of course, my Lord. The troops will be assembled for review by dawn."

"Very well, General. Katara.." he paused.

"Go to bed, Zuko," she told him bluntly. "But make sure Toph puts on a clean shirt tomorrow before she meets her parents, and make Aang wear his more formal robes when he goes with your Uncle." When Zuko stiffened and his good eye narrowed, she belatedly she realized that she probably shouldn't order the Fire Lord around in front of his military commanders, but Zuko merely bowed to her, then to the general.

Katara and General stepped out of the house, were several men were waiting with torches. They made their way through the eerily quiet streets. This was one of the streets were the most damage had occurred – where Jeong Jeong had created massive walls of fire. The fronts of all the buildings had been scalded a total black. There were, however, very few civilian casualties. Most had sheltered in their basements during the comet, while many others had been held in prisons or camps and were relatively unharmed.

Katara continued with the General to the school that had been transformed into Fire Nation infirmary. The wounded were in the school courtyard, with makeshift tarps stretched over the sky. It smelled of battlefield - burnt flesh and human suffering. Katara tried not to wince, and patted her waterskins, mentally steeling herself. She'd have to find a water source, her skins were only half full. The general was announced, and a hush fell over the courtyard, save for a few muffled groans.

The General was introducing her to the doctor and his assistant, who both bowed looked awed and uncomfortable. The smell of burning flesh and death was making her slightly dizzy. She bowed to the General, after nodding to the doctor and his assistant.

"General, thank you for your kindess. I believe I will get to work. Is there a well here?" The General bowed in return, and the doctor and his assistant lead her to a well connected to the side of the building. "and I'm going to need a lot more torches, too, much more light, please." She looked up into the sky, and could see the moon coming above the walls. She inhaled, feeling her powers growing. Although the moon was not full, a half moon still gave her powers a boost. She pulled the cool water up from the well, filling her pouches.

The assistant was scurrying about lighting more braziers and torches, while the Doctor stood quietly behind her. When she nodded to him, he lead her to the right side of the area, where they presented her to an unconscious woman, almost her entire body covered in blisters. Blisters were good though, the body was producing its own liquid. Katara bent thin streams of water out of her pouches, and everything after that was rhythm.

Katara took a break at midnight, the Doctors provided her with a hearty snack, and although her stomach rolled at the thought of food, she knew that she would have to eat to replenish her energy. She had only healed about fifteen of the forty injured soldiers. Most injuries were burns, although there was a fair amount of frostbite that had Pakku's mark all over it, as well as sword cuts from Piandao and limbs that had to have been crushed by Bumi's earthbending. The assistant was still very uncomfortable with her, but the Doctor seemed to have overcome any reservations. He talked to her through her whole meal, ignoring his own food in favor of explaining the trials and tribulations of ministering and controlling the hospital, treatment for minor injuries, and how he should follow up with her healing. She smiled in response to his enthusiasm for healing, although she spoke little, feeling like her emotions and will for conversation were slow moving slush, under miles and miles of injured soldiers, hurt by the Order of the Lotus, her friends. War was an ugly, ugly thing. Most of the scars on these soldiers would be substantially worse than those that decorated the body of Aang. Or even Zuko.

When she finished eating, she returned to her work, moving more quickly. Push and pull, give and take. Push the water though the limbs, pull the body back from darkness. It was all rhythm.

When she finally finished the last soldier, healing him enough to keep him out of danger, she could feel the moon setting and her powers weakening. She heard Yue whisper goodbye, and the world swam before her vision. The Doctor appeared at her arm, and steadied her before removing his hand and apologizing for presuming.

She brushed his apology off, but couldn't find enough energy to make conversation. The General marched up, and Katara managed to give a truncated bow to the Doctor and his assistant, feeling her own blood rush around her head, her vision darkening. The General lead her back through the streets, and she trudged along next to him in an exhausted stupor. After awhile, she realized they were heading towards a different part of the Upper Ring that she did not recognize,

"General, where…" he gestured down a street that was lightening as the sky turned from black to grey.

"Your esteemed Father will be arriving, Lady Master. The attendants took the liberty of assuming that you and your honorable brother would prefer to move to his house? Quarters have been readied for the Water Tribe nobility in the upper ring" He lead her to a large, rich looking home, and gestured up the stairs, which Katara climbed with slightly more energy, to see her father. Light shone from inside the door. The General paused at the bottom of the stairs and bowed to her,

"Master, I doubt I will ever be able to express my and my troops gratitude, so perhaps I will begin by holding my praises until you are fresher. My Lady," he saluted, paused for a moment, then strode off down the street. Katara sighed and rolled her shoulders, feeling the tension. She pushed open the door, and several maids hurried up to her. They clucked at her pale, exhausted expression, and tried to usher her into a bedroom. Mulishly, she refused.

"I want to wait for my father to arrive," she said, feeling like a two-year old protesting against a bed-time. The maids acceded immediately to her wishes, but also brought comfortable blankets and a warm mug of tea so she could recline on some cushions in comfort.

The next thing she knew, Katara was vaguely aware that she was moving. She was warm, and strong arms were around her. She looked up blearily, to see her father's smiling face and black beard.

"Dad!" she exclaimed in a sleepy mumble. She closed her eyes again, it was very bright, and her eyes were sensitive from sleep. She wondered if it was past noon.

"You should be in bed, little iceberg," his deep voice rumbled from his chest, as he carried her to her sleeping quarters. She was pressed against his travel-stained furs, she knew he had just arrived to the city. She snuggled closer and closed her eyes again.

* * *

Toph was awoken by footsteps scurrying around her room. She tried to block her ears and ignore the noises, but it was no use, she was already awake. She jumped out of the bed, her feet instantly touching the earth and identifying the body as one of her maids. The maid jumped, and Toph felt her pulse skyrocket.

"Oh! Miss Bei Fong! I sincerely apologize I did not meant o wake you! I was merely bringing in your breakfast so you would have it when you woke up, if you were too fatigued to leave your quarters. Your parents orders. They have just settled into their temporary residence in the city, and desire most strongly to see you." Toph rolled her pale green eyes, and wondered if the maid could see it. She never forgot that _she _was blind, but sometimes she forgot that everyone else could see.

"Whatever." She wondered if the drapes were open. She rotated her face, but felt no characteristic warmth of sunlight. She stopped her foot experimentally, but with the unfamiliar vibrations she couldn't quite tell. "Are the drapes open?" she asked. The maid rushed over.

"I will open them immediately,"

"You don't have-" Top just stopped when she realized the maid simply wouldn't listen to her. She felt sunlight on her face and smelled the breeze. She had that bad morning taste in her mouth. She cleared her throat and spat it out the window, and heard the maid made a horrified gurgling noise. She ate some breakfast to appease the maid, then allowed her to clean her marginally and dress her in her best robes. Several vassals of her father were waiting at attention to escort her to one of the highest rings in the city to meet her family. She went obediently. _For now._

Her parents had moved into a small house in Ba Sing Se that her father kept for business trips. _And by small, probably larger than Katara's and Sokka's entire village,_ she thought moodily.

She arrived at their house, she was presented before them, and allowed them to fuss over her. As was expected, her mother wept and her father groused. Then they all sat down for a formal meal.

It was really great to see her parents again. Really, amazingly, great. She hadn't quite realized how much she missed them. And in a weird way, her interactions with Katara changed the way she interpreted her parent's actions. She could understand now how they expressed their love. So her interpretation of their actions were different. She was also different as an individual. She would always be their little blind daughter, but when you flipped the rock over, the other side was colored with the fact that she was the Avata's Earthbending Sifu, and she was a Master, and she was a metal-bender.

It had also been great telling them her stories. They had been a good audience.

She had edited parts, of course. Leaving out her string of cheating-victories and some of the more dangerous parts. She also left out almost all of the tales from Ba Sing Se, the Dai Li, and her abduction – funded by her parents. She hadn't forgiven them for that yet. _Katara could have been killed…Aang _was _killed…_and a murderous rage had filled her. She squeezed her fork, and controlled herself…although she did manage to mangle the eating utensil. She felt her parents eyes on her. She twisted it again, and braided the tines quickly, and made it into a bracelet, handing it to her mother with a weak grin.

Both her parents were silent. Toph could feel her father having conniptions, but she also knew her mother liked the bracelet, and was impressed with her daughter's talent. _Hopefully._

One of the house-keepers approached the table and bowed to Toph.

"Your Lady mother thought you might wish to attend a spa with her, as she realizes you would have little time to care for yourself whilst traveling with the Avatar." _Ugh. A spa. Once was enough with Katara. _But Toph didn't exactly have anything else to do, and it would make her mother happy. She flat out refused to change her clothes, however, and counted it as a victory.

In penance, however, she did allow her mother to hold her hand as the two made the short walk to the spa. When her mother worried her around a puddle in her path, however, she couldn't help twisting her foot slighting and raising the road, so the water ran off. She felt her mothers pulse change, and hid a smile. They approached the decadently decorated spa. It was funny, what survived two invasions and a fire-nation coup. It seemed that the women of the Fire Nation royalty and military had just as much attachment to spas as Earth Kingdom women did. And the spa location was far enough from the main streets that the fires of battle had not touched it. There was an acrid smell of smoke hanging about it, and most of its beautiful plants had been killed by what looked like frostbite. _Pakku_, she thought with a grin.

"Welcome to the Fancy Lady Day Spa, Lady Bei Fong," the attendant greeter her with a low bow, when they entered. She turned to Toph and bowed again "Master Toph, we are honored by your repeated patronage." Toph's mother turned to her

"You came here before?" Toph shrugged, and replied in a sugary-sweet voice that would have had Sokka and Aang ducking and running for the hills in moments;

"With Katara. The mud mask is excellent." Toph's mother made a pleased noise, almost like a purring cat.

"Well, it's good to know you weren't living in the wilds for the entire time, at least. The mud mask sounds wonderful," the attendant bowed, and lead the two woman down the hall to change.

Toph allowed her mother to lead her by the hand again. The floors were wood, and she couldn't quite sense where she was going. She remembered from her time with Katara that these girly-days were while far from enjoyable, at least bearable. _But seriously…if this is my life…I'm going to go monkeybat-shit crazy. Or run off to live with badger-moles. Yes…badger moles. That sounds nice._

The attendant handed them the thick, luxurious robes, and escorted the two Bei Fong ladies to the first room so they could change. She bowed her way out, then the attendant ducked quickly to another waiting maid and whispered urgently:

"Cancel the foot scrubs immediately!"


	2. Tales from Ba Sing Se II: Zuko & Sokka

**Chapter 1: Tales from Ba Sing Se Part II: Zuko and Sokka**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt. This can more accurately be called a fanfiction of both ATLA and preexisting ATLA-fanfic. If that makes sense.__ I will try to credit them as links to my favorite stories, but I am still figuring out the site._

Zuko stood rigidly under the limp banners. The wind hadn't yet risen for the day, but the sun was already warm, especially on his black armor. His troops were probably twice as hot as he was, as they marched double time into the square. King Bumi had been very kind when he allowed Zuko to review his troops in this area. It wasn't every day that a defeated, formerly occupying army was allowed to form up in full ceremony to be reviewed by their new Fire Lord.

They formed up and stood at attention, the full two divisions, eight companies in all. He nodded to the commander, who made some flag gestures and shouted a few commands, before the divisions engaged in a brief marching drill before forming up again. Zuko wasn't exactly impressed with the drill – he could see the exhaustion in his soldiers steps, no, but he was impressed with their tenacity and dogged drive to complete the drill. With a swift jerk of his head he motioned for the commander to follow him as he descended the platform to inspect his forces.

His commander followed, not quite hovering at his left shoulder. Zuko conversed with him quietly as he walked through the troops, intentionally pitching his voice so the closest few soldiers could hear him. If one or two heard his comments, that would be enough to spread through the companies.

"Very impressive, commander."

"Thank you, Fire Lord. They were enthusiastic to present themselves to their new Lord." _Somehow…_he doubted that.

"And the injuries?" the Commander's gratefulness was obvious in his voice,

"My lord, in the White Lotus Assault there was only two casualties. The Water Lady, Master Katara saved well over two dozen individuals last night." Zuko grunted noncommittally, but made a mental note to thank Katara profusely when he saw her next.

"The sixth troop moved with great control and deliberation in the drill," Zuko told the commander, "I was impressed by their concentration and control." The commander did not permit himself to smile, but bowed low. Zuko continued, as he walked through, looking at the soldiers.

"The fifth division lacked such control."

"Yes, Fire Lord, what you speak of is an error in leadership. It will be remedied." Zuko instantly regretted his negative remark – Agni knew these men didn't need any more excuse to hate him - and tempered it,

"Although their display was done with the greatest enthusiasm and energy. They obviously have great strength, do they not, commander?" He just wanted the review to be over. It was nervewracking. All eyes were on him, _or rather, all eyes were rigidly facing forward, but…_still. Everything he said would be over-analyzed, distorted and- he forced himself back to the present. "Perhaps if their leadership better channeled the enthusiasm?" Again, he regretted his remark. A Fire Lord should command, not request. He hid a sigh and continued. "Please convey my compliments onto the third division," he said as he passed them. "Their armor and weapons are in pristine condition. It must take great dedication, especially under these circumstances, and displays great responsibility. I recommend their leader to be promoted."

When he had made his way back to the dais, the Commander gave another shouted command, and quite quickly two lines formed forwards, and shouting Zuko's name as they churned out fire. They continued, walking in unison as they produced controlled, but very hot flames. The company formed up behind them, and they became a turning wheel of flame and saluting weapons. They reformed after another few maneuvers, and the fire benders extinguished their flames. In a voice that Zuko hoped carried to the back of the square he said firmly,

"I had high expectations when I came to review the sixteenth and thirty-first companies, but I see today that both companies have exceeded my expectations. You have performed every duty asked of you with honor and strength, and you do your nation credit. We leave Ba-Sing-Se in peace, and return to your families and homes in the Fire Nation. We return with honor, the honor bestowed by your strength and vigilance. Commander," Zuko turned to the stoic man beside him, "an excellent review. Within the week we will be moving. Please have the troops prepared to leave. I expect them to conduct themselves with the same control and discipline that these companies are known to possess."

He marched back from the square, dismissing his military commanders. He needed to find his Uncle. He had no idea what he was doing. _Agni help me…_

_

* * *

  
_

Sokka had woken up early, blast it all. He mumbled, grumbled, and groaned,

but found it was much less gratifying growling to an empty room. And he had half a mind to grab his bedclothes and stumble into the common room just so one of Team Avatar could hear his whining. In his own defense, he reasoned, he had been the butt of all the lazy jokes during their travels, but if truth be told, the rest of them had just been abnormally early risers!

It was also very difficult to sleep in when one was camping in the wilderness. The forests and fields were _loud_ in the morning. As soon as the sun started threatening, the birds would instantly begin singing. Loudly and obnoxiously. And even when they had a place to stay – say, the Western Air Temple, or Ember Island, Zuko was always 'rising with the sun', and loudly criticizing and cajoling Aang.

Now that he was up, he might as well get in some sword practice, and ready things for his father's arrival.

The remains of someone's breakfast sat on the low table, and within a few moments the maid rushed into to continue clearing. She jumped when she sighted him, then bowed low

"Sword-Master Sokka! Kyoshi Warrior Suki just finished breaking her fast, may I bring you food?" Sokka shook his head, but helped himself to a pear, sticking another one into his tunic for later.

"I'm going to do some light sword training before Dad arrives." The woman bowed again,

"I would be honored to show you to the practice arenas, Sword Master," Sokka shook his head and tried to extract himself from the conversation. It was way too early.

"No, no, I'll just go into the courtyard," The attending hurried after him,

"I will immediately fetch a trainer and sparring partner," Sokka stopped in his room and hefted the unfamiliar blade. A pang went through him, as he thought of his space-sword, plummeting through the clouds.

"No, I'm just going to go through some forms," He realized the persistent woman was not going to go away, and added "please ready me a bath for when I am finished,"

"At once, my lord!!" the woman beamed, then hurried away.

A few hours later, yet still before noon, Sokka emerged from the Upper Ring, riding a borrowed feline-deer, which had, of course, hissed and scratched him as soon as he had mounted. He steered the lithe beast to the outermost great wall, where the majority of the water tribe warriors would be making camp. The earth benders were hard at work, putting the finishing touches to the area they were preparing. Haru and his father, Master Tyro were under a rock overhang, bending plans into the dirt and slate that sat in front of them. Both grinned at Sokka when he approached.

"Shouldn't be long, now," Tyro said genially. "And we're almost done. We planned their camp here so they act as a natural filled for the gaping hole in the wall. Nothing will help protect the crumbled city quite like a horde of determined water tribe warriors,"

"Especially if the attackers rouse them too early.' Haru added, wrinkling his nose over the mustache. Sokka stared at the collection of hairs, and ignored the jibe. Belatedly, he pulled his attention away from the mustache and grunted a reply. Another earth bender approached,

"Master Tyro, Haru, we're ready for the channels," Haru inclined his head, motioning the water bender to follow.

"We're creating canals, to run through the camp, so the warriors are never unarmed. Both

the Northern and Southern troops have combined, and there are benders in both forces. I just need to find a good supply of underground water." Sokka followed carefully and

Haru stomped his way around the plain in a circle, feeling for vibrations. He didn't mention that Toph could have found the water in mere moments. Haru was more deliberate. He paused over a few different spots, before choosing one. He closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, and then channels that criss-crossed the campsite _shifted _minutely. Sokka didn't understand, but then Haru began to bend in earnest, the ground heaving and rolling in response. A fissure opened, and steam began to escape, whining ominously. There was a great explosion of steam, then water began to shooot out. It flowed into the first channel, and Haru turned and began to shrug again, his body moving in response, maintaining the deep horse pose. Sokka slowly saw what he was doing – direct the channels and changing the slope and grade as to control the water. It was almost, he realized, bending the water by bending the earth. _Interesting- very, interesting_.

The result was incredible; more than one stream flowed through the camp, providing weapons for the warriors as well as a constant supply of fresh water that would promise to make this camp as comfortable as a city with full amenities.

The water tribe warriors arrived soon after the final touches were put on their camp by the earth-benders.

Arnook and the Northern Water Tribe appeared first, coming to view the camp. He greeted Arnook respectfully, and engaged in the expected hand-crushing and masculine grunting that passed as a greeting with Hahn. He has expected anger, and frustration to resurface when faced with his formal rival, but he was almost overcome by the rush of emotion centered completely around the memory of Yue. If Arnook noticed his pain, he did not mention anything.

"The southern tribe is unloading the boats. Your honored father is among them." Sokka bowed, and hurried towards the small bay, composing himself.

When he approached, the water tribe warriors he had known since birth greeted and shouted at him, distracting him from his memories. He found his father, Bato, and another tribesman he didn't recognize standing on the deck of one of the ships.

"Dad!" He shouted, and ran over to him, hugging him.

"Sokka!" Chief Hakoda replied, returning the hug. Sokka hugged Bato, too, regardless of ceremony or manliness. It was great to have his family back. He turned to the stranger.

"This is Akano, he is the chieftain of several more interior tribes from the South Pole." Sokka bowed respectfully, he had heard mention of Akano during the failed Black Sun Invasion. Akano was much shorter than Bato and Hakoda, and his bristly beard was more grey than black. He was strong, though, and his thick muscled showed underneath his parka.

"Chief Akano,"

"Well met, Son of Hakoda, I have heard a lot about you Sokka the Wise"

The men turned to observe the troops unloading the boats. The tribes needed little instruction, and worked hard, eager to make camp.

"Finally, peace," Bato observed "After 100 years of war, who would have thought we would have a role in creating this new world?"

"It is a time of reshaping for the Water Tribes, too," Akano said in his gravelly voice. "We need to adapt, or be made irrelevant." Hakoda sighed.

"Our allies from the North are already helping us construct a Southern City, our nomadic days appear to be coming to an end."

"As are our days of disjointed clans," Akano added. Sokka stood by quietly, listening to the men talk, not exactly understanding. "You have lead the Southern warriors well, Chief Hakoda."

"Chief Akano, you lead with as much bravery and wisdom as I do. You hold yourself with honor and your troops trust your strength," Sokka wondered what was going on. It was not often than one man praised another with the five virtues of the tribe. Bravery, Wisdom, Honor, Trust, and Strength. Even less often that such praise was exchanged between two equal Chieftains, one of the coastal tribes and the other of the interior. Bravery. Wisdom. Honor. Trust. Strength. The five virtues of the Water Tribes. Both he and his father bore the mark of the wise. Bato bore the mark of the strong. He wondered which Chief Akano was marked with.

"The southern clans will follow you, Hakoda."

"But you are the bender," his father replied. Akano continued as if he had not heard him.

"And you have two powerful children, held in high regard in both tribes and heroes in this last battle." Sokka tried not to stiffen. He _really _did not know what was going on. He did know not to interrupt, although it was difficult.

"I did not seek this honor, Chief Akano." Hakoda said, his voice tightly constrained.

"But you will not refuse this burden, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribes." Sokka felt his chest swell with pride. "I am humbled to act as commander of the interior tribes, and we pledge our devotion." Sokka watched his father turn to Bato

"My oldest friend, is this also what you wish?" Bato placed his hand on Hakoda's shoulder.

"This is the best path forward for the water tribes. Arnook will respect a united Southern Water Tribe. We need to rebuild and regrow, and this is the surest path to cementing our safety."

"Bato, will you take command of the Coastal tribes?" Bato inclined his head, and Hakoda put his hand on Sokkas shoulder and stared out at the bay. Sokka felt the weight of his fathers hand and stood a little taller. Another day, another responsibility. He wondered how his life would change now, as son of High Chief Hakoda. The Southern Tribes, decimated by the 100 years of war, were on the path to recovery. And not only the path to recovery, but the path that altered the future of the Tribes forever, and put it on a path towards becoming a sister to the great powerhouse and metropolis that crowned the north.

The troops moved in quickly. Sokka followed Bato, Akano, and his father into the large stone-and fabric tent-house that had been set up for the command, although the leaders would most likely be staying inside the walls. There were a number of men already seated around the fire. Furs had been brought in, and Sokka eagerly sat on it, the familiar scents filling his nostrils.

"Welcome Southern brothers." The youngest, probably the age of Katara said. As the youngest, the task fell to him to introduce his superiors. Sokka racked his brain to remember the water-tribe protocol. He had been the eldest man in a tribe of women for so long… "May I present High Chief of the North Arnook, my honored father and the right-hand of the High Chief, Ilituk, and the warrior Han. I humbly present myself as Warrior Panuk" Sokka barely turned his head to acknowledge Han, who sat quietly in the back, his bravado gone for the moment.

"We thank you for your welcome," Sokka said, thanking La that his voice didn't squeak, "and I have the honorable company of my honorable father High Chief of the South Hakoda, Commander of the Interior Clans Chief Akano, and Commander of the Coastal Clans Bato. I am Sword-Master Sokka," he wasn't as humble as Panuk.

"So you have united" Arnook said, gesturing to the pot to help themselves. The atmosphere relaxed considerably once the introductions had gone underway. After they had all helped themselves to some ocean kumquats, the meeting truly went underway. Truth be told, Sokka didn't pay attention to much of it, it was mostly talk of helping shape and rebuild the South Tribes, and he was just trying not to fidget or make irreverent jokes when puns presented themselves in conversation. With regards to the future of the Southern tribe, Arnook was almost limitlessly generous, a Southern Water Tribe mirroring his own as united and powerful greatly improved his own stature and power as leader of the Sister Tribe. Talk turned to the affairs of the world.

"What say you Sword-master Sokka on the new Fire Lord Zuko?" Sokka was jolted back to the present.

"Zuko? He's an angry jerk," he said, before he could stop himself. The young warrior Panuk bit back a snort of laughter but the other men didn't seem so amused, so he continued, "He's a good man, honorable. He's a powerful bender and loyal to his friends. He has the support and love of his uncle, General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, a man of great wisdom. And Zuko himself is driven by a great sense of duty to his country. Not to mention the fact he is the Avatar's firebending Sifu." Ilituk, the Northern tribes member leaned forward.

"Does he bear love for his sire?"

"No," Sokka began, before reconsidering. "Well, yes. So much as any son loves his father – that is, can love a father such as Ozai. He strived for his father's affection and acceptance, but he was also a firm voice telling Aang he must soundly defeat the firelord before peace would come, by killing him, if necessary." Sokka;s father spoke up,

"You are scant with praise for one of your close friends, Sokka." He said calmly. "The new Fire Lord Zuko took great personal risk to rescue myself and Kyoshi Warrior Suki from the Boiling Rock Prison. He fought with courage and resolve, and measured his steps carefully."

"We have heard tales of your escape from Boiling Rock. And he is indeed close friends with your son, High Chief Hakoda." Arnook observed, "Which speaks much to his character. He holds your daughter in high regard, as do many military leaders stationed in Ba Sing Se. My reports tell me she healed almost two score men last night, all grievously injured." Ilituk shifted his weight, but when it was clear that his chief had nothing more to say he added,

"Many hope he will lead the Fire Nation to a new era of prosperity and peacefulness. We also hope this can be a time for the Water Nation to enter a new era. Before the War of 100 years, most of the world was run by the Earth and Fire kingdoms, with the water tribes quietly on the periphery. Such a balance of power cannot be allowed to occur again. We have too much rebuilding to do, too much to gain, too much to offer the world in this new era."

"Water does run throughout the world," Akano said. "The seas flow, carrying riches and populations, news of the world and goods from all corners of the globe..and the rivers run throughout the earth and fire kingdoms, bringing life. So could our tribes." Hakoda exhaled through his nose. There was a pregnant pause, before he said,

"My honored brothers may be right, but I fear there is so much to be done in the Southern Pole alone we would weaken ourselves by dispersal. We need to regroup, to build, to strengthen our families, cultures. Already there are so few benders of the Southern pole." Here, however, he inclined his head gravely, "Although, our Northern brothers have capabilities that far exceed our own. The southern tribes will support them in any endeavor they would seek to undertake though the world,"

"You honor us with your support. And indeed, the strengths of your tribe are weakened by this terrible war, but you still have much to offer." King Arnook said firmly. Sokka craned his neck around to look at his dad, face serious, as he replied immediately,

"You have been so generous with your aid, what would you request?"

"I would ask of you no more than what I myself have already sacrificed for the Tribes" Sokka felt a slow chill run down his spine, and was suddenly and violently taken back in time, to a cold morning dawning over the Northern Pole. He thought of his sister, and was silent for the rest of the meeting as the details were confirmed. Hakoda was uncomfortable, unhappy, but in the end there was nothing he could do. Arnook's demands were nothing strenuous, nothing unordinary, and nothing permanent. It would even offer Katara training and opportunities that were not available in the south. And could his Dad, now King of the Southern Water Tribe, be so selfish as to keep the only two remaining heirs both in the South?

Somehow, Sokka didn't think his sister would see any of those points of view.

And he couldn't get the image of Arnook holding Yue's lifeless, delicate body, still glowing slightly in the moonlight, with tears streaming down into his beard.


	3. Strengthen the Core

**Chapter 3: Strengt****hen the Core**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt. This can more accurately be called a fanfiction of both ATLA and preexisting ATLA-fanfic. If that makes sense. I will try to credit them as links to my favorite stories, but I am still figuring out the site._

Katara couldn't sleep. She had napped well past noon, and awoke feeling refreshed. Her fingers ached slightly from the healing, but it made her happy. He had also been happy to see her father, but he was asleep now, exhausted from his trip. And now, with the moon was high in the sky, she left her bedchambers. _Rhythm's thrown off, _she was also a lot on her mind. She padded softly down the hallway in her nightclothes, heading towards the balcony.

When Sokka had approached her and told her what the Chiefs of the Water Tribes had asked of her – no – had decided for her, the subsequent tidal wave of her emotions had almost drowned her. There was the rage, of course, that they would dare dictate her life. Sokka had seen the fury blossoming on her face, and had actually begun wincing and ducking whenever she made a gesture, flailing her arms as she fought back tears and tried, with logic, with emotion, and finally with rage to argue her way out of her future. She decided not to freeze him into a solid block of ice, and then began pacing, twirling, and raving about running away to live in a swamp.

When she finally was able to stifle her immediate responses of fighting or running away, quieter emotions began to steal their way into her heart. There was the longing for home and her family that she was now to be separated from for even longer. There was the quiet, irrational niggling fear that if she put off going home for another couple years, that it would be changed when she returned…or worse, simply gone.

The anger she had felt at her father after Ba Sing Se seemed petty, and foolish. Who knew when they would have seen each other next? She should have let go of the past, let go of her hurt feelings, and enjoyed the time she had with him. Yet all of her emotions came rushing back. She couldn't help but feel betrayed yet again.

Didn't Hakoda love her enough to keep her with him? Didn't he want her home with him? Was he giving her up in order to cement his own power as King of the Southern Pole? It wasn't _fair. _ She thought suddenly of him leaving to fight with the other warriors. _He had abandoned her then, just as he was abandoning her now! _But no. He hadn't wanted to leave. He had wanted to stay in the South. But he had left because he truly believed that he could have a role in making the world a safer place for his family.

Suddenly, Katara's life seemed to be a string of people sacrificing themselves. Her mother's abduction – done to protect Katara, her father's war-seeking – done to protect the Southern Tribes…and Yue. Her life for the balance of the world and the moon itself.

The naked look of pain and bewilderment on Sokka's face as he related the negotiations floated before her vision. _No sacrifice greater than what High Chief Arnook had been asked to make_… it was the emotions in her older brother that reminded her suddenly of her duties. The people in her life had sacrificed so much – could she really deny her Tribes another few years of her skills? If she could make a positive impact…as great as Sokka seemed to impress upon her…could she run from that duty?

She had turned her back on her Tribe four times thus far, that she could count, to help Aang bring peace. When she left the South Pole to help Aang, when she refused to go with Bato to meet her father, when she flew away with Appa, condemning her father to Fire Nation prison, and when she went with Aang instead of her father as they fled the Western Air Temple. Five times, if she counted her horrible encounter with the last female bender of the Southern Tribe. She tried not to think of it.

She was so _tired _of leaving her tribe for the sake of the world. The war had ended. But peace didn't come easily to a world accustomed to war. She was tired of working, of fighting, of traveling. But she was also tired of people making sacrifices to protect her. She was sick to her stomach of it.

If she made this sacrifice now, perhaps her own daughter wouldn't have to look back in her short life and see it as a string of tough choices, sacrifices, and betrayals of her tribe for the sake of the common good. Perhaps there would be a time where families did not have to make difficult choices, and leave one another. Ever.

She stepped out onto the balcony and found Sokka already sitting on the banister, his feet dangling off into nothingness, staring up at Yue's perfect face. He didn't turn around, but held his arm out. Katara cam and leaned into his shoulder, also looking at the moon. It was funny, in a way. She hadn't really even discussed Sokka's plans, or emotions towards the directions the tides of fate were pulling them. It occurred to her that he had as little choice as she did, now the eldest (and only) son of the High Chief of the Southern Tribes. It was assumed he would return to the South. She wondered what Suki had planned, when the girl's voice drifted out of the darkness.

"Shhh Toph, you'll wake the entire household. No! No- don't –" there was a loud rumbling and Katara felt herself smiling thinly through her swirling emotions. She tapped her foot in a staccato on the marble balcony, knowing Toph would pick up on the vibrations. There was another loud rumbling, and Suki and Toph were vaulted through the air, to land neatly on the balcony.

Katara left Sokka's side to brush the dirt off of Toph's silken sleeping robes, and Suki took her place under Sokka's arm. He was distracted though, and nodded at her silently before staring moodily up into the sky. Toph pushed Katara's hands away halfheartedly.

"This BLOWS." She exclaimed though Katara's and Suki's shushing noises. Suki giggled and craned her neck around to look at the other two girls.

"I was on my way home from the barracks of the Kyoshi when this one leapt out of a wall onto me." Toph made a rude noise,

"Well my family was driving me crazy. They made me go to a SPA today, Ktara. The same one we went to. And if that wasn't bad enough, over dinner we had to talk about my…"her voice dropped dramatically "_future_…probably pointing towards a life in the convent." Katara had to laugh at that one, trying to picture Toph as a demure Sister of the Soil. Somehow she didn't fit.

"Where's Aang?" Sokka asked, not turning around.

"Sleeping like Appa after a baskeful of moon peaches," a husky voice said. Katara jumped a mile, and was about to gather water from the dew-soaked grass when Zuko, swathed in black, emerged from the shadows. The sight of him in his ninja suit made Katara think of the Southern Raiders. She shook her mind to clear it.

"Well at least one of us can sleep," Suki said she didn't need to state what the others were thinking. It was weird to be separated – in different rooms, in different buildings, different sections of the city. A hundred million things had jogged Katara's mind over the last few hours, and she had turned to seek a specific one of her friends to share it with to find she was alone. Or a memory had surfaced and she ached for even one of the gang to have been there, but with Sokka at the meeting, she had been utterly alone in their new house.

Traveling together and facing such danger with such a small group – privacy was unheard of. Privacy, however, here in the luxury of the city – it was everywhere. It was heart-dulling and chilling, Katara thought with a shiver.

"At least you're Fire Lord now, Sparky." Zuko turned away and sat himself so his back was to the barrier and his legs stretched out before him.

"Yes, along with a country where half of the people hate me, and half are starving and sick…and the other half have been killed in this pointless war. All the problems and sins of my forefathers are now suddenly all on me to fix. Instantly."

"And the rest don't know fractions," Sokka said, finally shifting his weight so he was halfway towards the group. There was no laughter. A long silence followed. Nobody knew what to say. All the things he said were true, of course. What cold be said? He sighed and rumpled his hair, pulling off his black mask. "What are the water tribes going to do?" Katara answered for her melancholy brother.

"Sokka's returning home with Dad. I'm going to the Northern Pole" Zuko looked up at her.

"The north? How come? Don't you want to go home?"

"Of course," somehow Katara's emotions seemed to have worn her out. And in speaking about it, explaining her plans to her friends, to Zuko, Suki and Toph - suddenly it was real. It was the future. "Arnook needs emissaries and representative. There is no heir in the North…"

"You don't feel very angry, Sugar Queen," Toph observed.

"I'm not," she said, but she was unable to hide the sadness, "The Northern Tribe needs me far more than the Southern does at this point – how could I refuse?" There was another long quiet.

Toph broke the silence, as everyone expected. She could never stay quiet for long. But her angry shouts were unexpected.

"We're HEROS. We won this war, we should be getting what we want," she said petulantly. "Looks like it's the heroes who have all the more to sacrifice, even after we win. We _never _get what we want. Katara to the North, me to the Convents. Ugh. Save the world and get sacrificed as a reward. Azula was the lucky one." Katara suddenly felt the warm, moist air chill and condense as she looked instinctively at Zuko, who was studiously looking everywhere but her. His golden eyes darted about the balcony.

"No" Katara said heavily, unable to stop herself. "No She wasn't." And Zuko's golden eyes met hers, blindingly.

* * *

The next morning came much too soon, probably a result of his late-night travels around the city. He didn't regret missing sleep, if it meant a chance to see his friends. He just wished he could have a chance to see Aang. He missed the annoying little monk. He also needed affirmation of the support of the Avatar. His uncle would probably have a useless adage about this, one that he would only understand after the fact. After Zuko reviewed some paperwork and penned some correspondence with his Council, ruling in his stead, he took himself to the Jasmine Dragon, his uncle's newly reconstructed tea-shop, and ducked inside the dark entryway.

When his eyes adjusted, he noticed that the order of the White Lotus was waiting for him. King Bumi was lounging in back, munching on gemmenite. Water Master Pakku was seated at the table, an untouched cup of tea in front of his glowering face. Jeong-Jeong, was also seated at the table, his hair looking like a birdsnest.. His uncle and Master Piandao were seated on the matts on the floor mediating. Zuko knelt and bowed to them respectfully.

"Grandmaster Uncle Iroh," he said formally. His uncle grinned,

"Ginsing tea, nephew?" Zuko hated ginseng, but accepted it anyways. "I reviewed the troops. Thank you, King Bumi, for use of the square." Bumi giggled, and snorted once,

"Say no more, young Fire Lord!" Zuko greeted the other members of the White Lotus before turning to the Dragon of the West.

"Uncle," Zuko began carefully, "during my review of the troops, the commander seemed respectful as did the troops, but I'm sure that won't be the case for higher commanders, and other companies. I don't even know how loyal the Council, now ruling the Fire Nation, will be. I know you are happy with your tea house, but I need leadership I can trust in charge of armed forces."

"Of course, Fire Lord," he uncle replied instantly with a proud grin. Zuko couldn't help but seeing his wrinkles though, or how peaceful he looked in his small teashop. His uncle sacrificed so much…he took a sip of tea and felt it's scalding heat sear down his throat to make a warm spot in his stomach.

"And General Jeong-Jeong, you must know by now that you have been officially pardoned for your desertion," Jeong-Jeong's eyes burned with suppressed fury at the question he expected, but Zuko knew enough not to ask him to rejoin the army. "I beg your service again, to the Fire Nation. Retired Admiral Ruoyi, Education and Cultural Minister was one of my father's staunchest allies. He will not support my rule. His main role is to oversee the Royal Fire Academies. I would not have generations being taught to praise Ozai and spawn fire from rage. I would rather that they learned control, sun-worship, and the true roots of fire-bending heritage. Will you lead my Fire Nation Academies as Educational Minister?" Jeong-Jeong's eyebrows remained knitted together, before he broke into a grimacing smile.

"If that is your wish, Fire Lord." Zuko swallowed with difficultly. There were so many aspects of ruling that he hadn't stopped to consider before he was crowned. Everything was such a _mess_. The only thing he could think to do was begin delegating disasters to men he could trust…men much smarter than himself, who, he hoped, were loyal. The Council now was populated with men and women, of varying ages and loyalty. Some were sworn to Ozai, others looked forward to Zuko's reign. In truth, however, the Council had been decimated. Ozai was a cruel, capricious Fire Lord, and tended to execute or banish any givers of advice or news that displeased him. And Azula's purge of the capital, that too had emptied his Grand Council of experts and representatives. There were many seats to fill. Minister of the Exterior position would be joint with that of the military – an easy move since for 100 years, the military had been the only representatives of the Fire Nation abroad, on the campaign of war.

His uncle, as always, seemed to read his mind.

"You are wise to seek out consul and supporters in the early days of your reign, my nephew. Balance must be returned to the Fire Nation, as it must be returned to the world. My brother was a tyrant, who grasped for power by removing those who would advise him. My grandfather, Sozin, he too ignored the balance of power, forcing the Fire Sages to submit to his will." Zuko was quiet. In truth, he had not spared a thought for the Fire Sages.

"Tell me what I can do to help restore balance," he said. His uncle exhaled through his sizable nose.

"The Fire Sages must regain their power. They have a role to play in establishing peace, serenity, and spirituality to our nation."

"But they were supportive of Ozai, and they loved Azula," Zuko objected. Jeong-Jeong stood irritably.

"Well then put someone in charge who is supportive of you!" he snapped.

"But then how will that be establishing the Sages' independence?" Zuko was torn between whining and raging. He tried to calm both emotions. "Its why you couldn't become Fire Lord, people would see it as illegitimate." For the third or fourth time, he wished that his Uncle _had _assumed the throne. Granted, he would still be the heir, and obviously attaining the throne had been a driving force throughout his life, but he had realized quite quickly that the old general would probably have made a much better Fire Lord during the difficult years of rebuilding he faced. "So I can't choose a leader. The Sages ultimately are answerably only to the Avatar, maybe I can have Aang do it." His Uncle looked pleased, and took another sip of tea.

"The Avatar already has a candidate in mind," he said gently. "We spoke at great length this morning." _Oh_. That certainly surprised Zuko. Aang must have gotten up very early indeed to speak with his uncle "He is acquainted with one Sage Shyu, who he believes would be an excellent Head Sage, a loyal and brave individual." _Oh. _Zuko tried not to let his mouth drop open. Somehow, the image of the bald monk making major decisions and discusses such matters didn't fit the image of the little boy who loved to play with his lemur.

Piandao cleared his throat, and Zuko looked up at him. He still needed one more commitment from the White Lotus members. The sword master would be the hardest to convince. Piandao was famous for treasuring his reclusive reputation and shunting away any fame or high standing. Before he could speak though, the middle-aged man queried,

"What are your plans now, Fire Lord Zuko?" he hesitantly replied;

"I'll remain in Ba Sing Se for the peace conference, obviously. But next week I should go back for the Royal Funeral. In the next few days Mai should be arriving-"

"That sour daughter of the Fire Nation Governor of my city?" King Bumi asked, putting down his rock candy and caressing his chin thoughtfully with his bejeweled fingers.

"Er," Zuko suddenly felt uncomfortable. His Uncle answered for him,

"Yes, one of my nieces closest friends," _That didn't help_, Zuko thought irritably, before saying,

"The one who saved me from Boiling Rock, my girlfriend." Bumi let out a cackling laugh, but Piandao tapped the table.

"I wasn't aware you were betrothed, Fire Lord" Zuko shifted again,

"I'm not, we're just dating."

"That is a luxury you can no longer afford," Pakku said icily, not looking up from the table. Piandao spoke up again,

"Your hand in marriage is a valuable thing, and a great tool. Would you begrudge it, if, for example, the Fire Nation dissolved into civil war and it was the only way to reunite your country and bring peace?" Zuko felt fire burning in his gut, but blowing smoke in the faces of the Great Lotus Council wasn't a good way to go about cementing his rule.

"We're just dating," Zuko said tightly, but Bumi laughed again, spraying a foot radius around him with chewed up rock,

"And I'm sure Lady Mai will have an easy time of finding a husband once she is the fire-lord's ex-girlfriend." Zuko turned to Iroh, helplessly,

"Uncle…you loved your wife? The mother of Lu Ten, did you not?" Iroh looked unhappy but his mouth was set firmly,

"I did, nephew. But it was also an arranged marriage. Love is a plant that grows with time and flowers when tended with care." Zuko closed his eyes tightly. He would sort this whole mess out when he got back to the Fire Nation, but even regardless, he could see that Mai would not be the best representative to have at the peace conference…being a former governors' eldest daughter.

"Please send word that I request Lady Mai to remain at the palace," Iroh added gently,

"Invite her to ready affairs for the funeral and Fire Lord's return. Please leave the protocol to her care, as she excels at such matters."

Piandao nodded gravely,

"Fire lord, I would be honored to serve as your Minister of the Interior.

Zuko couldn't even find the spare emotion to express shock at the Sword Masters' knowledge. It _was _the white lotus, after all. He should have expected them to know everying. Iroh was watching him, concerned. For some reason, his uncle's concern was more than he could bear. He also stood.

"I have a meeting with Aang and Earth King Kuei. Uncle Iroh, King Bumi, Grandmasters Jeong-Jeong and Pakku, thank you for your time." He bowed low, and then stood to leave. Pakku bent his tea gracefully around in the cup.

"Nothing like work for getting over a disappointment, Fire Lord,"

* * *

Toph's parents were abuzz to receive the invitation from the Earth King himself! Of course, her mother had been presented to the King some years before at a social gathering, and Toph's father had had several business meetings that the King had graced with his, albeit brief and disinterested, presence.

But a private, intimate invitation to dine with the Earth King and his royal bear, now that was something that not every noble could brag. Toph had been scrubbed, brushed, and preened within an inch of her life, and finally _finally _the litter was prepared to transport her family to the Earth Kings' palace – the portion of it that was still standing of course.

Toph's mother admonished and cajoled her to remember her manners. _No matter_, Toph thought grumpily, _that the actual invitation had been addressed to Master Toph Bei-Fong, Earth Sifu of the Avatar and her honorable parents_. Thus implying that Toph was the guest of honor, and demonstrating her power and high standing…that was the only reason Toph had agreed to this ridiculous fiasco. She knew the Earth King well enough to know he was fully aware of her powers – and she hoped that his emphasis on her bending abilities in the invitation would mean that she wouldn't be treated like the helpless little blind girl her parents still wished she was.

When they arrived, they were greeted respectfully and shown into a waiting chamber, where they were offered light refreshments. It was only a few short minutes before the chamber door opened and Aang emerged. Toph widened her legs into the horse stance, hoping to be able to bend the stairs flat when he tried to walk down them, but he shook his head minutely, sensing, or perhaps expecting her movement.. _Ugh twinkletoes. I wish I'd never taught that pansy to sense vibrations_. The Avatar bowed formally to her parents.

"Honorable Lao Bei-Fong, Poppi Bei-Fong…Sifu Toph." He movement was formal and proper, and Toph was unaware of his grey eyes sparkling in excitement, but she wasn't blind to how elevated his heart rate was. _Just what is that brat up to? _Toph barely had time to wonder, before the Earth King opened the door and, with faithful Bosco at his side, enthusiastically welcomed them in.

Dinner was jaw-breakingly boring. The Earth King appeared to be on his best behavior, Bosco was even confined to eat on the floor, rather than on the table as he was accustomed. Toph figured since the Earth King could pretend to be normal long enough to have dinner wth her parents, Toph could try, too. By the dinner course, however, she was about to scream until the Earth King changed the subject and said,

"I owe a great debt to your daughter," he said. Toph's parents looked slightly uncomfortable, but the King continued, "as does the Earth Nation, the whole world, in fact. She is an incredible earth bender." Toph's mother looked down at her plate, while her father cleared her throat and said,

"Well, she has faced great adversity in her life, being blind and weak." The Earth King nodded gravely.

"We all face great adversity in times like these, there are so many hurdles to peace and prosperity we still face. Look at my city, poor Ba Sing Se is in ruins." Her parents both offered their mindless platitudes and hope that the city would be rebuilt soon. The Earth King sighed mournfully, his face twisting into a tragic mask, that Toph did not believe for an instant. His heart-rate had also sped up. _What is going on?_

"I'm not just speaking about the buildings, but our entire way of life, our arts, our music, our very culture needs rebuilding. That is why…" here The Earth King paused dramatically, before saying, "I regret that I must ask your family for yet another sacrifice, more assistance. Our cultural minister, Long-Feng, is regrettably indisposed." _In the middle of Lake Laogai_, Toph thought gloatingly, "and our Cultural agents, the Dai-Li are in complete disarray. There is no family more in tune with the culture of the Earth Kingdom than that of the Bei-Fong, and there is no individual more able to lead the Dai-Li than the avatar's own sifu, Toph."

_NO. WAY. _Toph barely stopped her jaw from dropping. She leaned forward and planted her soles firmly on the floor, trying to get a good read of her parents' emotions. _The leader of the Ba Sing Se secret police?! _She felt her father recline backwards into the chair, uncomfortable but her mother's vibrations told a different story.

"But our Toph is exhausted from her trials with the Avatar," she heard her father say, but her mother interrupted,

"Not to say we aren't greatful, your Grace. The position of Cultural Minister is indeed…prestigious, and there is no young woman as accomplished in the cultural arts as our Toph. Although blind she has been instructed in calligraphy and the musical arts since she was three!" The Earth king inclined his head gravely towards Toph's father, and added

"Furthermore, with all the rebuilding, Im sure your business will tie you in the city for extended amounts of time. Otherwise Inever would have asked, I know Toph must remain living at home, but if the rebuilding efforts and the booming trade brings you to live in Ba Sing Se, then our city's culture would benefit greatly from your daughters' talents." Toph felt her father's pulse waver, and she knew she had won. The Earth King assured her parents that they would work out the details later, when Toph had had time to rest, and after more compliments were exchanged in both directions on her behalf, the Bei-Fongs departed.

Toph went to bed with a slight upturn to her lips. She found it difficult to sleep through her excitement, however. Aang must have arranged this. Who else would have thought to give her control over the Dai-Li? And who else would have known to pitch it to the Bei-Fongs under the theme of rebuilding the city's culture?

At some point, she must have dropped over to sleep, because she woke up suddenly when she sensed vibrations on the floor. She lay quietly, feeling the footsteps.

"Little _pebbles _playing with _boulders _are going to get crushed," a harsh voice grated out. Toph sat up, and put her hand against the stone wall, feeling the vibrations of the Dai-Li agent just inside her room. "We've returned to Ba Sing Se, and we've extended through every major city in the world. Stick with the art shows and dancing, little girl, or you'll get far more than you've bargained for." Pressing against the wall to get the vibrations right, Toph sensed the metal chains the Dai Li agents always carried, attached the their stone fists, She tensed her arm muscles and _squeezed_, turning them into solid bolts of iron. She heard the man's surprised squeak.

"There's a new Cultural Minister in Ba Sing Se now, RockHead, and I'm going to make Long Feng and Azula look like a rabbit-kittens. You tell the agents that are in other cities to get their rears in gear and get back to Ba Sing Se _now_, because in two weeks time I'm reassigning the Dai Li agents, and if there's a single grain of sand out of place, or a single agent unaccounted for, your names will all be mud. Now get out."

Toph laid back down, her grin making her cheeks ache. This was going to be _really _fun.


	4. Tales from Ba Sing Se II: Select Minor

**Tales from Ba Sing Se II: Select Minor**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt. This can more accurately be called a fanfiction of both ATLA and preexisting ATLA-fanfic. If that makes sense. I will try to credit them as links to my favorite stories and authors._

Suki bent low to center herself, and snapped her beautiful metal fans open with a fluid flick of her wrists. Sokka, standing across from her, leveled the practice sword, pointing at her. The Kyoshi warrior saw her boyfriends' muscles quiver. He always attacked first, that was how Suki managed to typically disarm him so easily.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning with the South tribe," he said. His swordsmanship had improved exponentially over the year. And he was learning from his friends, now channeling Toph by waiting and listening for the right moment to strike. Suki was in no mood to wait or listen.

She sprinted at him a heartbeat later, turning to give her bladed fans extra momentum, and slice towards his face. He parried easily with the sword, but nearly missed her foot sweeping out to knock his own out from under him. He threw up an elbow and barely managed to catch her in the stomach, rebuffing her. She regained her breath and balance, forcing air back into her lungs.

"I don't want you to leave," she said. The Water Prince feinted low, before using the backswing of the feint to raise his blade, and engage a swift chopping stroke downward. She parried it by snapping the fans closed in a heartbeat and holding the, crossed, above her head.

"You're leaving soon, too, though," Sokka pointed out, as Suki scissored her fans and attempted to twist the blade out of his hands. He had been expecting the move. "Come to the Pole with me" he gritted, as he managed to wrench his blade free. Suki tucked the fans under her arms and engaged the quick shove to the solar plexus, the same move that had sent Sokka flying at Boiling Rock. He anticipated it this time, however, and in true water-tribe fashion, let her own attack turn into his, as he threw his weight along with her, pushing her off balance. She landed heavily.

Her fans came up automatically, splaying open to protect more of her body as she lay on the ground.

"I'm Captain of the Kyoshi Warriors". She swung her fans around as she regained her feet. "We have suffered major losses, gained new recruits. We have to rebuild Kyoshi – and the earth kingdom." She rose close to Sokka, and then engaged in quicker, more violent parries, no longer having the distance between them to execute more elaborate attacks.

"I," panted Sokka, "have to help – rebuild," he paused as he tried to hit her with his sword hilt. It didn't work, but it did throw her off balance enough for him to whack her with the flat of his sword. She retaliated with a full-in the face hit with a folded fan. He was lucky his nose didn't break. "We - have to rebuild – the South Pole – and –and the –and then Water – Tribe."

They separated.

Suki folded her fans, and Sokka slid the sword back into the sheath.

They bowed to each other.

The spar was finished, and practice was over.

They parted.

* * *

Haru stretched his aching muscles above his head. It was a good ache. His father stood beside him, exhaling and re-centering himself. They had done a good deal of the work on the wall today. The Ba Sing Se Builders were strong and knowledgeable, but Haru and Tyro had managed to find new ways of reinforcement, and different strategies to repair the walls. Each different strategy had its merits, and they had discussed and demonstrated at length before beginning the work. The builders had done more of the heaviest work, arranging the giant stones, but it was Master Tyro and his son who laid the foundation. Now they stood on top of the wall, looking down, and seeing the procession that wound it way through the city. The Water Tribe was ceremoniously leaving Ba Sing Se, after the peace conference. Haru could barely make out the water tribe siblings figures, at the front of the column with their father.

"Have you bid farewell to your friends?" Tyro asked. Haru shook his head a bent some stone dust out of his facial hair.

"I have barely had a chance to speak with them since the Fire Lord's coronation." He admitted regretfully.

"Not even Miss Katara?" His father asked quietly,

"_Master _Katara," Haru corrected. His father had seen Katara's passion and spirit on the prison ship, and her healing abilities on the Day of Black Sun, but only Haru had really seen Katara actually _fight_, the water leaping to her every command, unstoppable and awesome. "She is so powerful," Tyro lead the way to the stairs. "And her brother, too, with his sword. Equal to any bender." Haru's father nodded gravely,

"I was most impressed by the young Bei-Fong, her style of bending is unlike anything I have ever encountered. She moves completely at one with the earth. And her metal-bending…unimaginable!"

"They are all powerful," Haru amended, after a silence. "Aang, of course. And Zuko."

"Are you envious?" Tyro asked shrewdly

"No. Well, yes." Haru sighed, "Well, no. I'm not envious that Zuko now has to try to put back together the Fire Nation. That…Katara…she wants so much to just go home, see her family, but she can't. I can't wait to see Mom, for us all to be together again, like normal." Haru's father nodded in vehement agreement.

"Life will return to normal for us, I expect your mother will be very excited to see you. Do your friends have families?"

"Well…Toph does, but that's a delicate situation. Aang's people have been wiped off the earth…and Zuko…I guess his family situation is worse than everyones. Katara and Sokka lost their mother…I guess…no, most of them don't have families. They were each others families." Haru sat down, dangling his feet over the edge of the battlement. Years ago, his father may have scolded him for being so close to the edge. But he was a grown man now, and Tyro joined him, silently. "I lived with them after the invasion, along with others, but we were never truly part of the group. They were so close…but now they can't even stay together. Katara and Aang, too…they have to be separated."

"I would not envy those children, Haru. Harsh circumstances breed great power, but that is not what centers the world, what balances everyday peoples' lives. They may have toppled empires, but they will not be able to rebuild the world without stability, and ordinary people working along, and underneath them. They exist in a realm above us, incomprehensible, their power – yet also their struggles and battles." Haru listened quietly. He still wished he was in that inner ring, that he could stand and laugh as one with the powerful youngsters. The time he spent at the Western Air temple was overshadowed by the failure of the Invasion, and the constant worry about the fate of their captured parents and troops. But it had also been happy. Haru had never lived together with only children and teenagers. And the individuals, with their quirks and powers had been amusing and, in a word, fun. But he hadn't quite fit in. He had gotten along with Pipsqueak, Teo, and The Duke. They were far from his age, but they were also on the 'outer ring', not holding the sacred trust and unfathomable bond that connected the Avatar with the Water Siblings, Toph, or, eventually, Zuko.

"I enjoyed building, father," Haru said, not quite interrupting, but changing the subject. "I think I prefer it to smashing things, or people. It may take greater power to reduce a wall to rubble, but it gives me greater pleasure to rebuild it." Tyro nodded.

"Your work with the water tribe canals was masterful." Haru allowed himself to bask in his father's praise for a few heartbeats, before his thoughts jumped back to his friends, seeing Katara break from the tribes to remain at the gateway, waving goodbye.

"It just feels strange, that's all. She has had such a large impact on my life, but I'm just a chapter, a sidenote in her story" Haru's father chuckled,

"Frankly, Haru, the part of my life story that she was in was very exciting, but I wouldn't like my entire life to be like that. I'll take some normalcy. That's a treasure those children will never find. Come." Haru got to his feet and followed his father down the wall they had helped rebuild.

* * *

Than rescued what belongings he could salvage from the wreck of the tall apartment building he and his family had taken up residence in. He sighed, feeling helpless. _Homeless again. Refugees. Again. _Everything was scorched, charred by the White Lotus Assault, or leftover scars from the brutality of the Fire Nation's short-lived rule in Ba Sing Se. He looked over to where his beloved wife was seated on a half burnt bench with their tiny baby girl, Hope, patiently waiting for him to finish searching for anything useful.

"The war is over," his wife Ying said, her voice clear and calm. "Finally, we will find a home." Than wanted to believe her. But it seemed as if every change in their live brought more hardship. They had been living comfortably, he the Foreman and Ying the House-mistress of a large Earth-kingdom farming estate. His family had lived and worked on the land for generations. His mother-in-law had come to the estate in the service of an incoming wife, bringing with her a daughter, Ying. Ying had quickly grown to be a beautiful woman, and a capable house-mistress, running the estate capably and handling the large kitchen and house staff. The owners of the land, the Fu family almost always absent, leaving it in the capable hands of Than and Ying, as they had multiple estates and several grand city houses, as well as important political positions around the earth kingdom.

When the fire nation raids began, Than and Ying had been left, abandoned, as Ying was too weak in her early pregnancy to run with the others. As her first trimester ended, however, she regained some of her strength and balance, and was able to travel, albeit slowly. They were accompanied by Chai, the dull-witted scullery maid who hadn't had the sense to escape with the others. Their slow pace may have saved them, by keeping them separate from the horde of refugees that attracted the notice and violence of the fire nation. They also had a set path to follow, keeping to the trail blazed by refugees to the fabled safety of Ba Sing Se.

"Home," Chai repeated, from where she sat on the ground. She rarely spoke, her face pretty enough, and she was dedicated to helping Ying care for their newborn. Than didn't begrudge taking her into their small family.

"Thanks be to the Avatar," Than send fervently. The young Avatar may have just saved the entire world, but Than would always feel a closer affinity to the near-mythical boy, as he had taken time and personal attention to help his family reach safety.

"I wonder what the Avatar is going to do now that he's saved the world," Ying said absentmindedly, tucking the blankets around her babe more tightly.

"Normal Avatar duties, I suppose," Than said, giving up the rubble for a lost cause and packing the few things he could salvage into a backpack. "Not all the Avatars have to deal with 100-year wars. I imagine he'll travel around, being a nomad."

"Doesn't he live at the Western Air temple?" Ying asked.

"That's just lower-ring gossip," Than dismissed.

"No," his wife said, a smile tempering her disagreement, "I heard, the children stayed there as a refuge after the Black Sun Invasion."

"It must be in terrible disarray, then," the husband said, "for it must have been abandoned, even before the Avatar was there, it would have been abandoned for over 100 years, with the disappearance of the airbenders."

"But they are back!" Ying said, excitement brimming in her eyes. She clutched the babe close to her chest, but was standing up now, back straight. "Than, my husband, the air nomads are back, Aang is an air-nomad. He must have a place to live, the Western Air temple…we can help, Than! You and I can more than manage a monks' temple in place of the Fu estate! We can help Aang, he needs a home. He saved our family, he saved the world! Whole nations dream of repaying him, and we, humble earth-kingdom refugees, we are able to help!" Ying's enthusiasm was contagious, and Than couldn't stop the excitement from forming a broad grin across his face.

"The air nomads will come back. They gotta. If Aang is alive, I'm sure more are around, refugees, like us. We can find 'em. We can bring Aang's family to safety, as he brought ours. It'll be difficult, Ying. More than the Fu Estate. It'll be a lifetime of work," but his grin belayed his negative words. Ying would hear none of it. She took a small pack, and tied Hope to a few support-blankets on the outside, fashioned so for traveling.

"Come, then, husband. We'll need to start immediately if it will take as long as you say." Than shouldered the largest of the bags, and pointed Chai towards the second pack.

"Home?" Chai repeated dolefully, lifting the pack before brushing her black hair out of her face, then following the family to the docks, seeking passage to the West.

* * *

Teo and his father packed up as best they could. He was glad when his father decided to leave the fire nation, there was too much suffering, too much misery he attached to the place. He loaded his lap with the charts and books as best he could, and wheeled it out to the small air balloon Zuko had insisted his father take.

"Where are we going to go, Dad?" he asked, handing the papers up to his father.

"I thought we might return to the Northern Air Temple," his father replied, "I created a formula that I suspect will be of great restorative help on the murals," Teo grinned and wheeled back into the abandoned, half destroyed house in a middle ring that they had stayed at for a few days, to organize themselves, collect their minds, and then bid goodbye to their friends on the Peace Conference.

"I thought we might make a stop at the Western Air Temple first," his dad's reedy voice followed him. Teo turned around and steered his chair back

"Why?" The mechanist tugged his mustache.

"From what I've heard there's bound to be an amout of damage to it, from the ages and from various attacks. I'm sure that the Avatar will need a home, when he's not traveling the world. There is much engineering and rebuilding to be done, if they are to be full again." Teo felt his heart swell with pride. It hadn't been easy, accepting what his father had done for the fire nation, now, to be able to help him with a task for the avatar…

"Are they do be full again, Father?" he asked. The mechanist nodded firmly.

"Balance won't come to the world until the four nations are equal. The Air Nomads _will _return. They just need some help to get started. And there are so many in need of homes, it makes sense that refugees will go to the temples." He paused, then added, "The Duke and Pipsqueak are coming, too, after they meet with some of their friends…a Longshot, as well as a young boy, Bee-something. I'm not certain of the name."

"Really?!" Teo gasped. The mechanist nodded, and hefted the last bundle into the airship. Teo rolled onto the ramp, and helped his father cut the sandbags and ties. He swivled his chair and rolled quickly over to the furnace, shoveling coal in. The airship began to rise. His father joined him, and the two stayed close together while they ascended into the sky. The skyline were absolutely breathtaking, clouds and rainbows swirled together mysteriously, but perfectly to reflect the light. Teo held is breath in awe, but when they passed through the first level of clouds, he looked out over his shoulder and saw Appa hovering idly, and Aang and Katara, together, standing on his saddle.

It almost looked like they were dancing, but he was sure they were bending, the air and water together to move the clouds, and make the filtered light dance around them. Appa stayed very still, and Aang moved in a circle, spinning the waterbender, who raised her arms gracefully around her head, her hair and a few tendrils of cloud following. She allowed Aang to encircle her in his arms, smiling, as the clouds formed around them, reflecting off the light.

Teo couldn't help but smile at their happiness, the moment of peace for the two heros. He couldn't help but feel, however, that he had witnessed something very private. He turned his face towards the West, before his father would look back to see what he was watching. Hope and contentment welled up inside of him. He and his father, famed Mechanist, would rebuild the Western Air Temple. When Avatar Aang and Katara returned to it, it would be a flourishing new home for them to live in for the rest of their lives, he was sure of it – happily ever after always came to the heroes.


	5. Pyre

**Pyre**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt. This can more accurately be called a fanfiction of both ATLA and preexisting ATLA-fanfic. If that makes sense. I will try to credit them as links to my favorite stories and authors._

_

* * *

  
_

_'My protégé!' maniacal laugher filled Katara's mind. Hamma's long, thin fingers grasped towards her; "My princess!"_

Katara sat up gasping, in a cold sweat. She had been expecting the nightmare to come. It came often, now, especially since her sleep wasn't darkened with exhaustion of traveling or fighting. It was as if the peace of her surroundings enabled the storm within her sleeping mind. She forced herself to focus on her surroundings, the small but comfortable cabin on board a ship of King Arnook's fleet, moored in the Fire Nation port. As she centered herself, and the horror dream slipped away, she was thrust into memories of reality – that were, in truth, not much better than nightmares.

_Gathering her water around her, Katara ran back to the middle of the ring, where Zuko lay.__ He was curled in the fetal position, but, La be praised, small sparks no longer ran across his body. She gloved her hands with some of the healing water that she used to cover herself with, and turned him gently, teasing his limbs to unclench, so he lay exposed before her. His chest was a disaster. It was black, bloodied, and melted. The smell alone was appalling – charred flesh and burning skin. Zuko's eyes were closed, and his face was unmoving. She could hear Azula screaming and ranting in the background, still chained to the grate, vomiting fire. _

_She gathered more water, and lay her hands over the wound, centering herself, breathing, then descending into it. She assessed the damage first, teasing and testing the water in the tissues and his bloodstream. Much of the damage lay in the fact that things had simply been burned, charred, melted. Several of his major arteries had been closed, and she entered her consciousness into them, reaching into his blood and forcibly bending it again through the veins, breaking through the ends seared shut, and using that same blood to knit his innards back together._

_The damage to his organs was also inconceivable. She pushed and pulled the juices of his stomach, his intestines, and used her fresh water to encourage speedy healing of his lungs. Zuko's heart shuddered. She yanked fresh water from the very air, and with a single-minded focus plunged inside. She could feel his pain, it was blinding, all consuming, and he screamed for relief. Slipping in and out of consciousness along with her patient, Katara pulled herself into his mind, thinking of Jet and how she had discovered his brainwashing and healed it and now-_

Come on Zuko, fight, _she urged him, and twanged the fluid in his mind lightly. The internal tsunami waves of pain returned, which gave her perverse hope. She submersed herself, felt Zuko's pain and fear, coupled with desperation. She explored the wound, knitting it back together, finding the good places to encourage and the damaged ones to soothe with her water._

_As with Aang, flashes of light brought her back to the injury's infliction – and she _saw. _She _felt. _Zuko's slow realization that Azula was not aiming the bolt at him – the power and euphoria when he realized he was stronger than his sister slowing fading as the dawning horror when he realized that he was also more vulnerable – as someone he cared about deeply stood to his side, innocently watching the exchange. _

_The emotion and care __that Katara sensed in the young Prince took her breath away, and she felt his muscles bunch and his resolve snap to instant steel as, through Zuko's eyes, she watched her own eyes widen and reflect the bolt that would surely have killed her – had the body she laid before her now not leapt in front of it._

_Hours__, minutes, countless tides later she pulled herself from his body. She turned him and helped him sit up, and his eyes fluttered, but remained closed._

_"Ow," he said grumpily, and Katara could have wept with joy. His eyes opened blearily, however, and her own turned to face Azula, who's screaming at begun anew as she watched her brother be healed and sit up,_

_"NO!!!! NO NO NO NO, filthy bastard! __Unnatural witch!!!" Azula had dislocated one of her arms, it hung at a crazy angle, but it had allowed her to wrench her arms around, turning herself while still chained to face the two in the middle of the arena. "Why won't you DIE!" Azula screamed, crazed, and she slammed her weight onto her shoulder, audibly snapping it back into place. Katara tried not to wince._

_"DIE" Azula screamed again, and to Katara's horror, began moving her fingers in the wide arcs, pulling the chains taunt, gathering the crackling blue electricity for another bold. Zuko was in no shape to redirect them, let alone even move out of the way, and La knew Katara couldn't move him or hope to block the lightning. _

_Several things happened at once._

_Katara pushed her fingers violently out in front of her, her healing water mixed with Zuko's blood snapped into rigid, razor sharp icicles and hurtled themselves at the fire bending princess. Katara knew, however, that in the minute heartbeats that passed, at they were too slow._

_The lightning had formed into bolts by now, crackling around Azula's hands, but the deranged princess' movements were erratic, uncontrolled, and in a sudden half-breath, the bolts became fully formed and crackling from Azula's fingers, caught the metal that bound her arms still, and followed them down through her body onto the metal grate._

_Katara could have stopped the icicles – there was enough time. She had halted the projection of her ice in less time before, when she had almost indulged her rage when faced with her mother's killer. But she looked forward towards the Fire Princess, blue electricity coursing over her body in huge, hungry jolts. Azula's eyes had rolled back horribly, and she was gagging on her own tongue and vomit, her body jerking horribly, maniacally to the massive volts that coursed through her and the metal. Her insane shrieks of rage and power had become ululating cries of immeasurable pain._

_"Twi help me!" Katara bit out, and did nothing to stop the projectiles. _

_When she turned back, Zuko's eyes were__ closed. As she regathered the water, shaking terribly and touching him again, she found herself more easily in his subconscious. He knew, of course, exactly what had happened. Katara wasn't sure if that made it easier or harder to bear. _

The memories always came, unbidden, uncontrollable, especially when she was alone. Always with nightmares of Hamma, Hamma and the Southern Raiders. Nightmares about Azula. Nightmares about herself.

* * *

The inferno burned a furious blue. Katara stared across the flames at Zuko, where he stood on the dais with Aang, behind them Iroh, Lo, and Li, flanking the pyre. Below them were the Fire Sages, chanting their dirges. Behind them were members of the honor guard, the royal banners lowered in mourning of their Princess and short-lived Fire Lord. Foreign dignitaries, the White Lotus, and Katara's friends made up the first rank of the observers, guests of honor. _Although how much honor can I bring to my victim's funeral? _Katara thought bitterly, her face twisting. Zuko noticed from across the flames, and his eyes spoke volumes. Katara chided herself for not keeping her expressions hidden, but Aang had seen their wordless exchange, caught her eyes, and grinned in a split second. _Talk about not keeping his expression hidden. Who grins at a funeral?_

"Twinkle toes doesn't know about it", Toph whispered from next to her. Katara was shocked out of all solemnity, and shot a glance down that the bind girl couldn't see. Toph had come to the Fire Nation, she had decided to begin her hunt for the Dai Li in the Fire Nation, where Azula had dismissed them from her service. It was also easy to make up a story for her parents, claiming her presence was required at the funeral. She would be staying longer, though, than Katara and Suki, chasing down the agents.

"What do you mean?" Suki hissed from the other side of Toph, "It was Katara and Zuko assigned to take down Azula. Does he think Zuko did it? Didn't he _see _how injured he was?" Katara had thought everyone knew, of course. At least her friends should have been familiar with the wound-patterns, and since the apparent weapons had long since melted away, leaving only the gaping holes in the princess' body. Couple that with Zuko's precarious condition and inability to move, let alone fight…well, she knew her closest friends were fully aware of exactly what had happened. They didn't ask, however, and Katara certainly hadn't deigned to relate the nightmare tale after the last battle. Of course she hadn't brought it up with Aang. She imagined he wanted to avoid it, like most unpleasantness in his life. The Waterbender whispered thoughtfully,

"He wasn't around when General Iroh gave the marching orders. But I think he's more avoiding thinking about it."

"That is," Toph translated, her whisper a little too loud, "he's putting himself into willful stupidity. Doesn't want it to be true, so it can't be and he won't spare a moments thought."

"By Kyoshi…" Suki swore softly. The three girls turned their faces back to the fire. Katara felt a cold chill that the huge pyre couldn't burn away. The flames were blue, just like Azula's. This was due to salts, the giggle-prone acrobat had told the girls before the ceremony began. Mai had arranged it. A fitting celebration for the powerful princess.

Katara looked over at both girls now. Ty-Lee was weeping freely, and Mai's long, thin black arm was curved gracefully around her. The aristocrat's face was emotionless, bored even, but Katara could see that her thick black eye make up was smudged, and her thin eyes still radiated pain.

Katara missed her mother.

She wished Sokka had been able to come, but the Southern Water Tribes had returned to the South Pole, with a heavy mandate and a lot to do. The Northern Tribes had left, too, but King Arnook had graciously and thoughtfully, arranged for her to attend the funeral. She wondered if he knew. Pakku certainly would. Her grandfather had decided to return to his home in the North. He had apparently been a strong influence and support network for the South after Katara and Sokka had left, but with the men returning, and a large portion of the northern bending warriors also going South, his place was training in the North.

He brought with him several young Southern benders. And, to Katara's surprise, Kanna, her Gran-gran. She had appeared on his arm, smiling broadly, on the coast where the two tribes parted ways. Claiming she was too old to journey across the earth kingdom, she had waited patiently on the boats.

To Katara's delight, she had decided to move to the North with her new husband. Katara suspected it was to also come to stay with her, while she was required to play princess in the North, but she was too grateful for the support and the presence of her Grandmother to question it. Kanna hadn't come to the funeral, either, but again, waited on the boats to make the last leg of the journey.

The banners dipped again, so far that they laid down on the ground. The royal family, Zuko, Iroh, Lo and Li filed out. She, Toph and Suki made their way outside, to stand in a populated courtyard of the palace. They found Aang, and joined him in a quiet corner. He wrapped an arm around Katara to give her a quick hug, then bent some drinks over from a refreshment table on the other side of the room, and the four friends drank thankfully, parched from the roaring inferno that consumed the princess' body. Aang looked at her carefully Katara knew what was coming. The Avatar swallowed before asking softly;

"Katara…did you – did you _kill _Azula?" Katara tried to keep her voice even. Suki coughed, but an uncomfortable silence had fallen.

"We were fightning, Aang."

"Did you kill her?" he asked, stepping forward and searching her face with his grey eyes.

"Aang, she had just shot Zuko with lightning," Aang shook his head,

"katara, her body was chained to the grate. You captured her, then killed her?" Katara didn't say anything. Toph shuffled her feet. They should have known this conversation would follow the ceremony. Aang's eyes didn't leave the waterbender's face. "She was chained to the grate you had won, why did you kill her?"

"She was dying, Aang! She had electrocuted herself," Katara said desperately. "I had to – I had to heal Zuko, there was nothing else I could do!"

"You took a life, Katara! " his voice sounded panicked

"Twinkle-toes," Toph grunted roughly "We've taken lives before. That's the reality of war. The factory you and Katara destroyed –I'm sure there was night staff, guards, you know"

"Those airships that Toph, Sokka and I fought – they crashed, full of people-" Suki broke in, only to be interrupted by Toph again, relentless.

"At the north pole when you destroyed all those ships…."

"I was possessed by Tui!" Aang shouted, cracking. He shook his head to clear it, before rounding back on the waterbender. "Katara you killed her!"

"She was going to kill me, Aang," Katara said, her voice growing small. She despised the weak sound of it, but Aang's raised voice was starting to attract attention, and truly, as the Princess' killer, she wanted none of it. Shame and grief tightened her throat. "She was going to kill me – she _had _killed Zuko – and she was killing herself." The thoughts rose bile in her mouth and she could feel the color draining from her face. Aang hadn't moved.

"I didn't have to kill Ozai, and he was going to destroy the entire earth kingdom,"

"I'm not you, Aang," she said desperately "I'm not as strong as you, I can't spirit bend, and I'm not the Avatar!" she reached out for him, the presence of her friends forgotten for the moment. But Aang shook his head, and backed away slowly, before opening up his glider and shooting off, up into the open sky above the patio. The crowd turned to look, but he was the Avatar, and it was a mark of the times that they were unperturbed by his abrupt flight, save a few nervous whispers.

Katara stood there a moment, and she heard Toph clear her throat awkwardly. Suki reached out to her, but she pushed off her friends hands and stood, staring into space, collecting herself. Aang's shape grew smaller in the sky. He didn't turn around.

* * *

A few hours later, Katara and Suki bid Toph farewell. The blind earth-bender looked ecstatic yet resolute, fully committed to her new task of bringing the rouge Dai Li back under the control of the Earth King. She was going to sneak into the throngs of commoners, going 'underground', she called it, sounding pleased. She'd never find the cultural ministers parading around as the Avatar's sifu, she explained. Katara hugged the small girl tightly, and Suki, too, embraced her, before letting go of Toph, and watching her slide unnoticed into the crowd, and disappear from sight. Katara sighed.

"Lets get back to the docks," Suki said, holding her friends' elbow. As they left the palace gate that lead to the city, Katara paused and scanned the horizon. Aang was nowhere in sight. _He knows where my ship is moored. _She gritted her teeth. Truth be told, she was angry, now that she was away from the funerary activities. She was looking forward to disabusing him of the misconceived ideas about the fight, as well as his lofty morals. She was, however, quite alone with only the Kyoshi warrior at her side.

The two friends said goodbye and embraced at the port, Katara was going down the docks, and Suki was heading to the air ships, taking one back to the earth kingdom. Suki managed to hold back tears, but turned back several times to wave goodbye. Katara craned her neck up at the empty sky.

The ship remained in the harbor for another half day, waiting for the tides to leave. Katara stood with her Gran-gran on the deck, her hands gripping the metal railing as the ship embarked.

Aang never came.

She turned her face towards the North, and bent her tears away with the spray of the sea.


	6. Northern Lights

**Chapter 6: Northern Lights**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt. Special thanks to Lucrezia6565 for the encouragement. __  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Katara moped around the ship for a good number of days. Often, her Gran-Gran stood with her on deck, lending her silent support while her granddaughter stared into the gray waves. The temperature dropped steadily as they neared the pole. Katara spoke.

"Its going to be a hard adjustment, going from traveling the world with the Avatar and my friends to being a princess, sitting pretty on an ice-barge. Being royalty is going to be so different from saving the world…" Kanna laughed, a deep, throaty sound.

"Ah child, I think you'll find that the world tends to need perpetual saving. And I forsee that you'll be worked near to death. It's not easy running a Tribe." Katara frowned mulishly out over the water. "I did it for almost ten years," Kanna added gently. The young water bender stared at her Gran-gran, suddenly seeing her in a new light. It was true. For all intents and purposes, she _had _run their tribe while all the men were away.

"That was different," she said stubbornly, allowing her voice to take on a whine, knowing it was immature. "South is different, women were respected there. The north is so..so…"

"Dear – you were in the North Pole for about three days before you turned centuries-long custom on its ear to demand training as a water bender. Do you know how long it is _supposed _to take for prejudices like that to change? Imagine what you can do with three years." Katara was silent again. "You are incredibly powerful." Here Kanna smiled and gazed over at Pakku, supervising the sailor-benders as they aided the passage of their ship by manipulating the currents. "You get that from your grandfather."

"Yes but Master Pakku he…well, you…well Master Pakku isn't my _biological _grandfather," Katara said awkwardly. Kanna hummed to herself briefly, as she closed her eyes and snuggled back into her fur hood.

"He is, dear. Neither myself nor your adopted grandfather were benders. Nor were any of my son-in-laws' close relatives. You got it from him."

"But if you were pregnant with Mom…and you still left the north…" Kanna sighed, suddenly sad. This was why their family had rarely talked about Gran-grans travels to the South, or her escape from the North. They knew it was a tender memory.

"When I left Pakku…I was…unaware I had another life to consider besides my own. I invoked the right of piblokto…" Katara had heard of piblokto, the ancient water tribe "trial marriage". It was antiquated, probably had fallen out of practice even before her gran-gran used it to validate her separation from Pakku. She wasn't clear on the technicalities. She made a mental note to look it up in the extensive libraries of the North Pole when she arrived. Her grandmother continued, "Traditionally piblokto involves the men of the women's family…judging the husband, measuring his worth and suitability. It's a thin line…and it's never set in stone, but rather a fluid tradition. Of course, women never have a say in marriage…but in piblokto…well, a happy wife wouldn't invoke the custom, now would she? And what father would choose against his daughter's wishes? What brother would condemn his sister to misery? At least, that's the ideal. But I question what father would force his daughter to marry in the first place…" Kanna sighed. "But La knows, I had no brothers, my own father, your grand-grandfather, had long passed away, may his memory be as persistent as the tides. It would have been left up to the Council to decide, and already Pakku was making a name for himself with his powerful bending. They never would have decided in my favor. So in that environment…and the intensity of my rage, I left my home, the North altogether. It wasn't until I was halfway around the globe when I realized I was expecting. And although the South was much more liberal than the Northern Tribes well, certain things are still taboo. I married quickly when I arrived, a gentle, shy young man with little other prospects in a village that had an overpopulation of men. When my sweet Kya was born, too soon to be legitimate, there were murmurs and whispers, but she was a beautiful, happy child, and time heals all wounds, erases old memories…" Kanna trailed off, lost in her own memories. The two were silent, before the grandmother and granddaughter climbed below deck, and bade each other goodnight.

Katara lay in her small bunk, thinking about what her grandmother had told her. She thought about Sokka. She missed him desperately. She missed Toph, too. And Suki, and Zuko. She fell asleep thinking of Aang, and all her friends. Of their bond, of their adventures, of their shared memories and lives. And what it all came down to.

_Her vision swam, then refocused on the girl in front of her. Not much older than she was. She was to Zuko what Katara was to Sokka. A sister. A girl. A girl without her mother, because she had been lost through the horrible war. Who was the monster? She only fought to protect what she loved. _

_The water encased her, clung to her body, weighed down her clothes. The water sucked the electricity, conducted it, passed it to the chains which fed it through her entire body. And the whole time, sceaming, screaming, until she choked herself. _

_Azula's frame wracked and flailed, still constrained by the bonds. At one point her feet had to be entirely off the ground, as her back appeared to be bent double. _

_And the moon streamed down and Katara realized suddenly that she was standing, her hands rigid in front of her, controlling the blood flow in Azula's body, using her powers to manipulate her limbs, torturing her by bending her spinal fluid and blood vessles to contort the Fire Princess' body horribly._

Katara sat up suddenly. She looked around for a moment, before darting out of her cabin to emerge onto the deck, gasping in huge, clean breaths of sea-air. She gripped the rail so hard that she felt the light moisture that coated them beginning to chill, to ice over. She concentrated on calming her rolling stomach.

_Azula died by her lightning, _Katara reminded herself. _She electrocuted herself, and I…it was mercy…she had electrocuted herself._ Her night-terror sweat drying in the stiff breeze, Katara sighed again. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. And La knew she didn't want to think about Aang. She focused on the bow of the ship, pointing north. The destination. She thought about her new life, and what she was going to do, and when she settled down on a hard, uncomfortable bench under a protected over-hang, she drifted off thinking of the future, a future without nightmares.

* * *

Katara arrived in the North to wild celebrations.

Celebrating the end of 100 years of war.

Celebrating the arrival of one of the Heros of the Water – the Water SIfu of the Avatar.

Celebrating the arrival of a Water Princess - an heir.

Then life began with vengeance.

Katara quickly realized that for the last year or so she had been preoccupied with keeping camp, with keeping the Gang fed, and with training, fighting, and generally keeping alive. Suddenly, she had very different priorities. Instead of cooking and cleaning, the maids and attendants around the palace waited on her. She went from worrying about keeping a group of children fed and at least marginally clean, to having her own handmaiden, a tiny, shy thing name Miya, who ran her errands, brought her food, and cleaned her room. She also no longer worried constantly that a Fire Nation patrol would burst into the campsite, or how to balance Aang's training with the group's safety, travel plans, or other necessities. Now, all her plans and scheduling was channeled through a quiet, middle-aged man named Uluri, somber and capable, he managed Katara's schedule, greeting her every morning with a docket of her daily commitments, advising her on matters of minor protocol. She had been uncomfortable at first, with her servants, she had taken care of herself - and others - for so long. But the demands on her time grew so great that she quickly realized she simply could not do it alone. She didn't have the support network of friends or family in the palace that she could turn to for help keeping a schedule or getting food. So she had servants. And instead of worrying how to feed herself and the Gang, Katara allowed Miya to bring her a tray of food, which she ate mindlessly - all the while worrying about how to feed an entire nation.

She trained with Pakku every day. She might be a powerful Water Bending Master, but in her haste to battle and need to survive, her basics had been wildly neglected. Pakku didn't hesitate to inform her of this, and was relentless in her training.

She also engaged in the equally furious battle for the rights of young, female water benders to receive war training. It came slowly. Pakku was unwilling to accept them, even after Katara's shining example. She suspected it was because of the high standards she had set in her own training and bending, which she could hardly fault him for. But truly, when girls Katara's age, just beginning their offensive training were matched with boys who had been training since they were three, it was hardly a fair fight. In her spare free time, Katara did her best to tutor them, but few were master material. Some of the younger girls showed great promise, but the others were past the optimal age, not under the duress of war to hone their abilities, and had been regulated to working with healing chi flows. The small, detailed work was a far cry from creating the water whip to slap an opponent in the face.

Sangook, one of Katara's former classmates, also helped her teach the tribe girls, especially when Katara's royal duties kept her away from the training ring. Sangook had grown from a tentative and cowardly boy into a thoughtful and steadfast young man. His fear of Katara had turned into a heady respect, tempered by friendship. Whenever she thanked him for taking time to train the girls, something she was sure the other males teased him about, he would just laugh, and thank her for "going easy on him" all those months ago in Pakku's class. They would both laugh, knowing that had never happened.

By far, the majority of her time was spent on tasks for King Arnook, his Queen Alakuu and the Water Council. It was frustrating many days, since Katara was used to being out on her own, traveling with her friends, responsible for herself. Now her actions were much more contained. She never doubted the importance of what she was doing, at least, it was easy to accept, when she constantly felt overwhelmed by the amount she _didn't _know. She had been frustrated by the seemingly pointless political bickering until she had been educated very harshly on the importance of weighing each decision, and, for example, the effect of a political negotiation that dropped the price of earth-nation wheat imports low enough for even the poorest water tribe member to be able to add some bread to their sea-weed diet.

It didn't come easily to her. She allowed her emotions to cloud her judgment. She got angry, held grudges, and burned bridges with important Water Council members. All-in-all, she wasn't cut out for the life of royalty and politics she found herself thrust into. Princess Yue had been groomed and trained from birth for her role as Water Princess. Katara grew up as a near-orphan peasant in the South…then traveled the world as a warrior. Her resume, as far as ruling a Tribe was concerned, was woefully inadequate.

Sokka felt the same was, she was sure, although he had an easier time of it. He was in the South, more relaxed and casual than the North, and also the power-base of his family and clan. Although he was goofy and silly, under that humor was a brilliant mind. He always had been the 'idea' guy, the scholar, Sokka The Wise. He was adaptable to his role as Southern Prince. But she hadn't seen him in near a year, and the letters they wrote to one another were vague on the points of their own insecurities and personal troubles.

Despite all these insecurities and troubles, certain facts remained.

She was a Princess, a Water Bending Master, Sifu of the Avatar and one of the Young Heroes. The Tribes were forgiving to her mistakes, and retained such a deep-rooted sense of pride and gratuity at the outcome of the war that they were willing to give her a little leeway in terms of governing and maintaining a 'princess-like decorum'.

King Arnook's wife, Queen Alakuu, was an invaluable tool in this struggle. Katara's impatience and frustration had caused her to eschew Alakuu's quiet lessons, at first, much as she had politics, but when she watched with shock at Alakuu quietly and politely convinced (or manipulated) her husband, and the entire Council of Elders to come to a formal decision, favorably regarding the training of female water warriors, Katara had gained a heady respect for the Queen's talents. Katara had been, predictably, very emotionally-vested in the project. But as much as she ranted, raved, and emoted, her hysterics weren't going to change the minds of stubborn, traditional men. Queen Alakuu's quiet, logical, and emotionless facts reached them with a lot more clarity. Her grasp on politics, give-and-take, and rearranging situations to suit her will was masterful, and she truly made the powerful men of the Water Council obey her, all the while making them feel as if they were getting the best of the situation.

Katara was stubborn. She learned slowly. But she was learning.

It also helped that there were serious, long-term problems facing the Tribes, even in the North, which fared better towards the end of the war than most of the world. Problems that required a Water Princess, or at least another member of the royal family to attend to.

Not only were they still rebuilding after the Siege of the North, but the city had also became a kind of ground-zero for refugees. Faced with the massive burn damage in the Earth Kingdom – and the Fire Nation…well…Zuko and Iroh were doing their best, but it remained a struggling country, near drowning under war debts, reparations, and the damage 100 years of crazed and violent Fire Lords…it was safe to say the North Pole was one of the few functioning cities and viable economies. It was a mark of how desperate the state of the world, that so many would immigrate to the hostile Arctic in search of a better life. There was also severe unemployment, especially amid returned warriors, while in other areas there was a significant shortage of men to hunt or harvest the sea-weed, and major development issues in the fringe isles, outside of the city.

Enough, in short, to keep her more than busy.

* * *

She also had dancing lessons.

She was _furious_ when she found out, at first.

Not that she didn't like dancing – she loved it. She liked to think back to one of their first nights in the fire nation, living in that awful cave, when Aang threw the crazy cave party. Even the memory alone was enough to make her heart race. She had been shy at first, of course, but soon the rhythm had swept her away. She and Aang had moved in perfect harmony, their bodies twisting and spinning to the music.

Court dancing was something else altogether. Katara knew – it was less physical, less like the bending and more steps. More…more mental than anything else. She had managed to avoid it, until the Queen's representative had passed along the invitation, and conveyed the message that Inuka, daughter of Ilituk, one of the highest ranking councilmembers, thought the Princess might enjoy to join their dancing lesson. Katara half-feigned interest, but allowed to be put on her schedule _Probably Councilman Ilituk wants to endear himself..or his daughter to me. he's probably knashing his teeth he cant foist Inuka's twin brother on me as a husband since he was sent south_, she thought irritably, and swallowing a frown, forced a polite smile onto her face.

When she arrived at the lesson, there were three other girls waiting. Two were younger than she, about the age of Toph. One she didn't recognize, but the other she knew to be Mauti, the younger sister of Hahn. Inuka was her age, and when Katara bowed inclined her head, she smiled politely.

"Princess Katara, we're so honored to have you join our humble dancing lessons," her eyes sparkled mischeviously at Katara – _was she..was she laughing at her?! She did this on purpose!! She knows I don't like dancing... _Katara wanted to growl and water whip the smug noble in her face.

Katara didn't know the steps. She was a slow learner.

The second lesson was not better, and Inuka offered to help Katara during her free time, she need only ask. Katara restrained herself with difficulty, and tried not to shoot ice-daggers at the blue-eyed Northerner. The third was equally miserable, but by the time the fourth lesson was over, Katara and Inuka were fast friends.

She had never quite had the luxury of making friends. In the small village everyone was family, the tribe was so small. But there was also so much work to be done, making playing or leisure time difficult, and something reserved for the closest kin. Even the GAang, well, they had been chosen by fate. Destiny. Or by Aang. Or just dumb luck, whatever it was, Katara hadn't decided yet. And while Inuka and Katara's friendship didn't come close to the connection she shared with the other young heros, it was a heady thing to make a new friend, and nurture a growing bond.

Inuka was also a bender, and although she worked diligently with Healer Yugoda, and allowed Sangok to tutor her often, she was content with working on the basics, and would never attain the level of Mastery. Before they became friends, Katara had seen her once at Pakku's beginner lessons, but there was really no other reason for her to attend the lessons. She may have been Aang's sifu, but teaching wasn't really her forte. La knew she didn't quite have the patience for going through the basics, especially when the pupil wasn't a certain bald-headed monk. Really, was there anyone else in the world she would have put that much care in teaching towards? Anyone elses progress she could have possibly cared more about than the one, arrow-tattooed individual?

She missed Aang like a hole in her chest.

But she also acknowledged a slow boil of anger and resentment against him, coupled with a longing for the light-hearted monk's presence.

She missed everyone in the gang, actually, but in a vague, past-tense sort of way. This was reality, now. Zuko's reality was Fire Lord, Toph's reality was head of the Dai Li. It was almost easier. Zuko's eyes, shining golden from the light of the royal funeral pyre reminded her painfully of his sisters's eyes, though bloodshot and rolling, the memories were violent and swirling negative energies…

Her separation from her brother, however, and even her father, was more difficult to conceive. Life did keep her busy here, she communicated regularly with them through Hawky and messenger-porpoise… But she did find herself becoming devoted to the Northern Water tribe. And, truth be told, although the Southern Tribe grew and expanded, the hub of power and politics in the water tribes remained in the North. And this was where her skills and presence was most needed.

She regularly used her connections with friends in other kingdoms, as well as her considerable status, as Sifu of the Avatar, to forward the water tribes' polities and goals. In the North, and all over the world, it seemed, she had mythical status. But to Katara, she was so different from the heroines of old, of childhood Tribe legends and mythologies. In the tales, heroes and heroines did great deeds, but in relating their acts of violence, 'all the blood came out in the wash', so to say. A true hero - or heroine, didn't have nightmares about their victorious last battle, and lived happily ever after, with their family and the love of their life.


	7. To Heal

**Chapter seven: To Heal**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt. One of my favorites is Midsummer Madness by Burning_Ice, which helped shape how I see Katara's powers growing and developing post-war.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

The light layer of ice that lay over the perpetual snowfall crunched as Katara flamboyantly bent her way over it, skimming and tossing herself up into the air, propelled by the frozen water. The moon had just risen, huge and full, and she could feel Yue's power coursing through her. Water was all around her, lying five feet thick on the ground, in the air she breathed, in her veins as she pumped her muscles. She melted and froze her surroundings, throwing up crystalline fireworks as she made her way to her grandmother's house. She took a quick detour, leaping off the bridge directly into the canal. She prevented the frigid water from penetrating her furs, and sent herself skimming down the canal, on a surfboard of ice.

Pink-cheeked, though hardly strained during this time of full power, she arrived at Kanna's house for a late tea. She had taken to escaping the palace and seeking refuge in Gran-Gran's home whenever her duties allowed it. The Palace was exhausting. In front of her colleagues, and even servants, she was expected to maintain a certain decorum and pleasant demeanor…it was draining, even on the most light-spirited of waterbenders.

When she lifted the fur flap of the door and let herself in, she was surprised to find Yugoda was also seated in the reception room, laughing with her gran-gran on thick fur pelts. She paused for a split second. At the North Pole, Katara had generally gone out of her way to avoid the master healer. It wasn't that she didn't respect the woman's formidable power, or want to learn the healing arts – her experience with Zuko and Aang certainly cemented the need to heal.

Rather, she was embarrassed by her behavior at the North, shunning the Healing Hut and scorning healing as a weak art, so obsessed with learning how to fight. _Clearly, _a nasty voice inside her head pointed out _your fighting skills were unable to save Aang. Good thing you knew a little healing_. She had been twice the age of anyone in the class – yet if she had master the basics of the chi flow, she may have been able to more naturally heal Zuko and Aang without leaving angry scars behind. Not to mention defend herself again Ty Lee a little better.

This shame had colored many of her interactions as Princess now. Where she had been impatient before, now she bit her tongue, and accepted lessons and instruction from elders. A conversation about tides and salt-levels with an ancient tribesmember that she might have brushed off before now became interesting, and, she found with no small amount of shock, vitally important, when the next full moon the salinity levels changed, affecting the temperature of the water and severely endangering the seaweed crop, a source of livelihood for many Northern families, already struggling to get by.

But she still hadn't managed to return to the Healing Hut and apologize to Yugoda for her rudeness. Yet here she was, in her gran-gran's sitting room. Katara should have expected it, the two old friends, separated by more than fifty years, on opposite sides of the world, it was as if they were never parted. Yugoda, long since widowed, was delighted to have her friend returned to her, and seemed to view Pakku's half-century of loneliness and current displays of ceaseless devotion as some sort of epic love story.

"Granddaughter!" Kanna exclaimed, and guestured at a place on the furs. Katara smiled, and came around the fire to hug her before sitting down.

"Gran-gran, Master Healer Yugoda"

"Master Princess Katara," Yugoda beamed at her, "a pleasure!"

"We were just talking about young Hahn," Kanna said conspiratorially, lowering her voice to a dramatic whisper. Katara had not had much interaction with Hahn. He had earned considerable respect as a warrior, but remained cold to her, and had made no attempt to communicate. "He's very handsome, is he not, granddaughter? And around your age…" Katara managed to calm herself as she inadvertently made the tea in the two women's cups almost leap into the air, but Yugoda broke in. By the way her reedy voice crackled and the old woman pounded her fist, Katara guessed they had been discussing this for quite some time – and were still in disagreement.

"He's _betrothed_!" she grumped, to which her Gran-gran snapped,

"To a deceased water princess, may her memory be as persistent as the tides!"

"She's not _gone,_" Yugoda snapped indignantly, and jabbed her finger towards the window, "She may have rejoined with Twi to become the moon, but she ascends the sky near every night, she isn't _gone_."

"That's foolishness, by La. The moon can't lie with a man, warm his bed or bear his children!" Katara felt like she was watching a snowball fight, her head bouncing between the two women. She didn't dare reach into the middle for the teapot.

"Oh come now Kanna, tell me true, what father is going to betroth his daughter to such a man, thus breaking his former agreement - _with the moon sprit_" Kanna grunted in noncommittal agreement, "As far as we're concerned, we saw Twi breathe life into Yue a mere seventeen-odd years ago. We saw her rejoin him in the sky - we saw Princess Yue, ascend to the heavens. And we see her again as she rises almost every night. She's still very much a part of the tribes, and the betrothal stands." When Kanna didn't say anything, Yugoda smirked, knowing she'd won the argument, "and, as I'm sure my dear Princess will agree, her presence and power is quite palatable, especially on nights like this!" She flicked her knobby fingers nonchalantly, sending the tea flying into Katara's cup, and heating it effortlessly. Katara couldn't hide a grin. There was nothing like being a water-bending in the Poles during a full moon, no matter what age.

"I can feel the moon and ocean all around me," she said with a tentative smile. Yugoda wrapped her hands around her teacup.

"Twi and La are truly close to us, here at the pole. And if you want to truly feel the power of the tides, heh," the woman's eyes clouded with memory, "you should try healing a new-born babe, infusing her with the true essence and power of one of your Gods!" Katara thought about this for a moment. Of course Yugoda had been at Yue's birth – she just hadn't realized the woman played a role in the power exchange from Twi to Yu. She wondered how it was when Yugoda channeled the very power of the moon itself…

"When I healed Aang with the Oasis water" she said quietly, faltering, "I-I brought him back. And I could feel Twi and La pulsing with the water, and I saw into his mind and relived the lightning-strike, inside him." Kanna covered Katara's hand with her own, dry fingers. Yugoda took a sip of tea.

"It was truly a marriage of your own incredible talent with the mercy of Twi and La that brought the Avatar back. But seeing inside his mind is no trick of the Gods," Katara looked up so fast she cricked her neck.

"It…it's not? But I relived the accident, inside him, the lightning strike…"

"You didn't relive the accident, you were bending yourself inside his mind, which was focused on the accident," at Katara's shock, she gave a dry chuckle, "It's very common among strong Healers. Surely it's happened before, no?" Katara thought for a moment. She had certainly been inside Zuko's consciousness, if not his mind, after Azula was defeated. And Jet- well – she had actually attempted to _heal _Jet's mind...and seen some _very _interesting things in the process. She blushed furiously, before muttering,

"Water bending in the mind? It's impossible…"

"No, young Princess, the mind is part of the body, mostly liquid, and water. And memories themselves are fluid, I can explain it in more detail, if you'd like, or we can practice in the Healing Hut."

"I would be honored….Sifu Yugoda," Katara replied, and the talk turned to more trivial matters.

But just like that, Yugoda dispelled any unpleasantness or lingering discomfort that Katara had focusing on the art of Healing. And it quickly became a part of her weekly routine, when she wasn't training with Pakku, she could be found training just as intensely in the Healing Hut, with private sessions with Yugoda. Together, the two women worked through the systems of the body, learning what was normal, what was not, and how to marry the two to create health. Yugoda used some aspects of blood-bending in her more advanced healing, and she introduced these to Katara so matter-of-factly that the young Masters' revulsion seemed almost…foolish now. Why not use blood-bending to heal? She had already done so to save Zuko. Practicing and mastering the new technique had done a lot to soothe Katara's raw conscience when it came to blood-bending for healing, and the two of them worked on new practices and ideas that spawned from Hamma's evil aspirations.

Sifu Yugoda was incredibly powerful, which was hidden by her humble and patient demeanor. Her skills at healing and her knowledge of the body took Katara's breath away.

* * *

She was in the healing hut some months later, working over some particularly interesting stomach currents when a large moaning roar shook the ice. Katara would know that noise in her sleep.

"Appa!" she gasped. Yugoda just grinned toothily,

"Well my Princess, I think we're done for the day-" Katara bowed abruptly to her Sifu and dashed out, looking for the great beast – and with Appa, Aang. She found him surrounded by a crowd of tribesmen. It had been near eight months since she had seen him. The sourness of their parting still, stung, but she she saw his bald head, and arrow tattoos gleaming in the artic sunlight, a warm feeling of joy welled insight of her.

"Aang!" She shouted. He heard her, of course, and propelling himself over the heads of the tribesmen, bounced in front of her and grabbed her bodily.

"Katara!" He had grown, shockingly, but she was still taller than him. He felt stronger, as they embraced, but also thinner, more wiry. She fretted, somewhat absurdly, if the Avatar was getting enough to eat.

A few hours later they were on Appa's saddle. The smell of the beasts' fur and the leather of the saddle brought back a rush of memories. Katara had been bound to bide her time, announce Aang to the Council so he could pay is respects to King Arnook. Finally they had some time to themselves.

"How are you? Where have you been? What have you been doing?" she asked, breathlessly. He shrugged.

"Mostly in the earth kingdom, trying to heal the land…" His voice trailed off. Katara knew he wished he had been able to stop Ozai sooner. Then a grin reconquered his face. "And the Western Air Temple!"

"What's there?" Katara asked curiously

"My home!" Aang nearly shouted. "It's near full of people now, Smellerbee, Longshot, The Duke, Pipsqeak – though they might go to the Northern Temple with Teo and his dad….and Than and Ying, and their daughter Hope, remember them from Serpents' Pass? They live there, Ying is like the Mother Superior, I mean, not an air nomad nun, but almost as good! She runs everything perfectly, and Than does too. They're doing a good job!"

"La," Katara exclaimed, loving Aang's openhearted enthusiasm. "Is that where you're going now?"

"Nah," Aang said, rubbing his hands on Appa's coat. "I've got to go to the Eastern Temple. There's lots I have to talk about with Guru Pathik. The Avatar State, spirit-bending…" They were quiet for awhile, then Aang exclaimed, "You should come - you should see the Western Air Temple. You wouldn't believe how much renovation and repair's been done! I had a really nice room made for you… " Katara actually laughed. "Why are you laughing?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"Well just the thought of leaving here for a vacation, I have so much to do! The North Pole is a major center of the world, people move here all the time, refugees, Fire Nation traders trying to get on their feet – there's jobs here, money, but the city can't hold them all! And so many dignitaries and politicians I have to greet, not to mention the bending lessons"

"I didn't mean for a vacation," the young Avatar said, studiously looking away from her. When Katara remained silent, he added "Didn't you miss me?" Aang asked, his huge grey eyes wide.

"Of course!"

"I thought of you all the time," he said softly. Katara was quiet. But, truth be told, her mind hadn't been focused on him either. She thought of him often, in passing, but…_in the beginning I was so confused, and panicked. A southern bumpkin, suddenly a Princess…especially after haven live on the run as a warrior for so long…_and once she got her feet under her there just seemed to much to do! Not to mention their fight, Aang hadn't said anything about it, he hadn't mentioned Azula, he hadn't apologized, or even acknowledged that he hadn't said goodbye after the funeral.

Aang's lips were suddenly against hers.

"AANG!" She shouted, jerking back

"What?" he asked, the bit of an edge to his voice,

"Aang I haven't seen you in eight months, you have hardly written, you can't just…can't just do that!"

"Aren't you my girlfriend?" he asked, sitting back and looking at her intently,

"Well, I don't know!" she exclaimed, flustered, her mind swirling in a whirlwind.

"I thought we got past all this?" he said, his mouth curling

"You didn't say goodbye!" Don't you remember what happened in the Fire Nation?" Aang frowned unhappily, before he shook himself like a penguin-puppy emerging from a lake.

"The north got along fine without you before," like a petulant child denied a favorite treat, he continued, "Really, you don't like it here that much, of course you can leave."

"If I felt like I could leave, don't you think I would have gone back to live with my dad and Sokka?" she snapped before she could help herself. There was a long silence.

"Katara, _I_ need you," he said, his eyes intense.

* * *

Aang left within the week. They didn't mention their fight, and on his last night they walked along on the icebergs, holding cold hands, Aang firebending his body to keep his hand warming hers. Katara bent to kiss him on his warm cheek, and felt a pang. She didn't want the monk to leave. She wanted him to stay. She wanted to go with him. She wanted to shout at him. He flew off on Appa. She cried into her furs for the whole night. _Tearbender_, she scolded herself.

She didn't get up that day.

That evening, the palace healer, one of Yugoda's students came by. She brought a bladder full of medication with a vile, pungent smell, and claimed to be sent to heal her, since she must be feeling ill, to miss court and council. Katara gritted her teeth, and managed to bite out that she had healed herself, thank you very much.

Half an hour later, the Queen's assistant arrived, and conveyed the King and Queen's utmost respect for Katara's formidable healing powers, and the royal family's relief that Katara was feeling better. Katara began to feel as if it was a giant conspiracy against her commitment to mope for at least another forty-eight hours.

He then launched into a series of problems and projects. _How has the northern water tribe gone to hell in a week? _She thought irritably. Granted she had neglected some of her duties while Aang was here – and hid herself in her room moping yesterday, but she hadn't quite realized how much things had piled up. Her secretary, Uluri, then bustled in with a pile of reports and forms, including a new schedule of foreign visits, and trips that Katara 'might find educational or relaxing' – which basically meant her presence was required. She groaned to herself, and to mollify her feelings, bent the ice on her floor so Secretary Uluri nearly slipped and fell, catching himself on the doorway and apologizing for his clumsiness.

* * *

In the midsts of all the work, assignments, and challenges during Katara's first year as Northern Water Princess, she received another visit from an old friend – one Toph Bei-Fong, Captain of the Dai Li.

Toph had stomped her way off the metal ship, bitching about the cold. She was flanked by three Dai-Li agents. "My two most trusted," she explained to Katara "and my least trusted. Couldn't leave him behind without supervision." She turned to an infuriated looking earth-bender next to her, "Isn't that right, Qing?" she clapped him on the back so hard his teeth rattled. He fumed visibly, and she gloated. "The rest I left in Ba Sing Se, Master Yu is watching them."

"Who's that?" Katara asked curiously

"My old earthbending tutor. My parents paid him to be my chaperone when I travel for work – I offered him double, and now he's my second in command." She threw back her head and laughed uproariously.

The blind earthbender managed fairly well in the snow, using methods that Sokka had developed for her first trip to the South. She wore something that appeared to be large, thin metal snowshoes which helped pick up vibrations. She also had one of her agents scattering sand before her path. It produced a fuzzy picture, she complained, but it was better than the nothingness of ice and snow.

Toph appeared to be having the time of her life, beating the rouge cultural police of Ba Sing Se back into submission. Her parents were happy, too, and the Earth King Kuei was sure to throw in enough 'cultural events', ostensibly "planned" by Toph that the Bei Fongs' remained assured their daughter was working hard but not too hard - at rebuilding the cultural heritage of the earth kingdom.

"I've been chasing them all over the world," Toph told Katara as they sat down in her private room for tea. "I found some on Whale Tail Island…Senlin Harbor, and a couple actually trying to infiltrate the South Pole. It gave me a chance to see Snoozles and Daddy-Wolf. They said they missed you. They both looked good...."

"Very funny, Toph," but she wasn't about to alienate her only source of news, aside from political reports and some scattered letters… "What of Suki?"

"Fan girl's still alive, going strong. Kyoshi's pretty fixed up, so the warriors left to go help put the Earth Kingdom back together again. Everything's been pretty much wrecked, on the mainland. Ruined crops and masses of refugees, well…those are the two main problems, I'd say. Fan girl and her little club are out acting as security guards, helping to enforce peace and distribute emergency food. Lot of violence still, people are scared."

Toph was one of the youngest in the Gang, and her careless and irresponsible nature had always annoyed Katara, as much as the waterbender had loved acting the responsible elder figure. But the earthbender had her feet well planted in the ground, and even almost a year ago, could be counted on to be serious when the time called for it. She typically kept her emotions underwraps, rarely talking about herself, or anything serious aside from earthbending, for that matter.

Sitting with her now, the water-bender was nearly bowled over by the maturity of the thirteen year old. She was serious and quiet, reporting on the state of the world with years that exceeded her own. Katara wondered if it was a side effect of having murderous earth-bending secret police out to get you, while still convincing your parents you were painting and dancing in a bid to protect Ba Sing Se's cultural heritage.

Toph didn't have much new information about the Fire Nation, mostly things Katara had already heard. The nation was in awful condition, having the armies turned in on the land had caused something of a tidal wave of unemployed warriors. Zuko, supported by Iroh and a new-formed Council of Advisors were doing their best to get the country back on its feet. There had been several attempted coups and assassination attempts, each that the young Fire Lord had dealt swiftly and mercilessly with. It demonstrated his strength and his resolve – that was how it was done in the Fire Nation. But trouble still nipped at his heels. The machine of a country that Azulon and Ozai had created to run the empire was rusting and falling apart. Without their earth kingdom territories, the country found it difficult to feed itself. And to say that the Earth Kingdom levied high tariffs on any food exports to the fire nation would be the understatement of the century.

Katara asked for news of Zuko, personally. Toph didn't have anything to offer, but she planned to stop in the capital after the North Pole anyways, so she promised to write.

The promise fooled Katara for only half a minute, before she remembered the girl couldn't write. She gritted her teeth.

"Very funny."

Of Aang, Toph couldn't truly say. She heard rumors of a few air-bending descendants turning up in areas, thanks to the careful work of Than in seeking out likely havens for them, and although there were still no other airbenders to be found, there were many refugees, or children of refugees unsure of their backgrounds, but willing to suspend doubt that they had at least a portion of airbending blood in them.

The earthbender asked if Katara had seen the Avatar at all, but unwilling to get into a long, probably unpleasant and futile discussion, Katara tried to brush the question off, and attempted to fill Toph in on the happenings in the north.

Toph knew most of it already. Katara was beginning to realize that the whole world knew what was going on in the WaterTribes. The tribes had condensed after the war, and quickly gained in power and prestige. They helped the struggling Fire Nation with food supplies, and seaweed dishes soon became a trendy cuisine in the island nations. They also assisted the earth kingdoms in building. As part of the reparations, the majority of the fire nation ships had gone to the Water Tribes. Sokka's unique alteration plans had made the cumbersome ships much more adaptable, and the water tribe emissaries and traders spread through the globe.

Katara tried to get Toph to stay for an extended period of time, but there was very little for the earthbender to do. They couldn't spar, and she couldn't see. She couldn't admire the dancing sky-fire, or the sheen of the huge ice-bergs. She couldn't appreciate any of the beauty amid the cold and ice. And of course, she missed the earth.


	8. Ash

Chapter 8: Ash

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt. My apologies if it's slow-moving, this is my first story and I want to be sure I don't leave anything important out.  
_

Katara stood on deck with three other Water Councilmembers, Ilituk, Qaniit, and Master Tuwawi. The fat Qaniit drummed his fingers on the railing angrily. They were traveling as part of a trade delegation to the Northern Isles of the Fire Nation. And they had just received word that the Fire Lord Zuko would be unable to receive them.

"What, is he too _busy_?" Master Tuwawi grumped, then voiced what all were thinking: "Enough of our Tribes' tithing has gone to help rebuilt this charred-pit-of-a-nation from a war _they _started, yet the Fire Lord couldn't be bothered?"

The Water Tribe was typically held in utmost regard by the other nations, especially the Fire Nation. Even the Southern tribes fortunes had so turned around, the South lead by Hakoda, known as the wise war-chief and Sokka, one of the Young Heroes, the wolf-blade of the South. The North was no less respected, their wealth and power dwarfed all other cities and strongholds, and it remained the Jewel of the Arctic. And Katara, as a Sifu of the Avatar, and Princess of the North, held a very exalted position. The Fire Nation ought to have gone out of their way to greet the honored emissaries to their outer islands.

All in all, not an auspicious beginning.

"Good councilmen," Katara said softly, "We all know Zuko's grasp on power is tenuous at best. He has sent his sincerely apologies, and has even sent his highest General, one of the very foundations his rule has been built on – the famed Dragon of the West, liberator of Ba Sing Se, to represent him." Qaniit grudgingly agreed, but the negative cloud remained over the representatives.

For all her positive talk, Katara stared into the small, choppy waves of the bay and tried not to sulk. Here she was, traveling to the Fire Nation. She hadn't seen her friend in nearly two years…and he couldn't come to his northern shore for a weekend? But she tried not to dwell upon it, and, honestly, she would be happy to see his Uncle Iroh again.

He had certainly gained a little more weight since the White Lotus Assault on Ba Sing Se, but he appeared happy. He met them on the docks as the smaller ship was bent speedily in from the harbor by their sailor-benders. Katara had hung back, demure, as the Council members greeted the Dragon of the West, but Iroh threw protocol aside to pull her into a warm embrace. It was hard to balance the image of this jolly, welcoming old man with the raging inferno that took back Ba Sing Se with only a few other, elderly men, but Katara, better than all the others perhaps, knew the power of the old man. She had, after all, tended to the wounds his fire inflicted on his own people in Ba Sing Se after the war.

They disembarked from the boat, and as the royal guards fell in around them, climbed the steep hill to the northern palaces. If this were the water tribe, comfortable punts would have picked up the noble guests, provided them with mild refreshments, and allowed them to take a picturesque route to the Palaces with next to no walking…but Katara could hardly expect the same luxuries here. She didn't really mind the trek, it would be good to stretch her legs, and she resolutely refused the palanquin. There was no way she was making people carry her up the steep streets, Fire Nation tradition or not.

She could see why many ladies took advantage of the palanquin. The streets, were very dirty. Katara was flanked by tall, armored guards, but she still peered curiously around their shoulders and weapons whenever she got the chance. She was astounded by the poverty she glimpsed. Houses were a ramshackle, derelict bunch, and could hardly be water, or wind proof. There were murmurs, and whispers of the residents, who appeared to be staying hidden beneath their dirty blankets and thin, leaky roofs.

Once and awhile, Katara would see an elderly person, perhaps missing a limb or covered in horrific burns, sitting dumbly by a begging bowl, or a mother scarcely older than Katara, clutching a colicky baby, too sick or hungry to even give a full-lung wailed. A few streets later, three young children, limbs dirty and thin, barely covered with rags, ran up to the guard, squeaking and cajoling, demanding food, begging for coins. The guards continued, but Katara instantly felt her knees lock.

They were thin, starving. One of the many gold coins she carried by her side in a pouch would easily feed them for at least three months. One tiny girl, her eyes black and her hair matted, made eye contact. Her lower lip trembled, and Katara could see sores and bruises darkening her legs.

"Please…lady…" Katara could barely make out the child's weak voice. Councilman Ilituk, seeing his Princess move to part the guards, grabbed her arm.

"Princess Katara," he hissed, "Please do not interfere with Fire Nation citizens."

"Interfere!" Katara all but shrieked. "It's a starving child!" THe girls limbs and face were so thin...so dirty... _How could Zuko let this happen? _Her mind raged. As if sensing her thoughts and intentions, Iroh appeared, smoothly inserting himself between Katara and Ilituk.

"I see your gentle heart is moved by the plight of our poor," Iroh said, with a voice that carried to the rest of the party. He dropped his voice. "Dear Princess, is it fair to give these three children a coin, when there are thousands other, not lucky enough to be on the street that is graced by your fair presence?" Katara opened her mouth to object furiously, when Iroh said, even quieter, "Please, Katara, for my nephew's sake, do not draw attention to the flaws within his nation, or question his ability. We have much to improve upon, but to do this requires strength, loyalty of citizens, and the international support you offer."

Katara closed her mouth slowly. She allowed the old General to lead her through the streets. Her eyes burned and her throat felt as if it was swollen. She struggled to hold back tears. He was right. It was not her place to interfere with Zuko's nation. She would write him a stern letter…although in the Fire Lords many missives to the Water Tribe, he constantly emphasized the struggles of his nation, although honorable and proud, the fire nation simply could not rebuild without Water Tribe support.

The water tribes provided aid, but still unwilling to give all they could to the nation that had begun the hundred years of war. How was it fair that the tiny, filthy girl in the gutter would be the one to suffer for it? She had seen poverty before, at the South pole, in refugee camps, at Ba Sing Se…but this…this was different….

And how was it that Katara let herself be lead away from the little girl who needed her help, who had _asked _for her help? Katara felt as helpless as the street urchin, and her eyes began to well up. She bent the tears away discreetly, but furiously. She had already caused a diplomatic snafu, and probably embarrassed both the Fire Nation and Water Tribe representatives. It wasn't fair. The best way to help these children would be to assist a successful meeting, and plead their case back at the North Pole. In short, she would better serve them by _not _offering the girl a coin, or a piece of food. The contradiction made Katara heartsore and too troubled to take in her surroundings as they continued through the harbor area.

She was still feeling deeply unsettled and unhappy when they emerged a few later into a much better area of town, a merchant and artisan area. The streets were more populated, with heathier, happier citizens moving about their daily routine. They quickly cleared the street for the delegation, overtones of fear still a legacy of Ozai and Azulon. Katara refocused her eyes, to take in the populace. Suddenly, a shock dawned on her like a wave of cold water.

Right to her left, a middle aged woman, her hair steely gray, tied back save two distinct hair-loops, in water-tribe style! Katara was about to tap Ilituk on the shoulder, when she noticed another woman, with several children, her face also framed by loopies. Iroh, winded slightly from the brisk pace, chuckled.

"Ah, Princess, I see you are admiring the latest hair-style to be sweeping the Fire Nation." Katara stared open-mouthed. Fire Nation ladies! With water tribe hair styles! She looked closer. _No…_Fire nation ladies… with _her _hair style! Usually the loops were distinct to each clan of the Tribe, but it appeared that most in the Fire Nation city were copying, with varying degrees of success, her own thin loops. What graced and accented Katara's round face looked almost silly, overbearing on the thin features of fire nation.

"General Iroh…" Katara managed, not sure if she wanted to laugh or cry at the absurdity of it all.

"Ah yes," Iroh said, looking amused. "Usually fashion comes from the ladies in Ba Sing Se, but it appears that there is an altogether different muse inspiring trends, lately. Of course, such a style is now considered outdated by those in the earth kingdom, who catch fashion trends earlier than ourselves. The hairstyle remains very popular in our capital. It's quite pretty, is it not?"

Katara couldn't help feeling as if they were mocking her. She pressed her lips together. _They're taking a Water Tribe tradition, making it into fashion! It's disrespectful! _She did her best to hide her displeasure. It was a minor issue, and she had more than enough on her mind.

When they finally reached the northern city's palace, Katara barely had time for a brief nap, before Miya brought in some snacks. The young girl was probably even more exhausted than the water-bender. Katara thanked her, then dismissed her. She'd be able to sleep while Katara was in the meeting. The waterbender looked at the tray of food offered by the small palaces' kitchen. Katara preferred traditional Water Tribe food of course, but the imitations created by the Fire Nation left much to be desired, so she indulged in the local edibles, cooling the spice with some of the fruit juice the nation was famous for.

Soon, she found herself in a prepatory meeting with the few councilmembers and representatives who had also made the journey to the Fire Nation. None of them mentioned her emotional outburst, but Katara vowed to herself that she would take care to not hinder their meetings further.

The representatives and ambassadors from both the nations met in a small, circular hall. As Katara sat prettily during the trade negotiations that were the expressed purpose of the visit, she listened carefully. Iroh had greeting her with joy and love, and shown deep compassion during their journey through the city, but she was struck nonetheless by the Dragon's shrewdness. The trade negotiations were important. Citing environmental reasons, the Fire Nation sought to limit the metal ships that pulled through the islands they waxed eloquently about restoring balance, their regret that one of their own had done such damage to the coastal area of the earth kingdom – they were committed to protecting coastlands. This would effectively choke off Water Tribe trade to at least portions of the mainlands, leaving the thickest profits for their own Fire traders.

Katara could hardly blame them, but _still_. She always had to remind herself that it wasn't _personal_. The negotiations dragged out, and Katara could see the Water Council members growing agitated and put-off by Iroh's political and verbal maneuvering. In the end, the acceded more than what they had originally planned, and a substantial limit on the size of incoming, water-tribe ships' hulls had been imposed. Katara tried to appear irritated by the turn-out of the negotiations, but truly, King Arnook, with the help of Hahn, already had a devilishly brilliant strategy

Hulls may have been substantially reduced upon entrance, but a recently reclaimed Water Tribe island between the Northern Pole and the Fire Nation had been effectively turned into an ice-ing factory. The metal ships would unload the hauls of fish, crustaceans, elephant-whale blubber and seaweed, then large rafts of thick, freshwater ice would be created by skilled benders to be punted into the fire nation. The ice could hardly count as a hull, as it would be listed as another vitally important export.

Especially to the hot regions of the fire nation, water tribe ice was worth its weight in gold. It would be sold, after it was used to not only keep the imports fresh, but also avoid the hull-rule. Katara tried not to imagine how furious Zuko would be when he found out how they were getting around the import rule, but Katara was sick of looking at the fat, prosperous Fire Nation island traders, while the fishermen and seaweed farmers of the North struggled to scraped by a living.

She was sure General Iroh had gotten an inkling of some part of their plan by the way he was frowning after the negotiations had ended, but he was sly and good at hiding his feelings. At the gala on the last night the delegation was in the islands, he approached Katara. She entertained him in conversation, before distracting him with the offer of a dance and inquires about his nephew. He was even more skilled than her, she was after all only a novice in political wrangling, and she decided to extricate herself before she gave something away.

Besides, there was still another important player Katara had to deal with. She made herself available for a dance when she was sure he was watching – the Water Tribesman Tupil. He had moved to the Fire Nation when peace was declared, and swiftly set up shop in the chaos that ensued after the fall of Ozai, thus avoiding any red tape, registration, or regulations. In the far south of the Fire Nation he had set up his own ice factory, employing three or four main benders that created the ice, and three that traveled with the deliveries, maintaining the temperature. It was an expensive venture, to be sure, since he also was responsible for creating a large water-treatment plant, that mechanically purified the water. He could easily have had benders purify it – but that would have been even more costly, having to compensate the benders, induce them to leave the poles and work in the fire nation, for relatively mindless freezing work. His profits, even less the mind-blowing compensation he offered his benders, were astronomical. He also had a stranglehold on all ice imports into the capital.

He was also terrified of this trade delegation, the reason he had come all this way to meet with Katara and the Councilmembers. And, truth be told, he had good reason. The Water Tribes held him responsible for next to nothing in terms of taxes, especially since he was out of the country. And he created significant competition for the Council-run ice operations whose money went not to a private individual, but the good of the Tribes. He couldn't believe that they were going to let him continue beggaring the Fire Nation with his ice while being neither Fire-Nation nor beholden to the Water Tribes. He approached Katara and begged her favor and a dance.

As he nervous man lead her out into the dance floor, Katara took her positions carefully. It was a good song for the purpose, not too slow as to be soft and romantic, but not to fast that it denied any conversation.

"You are lovlier in person than all the legends about you, Princess," he said, giving a nervous giggle. Katara smile graciously, an action that didn't exactly match how her furiously her mind was working.

"Thank you, good Tupil. It is so relieving to see a friendly, Tribe face in this foreign country," when Tupil's only response was to release her hand in order to wipe the sweat off his brow, she continued, "How sad it must be that you live here permanently, in a land so opposite our own." Tupil nodded in vehement agreement,

"Oh yes, Princess, but responsibility calls and we are all bound to answer. And, strange as they may be, I have found the Fire Nation to be quite hospitable" Katara smile beguilingly, before saying

"I am sure any place is hospitable with such high profits, Tribesman Tupil."

"Ah yes," Tupil said, aver a brief pause in which he spun Katara along with the music. "I take pleasure in my work, knowing that my funds can help my family in the Northner Pole." Katara filed this information away carefully. She wondered if he actually had a family. If he did have family in the Pole still, it was more than likely they weren't seeing any of his profits.

Tupil let out a storm of giggling before squeaking tentatively, "Kind Princess, perhaps you might speak a word into King Arnook's ear for this humble servant. I beg that you remind him that his loyal subject is working hard for the glory and well-being of the Poles, and totally dedicated to the Tribes." Katara smiled,

"Oh I will of course express your sentiments, the King is aware of what a large enterprise you are maintaining. And if I may be so bold, I am sure you are looking to expand. I would love to suggest two benders, both strong and clever, who I am certain would make excellent couriers on your ice-trips to the royal palace."

"Of course, of course," Tupil said, dipping her. Katara managed to avoid his hot breath by bending her back awkwardly. She hoped it looked graceful. When she had regained her feet, he continued, "Anyone my Princess recommends will be hired immediately. And there is certainly room for two qualified benders, with such skill that they attracted a heroine's notice!" Katara smiled, she wasn't sure if Tupil thought she was merely helping out two friends find jobs, or, as she was in fact, placing two of King Arnook's agents in a prime position to have access to the palace. The Queen had explained demurely that getting agents into the palace had been more than difficult, and the true impossibility lay in retrieving the information they gathered. These two agents, under the guise of being employed for Tupil would have a perfect opportunity to ferry information.

Katara liked to think that since Zuko rarely wrote personal letters, this would be a good way of keeping tabs on him. And a way of keeping him safe if whispers of attempts on his life came their way.

When the dance ended, she excused herself. It was getting late and it would not be seemly for her to linger after the Council Members had retired. And tomorrow they traveled.

* * *

Their ship was preparing for departure when a messenger hawk delivered the note, wreathed in black ribbon; King Bumi had passed, and was to be returned to the earth.

Katara chewed her lip. _Bumi_…the old King had been crazy, of course, utterly insane, and had threatened the life of her and her brother on a whim, entrapped in growing, edible crystals. She worried over Aang, how would the Avatar take the loss of one of his only links to the past?

She couldn't help but hope, against all emotions of loss and concern, that her father and brother would be there. She had received some reports that her family was traveling the Earth Kingdom, but that was some time ago. She would be representing the North, of course, it was too far for Arnook or Alakuu to travel, and since she was already in the Fire Nation it made sense. Besides the fact that she had realized, in spite of her embarrassment, that her status as Aang's sifu – and girlfriend? – made her more of a celebrity in the formerly occupied Earth Kingdom than the King and Queen of the North Pole!

Iroh had returned to the capital. Zuko himself would be attending the funeral, to show highest respects. And, Katara guessed, as a much-needed break. From what the General had said, Zuko truly had wanted to come see her, and Iroh had strongly supported it, but business kept the Fire Lord close to home. Iroh sighed, worried about his nephew. The Dragon of the West had looked pensive when the report came, and had sighed ever deeper, his barrel chest rising evenly, before saying the Order of the Lotus had their own memorial traditions, and he had little reason to go to Omashu now.

When Katara craned her neck above, she could see the Imperial Airships, making good time. The water-bending fleet had to slow to allow them to travel together, but the council members onboard were insistent as to not show disrespect for Zuko.

When they reached land, the water tribesmen, moved onto large stone carriages, propelled rapidly by benders, who had been sent to Merchants' Pier to greet them. The fire nation representatives remained in their air balloons. Katara had half-hoped to see Zuko, but the airships certainly weren't going to slow and descent just for him to say a quick hello – and he wasn't going to clamber down a rope and drop in like the good old days.

She had plenty to do, however. She wrote her official report of the trade negociations to King Arnook, sealing it and borrowing an Earth Kingdom hawk. She also wrote a quick personal note to Kanna and Pakku. When Katara bent the ink off the brush, she handed the missives to Uluri and called for Miya. She would need proper attire for the funeral. She allowed the girl to make a few brief measurements of her, and spared a thought for her efficiency, as she conferred briefly with Uluri. She didn't know how the two would get mourning-suitable clothes - full royal regalia, in water tribe custom, in a strange earth kingdom city that he hadn't even arrive in yet – but she didn't doubt her team of two for a second.

She was interrupted by the council members, who bade her to join them in their carriage. Bumi had died without ever producing an heir. Katara's head began to ache fiercely. As Bumi was only an under-King to the Earth King in Ba Sing Se, it wasn't ultimately vitally important who the heir was, but the Water Council was still concerned. Who would the water tribe support publically? But who would be most beneficial to their position? Who was favored by King Keui? How much control could the Earth King exert over the semi-autonomous, yet still subordinate Omashu?

In the end, however, their legal consul could only tell them that when the King of Omashu died heirless, he designated a heir that was kept secret until his entombment – then it would be announced.

Katara and the Councilmen debated options. General Sung came from a family of huge political influence, but his skills couldn't be compared to General How. Sung, however, would help cement the connection between Omashu and Ba Sing Se. General Fong was another possibility. Katara hated General Fong. And she was very tired. She wasn't grumpy though, Princesses were never grumpy…

* * *

When they arrived at Omashu, it was late at night. Out of respect for Omashu's recent history with the fire nation, Zuko had landed his airships far away from the city limits, and was coming on foot with his entourage. Katara and the few council members eschewed an official welcome, they would announce their presence at the wake tomorrow. They were shown into wing designated for the dignitaries of the water tribe. Katara changed out of her travel stained clothes, then dismissed Miya. She was just sitting down to a cup of herbal tea when the full day and night of traveling caught up with her.

_Bumi…_she thought again, feeling the grief drain through her.

* * *

Startled, she jumped up when her door banged open. She snatched the water from the teapot but was almost bowled over when her dad bounded into the room and snatched her up in a hug.

"Dad!!" she cried, and hugged him back.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted, as he followed Hakoda into the room. Katara let go of Hakoda only to throw herself into her brother's chest. He was a lot taller than she remembered. When she pulled away, though, she realized he was very pale, and with darker circles under her eyes than before "We've been waiting for you to get in!" She realized suddenly it had been well over a year since she had seen them last.

"We had been at the Fire Nation Isles when we heard," she explained. Hakoda nodded,

"We had heard that he was ailing some time ago, and came to show our support. You look tired," Hakoda observed. She tried to get him to stay for a cup of tea, but Hakoda was yawning, and looked more tired than she felt, so she capitulated unwillingly when he hugged her again and promised to see her in the morning, leaving her alone with her older brother.

"So…brother Prince…" she said formally. Suddenly they were laughing, laughing so hard they couldn't catch their breath.

"Would you believe they made me stop telling dumb jokes?" he asked, when they could finally speak

"Would you believe they make me keep my temper?" They both laughed again, and Katara pulled out some jerky Miya had brought to her. He took it nonchalantly and waved it expressively.

"Guess what else they made me stop doing?" Katara gasped and tried to snatch the jerky back

"You don't eat meat?!?" Sokka looked horrified,

"By La, no, but they made me stop choking food down as fast as I possibly can, and won't let me drool when they put a plate in front of me." Katara roared with laughter again.

"I would have said that would be an impossibility!" Sokka shook his head, but and chewed the jerky pensively, for all his talk refusing to give it back.

"Nah, but I think went you hit the age of twenty your stomach shrinks a few sizes. That, and when they provide you with all the meat you could want every meal, it gets less exciting. Perks of being royalty, I suppose, eh?"

"Do you like it?" Katara asked quietly. "Are you happy?" Sokka shrugged.

"I'm _busy_. And there's still too much to do. We're really poor, Katara. The south, I mean. We're farther away from the world, harder to trade. Imports and exports are more expensive, in transportation alone. And we don't have access to an ice-market the way the North does. And we're not even unified, either. La, I'd be happy if I could get the coastal tribes to all agree to the way to skin a leopard-seal!" He finished the jerky and the wiped the grease off onto his formal robes. Katara grinned at the familiar action. "What about you, sis? We miss you." Katara felt her throat tighten.

"I miss you guys, too. Gran-gran and Pakku are great, though. And I have a friend, Inuka." Sokka nodded,

"I know her family, her father is Ilituk, is he not? On the Council? Her elder brother, Patuk, was sent to the south. Trustworthy young sailor. Good bender, too." There was so much Katara wanted to ask – about how the South was changing, about how Dad was faring as King, how Sokka was faring with his change from peasant to warrior to prince, but it was already so late and she was just as eager to share about her own life.

Much later, Katara went to bed with a smile. It was so wonderful to have the family together again. She laid down in the unfamiliar bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin. She couldn't wait to see Dad more tomorrow. And she couldn't wait to talk to Sokka again. A million questions rose to her mind, that she had forgotten to ask him about. How he dealt with a crushing work-load, how he balanced his peasant upbringing with his new royalty, if – as he had planned before the end of the war – he was doing any studying under the Mechanist…and how Suki was.

She couldn't help feeling excited, and thankful that she could finally spend time with her family. Dully, the real reason she was in Omashu snuck back into her consciousness. _Bumi…_she thought again. _I wonder how Aang is doing. _She wished she had comforting furs instead of the thin blankets, and nodded off, suddenly dreading the emotions that would confront her tomorrow at Bumi's funeral and her reunion with the Avatar.


	9. Dust to Dust

**Chapter 9: Dust to Dust**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt. _

_

* * *

  
_

The funeral the next day was a somber affair, but grief was tempered by the fact that the ancient king had found rest at last. Miya and Uluri had somehow managed to drum up a beautiful set of robes, a dark purple so deep it was almost black, in a water tribe tradition that still reflected current fashion. Katara stood proudly with her father and brother, flanked by the Northern Councilmen.

The earth benders created a chasm within which to entomb Bumi's body and the Terra Team sealed the top with crystal. The ceremony dispersed for the dignitaries and guests to relive themselves and enjoy some light refreshments before the will was read, and the new King was announced. Katara was vacillating between remaining with her family or finding the Council members to discuss possible replacements, when Sokka grabbed her elbow.

"Toph is here! I think we're all going to try to meet, come on!" Instantly, Katara grinned and followed him to a quiet, side balcony, close to where the mail chutes whizzed by. Zuko and Aang were already there, conversing in low, urgent tones. They were both taller, but Aang, who had been living and studying under Pathik, was still desperately skinny. Katara supposed it was because of the onion-banana juice. The two stopped their conversation when the water siblings arrived, and Zuko allowed Katara to throw herself into a hug, before he shook Sokka's hand manfully. She approached Aang and hugged him gingerly. She didn't look at his face, but he wrapped an arm around her and returned the embrace.

"How are you doing?" Sokka asked quietly, putting a hand on Aang's shoulder. The Avatar released Katara, before saying quietly,

"About Bumi? I'm sad. But death is part of life. Bumi was a foundation, a rock in my life. I'll miss him, but he's not gone." Aang's voice was still high, but there was a maturity and calm in it that he hadn't possessed before. His words were greeted by a melancholy silence. Nobody knew what to say before-

"Well helloooooo Team Avatar!" Toph's voice boomed from the doorway. Katara couldn't help a squeal as she launched herself at the earth bender. Toph had grown, too, and, to Katara's surprise, was actually beginning to take on her woman's shape. Toph suffered a hug, before punching Zuko and Sokka amicably and shooting half the wall at Aang. He slid around it easily, before taking contol of the earth in water-bending fashion and repairing the wall in a heartbeat.

"Snoozles," Toph shouted to Sokka, "and Sweetness! Goodness Sugar Queen, you're getting flabby." Katara swallowed her grin, mock glared, and whipped a small amount of moisture around the group.

"Don't make me kick your ass at a funeral, Toph."

"Oh bring it, sugar queen," the earthbender said with a huge grin. Sokka moved to head off a fight,

"Save it, girls, save it." Aang chimed in;

"Yeah, we don't need another mud-wrestling match." Zuko had remained where he was, leaning against the banister, but his voice took on a dreamy quality,

"Katara…and Toph…mud-wrestling…" Sokka looked positively murderous,

"No! At a funeral – No..and just…no!!"

"Although for Bumi, that might be an appropriate tribute." A light voice came from within the hallway, and Suki's smiling, painted face appeared.

"SUKI!" the teenagers exclaimed. Katara got the first hug, as always, but Sokka was leaping over, his grin taking up half is face. Suki was smiling, too, and blushing so much that the margin of skin visible around the edges of her make-up turned pink. Sokka halted abruptly in front of her, and paused, before his face and arms fell. There was a long moment, then he bowed formally.

"Kyoshi Captain Suki," he said officially. Suki paused too, her face a picture of confusion, before trying to brush it off and hug him. He stood stiffly. Katara frowned, looking from the Kyoshi to her brother, and took a step forward. Suki tried to laugh it off,

"You're a prince now," she observed unsteadily, before turning to Katara, and trying to lighten her tone. "And you! Princess!"

There was a silence. Toph had seated herself and was picking her toes. The soles of her feet were black, as always, and she flicked dirt and lint away, and changed the subject.

"I found Long Feng," She said, nonchalant but supremely self-satisfied. Suki jerked her head around, with a grin, distracted.

"Where was the honorless swine-worm?" Earth kingdom residents had a particular grudge against the former Dai Li agent. Ba Sing Se had been a beacon of light and hope in a dark 100 years of war, and the fact that it had fallen without even a battle, through the treachery and deceit of one of their own rankled worse than the actual defeat.

"Hiding in the abandoned city of Taku," Toph replied

"Did you smush him?" Suki asked, almost eagerly. The warrior also felt personally responsible, as the Kyoshi Warriors' defeat had not only cleared the way for Azula and her minions to Ba Sing Se, but it had also provided them with a disguise and easy access to the Earth King.

"Goodness me, no," Toph said, in a scandalized voice that nobody believed for an instant. "I just imprisoned him in a metal cage under the caverns beneath Lake Laogai"

"Poetic justice," Sokka said vaguely, "That he would be imprisoned at his own secret base." Toph bared her teeth.

"No, Snoozles. Not in the caverns, _under _the caverns. About a mile under. With only the tiniest hairline fissure to get him air. Maybe some water or food if I remember. I'm awfully busy though – and I'll be here in Omashu for at least another week." Suki barked out a triumphant laugh.

"He deserves it!" Katara added with passion,

"That's barbaric, Toph," Aang said softly, but firmly. There was a long silence. He turned his disapproving eye to Katara and Suki. "The world is being refashioned into one of peace, acceptance, and balance. There is a place for everyone, no matter their past actions."

Katara thought back to the moment when she lay on the floor of the Ba Sing Se palace, her chi blocked, her water streaming out from its pouch, soaking her robe – she had been utterly helpless. She thought of herself chained, and Long Feng's cruel stone gloves, punishing, hitting, abusing her. And she thought of the scores of Dai Li soldiers, spilling into the caverns, and Aang – Aang's body in her arms.

"If anyone deserves it, Long Feng does" she repeated fiercely, challenging the Avatar. Aang ignored her, and continued calmly, retuning his focus to his earthbending sifu.

"Toph," he said respectfully, "I understand if imprisonment is necessary for you to regain control of the Dai Li, and I expect that Long Feng will soon be released," before Toph could shout, or earthbend her opinion on the subject, Aang added, "And know that I respect, and admire, your ability to negate Long Feng's power and imprison him, without taking his life." The temperature on the balcony plummeted rapidly, and the air condensed around Katara, becoming heavy and cool with moisture.

"So we're back to this again." Katara's voice was dangerous and quiet the others leaned ever so slightly away. "You mean like me and Azula…" she said

Aang's grey eyes were piercing.

Katara wished she was standing near a chair or something to brace herself on. _Funny_, she observed, one part of her mind detached from the situation. _strong enough to defeat the fire princess, but can't stand on my own and discuss it. _She was suddenly brought violently back, watching Azula's eyes roll backwards and the electricity jolt her limbs like a giant puppet. She actually reached out a hand for empty air as she felt her legs buckle. Zuko stepped up and stabilized her discreetly, before she regained her balance.

"I was only speaking about Toph and Long Feng. But it takes true strength to defeat, but not destroy your enemies. When you fought Azula during the comet, you gave in to your own fear, or ambition. It was wrong." Aang's voice was firm, resolute, and deeper than she remembered it. He spoke with a sureness and confidence that had to have resulted from his training with Pathik. Katara wasn't paying attention to the tone of his voice, however, and she wasn't even aware if anyone spoke to her defense. She did manage to release the water that was slowly turning into an angry cloud around the balcony before she started raging. But she wasn't even sure _what _she was shouting, just that she was. She was _tired_, she had been traveling for weeks, and by La, she was _emotional_, seeing her family, going to a funeral that reminded her of her own losses, and seeing the Gang, all so different, yet still the same…but so much _older…_and now for THIS to be brought up, with Aang's calm, sure condemnation...

"Katara, calm down, don't yell," Aang's voice said, absurdly detached from the rage and confusion that was swirling around the waterbender. "We can't talk if you're raving."

He picked up his staff, but he didn't open it, or launch into the air. Instead he simply turned, and walked away, which hurt more than any of the words Katara could have expected.

The Water Princess felt the eyes of her friends boring into her. She swallowed hard, before turning and disappearing through another doorway. Her eyes burning, she ducked into the nearest room, thankfully empty, and stared at the rapidly passing cargo containers, blinking back tears. A few heartbeats later, someone entered the room and coughed uncomfortably. She didn't want to turn around. It was probably her secretary, Uluri, come to brief her on the protocol or fetch her for a last-minute Council meeting. She turned wearily, only to find herself face to face with Zuko.

"Er," he said, at Katara's cranky expression. She softened it.

"Zuko, I am so sorry," she whispered. She never had apologized. He looked at her and blinked his golden eyes.

"For what?" he asked

"For causing a scene, for bringing up your sisters memory in such a disrespectful manner, at King Bumi's funeral." She felt tears burning in her eyes and a painful lump rose into her throat. She tried to swallow it before squeaking, "Zuko, I'm so sorry for killing your sister. La, I _killed _her. I am so sorry, Zuko…" Zuko grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. Even through the formal and scratchy robes of state, he still smelled the same as when they all camped, lived, and fought together. She hadn't noticed in her brief hug of greeting. Katara hadn't realized how much she had missed him – had missed all of the gang. His chest was much broader than when he was a skinny, exiled Prince, and his arms flexed with unexpected muscle as he held her. His scar remained the same, angry and bright, marking his face. She looked up at it as he pulled away their gaze met before he said seriously;

"Katara, she killed herself with her lightning. She was already dying, and I thank you for ending it swiftly and with dignity. Azula herself would have preferred it, a much more noble demise." They both stood at the window, in the distance, "You saved my life, that day. You know how much damage the bolt had done." Zuko absentmindly rubbed his solar plexus, and Katara wondered suddenly if there was a scar left. He gave her a crooked smile, answering her unspoken question "Yes, if you are curious. But it's not as bad as the one on my face." His voice was deep, and reassuring, and despite herself Katara felt a rush of calm come over her. "Nobody thinks you're a monster. You kill to protect those you care about – and not for your own revenge, and that's admirable." They were silent for awhile longer. Katara felt lighter.

"Why didn't you come to the Northern Isles when I visited the Fire Nation?" she asked, half-teasingly. His face darkened.

"I am sorry, I really am. My father…my father isn't well." Katara nodded.

"I know," Ozai had taken the loss of his empire, throne, daughter, and bending abilities with difficulty, as could be expected. "I know how it felt when Ty Lee blocked my bending for a limited amount of time," she shook her head, her thick braid swinging. "I can't imagine what it's like to know it's gone forever." Zuko shook his head, and Katara could feel his body stiffening with tension.

"No…I….He…He was having one of his more lucid days. I..I tried to get him to tell me something…" he swallowed thickly, the confusion in his voice making him seem like a confused teenager again. "I wanted to know about my mother. He was a little _too _lucid when I tried to ask him, if that makes sense...he is an evil, evil man…and, well, I lost my temper." Katara put a hand on his arm. Zuko had an awful temper. So did she. She knew better than anyone the trials of keeping it under control, when one was royalty. He didn't pull his arm away. "We had been keeping him away from fire, so as not to agitate him, but I, well, I burned most of his room down." Katara inhaled to interrupt, but Zuko wasn't looking at her, and was speaking breathlessly,

"I didn't really burn him, not badly at least, but he must have found an ember, a spark, and kept it alive. No, he can't bend fire, but he was a Master for so many years, he has a deep understanding of fire's nature. He nurtured the ember, and when it grew into a flame, he attempted self-immolation. His condition had just stabilized in time for me to come to Bumi's funeral." He looked down at her, his eyes bright with emotion.

"That's another reason I disagree with the Avatar. My father exists now in a realm of prolonged suffering. He would have preferred to die. Keeping him alive, now horribly burnt, and without bending, is crueler than any death. And the Avatar does not think about the toll some lives extract on the living. No, I'm not going to disagree with him...my great-grandfather was the last Fire Lord to openly disagree with the Avatar and act upon it...and look how that turned out for the world. But Aang is disconnected from the world. His rhetoric is easy for possessionless monk, more difficult for those who have nations to attend to. I am Fire Lord, it's my responsibility to keep my realm safe, and secure. He is a threat to that. And I should be free to receive diplomatic visitors, especially," he looked down at her and managed a smile, "ones as important as Water Princesses."

They both sighed in unison. She rested her head on his muscled shoulder, thinking about what he had said. As much as she missed her family, at least her loving father was on the other side of the world, not imprisoned, raving, and now badly burned.

She turned, and hugged him again, impulsively, throwing her arms around his neck and leaning in on tiptoes. He obliged, as always, by sliding his hands past her waist to hold her lower back. Suddenly, something was…_different_, and Katara felt a strong pressure inside of her, like Yue had risen and was bathing her in blue light, enhancing her senses and abilities. She jerked away, and looked up at Zuko suspiciously. They had been friends for years now, since the end of their admittedly short and violent childhoods, but she was a young woman now, and he was a man, and Katara still hadn't fully wrapped her mind around that. It was just Zuko. They had lived together, fought together…fought each other. It was just Zuko.

The Fire Lord looked down at her mildly, unaware of the swirling within the Water Princess. The faint sounds of the gathered dignitaries re-entering the amphitheater for the announcement of the new King penetrated the quiet side room. Katara heaving a sigh, both clearing her mind of her confusion as well as steeling herself for the ceremony and Aang's return. She paused at the door, before cocking her head at Zuko.

"My lord?" she asked, semi-mockingly. He lifted one side of his lips in response, and took her elbow in his large hand to escort her back into the hallway. As they walked, Katara looked up at him.

"So the new King of Omashu - what's the Fire Nation's unofficial position? Who's it going to be?" Zuko grinned at her.

"I can't tell you that, Water Princess." Katara summoned a little water and swiped it at his head, he easily evaporated it and then blew smoke into her face. "We think General Sung of the Council of Five, to cement relations between Ba Sing Se and Omashu."

"We thought of that. The Water Council is leaning towards General Fong, however. He's brilliant, and the loyalty of his troops is unquestionable. He's not my favorite though." Katara said, as they made their way through the hallway. Zuko lowered his voice.

"I personally think Captain Yung, just to take a firm stance against the Fire Nation. It won't be pretty." Katara hadn't thought of the man who had lead Omashu's resistance against the Fire Nation. It made sense. A lot of sense. It also didn't bode well for international relations.

Before Katara could actually respond to this interesting statement, they emerged onto the grand promenade. She saw that Aang had returned and had taken up his position, she turned before he could catch her eye. Zuko sat with the Fire Nation delegation, and Katara returned to her Father and brother. A dignitary gave introductions, welcoming Fire Lord Zuko, Southern Water Tribe King Hakoda, and Prince Sokka and Princess Katara, and of course the Earth King Kuei. They stood near the crystal encased form of the ancient king. Katara studiously avoided Aang's gaze.

Katara sighed mournfully for the old king, and slipped her hand into her father's large, warm palm. He squeezed it reassuringly, and suddenly Katara wanted nothing more than to return to the South with her family, her Dad, Gran-gran, and Sokka, and live out her life quietly…She tried to keep her emotions hidden as she recognized the fact that she would probably go insane with boredom about two weeks into this 'ideal' life…

An ancient and venerable Sister of the Soil emerged holding a square crystal, of the same color as the King's tomb. Inside was a small basalt carving, the writing obscured by the crystal covering – King Bumi's will. She held it out, and a member of the Terra Team gently bent the crystal away. The Sister read it closely.

"King Bumi returns to the ground, from which we all originate. Now the earths rise to honor the new leader of Omashu –

ALL HAIL TOPH BEI FONG!!!!" The commoners and lowers instantly broke out into riotous cheers. Katara was pretty her entire family's mouths dropped open. Toph was seated lower, with the minor nobility and military, and she rocketed herself up front on a projectile of earth.

"Are you _nuts_?!" she shouted. Katara's own mind was a whirl of shock and amusement, she did hope, however, that the citizens didn't hear Toph's exclamation. The young Bei-Fong was, predictably, wildly popular as a major heroine in the Earth Kingdom. General Sung, standing at attention, also looked surprised, but not displeased.

"War heroine, Sifu of the Avatar, Commander of the Dai Li, you have impeccable credentials, you're powerful, and the people love you."

"I'M _BLIND_," Toph shouted at him, about half his height. From next to Sung, General Yung, the man who had fought so hard for the liberty of Omashu, looked down at her, and stroked his bushy beard.

"You are blind, Bumi was insane, what's your point?" He looked at her again, then added respectfully, "begging your pardon, Queen Toph." Toph stamped her foot on the ground, trying to get a read on his emotions. She stamped again, then paused.

"Screw you, Queen _nothing_." She pounded her fists on the ground and rocketed herself up on a pillar of earth, rising above the assembled dignitaries, royalty, and council-members. "I'M KING TOPH!!!" she screamed, in a voice that harkened back to her Melon-Lord days. The gathered crowds cheered their response.

Katara felt her eyes widening, and she couldn't help but glance at Zuko, who looked just as shell-shocked as she felt. She had the feeling that international relations with the Earth Kingdom, specifically Omashu, were about to get a _lot _more interesting.

* * *

Toph didn't even end up going to her own celebration. Katara didn't envy her, she'd have her work cut out for her as a fourteen-year-old King. From what Katara had heard, she was already taking on the insurmountable task head-on, making arrangements in the Dai Li, bullying the Council of Five into discussing the possibility of greater autonomy for Omashu, and even naming her first general, Xing Fu, of Earthrumble fame.

The water council had wanted to meet immediately to discuss the developments, but lucky for Katara it would have been an unforgivable breach of protocol if they had missed the coronation celebrations, even if the guest of honor was elsewhere, busy intimidating military leaders more than three times her age.

Katara wasn't complaining though, it gave her more time to spend with her family. She was standing at the center of the celebration with Sokka, who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned. "Did you talk to Aang again?" Katara sighed, exhausted by the topic.

"No," she said, before changing the subject and nudging him none-too gently.

"Are you going to dance with Suki?" she asked slyly, trying to get a rise out of him. She was surprised when he just sighed noncommittally. Perhaps he felt the same general exhaustion as she did…

"Maybe." Katara looked at him

"Do you still like her?" Sokka sighed again, and suddenly, Katara felt a lot younger than him, though they were only two years apart but in this moment…he took her arm. "I'd rather dance with my Princess-sister." They turned around the ballroom.

"I do like Suki, she's a wonderful girl," Sokka said, almost to himself. Katara didn't interrupt, and several stanzas past before Sokka spoke again. "That was in the past. We were running around the world without responsibility – besides the whole saving the world thing – but it was different then. I'm a prince. One day I'll be king of the Southern Water tribe. I need to focus on what will benefit the tribes. I've had my days of meeting girls – now it's time to be serious. It'll be the same for you." Katara didn't quite know what to say. Put so bluntly, how could she respond? They did one more turn, before ending the dance, and finding seats in a secluded corner. She thought about what he had said.

It all made sense, she supposed, but then Sokka said in a very, very small voice, "Yue made the ultimate sacrifice for the Tribes, how could I abandon or disrespect her? She is one with Twi, the moon spirit. Her happiness is, for the tribes, much more important than any individuals, even my own. Especially my own," Katara was silent again. She wanted to speak, to talk, to say something to her brother, but no words seemed adequate. It was a ludicrous, sad sentiment that her brother expressed, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to disagree, or found any arguments against his statement.

Drifting back over to the crowd, the brother and sister spent some time chatting with General How of the Council of Five. It appeared that the Earth King, after his adventures, had decided to return to his previous hermit-like existence within the walls of Ba Sing Se. He had relied much on his Council and Toph to represent him. Truly, he was much more aware of the world outside of his walls, but still wouldn't emerge, even for a new vassal-king of one of his provinces.

Sokka was casting pathetically greedy looks at the buffet tables, heaping with earth kingdom delicacies, so Katara took pity on her brother, and excused themselves, while Sokka exhibited impressive restraint, waiting for General How's farewell respectfully. General How bowed very low as he said goodbye,

"It was an honor, as always, Princess Katara, Sifu of the Avatar, and Prince Sokka, Moon-Talker." The siblings headed towards the tables.

"Moon talker?" Katara asked with an arched brow

"Heh" Sokka said, and scratched his head sheepishly, before focusing on something over her shoulder, distracting Katara. A watertribesman came up, and knelt in front of her. Such a display wasn't uncommon, but it was still unexpected in the middle of the dance floor, and she wasn't sure she had met this warrior before. Katara automatically extended her hand. The male was older than she, with some amount of neatly trimmed facial hair and wicked eyes that grinned at her even as the mouth radiated genuineness.

"Princess," he said, and took her hand. She couldn't help but smile tentatively back at him, and he suddenly pressed his lips against it. That also wasn't uncommon, but Katara suddenly became hyperaware of his large, warm hands holding her own cold, small one, and the gentle lips that hovered at her wrist. "I am Kinto, a warrior of the North. I've been stationed at the South under your Prince brother. Would you do the honor of this dance?" She suddenly felt awkward, and she turned to Sokka. She fully expected him to go into protective-elder-brother-overdrive, and snarl at the Warrior, pulling Katara away. Sokka, however, was grinning at Kinto.

"Southern Wolf," the warrior said respectfully to his Prince, who inclined his head in return, still grinning.

_La take him! _Katara fumed. _How is it that he can be so unpredictable? Just when I need him to be an annoyingly overprotective brother, he suddenly decides to foist me off onto this…this…excessively good looking Water Bender._

Despite her irritation she nodded uncomfortably, and that was all it took for this Kinto to pull her gently to her feet. He placed his hand on her waist, as was customary, but for some reason it seemed to burn its way through Katara's ceremonial robes. Tentatively, she placed her hand on his well muscled shoulder, and allowed him to spin her and lead her through the steps. He was smiling.

"You're a wonderful dancer, Princess." She tried not to frown at him. She tried not to water-whip him in the face.

"I'm learning slowly. And please, call me Katara."

"As you wish," he replied immediately, "Princess." His eyes lighting at Katara's scowl. She looked up quickly to see if he was making fun of her. His eyes were dark blue, with more black than grey around the iris. He had the same intense, hooded stare as Jet, which sent shivers down her spine, but his mouth was more honest, and open, and expressive. Yue uncurled into knot of tension into her stomach, and again, Katara felt it spread through her body, intoxicating. _By La, what is Yue doing_? She thought through a haze that centered around Kinto's dark eyes. She swallowed nervously, for all her bending abilities, her mouth had gone inexplicably dry.

They danced towards the end of the song, but prior to the final refrain, Kinto froze. Katara turned to see what he had spied over her shoulder, and came to face her father glaring down at them, his face thunderous. Kinto bowed abruptly, but barely managed to wipe the grin off his face before no small amount of fear and panic took its place.

"King Hakoda- " Katara's father growled, and Kinto bowed out quickly. Hakoda took his daughters hands, and his face broke into a grin, wrinkles wreathing his smile. Katara heaved a sigh of relief, before launching herself at her father.

_Thank god at least one of the males in my family is doing his job_. Really. First Aang, then Zuko, now Kinto. She had really had enough of them. She was ready to dance with her father, before they separated to their opposite poles. _Although…_she did spare a pity for Kinto…he had been…nice…and Hakoda had been terrifying, and now, safe with her father, with the Warrior blazing a rapid path to the other side of the ballroom, he didn't seem so intimidating.

"Dad," Katara scolded, "You scared him," Hakoda looked absurdly proud of himself.

"Good. Warrior Kinto dancing with my daughter. Haruph." But his face was creased good-naturedly. Katara got the feeling that her father rather liked the young warrior too. She didn't want to think about it.

They took a few passses around the dance floor."Besides, daughter, we've been separated so long I haven't had a chance to intimidate your admirers, one of the perks of fatherhood." He beamed down at her, before pausing. "…and speaking of which," His eyes glinted once, indecipherable, and he released her hand and Aang appeared at her side.

Katara beat a quick exit from the crowded room, making her way to the veranda, feeling slightly abandoned by her father. She wondered if Sokka had told him what was happening, or if this was Hakoda's way of giving her space with one of her oldest friends. But by La, she had had enough of males for the night!! Aang followed her, placing a hand on her arm. Katara tried to shake it off, turning her back to him,

"I don't want to see you right now." Aang sighed, and tried to tug her arm around. Katara yanked it violently from his grasp before saying haughtily,

"No Aang, I'm angry with you," Aang sighed.

"I forgive you, Katara." He said gently, "I know you're angry, and upset, but truly, I wasn't speaking about Azula. That was in the past, and I've let it go. It was over two years ago, Katara., you also need to let it go." He paused, then, "Swadhisthana, the chakra of your own element." His hand traced down her spine gently before lifting and hovering over her sacrum. "It is blocked by guilt. You need to forgive yourself."

"I don't think there is anything to forgive!" she insisted. Deeply unsettled by his easy discussion of chakras, his claim she was – and felt - guilty, and his hand hovering by the end of her spinal column, she forced the conversation back. "You haven't forgiven me for Azula, you still think I'm wrong, and then when we argue or disagree, you just leave!"

"I can't reason with you when you're angry, and we both know that in the past you've needed more time than others to forgive," Katara whipped around furiously, and opened her mouth to shout, but Aang shook his head in disappointment, and began listing examples, "Zuko, your father, the Southern Raiders…yourself…"

"AANG" She nearly screamed into his serene face.

"Don't shout." Aang just raised an eyebrow, patronizing her. _I'm older than he is, damn it! He can't just deflect and evade me! I'm the mature one! _But they were in public, at Toph's coronation party. She dropped her voice.

"What are you going to do? Just fly away on your glider? let me leave for eight months or so without even saying goodbye!? Or imprison yourself in an iceberg for the next hundred years?" Her jibes failed to find their mark.

"Katara that was a long time ago, I was much younger. I left now because you're unreasonable." Aang's voice was strong, firm, but relentlessly gentle. "Katara, I am the Avatar. I hold the worlds' rulers accountable for their actions. I'm not the little boy you pulled out of that burg. I have to worry about the entire worlds' well-being, not just the water tribes. And not just your personal well-being. You are my Water Sifu, and one of my best friends. You have helped shape me into the Avatar I am today, but we are not the same person.

Yes, the fact is I disagree with one of your actions. Was it wrong to kill Azula? Yes. Did it happen? Yes. It needs to be let go, just like our past disagreements. You won't be able to argue and change my thoughts on the matter. You need to accept your actions, and take responsibility for them, and respect my role as Avatar."

Katara struggled with comprehension and emotion, trying to join the two images, one of the lighthearted monk, scarcely taller than herself, with the image of the Avatar, eternal, cosmic energy, the bridge to the spirit world. His eyes were unsure and tentative, and more than a little hurt, but his mouth was set in a resolute line. No matter how much impassioned rage she threw at him, he would deflect it with reason and calm.

"You don't love me!" she finally hissed, dramatically, hating herself a little. _DAMN HIM. _Katara raged in her mind. She wanted him to fight! She wanted him to fight _for _her, to fight _with _her. Curse it all, she wanted to know if he loved her. He was passive though, standing there, accepting, disconnected from her and her rage. _If he truly, truly loved me…_

"You know that's not true," he said, his grey eyes fixed on hers. She knew it wasn't true. He was right, of course. She _knew _she was being irrational. She knew it! But she needed him to defend himself, to show anger, passion – no, she needed him to make an accusation, so she could turn it against him. She needed him to argue with her, so she could take his own arguments and use them against him, defeat him wth her superior feminine logic and then – then – make amends. She needed him to show he cared, that his words had an effect on him. She needed passion –in anger, or love, the two were so close – but he gave her nothing – he showed nothing, no passion, no rage, no great love.

She let the water she had unconsciously summoned fall to the ground, defeated suddenly. She was just so so so tired. He approached and embraced her. She wanted to wilt against his chest, since he was _finally _taller than she, but she gathered her strength and stood, stretching out of his arms.

"No, Aang." She said, and this time, it was she who walked away.

* * *

Later, in her quarters, she lay with Suki on the huge bed.

"Tearbender," the Kyoshi Warrior teased as she held her friend – but she was crying, too.


	10. Futures

**Futures**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt. Thank you everyone for your support, reviews, etc. __ I'm going to start speeding things up, and time is going to be moving in pretty big jump for the next couple chapters or so. I'm going to try to represent several month gaps by putting more than one bold line-break – and of course, context clues, for those of you who read all the details._

Zuko sat calmly in front of his Grand Assembly, made up of his military leaders, the Fire Sages, his ministers, and the representatives of the large islands, cities, and districts. Hanyu, his Minister of Foreign Affairs, gave a full report on Toph's coronation. He surveryed the room carefully from behind his screen of fire. The Fire Nation was the clear definition of an absolute monarchy, and his word was law, but he still depended on the political and financial support of powerful men and women to bolster his rule and enact his reforms and decrees.

His military leaders were seated behind his Uncle who was, predictably, napping in the middle of the meeting. Zuko didn't get annoyed though. His uncle would be alert and awake the moment he needed any support or help. And he had fairly gutted the military of his Fathers' supporters. He had wanted to begin his rule with compromises, acceptance, and respect, but he quickly found that few in his father's military were interested in such things. The High General Bujing, not in the least for the part he had played in Zuko's banishment, had been one of the first to go, reassigned to the now-near-empty Boiling Rock.

Another, a War Minister Qin, a member of Zuko's cabinet had been involved in a failed coup early in the scarred boy's reign had been put to death…and Zuko had simply abolished the position of War Minster altogether. There were already enough former military commanders in his Cabinet of Ministers, and he wanted Jeong Jeong and Piandao, both Ministers, to have a greater breadth of power. Lead by Jeong-Jeong and Piandao, the Ministers, whos of responsibilities ranged from Culture to Economics to Justice would probably support the new King Toph, and the diplomatic advantages that would come from one of Zuko's close friends on the throne in Omashu.

The body of Representatives from various areas, large cities and island groupings, would probably be upset about Toph's coronation, if only because they still viewed the Earth Kingdom as an enemy to be smashed. Finally the Fire Sages, sitting in deferential silence behind their head Sage, Shyu, who looked imperious and intimidating. Zuko was pretty sure that Shyu was committed to disagreeing with _everything _he put forward, but the Sage's respect for Aang was all-encompassing. If the Avatar supported Toph, if the Avatar was friends with Toph, then the Sages would support her, unquestioningly. _Pity, _Zuko thought wryly, _that same principal doesn't extend to me…_

But in the end, there wasn't much to discuss about the new 'King Toph'. It wasn't as if they had any actual control or sway over the Earth Kingdom. In truth, the best they could hope for was that Toph and Zuko's friendship would result in more favorably trading policies, offers of financial aid, or perhaps a friendly voice in the ear of the Earth King. Grand Assemblies happened rarely, so talk soon turned to other, more pressing matters.

The laundry list of issues facing his nation was the same, and depressingly never-ending. Every day he faced the simple fact – there was not enough. Food, money, supplies, men, jobs, power..money…and there was _so much _need. But never enough to satiate it.

* * *

-

* * *

When Katara entered Alakuu's reception room, she was surprised to note that both Yugoda and her Gran-gran were enjoying tea, sitting next to the queen. Katara hoped nothing was wrong. Gran-Gran had only met the Queen on the most passing formal level…and it was rare indeed for Yugoda to be out of her Healing Hut and in the Palace. The women greeted each other, Katara sat and allowed the Queen's hand-maiden to pour her tea.

"Welcome, princess" Alakuu said. "Your honored grandmother and esteemed Sifu, Healer Yugoda, were kind enough to join me today." Gran-gran gave Katara an encouraging smile,

"Dearheart, we're here to talk about your future." My…_future_? Katara thought, and strugged to keep her face neutral. When she thought about an idealistic future…It was mostly in terms of the past. If it wasn't her, Aang, Sokka and Toph on Appa, then it was her, Sokka, her dad and gran-gran, all together again. And as for the future, she didn't particularly look past her monthly schedule that Uluri managed for her.

"The royal families of the North and South Water Tribes are counting on you to continue the royal line." Katara tried unsuccessful to hide her confusion and shock. She repeated in her mind all the mantras about controlling her visible emotions that Queen Alakuu had drilled in to her, struggling to remain aloof and 'princess-like', but when Yugoda said,

"You want to have children, correct?" Katara could only say,

"Of course," _of course. What girl doesn't dream of becoming a mother? _ "It just hadn't occurred to me that…they would be members of the royal family..heirs," The whole concept of royalty was still new to her. She was used to being a princess of course, but the thought of having royal children was still a little much for her peasant background. She tried to collect herself when she realized the three women were watching her expectantly. "Of course I want children," she said firmly.

"Of course." Agreed Yugoda mildly, "and of course, you realize that to attain children you must have a husband." Katara couldn't even manage to close her mouth now, which gaped open at the three ladies. Yugoda looked amused, Alakuu demure and aloof, and her Gran-Gran looked pleased.

"A – husband?" Katara choked out. Her mind's eye suddenly filled with the image of Aang, laughing, bouncing around. She replaced it firmly with the memory of their last argument, and her decision. "But – Aang…"

"Ah yes, the Avatar," Queen Alakuu stirred her tea with the tiny silver spoon. "He is fond of you-"

"No," Katara bit off, uncomfortably. They were _not _going to talk about this. It was too private, too personal. Even though it had been several months since the…_incident _during Bumi's funeral, she didn't like to think about it.

"No?" The Queen asked, mildly. Katara had the feeling she knew exactly what had happened at Omashu. She wondered if her dad or brother had told her. Probably not. It was probably Ilituk, or Master Tuwawi. She realized belatedly that her Gran-gran was speaking.

"What do you want to marry then, dear?" Kanna had asked. The image of Kinto holding her hand, his face very close to her own swam into view. She felt heat rising to her face. She thought of Jet, from his strength and devilish courage in the woods to his vulnerability and honestly when he lay on is back under Lake Laogai. Almost absurdly, she thought of Haru, sitting with her in the Earth Kingdom, watching the sunset, and she thought of Zuko, standing by her side in Omashu.

"I…I don't know. I guess someone that will make me happy," she said vaguely, glad the conversation was away from specifics.

"Well, what makes you happy" her grandmother pressed. _Ugh! _Katara didn't think she could stomach her tea.

"I don't _know_," she insisted. Queen Alakuu cleared her throat before leaning ever so slightly forward,

"Well what makes you _un_happy?"

"I don't know" Katara barely held back her snap. The stress of the last few months, coupled with this unexpected interrogation was too much. _Why we are having this foolish exercise – is it just to prove that Aang won't make me happy? It's not like that's even an option now. What a waste of time. There's so much else I could be doing! _

"The sixth canal street slums make me sad," Katara bit out, "And the Outer Isles who's children are eating salt and algae every meal. The Earth Kingdom tariffs that mean we can't export our fish or blubber oil. The slums of the Fire Nation and the children that die in them every day. That Sokka is alone and Suki is heartbroken, that Sokka got to stay with Dad and I didn't," She exhaled harshly before realizing exacty what she said... was about to beg an apology when Queen Alakuu sat back primly.

"It sounds like you are looking for a husband to match your passion and power, and help you fix the world…Dear Princess, you sound tired. Perhaps you should retire, allow us old friends to finish our tea." Katara was going to take any form of dismissal she could. She rose, curtsied, and as an attempt of an apology bent the three womens' teas warm again.

She hurried out of the room and all but dashed down to the practice fields where she knew Inuka would be training with Sangook. As she exited the palace and crossed the first bridge, her conscious began to chase her thoughts around in a circle. _I YELLED at the Queen of the Northern water tribes! And my Sifu…and my own gran-gran. I yelled at them, La help me, like a petulant five year old, who can't even manage a civil conversation - But really, what did they expect? What did they want from me? Why were they asking me about children or marriage? Without even saying anything! They just made me talk my way around in a circle then make a fool of mself._

Her two friends were passing a long stream of water around in a small oval when she arrived. Inuka splashed it towards her playfully when she approached.

"ARGH!" Katara shouted, and slapped up her palm, stopping it in its tracks and totally dispersing it, in shimmering mist.

"Whats the matter?" her friend asked, stepped backwards away from the moisture.

"Everyone! Everything" Katara grumped. "They were talking about _marriage_ today," she spit out. Inuka took another step back away from the cranky princess.

"Who was?" Sangook asked, recapturing the water and streaming it around.

"Queen Alakuu, Sifu Yugoda, and my Gran-Gran."

"So? Are you betrothed?" he asked

"No, I told you, it's my mother's necklace." she snapped irritated, peering off peevishly into the snowdrifts, before her attention was yanked back.

"Did they announce who you were to be betrothed to?" Inuka queried

"No, they just asked me-"

"Well, I mean, if they were asking you, it may signify that your betrothal will be announced soon, and it could also signify that it hasn't been formally decided, and perhaps even that you're going to be given some manner of choice in the matter!"

"Well… it's just…ugh." Put that way, in Inuka's optimistic logic, there was really no reason for Katara to be so upset. The thought pissed her off more.

"You know, Princess," Sangook said cheerfully, "my father has been very successful in post-war trading. He now owns the largest fleet in the eastern sea. I'm unbetrothed at the moment, and my family's wealth and standing in both Poles makes me more than suitable. We should get married."

"ARGH!" Katara shouted, and yanked her hands down, condensing the mist before shooting it up in a giant wave of water that she hurled towards grinning Sangook. He grabbed onto the wave and quickly formed a board of ice, that he used to surf the water, let it pass under him, then use it's momentum to pull back up into another wave over his head, that he split into two streams and sent them twining and twisting back at katara.

But Katara had already raised herself on a pillar of ice, and was forming ice spears and hurling it at him. Her aim was off, though, and Sanook let her beat her frustration out on him, defending her sloppy, emotion-drenched attacks. Some time later, he caught one of the ice disks she had set whirling towards him and turned it into a ball of water in his palm, echoing a fire-bending strategy of 'fire-balls' that Katara had brought back. She had adapted it from Zuko, and had taught it to him, so she already knew what he was doing when he grasped the water. She dodged the wave that he had already sent with a twist of his foot, then turned and centered o him. She threw up her hand and _bent_, sensing the ball of water in his hand and created an iron wall of her will that blocked the intent of the water in it's tracks, before it even began to leave his hand, and turned it back.

There was a snap, and a splash, before a pained squeal.

"Sangook!" Inuka cried. She hurried over to where he crouched on the ground. "Princess Katara!!" she called . Katara snapped into motion, grabbing a quick wave to shoot herself across the practice ring. Sangook cradled his wrist, his hand hanging at an odd angle. Katara shoved her hands over them, carrying some water. Inuka covered her hands over Kataras – her bending abilities were limited at best, but she had studied in the Healing Hut for years. It was a clean break, and with Inuka's help was only took about ten minutes to heal. When the blue glow faded, Sangook looked up with a weak grin and rotated his wrist gingerly.

"I didn't know I was that revolting to you, Princess. I pity the fool who proposes to you and _isn't _one of your best friends already."

"Oh Sangook," Katara exhaled, "I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to, I just lost control!"

"What did you do?" Inuka asked curiously. Katara closed her eyes, and exhaled, sinking into herself, thinking of the fight.

"I just…I tried to reverse the water." She thought back, remembering the higher knowledge and feel of water that told her there was a large portion of it in Sangook's hand, she had focused her will and – "Sangook, I bent you hand," she whispered. "I blood-bent your hand backwards," she felt guilt welling up inside of her, "I'm so sorry, I just – there's water in humans and there was water in your palm and inside your body- I was upset and the water…"

"Is that like the blood work you and Sifu Yugoda do?" Inuka asked softly, still kneeling next to Sangook. "It can be used as a weapon?"

"That's what it was originally for," Katara said bitterly, standing up and bending the knees of her parka dry. "Sifu Hamma taught me the technique. Then almost killed Aang and Sokka. I had to use it to defeat her. It's evil, I swore to never use it again."

"But you did," Master Pakku said, from where he was leaning against the pillar. Katara wished the ice would open up and she could be swallowed inside. She wondered how long her grandfather had been watching. "Most unwise of you to not train in the method, even if you chose to not employ it. Obviously, even when you are untrained it is still dangerous. My pupils are expected to master all techniques open to them." He walked forward. Katara's eyes burnt.

"Young Lady Inuka, please take this foolish lump to the healers. Have them inspect his wrist to be sure there will be no swelling or resulting nerve-damage. And you – doofus – can't you even manage to throw a water ball without getting injured in a mere sparring match?" Sangook bowed and Inuka bobbed her head. Pakku turned around for a spilt second before yelling after the two receding backs, "and haven't you learned by now to stay out of my granddaughters' way when she's cranky?"

"Master Pakku," Katara said, staring at the tops of her boots. Pakku sighed.

"Katara, it's a power, and a gift. You have exceptional morals, but what if someone's life hung in balance? And your only choice was to bloodbend?" Katara sighed. She had thought of this predicament before. She already knew the answer, of course. When it came to one of her friends' lives...well...

Pakku lead her back towards the palace, he didn't lecture her, or make her answer his rhetorical question. They were silent as they entered the gates, and made their way in the direction of her room.

"The real question, however," he said softly as he left her at the corridor that lead to her quarters, "is how you managed to do that before the crescent moon had even risen, when the sun had just barely set."

Katara walked back to her room slowly. Her day had been long enough, then with all the excitement of the afternoon and evening. Miya, her handmaid was waiting for her, and helped Katara out of her clothes. She bent some water over her face, and laid down in her bed. She could hear the sound of Sangook's wrist snapping. How could she have not noticed the difference between water his weapon and water within the skin?

And how had she done it before the moon had risen? She sighed and turned over on the comfortable furs, and wondered if she'd ever fall asleep.

* * *

_The world glowed blue and misty. Katara was seated on the beach, looking up at Hakoda, who appeared a million feet tall._

_'the test of adulthood!' he boomed, 'the ice dodging!' Katara got up and faced the small skiff that was moored on the beach. 'chose your companion!' her father intoned. Katara looked behind her, she had to choose two companions. Aang, Sokka, TOph and Zuko stood waiting on the beach, their faces expressionless. Aang and Sokka both wore the marks Bato had given them – the trusted and the wise. Toph and Zuko had their own marks; Toph's was three vertical lines down her brow. The mark of the strong. And Zuko bore the mark of the honorable, two parallel lines running diagonal, and connected at opposite ends by a third, in the shape of a sideways 'z'. Her heart swelled with pride. The five, they made up the Five Virtues of the water tribe._

_How could she pick between them? They were inseparable. The others, without one, were useless, but combined, indomitable and eternal.  
_

_The next moment, however, she was on the deck of the skiff, alone, and it had been cast off. Large, jagged chunks of ice bobbed in her path. Katara stood in front of the mast and began to bend, without time to spare a thought for why she was completing this ritual alone. She alternated, using her legs and arms to steer the boat through the bergs. _

_Her arms began to ache, the muscles burning with fatigue, still the boat went on, and on, and on._

_"For this to be a true test, I cannot help you," her father's voice floated. As she turned a sharp corner, a huge iceberg loomed in her way. Planting her feet on the wooden deck, she threw up her hands and snapped her wrists sharply to the side, exploding the iceberg into a million shards of ice and snow. _

_The small skiff slowed as it pulled into the forth tidal canal in the north pole. She secured it with a spear of ice, and knelt on the frozen ground. Cold fingers anointed her forehead with the paint, and traced the crescent that Bato had put on her forehead almost three years before._

_'the mark of the brave.' She looked up into her father's face, and saw the dot and curve, his own mark, the Mark of the Wise. She turned and stared into the canal, looking at her reflection, her eyes focused on the mark on her forhead. The water ripped, and the image of her reflected face obscured, the light separating from the dark, turning into the twin koi fish, Twi and La, Dark and Light, Push and Pull, Evil and Good, Ying and Yang – the dual sides of all aspects of life. Katara stared, mesmerized, as they seemed to grow larger, closer, before they consumed her vision, and thin tendrils of water pulled her in._

_Katara moved with the water, twisting, turning with the stream. She glanced back over her shoulder, and around the river bend she could still see where the two waters had split. The left fork had continued onward for a short run, before slowing and forming a beautiful, crystalline lake. Her stream, however, tumbled and rushed onward, gathering speed and strength as it sloshed against rocks and leapt into rapids. It grabbed passing debris, and turned up the muddy bottom, clouding the waters. _

_The world sped up into fast forward, the waves and water moving at lightning speed. Suddenly, in the midst of the dual currents, were two figures, balancing easily on top of the water, their features slowly blurring into focus. Katara's sight focused on one - _

_It was Sifu Hamma – her skin leathery and baggy, but the crescent water tribe mark – the Mark of the Brave – was easily visible from underneath her grey hair – the same mark Katara had earned. Katara tried to run away, but she was either frozen – or already held by Hamma's blood bending._

_"Protégé!" Hamma croaked,"we are the same- you only see your destiny" She grew, swelling - Hamma was huge, she was gigantic, massive, the knowledge and strength of an entire nation behind her._

_Katara gasped in, her lungs filling only with water, and through fading vision saw the second figure, standing besides Hamma calmly.__ It was the Painted Lady, the Fire Nation River Spirit of Jang Hui, her own facial tattoos shining in the dim light, her expression warm and maternal. Katara reached out, yearning, towards the silhouette when cold fingers grasped her shoulder._

Miya gently shook the Princess' shoulder again, waking her.

"Good morning Princess." Katara tried to grub the sleep out of her eyes and shake the dream from her mind. The scent of the strong tea that Miya pushed into her hand dispelled the dream entirely. When Miya exited to get her breakfast, Uluri hurried in with several stacks of papers.

"Good morning, Princess," he said perfunctionally, before handing her several sheets. "This morning will be your monthly petition-hearing, for the people. There will be no reservations on your time, and there are already a goodly number of Tribesmen awaiting your arrival. Grand Council will be meeting in the evening, and Councilman Qaniit extends the invitation for you to dine with him and discuss your royal brother's new proposal for North-South educational exchanges for non-benders."

Katara gulped down down her scalding tea and took the missives and reports from her secretary.

* * *

-

* * *

Momo chirped and wound himself around Aang's shoulders, waking the Avatar. He petted him absentmindedly, and levitated himself out of his sleeping roll, looking around for the Guru. Pathik wasn't anyplace in the upper levels of the air temple, which meant he was probably down with the small herd of sky bison. Aang had been shocked and overjoyed to see the four female bison, of varying ages. He supposed he shoudnt have been that shocked that the Guru had experience with other bison, based on Pathik's expert treatment of Appa.

Aang had returned to the Eastern Air Temple after Toph's coronation, seeking the clarity and balance he seemed to have lost after the mere three weeks he had been away. He sighed. As Avatar, it was his role to connect to the cosmos, to be able to let go of his earthly attachments. Yet he was also the bridge of the spirit world to the humans, and as such, could never achieve true detachment and enlightenment because of his own human nature. The paradox was almost too much for his fourteen year old mind to grasp.

Everything was clearer at the Eastern Air Temple, and when the accumulated advice of his past lives clamored too loudly – _be active, be wise, act deliberately, act swiftly, be human, be spiritual, do what I did, avoid my mistakes, follow my example, I lost the one I loved to the Face-Stealer, I lived without ever having loved, give up earthly attachments, commit yourself to your humanity, love all, love none – _then he would escape to the newly formed, slowly growing herds of bison or the flocks of flying lemurs, deafening his past lives in the flurry of animals.

Life at the Temple was, in whole, pleasant. His training with Pathik was challenging, but it wasn't overly difficult. He knew the world faced great challenges, but it was lead by capable, strong-willed royalty who were fully committed to rebuilding after the war, most of them his best friends. And at the temple, Aang even had the luxury of practicing his air-bending, having neglected it badly to learn the other elements, and even to remaster many of the Air Monk's meditation techniques, since he truly hadn't had time to focus on them in the last…well…hundred and fourteen years or so.

Aang felt a farmiliar tugging at the corner of his psyche, and sank into his lotus meditation position.

The glowing form of former Avatar Yang-chen swam into view. Aang caught his breath. He may have been closer to Roku of all his former lives, but Yang-Chen was the Avatar he most admired. She had, by all accounts, been the most successful Avatar. During her tenure, and even after, there was no war, no violence, none at all. She was also an airbender.

"Avatar Aang," her echoing voice greeted him, "You must bring balance to the Four Nations." _Monkey-hog feathers_, Aang cursed to himself.

"I thought I did that." Yang-chen's eyes actually flashed with anger.

"How can you say that, when you are still the only, the last Air Monk?" Aang swallowed uncomfortably. Than and Ying had been trying to track down descendants, but the search had met with little success so far.

"There was a genocide! The Fire Nation wiped us out," Aang protested.

"Air is the element of freedom," Yang-Chen lectured. "It seeks the path of least resistance, and always moves defensively. There are air-benders, more than you imagine living among the nations. It is your task to find them. It is your task to gather them, to train them, and to repopulate the temples. Filling them with earth kingdom refugees is nothing if the Air Monks and Air Nomads, and most vitally, the Air Benders do not return. Let nothing stand in your way of performing this duty." Her form wavered, before the blue smoke-like wisps dissolved into the air.

Aang stood seated, his eyes squinched tight in irritation and frustration. Sighing, he opened them a few minutes later, only to be peering into the grinning brown face of Guru Pathik, seated directly in front of him.

"Greetings young Avatar!" he beamed. Aang deflated, his shoulders slumping down. He had known he had to bring the Air Nomads back, he had always dreamt of it, but hearing it from Yang-chen…he had thought he was doing well, by reopening the temples. Spirits, he was doing all he could! He had a world to balance, friends to see, laws and rules to enforce, and now… The Guru chuckled.

"Come now, all of the spirit realm, all the past Avatars, the entire natural order of things is predisposed towards balance. The universe _wants _balance, it craves it. Avatar, things will fall into place. It may seem insurmountable now, but balance _will _be restored." Pathik grinned, supremely confident, into the glum face of the Avatar.

"But how will I tell that they are air-benders?" he asked, still at a loss. The guru waved a thin, bony finger.

"If you can take away a bending power, how difficult do you think it would be to simply _detect _bending ability? Haven't we been practicing that with spirit bending?" Aang swallowed his objection. _True. _He wasn't quite ready to give up his pessimism yet, though all he could think of was the one objection:

"I don't know where to start looking," The Guru closed his eyes resolutely, signifying his intent to meditation and the end of the conversation.

"That is a matter of men and people, I can assist you with spiritual tasks, harnessing the cosmos. For a question of mortals, wouldn't you seek the knowledge from a mortal source?" Aang closed his eyes, and centered his breathing.

He accepted his task, and understood both his former Avatar's instructions as well as his Guru's advice.

He inhaled, then exhaled, and cleared his mind of all distractions.


	11. Satellite

**Chapter 11: Satellite**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt. Now would also probably be a good time to thank the Avatar Wiki. __It has truly been invaluable in getting locations, facts, and details right. It's also been a great source for characters_. _Although some of my minor characters are original, most, like Sangook, Kinto, and some of Zuko's ministers have at least some character base in the show, and have been built off information from the wiki._

_

* * *

  
_

The Fire Lord tried to avoid tugging at the collar of his stuff formal robes as he moved through the small patio, through the throngs of nobles, Ministers, and military leaders.

It was his Uncle's birthday soiree, and the guest of honor himself was playing the sugi horn for the waltz.

Ducking through the throngs of high-blooded girls making moon eyes at him, Zuko bit back a snort of irritation. Zuko had learned self control. He was good at it now. Even in matters as trying as his own soon-expected betrothal announcement.

Zuko, in line to be next Fire Lord, had had a betrothal, arranged at birth, of course. But had been so broken and convoluted by his banishment, his betrayal, his return to favor, and his defection, before his subsequent triumph, the fact that the Fire Lord following Ozai had actually, for a brief period of time, been a female – Azula - well, suffice to say that even the most tradition-minded stickler of his Ministers wouldn't consider it binding.

-_you need a rich wife- _his Minister Mung's voice floated through his head. _–need to swell the royal coffers, forget about political power or connections, it's nothing when our treasury is empty, find a rich Earth kingdom girl, marry her. - _

After a few minutes of neck craning, he found who he had been looking for – the bored-half-to-death, pencil-thin girl, her black makeup highlighting her small, delicate features. She rolled her eyes when Zuko approached, but he knew her well enough to know that she had been looking for him, too.

"Lady Mai, may I have this dance?" he asked formally. Their easy familiarity that had sustained and supported them during the war would now be considered inappropriate.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said flatly. Zuko hid a grin.

"I know you know how,"

-_The lady Mai was top of her class in Royal Fire Academy_, Retired General Shu had said. _Impeccable manners, well versed in protocol and politics, she would make a fine Fire Lady-_

"You're crazy if you think I'm dancing." Zuko bit back his annoyance. There would be little other chance for them to spend time together without the court gossips going crazy.

_She was the late Princess Azula's closest ally, _Retired Admiral Chan had said, even the memory of the Admirals smooth voice was enough to make Zuko want to break something _until she saw it was in her best interest, and supported the Fire Lord when the tides of power shifted. She could just as easily change allegiances again._

Mai did allow Zuko to escort her to take a closer look at the musicians, and to admire his Uncles creative and expressive sugi-horn playing style. With the pretense of guiding her, Zuko laid a hand on the small of her back, feeling her slight bone structure and thin spine underneath his palm.

He swallowed hard.

_-The Fire Lord has already displayed marked preference for one of the Ladies of his realm_, _feelings that are surely mutual_- Piandao had observered calmly, to which Hun-Shia, representative of Fire Foundation City had all but shouted in her piercing voice-

_-egged on, no doubt, by a grasping father, the former Govenor of New Ozai, one of the former Fire Lord's staunchest supporters, fallen from grace by his stunning defeat at the hands of King Bumi, and seeking a return to favor at any cost!-_

His Uncle gave a particularly outlandish flourish with the horn when he saw his nephew watching.

Mai looked up at him, and ever so slightly, her pencil-thin lips curved upwards. It was enough to near melt him.

He and his Uncle had devised the perfect plan.

In light of his lack of formal betrothal, he had allowed his Grand Assembly to 'open season' on him for marriage. It was not normally done this way, they assured him. In fact, his uncle had helped him create this plan. It seemed to be one of the only chances for the Fire Lord and Lady Mai of New Ozai to be together. A marriage arranged through the Royal House and with Mai's family was unacceptable – Mai's father was in disgrace and near house arrest for his long-time support of Ozai. Mai, however, had distinguished herself as a peerless supporter of the new Fire Lord. By announcing that the Fire Lord was seeking a wife, Iroh and Zuko hoped that Mai would have a greater chance of being judged by her merits and loyalties, rather than her family's shame.

This would mean the court would be open to all the rabid, husband-seeking females in the Fire Nation, even in other nations, but Iroh counseled caution and patience. When the time was right, they would do what they could. All else was in the hands of Agni.

* * *

Aang twirled his glider, and Suki twirled her fans. They stood on the wooden porch of the Kyoshi barracks. The Avatar, traveling to the Western Air Temple from the South Pole, had stopped on the island per Suki's request, though he probably would have stopped to say hello anyways, he hadn't seen the warrior since King Bumi's funeral. From his visit with Sokka and Hakoda, he gathered that Sokka and Suki's relationship wasn't…the easiest right now. Suki sidestepped gingerly around the subject of her boyfriend and the South pole.

"How have…your travels been?" Aang exhaled,

"Fine, fine…no evidence from the Southern Air Temple of any refugee patterns," he said, swirling the air he had just sighed into a small eddy. Suki knew the implications of that – no survivors. She did, she hoped, having some good news for the young Avatar.

"I heard about what you're doing," she said, referring to his search for remnants of his nation, descendants of his people, mixed-blooded perhaps, distant relatives, but still shared some part of him. "And I think…I think I have something to show you." She beckoned out towards the large field the Kyoshi were practicing on. It was warm, summer, too warm to be inside their arena, and either way, Suki's ladies were excited to be out in the bright sunshine.

They weren't in their full Kyoshi regalia, just the traditional long skirts, cumbersome as they were. They also wore tight, sleeveless vests, weighted down to hamper their movements and encourage muscle growth. They had paired off, and were sparring with swords and fans.

"Look at Ty Lee," Suki said. "That's what I wanted you to see. Watch." Aang did watch. The acrobat wasn't difficult to miss. Although she was in the Kyoshi uniform, but she somehow managed to make it just that little bit tighter, little more revealing. And somehow, to Suki's frustration, had managed to show her midriff through the normally modest outfit.

Her movements also stood out. Graceful, light, and sure, the acrobat still worked a lot of her gymnastics into her fighting routines. Aang didn't have to be told twice to watch her – Avatar or not, he was a fifteen year old boy, and now that Ty Lee was no longer hunting or attacking him, he was susceptible to her charm – just like every other male in the four nations.

One warrior lunged suddenly, and Ty Lee twisted away, springing up ten feet in the air, turning neatly.

"Did you _see _that?" Suki hissed. Aang shrugged. He had seen her do that plenty of times…mostly when following an attack on him or one of his friends!

"Yeah. It's Ty Lee." Suki ground her teeth, then waited for the next time Ty Lee launched herself in the air.

"Aang – she's air bending. I'm sure of it." Aang snorted, but his eyes had narrowed.

"Ty Lee is from the Fire Nation…and that's hardly air bending, it's just jumping. I think I would have noticed before…" Suki refused to be put off.

"Well obviously she's untrained, it's probably mostly latent. Her family probably hasn't trained or exhibited any bending for the last hundred years or so! But her heritage, her genetics must still remember, must still have an affinity for air….Look! Look at that! She must have air nomad blood," she interrupted herself to guesture at Ty Lee, who was now springing off tree, her limbs splayed out, holding her fans wide.

"Jet could do that too…" Aang said, but his voice trailed off, unsure. "Air nomads usually are identified at three when they sneeze and fly twenty feet in the air."

"She's got to have more control than that," Suki enthused, now that Aang was vacillating. "She's been groomed to be a lower-noble lady. And air tendencies would have been stamped out of her family generations ago…if we could just…if there any way we can trace her lineage – "

Aang cut her of with a wave of the hand, his eyes now shining with excitement. Perhaps this was what Pathik had meant when he had said that for such questions of mortals, he should seek the help of other mortals. He should have known his friends would be helping him. Or, it occurred to him, this was actually what his Guru had meant when he said that the Universe, the world craved balance, and things would fall into place.

"I think I can spirit bend an answer, if she can come over…" He said, and Suki clapped her hands enthusiastically, then gave a short whistle, before barking,

"Very good, Ladies. Ty Lee, over here please. Girls, switch partners and run the drill again." The acrobat approached, only slightly out of breath. When she saw Aang, she squealed, and threw herself onto him, squeezing him.

"Avatar! It's so nice to see you again!!" Aang tentatively hugged Ty Lee.

"Stand down, Kyoshi," Suki said, amusement audible in her voice. "Aang is going to examine you. Please kneel." The acrobat obliged automatically, without questioning her Captain, and Aang moved forward.

It seemed a lot simpler when he was training with Pathik to spirit-bend – even when he was fighting Ozai, it was as if the spirits had moved for him, but now, he could almost feel his hands shake as he placed one on the acrobat's chest. It was still heaving slightly from her workout, and Aang tried to center himself, with only marginal success. His other hand he put on her forehead, and tried not to stare down into her huge gray eyes, looking up curiously from underneath her bangs. He closed his eyes and tried not to feel her skin beneath him, detaching himself and focusing on the spirit. And there it was.

As he recentered himself, caught his breath, and tried to comprehend the implications of discovering another descendant of his people, Suki dismissed Ty Lee quickly. The acrobat danced off, confused but unconcerned, to return to her drills.

Suki touched the Avatars shoulder

"Are you ok, Aang?" He looked at her, grinning, his eyes suspiciously bright.

"You're right." He said "She's at least half Air Nomad. And definitely an air bender."

"Check her family," Suki added excitedly, "She's got six sisters!" Aang was practically beaming. Suki was so glad that she had followed up her instinct and sent the letter. They stood in silence, enjoying Aang's success and watching Ty Lee twist and float through the air, typical movements, for her, but now given new meaning by the Avatar's revelations. After some long minutes, Aang looked at the Kyoshi.

"You must know what this means to me," he said, his voice tight with emotion. Suki clasped his hand.

"I can only imagine, Aang. You've found some scattered, by Ty Lee is a noble. You'll be able to trace her heritage, find more, they're out their, Aang, we know they are. We all are looking, we're all helping you do this, me, Toph, Katara, Sokka…" she trailed off.

"How is Sokka?" Aang asked her, provoking a response, but Suki turned away, when she looked back at him, her eyes were unsure, but she changed the subject brightly.

"Eh, fine I suppose, we don't talk much…what about you?" Suki asked teasingly. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She almost instantly regretted it. Katara's letters made it clear she considered them no longer together. She wasn't sure how the Avatar was taking it, but Aang shrugged easily.

"It'll come time to find a consort soon, I suppose. When I find a suitable match. I'm really looking for someone with Air blood, perhaps in the refugees. I've had some success already finding some communities with potential airbending blood. There's also several scholars at the Ba Sing Se University have been kind enough to devote their energy to studying potential migration patterns. They're applying the refugee routes taken by the earth kingdom residents and trying to estimate where air nomads may have taken refuge a hundred years ago. Of course, air nomads are a lot more mobile, less predictable and straightforward than Earth Kingdom, but I'm sure we'll find some soon. And when I do find a consort, we'll be bound by air nomad tradition, very quiet, and private. She will be Lady of the Western Air Temple."

"You sound very clinical, about this search for a partner," Suki observed, glad the conversation had turned away from her. Aang nodded,

"Well, I am, there's a lot of factors to consider." He sounded so different than the idealistic, heartstruck young Avatar she remembered, and he had unsettled her, so she couldn't resist saying,

"What about-" she paused suddenly. Suki thought briefly of prodding him further, just to gauge how he felt about Katara, but he sounded so detached she didn't dare. Perhaps this was necessary. Katara may have been the love of his younger life, but he never would have been able to stabilize as a fully realized Avatar if he was constantly tied by bonds stronger than reality. Not to mention Katara's anger at him.

"What do you think she'll be like?" Suki couldn't help asking "Are you worried?" Aang brushed it off easily.

"Honestly, I'm more worried about finding air-benders right now than I am about marrying one! I've thought I was the last airbender for the last two or three years, and to finally find some of my own people, well it puts things into perspective." He fixed her with a level stare.

_When did he become taller than me? _Suki wondered idly, before Aang asked again,

"But tell me, have you spoken to Sokka?" Suki sighed, she probably wasn't going to be able to avoid the topic.

"Water Tribe missives have arrived," she admitted. "With several generous offers of marriage. And this." She took out of her pocket a small pendant on a green thong. It was a betrothal necklace, carved with an intricate design. In direct light, it was a Kyoshi fan, but viewed in shadows it became obvious it was a seashell. It was beautiful. "I'm turning it down," she said, the anger in her voice palatable.

"Why?" Aang asked, surprised, "You love him! And he loves you!"

"He _doesn't_." Suki said, bitingly. "I'm head of the Kyoshi Warriors, its politically _convenient. _If I had any other status, anything else…I'm _not _interested in an arranged marriage," Aang shook his bald head firmly, sure of himself.

"But it's arranged between two people who liked each other before the marriage! And you know he loved you even before he became Southern Water Prince," the Avatar pointed out. Suki folded her fan with a snap, and used the sharpened edge to dig splinters out of the railing.

"That doesn't matter to him now," she said irritated. Aang was silent. "He hardly noticed me at Bumi's funeral. His correspondences are political communications, not letters between friends. He's grown cold, in the South Pole." Aang still remained silent, letting Suki talk her emotions out, continuing "His role as Prince consumes him. It's all he thinks about, he sees me as a political agreement, he doesn't see me as a person anymore."

When faced with the Avatar's continuing silence, Suki felt her throat tighten, and confessed the other, true reason, which she had barely admitted to herself. "He loves her, more," she said, her voice small and hopeless. "Yue. He loves Yue more. Always has. Always will." Aang actually smiled at that.

"Yue turned into the moon, Suki! You can't compete with a moon goddess!"

"I know," she said, her voice shaky. "How could I ever compete with her?!" Aang took her hand, and his grey eyes earnest.

"That's not what I meant, Suki. I mean you can't even be in a competition. She's entirely in the spirit realm. Sokka may love her, but that doesn't mean he can't love you, too. Don't you think Yue has enough love for Sokka and you, if she's powerful enough to rise every eve, pull the tides and pump blood through the hearts of the Water Tribes?" Suki was silent, and Aang continued firmly.

"His heart is tied right now, pulled different directions, towards the faceless ideal that is his 'tribe', towards his Gods La and Twi, and towards Yue, both the memory of the girl as well as the Spirit she has now become. But no man can exist solely in the real of the spirits. Life has not been easy for Sokka, it hasn't been easy for anyone, but perhaps he's having trouble adjusting, having trouble coping, and balancing his spirituality with his humanity. He needs someone to tie him to the earth, Suki. You're Earth Kingdom, you're strong, realistic, and warm. He needs someone to help ground him in humanity. He needs _you_."

"I need him, too," Suki admitted, in a small exhale. There was a long silence, and Suki, despite herself, felt resolve strengthen her spine as the meaning of the Avatar's words trickled into her psyche.

* * *

Suki couldn't sleep. She thought about Sokka, about the impersonal correspondence that had come declaring his intentions. It was a smart marriage – she would be a Princess, no longer just the head of a warrior band, prestigious it may be, or daughter of the headman of Kyoshi. And Sokka would gain a valuable ally in the closest Earth Kingdom island to the Poles – vital for trading and transportation interests. The Water Tribes and Kyoshi had always been close, and not just in physical proximity. She thought about what Aang had said. No part of her doubted the Avatar, but she wasn't quite sure she…_understood._

She walked down to the bay, where the full moon sparkled off the waters. The tides and waves reminded her of Katara, of course, the Master Bender that she was, but when the water was peaceful and serene, for some reason she thought of Sokka. Where his sister was a raging tempest of emotions, be it fury or joy, Sokka seemed…somehow more stable, reserved. Oh he was a goofball to be sure, with a awful sense of humor, but he was much more stagnant than his younger sister.

She slipped her shoes off and walked down the sand till her the edge of the water lapped at the tops of her toes. It reflected the moonbeams, refracting them into tiny silver slivers. They intensified, glowing blindingly, and when she looked up, Yue was floating there, with a benign expression on her face.

The _power _that radiated from the small figure, much tinier than Suki, although with white, ethereal robes that were huge a billowy- was incredible. It took Suki's powers of breathing, and reasoning, away, and vibrated through her muscles. Her blood pumped in time to a rhythm she could feel but not hear. Yue's eyes were absolutely huge, dark blue abysses. Suki felt herself falling forever.

As if the spirit sensed Suki was completely overtaken, the glow faded slightly, and the rhythm pounding in Suki's ears lessened, enough for the Kyoshi to gather a coherent thought. The first was, as had been for the last few weeks, that there was no hope of ever being Sokka's bride when his heart was so truly captivated by this goddess. Her skin was pearly and absolutely flawless, her hair glimmering, and her features were sculpted perfectly, and gave off a luminous light.

She condensed, almost, to become a little more corporeal, and floated forward. She was almost nose-to-nose with the brown haired girl now, and the tips of her breasts brushed Suki's own, setting small, scintillating tides through the girls' nerves. The spirit raised a hand to cup Suki's chin and cheek. The touch was cool, and very light, and Suki thrilled at the power running through her. Suki could smell her scent – at once cool and fresh, iced wine, then pressed her perfectly formed, unearthly cool lips to the human girls own thinner, pinker lips.

Suki's nerves screamed, but she couldn't move to save her life, only tip her face back, presenting her lips to the Goddess again, who obliged. The _love _that flowed through her was unfathomable. The capacity of the spirit to love was beyond mortal reckoning, in addition to the dutiful devotions of two entire Water Tribes. She felt Sokka's own adoration of Yue, total and utter, yet at this same time his deep-rooting respect, desire, and veneration of Suki herself. It was humbling, it was inspiring, it was intoxicating.

When Suki opened her eyes again, there was only moonlight streaming down, and a slight chill in the air. Every space of her skin had goosebumps, and was hyper-aware of her surroundings. She stared at the moon contemplatively, exhilarated by the power and the emotions raging through her, gasping for breath.

So Sokka loved the moon spirit? So did every water tribsmemeber. Suki loved her, too. She loved the moonlight, and the ocean waves. Who was she to refuse such benevolent power? And she _loved _Sokka, she really did, goofy meat-loving fool he was, she truly loved him. And it wasn't a competition, it was fact. He loved Yue, he loved Suki. Suki loved Sokka. And Yue – Yue loved Suki. That the Kyoshi was sure of. She wasn't sure if it was because Sokka also loved her, and Sokka was one of the spirit's last connections to the mortal world, or because of Suki's role in the return of balance – or for some inner characteristic she couldn't fathom. But the presence of the Moon Spirit in the Water Princes' life wasn't something Suki should begrudge him, or even consider as a threat. She was a goddess.

* * *

The next morning, Suki greeted Aang over the breakfast some of the other townspeople had brought to him. If he noticed that she had begun wearing the betrothal necklace, and that from time to time she touched it, with a faraway look in her eyes, he didn't mention it directly.

"You thought about what I said, then?" he couldn't help prodding the sound of his voice seemed to alert the Kyoshi, who had the grace to blush. She regathered herself quickly.

"Yes, I did, I thought about all of what you said." Suki had been blown away by the Avatar's confidence, and accurate assessment of Sokka's spirituality. After her brain had ceased buzzing with the presence of the Moon Spirit, it occurred to her that he could, perhaps, have been speaking from experience.

His detachment when he spoke of a future wife, consort, whatever he called it. His need to let Katara go, and their subsequent disagreements, his disillusionment with love, perhaps. He, like Sokka, had strict mandates to follow, expectations. He was expected to marry to help bring balance to the four nations. But that certainly didn't mean he couldn't find love along the way.

An Avatar had to be as much human as spirit, that much Suki was sure of. And if Sokka needed a wife to help him ground himself, the Kyoshi was pretty sure that Aang was also in serious need of a woman who, without making herself too much of an attachment, could help hold the Avatar's earthly love and attentions, reminding him of his humanity.

Her motives weren't entirely altruistic. She had tread on _very _delicate ground with her younger friend the previous evening, talking about her and Sokka's relationship, and despite his calm and true advice, she felt the need to reestablish herself, reaffirm her age, experience, and tip the scales and make the Avatar squirm, and confess-

"Ty Lee should be your first consort, your Lady of the Western Air Temple," she said, smiling. She counted it a success as Aang blushed furiously.

"What? But she's Fire Nation…"

"You just discovered she's a latent airbender," she reminded him triumphantly. Aang's eyes were just slightly wild.

"She's…she's a noble…."

"She's one of six girls, far too many for the parents to be picky." Suki insisted. She made it a point to understand the background and situations of all of her warriors. And Ty Lee wasn't exactly withholding of personal information. She was bubbly, and loved to share. "She has very few options – several of her sisters are already promised to the Sages. She has to be charming, her dowry will be very small. The Kyoshi will supplement it as we can, of course but…who knows." Aang appeared to be struck speechless. "She doesn't want to be a Kyoshi warrior all her life…and you _are _looking for a consort." Suki reminded, then, relentlessly, "Unless you think she's ugly?"

"Hogfeathers, no!" Aang exclaimed, before giving over to the brightest blush Suki had seen in a long while. This was also the most unsettled she had seen the Avatar in years. He had clearly approached this whole…search for consorts very scientifically, detached, as he had learned to be as his mastered the Avatar state.

"Well its settled then," Suki said, dusting her hands purposefully for emphasis. "Ask her. I'll call her over right now." She made an exaggerated movement towards the door that caused the Avatar to jump so much she swore she saw the wind pick up, whipping at the edges of the trees and the curtains in the windows.

"No!" he exclaimed, and Suki took pity on him, and didn't needle him further.

As he was preparing to leave on his glider again, his only pack a small supply of food and a warmer coat for the Pole, he grinned widely at Suki, when she gave him a letter.

"For Sokka," she said softly. The Kyoshi Warrior blushed easily, and Aang was about to make another comment, when she handed him another letter, this addressed to Than and Ying. He was sure they were in reference to Ty Lee. The young Avatar felt his face flaming. He made a hasty goodbye, and kicked off from the earth, leaving the Kyoshi Warrior in a small swirl of wind and dust, looking up, smiling at his receding form.


	12. These Hazards of Love

**Chapter 12: These Hazards of Love**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt. Thank you to those who have reviewed!_

_

* * *

  
_

Katara wanted to sing – to shout even, from happiness. Suki looked radiant, and Sokka looked happy, too. Her dad looked very pleased with himself, if a bit fuddled from the Polar Beer. He and Bato kept taking big slugs of the dark lager, congratulating each other. She heard Toph's voice shout out loudly from the other side of the table, where she was sitting with Ty Lee…who, if Katara's sources were to be believed, was to become the Avatar's first consort – Aang's wife of sorts…she wasn't particularly clear on the details and traditions of Air Nomad marriage..and besides...

Katara hadn't even _begun _to sort out all her feelings on _that _particular issue. But the most pressing emotion that battered her consciousness was a boiling, roiling jealousy. She tried to avert her eyes from the acrobat at the end of the table, who had been released from the Kyoshi warriors and had returned to her traditional garb of pink, revealing her generous attributes and tiny waist. Katara honestly couldn't believe she was an airbender – or that she was actually going to marry – or something – _her _Aang.

Luckily for all parties involved, there had been so much for her to do that she had barely had time to dwell upon it. Suki and Sokka's engagement had moved quickly. It seemed like a short month after it had _finally _been announced, Katara and her grandmother were on a boat bound for the South Pole…and Katara was _home_. Home for the first time in _years_.

It had changed so much, it was richer, so much more developed, civilized…but in the end, it was the people, not the buildings that made something a home.

And she had a royal wedding to plan. Suki's wedding dress to be made, bridal furs to be softened…the South Pole was sorely lacking in feminine hands, and the Princess made her presence – and opinions – known.

There was also a large amount of meddling to be done between Sokka and Suki, whose reunion had been tentative, careful, but still joyful. Katara was _very _good at meddling.

The wedding was traditional water-tribe, Suki's Kyoshi makeup and the delicate filigree golden fans she held during the ceremony the only nods to her own culture. The ceremony and obligatory feast were typical, traditional, and passed without great upset.

After the ribbons and wolf-howls of the bridal parade that chased the Southern Prince down the hallway had finally disappeared, Sokka turned to face his bride. The ceremonial paint had been washed off, leaving behind the pretty face he knew so well. The robes had been removed as well, and she wore only a simple green silken shift, that hugged her muscular curves. She smiled shyly, and Sokka couldn't hide a wide grin that spread over his features.

_How could I be so lucky? _His mind reverberated. _Thank you, Twi, La. Thank you – Yue -_ he walked over to the window and opened it up to the freezing air. As he took his wife into his arms, gooseflesh spreading over her skin, her small nipples standing, and laid her onto the furs, Yue's light shined in through the open window. Sokka lifted his bride's silk, and Yue kissed down the girl's forehead and neck, to her bare stomach, Suki allowed her head to loll backwards.

* * *

The moon also caressed the bare flesh of Katara's arms. She had taken herself out into the ice-garden to get some air. She was so pleased with the marriage, glad for Sokka, Suki, and the Southern Tribe. Would she be as lucky as her older brother? Find love in the midst of royalty and demands and responsibilities that the post-war world pushed upon her? She suspected that it'd be a number of years before she found the answer, whether it was an affirmative or negative. Ice crunched behind her. When she turned, there was a blue-robed figure kneeling before her.

"Princess," it was the Warrior Kinto, whom she had met at Toph's coronation. She came over and offered him her bare hand, and he enveloped it in his own, gloved one. He stood, and looked penetratingly at her. As their blue eyes met, Katara's pulse quickened and her mouth dried up. Yue was rejoicing in her eardrums, thrumming with Katara's blood, the rhythm of her body, the rhythm of the entire Tribes, of Sokka dn Suki. "Princess," he whispered, "forgive me," and bent to gently press his lips against Katara's own, cold ones. Her knees felt weak, and her stomach swelled as she suddenly found herself incapable of breathing. She leaned into him, and his parka-covered arm reached around her back, pressing against her light silk gown and pulling her closer. They broke apart after a moment, even water-benders need air. Katara regained her balance and attempted to calm herself. Kinto was looking at her, his eyes glinting in pleasure.

Unsettled and confused, Katara pulled her fur stole, and her royalty, around her shoulders, hiding her confusion and looking at Kinto sternly. He swallowed nervously, and all but shuffled his feet.

"I'll be missed in the feasting hall," she suggested pointedly. He nodded, and took her arm. She wasn't made of ice, though, and as he surrendered her hand so she could return to the table of honor, she bent her breath to freeze into a small tendrils of fog, and swirled the vapor delicately around his hand that she had just released. He looked at it before glancing back up at her, his mouth curving up tentatively.

Katara had turned to face the table of honor, and met Zuko's golden eyes. They were indecipherable, but he lowered his good eyelid in what was unmistakably a wink.

Embarrassment fought with irritation, and both lost to guilt. Zuko had traveled all this was to see her brother married, and she hadn't even gotten a chance to talk with him at all. She was just so _busy_. She hadn't forgotten his support in Omashu after her fight with Aang. _These weeks_, she reminded herself firmly, _have been about Sokka and Suki. I had to help them._ _They are my focus._ The Fire Lord had invited her to travel back North on his airships, too, but La knew there was _no _way she'd get Kanna onto one of the flying metal contraptions. Zuko had already turned back to talk to Ty Lee, and Katara returned to her father's side, a vague feeling of discomfort in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

-

* * *

After her brothers' wedding, Katara had returned, reluctantly, to the North Pole and life began again, as if without interruption. Several moons passed, unremarkable except in their swiftness. She woke every day to the same - her body maid, Miya with her cup of tea and...as every morning, her secretary greeted her soon after.

Uluri handed her her schedule, she was surprised to see that her grandfather had inserted himself in there. It wasn't often she spent 'official' time with him outside of training, and she spared a moments thought to wonder what he would want. After she had finished her day, capping it off with a meeting with some of Councilmembers, concerned with the state of the Tribes schooling especially with the influx of refugees, she made her way to her grandparents house.

We she pushed the door open, Pakku was seated at the table, a pai sho board with a game just begun.

"Hi Gran-pakku! Where's gran-gran?" She asked cheerfully. Pakku's face remained dour.

"I just wanted to let you know that news came from Grand Master Iroh in the Fire Nation. His nephew, the fire lord, is making his intentions to seek a wife public. All suitable ladies are invited to his court for the coming season." He turned back to his game. "That is all."

"You – you think I should marry _Zuko_?" Katara took a step back, inadvertently. Her grandfather looked up, annoyed. The familiar expression had a strangely calming effect on her.

"I didn't say that. I just told you he was looking for a wife. And that suitable candidates are invited to the court." He picked up a tile, smoothed his long, thin fingers over the carved face, then set it down with a loud snap. Katara just remained where she was. _Why did he tell me that? Why should I -…well, should I? _But his concentration was on his game, and he made that much clear. She confusedly turned to go,

"By the way – there's some things that have been sent to you, in that box over there." He jerked his chin towards it. "They were sent to me as your grandfather, since your own father is in the South Pole. But you're capable of handling it yourself. I wanted you to see it before the Councildid. Have a good evening." Katara walked over to the small box. It was lighter than it looked when she picked it up. When she turned back to ask her Grandfather about it, all she saw was the swish of the fur flap covering the door. He had left.

_Ugh! Stubborn old man! Why did he tell me that? Does he want me to find someone from the water tribes? We don't have any high ranking females! I guess Inuka, but she's just the daughter of a court minister. Maybe Bato's daughter? But she's even younger than me, much too young… He didn't say he wanted me to marry him…so he doesn't want me to marry Zuko? I guess the fire nation is in poor condition, I could make a better match…_she sighed, thinking of the Ambassadors' reports on the state of the Fire Nation. _I wonder how the Painted Lady's village is doing. I wonder how her river is doing. _

_I wonder where Gran Gran is_, Katara thought idly. She should be back soon, it was getting dark. Katara opened the box her grandfather had left her.

Inside were three small seal pouches, and some parchment. She withdrew the pouches, and opened the first. Inside was necklace, beautifully carved with two twin streams of water intertwining themselves. On the back were characters for Sangook's name. She sighed and put it back into the bag. The second bag had another necklace, this with the koi fish Twi and La. On the back was the name of Panuk, Inuka's twin brother. Inuka hadn't told her that her brother was proposing to her...though Katara should have probably expected it. The third was a lighter blue, with a more simple design of swirls. It was from Kinto.

When Kanna ducked into the common room, pink-cheeked from the cold and rubbing her hands briskly, she found her granddaughter holding the light blue betrothal necklace, with a slightly lost look in her eyes, the other two on the furs in front of her. She chuckled, and came over to where she was sitting on the furs, taking in the three pouches.

"Well…should I guess who these come from?" Katara laughed weakly, so Kanna muttered... "Kinto, Panuk…and…hmm…"

"Sangook," the Princess said. Her grandmother snorted, and took off her heavy outer parka.

"Foolish boy. His family isn't near wealthy enough."

"Hes one of my best friends," Katara said softly, but her Gran-gran, busying herself setting up the tea pot, reached out and deftly took the medallion from her hand, putting it resolutely into the box.

"He'd make no match for you. It would be insulting to Kinto and Panuk. And King Arnook and Queen Alakuu. That Panuk...he's Councilman Ilituk's son, however, his family is old nobility in the North…old money…"

"And this one is from Kinto," Katara said, showing it to her grandmother, and realized with mortification that she was blushing. They were quiet for a moment as the teapot heated.

"That can't be all," her grandmother insisted, but Katara had no more necklaces. She went over to the box and took out the pieces of parchment. They were letters.

"Oh. From Earth Kingdom nobles…a member of the Fu family – they're even richer than Toph's family - and two of late King Bumi's cousins, both living in Ba Sing Se." They were quiet for another few heartbeats.

"Well, dearheart, what are you thinking?" her grandmother prodded gently. Katara sighed.

"I'm actually thinking of that conversation I had, with you, Queen Alakuu, and Sifu Yugoda, remember?" Her grandfather had stomped back in, and grabbed his heavier parka.

"I remember you breaking Sangook's hand afterwards." He pitched in, as he pulled the parka over his head and exited the igloo again. Katara winced, before continuing,

"Well I was basically thinking about how Queen Alakuu said that to make me happy I needed someone passionate and powerful…to fix the world."

"Bumi's cousins certainly both have the resources to do that." Kanna said musingly, pouring her granddaughter some tea. "Or Panuk, his family is very well respected in both Poles. They would both be able to help you raise the Tribes to even greater heights." Katara fiddled with Kinto's necklace uncomfortably. Her hair fell into her face, a dark veil across her features.

"I was thinking about…there is so much poverty, troubles in the world, other nations are so needy. They'll continue to act as a destabilizing force, a threat to our peace. Yet they have so much potential...Gran-Gran..." She paused, and moved the hair out of her face. "Fire Lord Zuko's looking for a wife, too." Kanna stared at her for a long moment.

"Katara…the fire nation is an economic disaster. It can't even keep its people fed – or within their own borders for La's sake. And they started a century of war…_and _you would have to leave the Pole!"

"I know, it's a mess, the entire nation. And I'll be surrounded by enemies, but there's no place that could benefit more from an alliance with the Water Tribes." Katara swallowed the hot tea. "And the Fire Nation is powerful, whether we like it or not, their technology and abilities, although hampered now by reconstruction efforts, they are still considerable. We have to help them recover if we want to avoid another war, we need to regain balance." Kanna ceased her easy movements around the teapot and fire in common room, and sat down on the furs across from the fire.

"Well that's one way of putting two nations entirely under your thumb, La, isn't the water tribe enough for you?"

"Gran-gran!" Katara exclaimed, "That's not what I wanted!" Kanna sighed, and Katara continued haltingly. "I mean, Zuko is one of my friends - of our friends, mine and Sokka's and Aang's. It's not like I don't know him at all. And I already am friends with him...I know it's immaterial but...I like him as a person..." Kanna's smile was old and tired, but immeasurably gentle.

"It's only immaterial if it doesn't matter to you, dearheart. But if you're going to to consider your own emotions, I was under the impression your favor lay with another young gentleman, of the water tribes." Katara blushed, but this was no time to stand on ceremony or simper about.

"I...I do like Warrior Kinto. And I think Sokka and Dad like him. But my..." she paused again, before whispering, "choice in boyfriends hasn't exactly been the most...accurate...and I mean, I have other considerations besides who catches my fancy or who knows the rights steps to a water tribe waltz." Kanna nodded, understanding. Her granddaughters voice took on a panicked quality "I mean, look at my first boyfriend, he turned out to be a murdering psychopath - although if Aang counts as my first boyfriend, well, he's a monk, and married to Ty Lee, and then- well, I just don't know, I'm bad a at boyfriends, but I trust my _friends_." she trailed off, unsure. Her grandmother smiled.

"Very wise, Katara. If you're going to take on the litany of problems and challenges that the world currently boasts, you need a strong husband to support you. Going with a close friend is a good way of ensuring their support, and if not passionate love, then a deep-seated respect... Besides the point, are you aware that you're currently ineligible to marry Zuko, as you are crown princess for the North?" When Katara looked at her in askance, she clarified - and suddenly, Katara was given another glimpse, so rare these days, of the Kanna that had obstinately and boldly, struck out from Pakku's marriage bed, traveled to the other side of the world, then successful managed a Tribe in the time of war. Her gran-gran's kindly eyes glinted. "You were clearly next in line for the North, as Sokka is for the south. If you marry the Fire Lord, since he is currently ruling and you are currently a Princess, Heiress Designate, you would abdicate and become Fire Nation."

"So…I can't marry Zuko." Katara said, not sure if she was relieved or not. Her gran-gran drained her tea.

"You're my granddaughter – and Water Princess. You can do anything you want. You just need to be…aware of the opportunities." Katara tried to hide a grimace.

"So if I marry Zuko, who would be heir?"

"Who do you want to be heir?" Kanna asked, irritatingly answering Katara's question with one of her own. She refilled her tea and held it in twisted, dry fingers. ""We really need Alakuu here. She's genius for twisting things like laws…and birthrights."

"Before me, all royal lines culminated with Yue. She had no siblings, and neither Arnook or Alakuu had any surviving siblings, nor nieces or nephews." Katara stared into her teacup, seeking answers there. "I'm a replacement for Yue…But if I leave, then that leaves…nobody to be heir. I guess power would go to my children, but what if they are fire benders? I suppose the throne would go to Sokka, but he's heir of the South, and can't be King of both…" she paused again. "Well, if I never became heir, then Yue would still be the Princess, she'd still be the heir, but she never had children."

"Although she was betrothed," Kanna pointed out. "To that warrior Hahn. Still held in extremely high regard by the Northern tribe, to them, the betrothal still stands." Katara frowned, displeased. Hahn had grown into a serious and quiet young man, totally devoted to the tribe, but the Princess still didn't like him. Forestalling her objection, Kanna said, "It does leave us the same problem, though, by the third generation the t Tribes are again heirless. Hahn is by law barren, since he is betrothed to the moon spirit, and, well, is unlikely to sire any legitimate children"

"Well…" Katara's mind worked furiously. "What of Mauti? His younger sister?" She liked Mauti. A few years younger than Katara, Mauti was quiet, having been cowed by her domineering older brother for most of her life. She possessed a quick wit and dry humor, however, that Katara suspected had been used as a way of laughing off her brothers' arrogance and machosim. "She's betrothed now, right?

"to young warrior Hiryu." Kanna agreed, "Steadfast, trustworthy, though not particularly that bright. Neither are benders." Katara made up her mind quickly at her gran-gran's accepting nod.

"Mauti and Hiryu it is, then," Kanna added,

"And to cement their power, and reaffirm our family royal claims, their firstborn will be betrothed to your eldest non-firebending child of a complementary sex…and failing that, one of your brothers line." Her gran-gran said firmly. Katara nodded, understanding her grandmothers' wisdom. She did pause for a moment,

"Gran-gran…how do you think Sokka's going to react? We kind of just arranged a marriage for a child that Princess Suki has only just conceived…" Her grandmother laughed throatily, and clasped Katara's hand.

"It's not like your betrothing one of his children to…oh, I don't know…the Fire Lord? It's a match that would probably be made anyways, if you weren't already the heir of the North...Now how he and your father react to your decision to actually up and marry the Fire Lord…" Katara sighed, she had thought of that.

* * *

As it turned out, word didn't even reach the South Pole till after Katara had announced her intentions, privately of course, to King Arnook and Queen Alakuu and the small council. By then, there was nothing Hakoda or Sokka could do without seriously calling into question Princess Katara's judgment and resolve. The communication from the South just wished her the best, promised their love and support, and, of course, expressed their plans to come to see her before the wedding. She suspected, however, that Sokka would have a few choice words for her in private. And probably a few more, less appropriate, for Zuko.

When she stood before the Northern King and Queen, and their few most trusted Councilmembers, and announced her decision. King Arnook's mouth dropped open. Queen Alakuu was so shocked that, for once, her perfectly sculpted face shows something other than serenity, and betrayed her quickly moving mind, analyzing Katara's decisions. The council, on the other hand, erupted – half into laugher and half into objections.

They had no legal or traditional basis for disagreeing with her choice. She was of age to chose a husband, especially considering the fact that she had no betrothal. A typical princess would have been betrothed at- or even before - her birth. But Katara had been born a Southern Pole peasant. The Council may have been planning an arranged marriage, but nothing was formally binding, and by now she was already past the normal age of marriage, and well within her right, especially since both her Grandfather, Father, and Brother gave her permission, explicit or implicitly implied, in the case of Hakoda and Sokka.

_Especially _since she had an alternative explanation for the transmittal of the Northern Royalty. The King and Queen, and the council had loved it, it was unusual, and unprecedented, to be sure, but it paid homage to their beloved Yue, by validating her royalty as strong enough to pass from her, through Hahn, to Mauti. And since Katara had promised that the Hakoda's bloodline would return and be bound again to the North…well…

Katara was an interesting Water Princess. She was powerful – so powerful, with the support of the benders and Master Pakku, as well as the unconditional support of her brother the Prince and her father the King of the Southern Tribe…and she _was _the Sifu of the Avatar….and if she wanted to marry a struggling nation, the Tribes would support her, no matter how insane they viewed the decision.

* * *

When Zuko sat on the enflamed dias before his Grand Assembly, they usually looked dour, forbidding, and serious on the best of days.

Today, however, the men who made up his court had faces wreathed in smiles. Grouchy Commanding Admiral Liang was actually _grinning_. Zuko turned to his uncle, who, sensing his nephew's glance shrugged minutely. Zuko didn't have long to wait, as Minister of the Exterior, Retired General Shu exclaimed,

"My Lord! The Water Tribes have responded to your marriage announcement, and the Princess Katara is coming in response! She is coming here, my Lord! To the Fire Nation, no doubt to accept the marriage!"

A loud buzzing grew inside Zuko's brain. He hadn't even been aware that missives had been sent to the Tribes. But..an _acceptance? _Then, thunderously, _Katara?! _He actually spoke aloud.

"Katara? Wants to marry me?" General Iroh cleared his throat, and corrected gently,

"Dear nephew, the Princess of the Water Tribes is coming in response to your marriage missive." Zuko struggled to control his confusion and shock. General Shu all but beamed.

"She is!!! Such a match! My Lord, we had expected a Lady, daughter of a Councilman from the North or a Warrior's daughter from the South to respond, but such a fortuitous match for the Fire Nation! We can't hope to understand what motivates the Tribesmen, but Fire Lord Zuko, such wealth she would bring, and the power of the combined tribes, along with the good-will of every nation!" Zuko couldn't even hear him anymore.

His Uncle Iroh, wisely, cut the meeting short, praising the Court on the good news and giving them leave to prepare for the arrival as they saw fit. Not waiting for the Fire Lords' ceremonial flames to be extinguished, Zuko strode out of the chamber, and Iroh followed him, feeling his old feet ache. _Old feet, old feet _he scolded them, and urged them to catch up with his nephew, who was now in his private study. _Old body,_

Zuko turned to him.

"What does this mean" he bit off, furiously. Iroh was glad the boy hadn't lost his temper in front of the Court.

"The Princess would be coming for a visit of state, as customary. But during such a time – in response to such a missive - it is only for one purpose." Iroh said as calmly as he could manage.

"Why?" Zuko snapped. "She's the most powerful woman in the world, save perhaps King Toph. What does she want?"

"She intends to accept your proposal, nephew." Zuko exhaled a tongue of flame, but swallowed it before it could burn anything.

"Does this mean…that Mai…" _I am definitely too old for this, _the General thought sadly.

"My nephew, it would be political suicide, both nationally and internationally, as well as a grievous insult to choose the noble daughter of a disgraced governor over the Princess of a Nation and a war heroine." He watched the young Fire Lord slump into a chair, and wished once that he was spewing fire and shouting angrily. Zuko shook his head again,

"Why would Katara do this?" Iroh hasted to correct the dangerous line of thinking.

"Zuko, what _Katara _does forher heart and what the _princess _does for her tribe may be worlds apart. She may have had less choice than you." Zuko pushed himself rapidly out of the chair.

"Which is no choice at all," Zuko said, and the air smelt of acrid, bitter smoke. Iroh bowed his head. Zuko, standing, leaned his fists onto the window sill and stared over the capital city. He knew he should feel happy for the incredible honor and opportunity that was about to be bestowed upon him and his nation, but he felt hollowed inside, drained, much like when he returned with his sister after the fall of Ba Sing Se, and he had retaken his place as heir at the right hand of his father...

He forced his concentration back to the present.

Water Princess Katara was coming.

He would be expected to propose to her.


	13. The Moment After Next

**Chapter 13: The Moment After Next  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt._

_

* * *

  
_

_The northern water tribe_, Katara observed without mirth, _always had a flair for theatrics_. Truth be told, though, she had rehearsed this entrance as many times as they had. For as much as the Northern Water Tribe stood on ceremony and emphasized appearances, the Fire Nation viewed it as absolutely sacrosanct. She heard the fanfare and cheers, that told her Zuko must have appeared. The voice, booming from the long metal horn that amplified sound, exclaimed;

"Fire Lord Zuko!! The honorable Dragon of the East!" She had to blink at that. She wondered if the true story of Zuko and the dragons had ever gotten out, and filed that away with the list of questions she wanted to ask him when she finally got to speak with him, to catch up. She forced herself to pay attention, and barely caught the end of Zuko's long list of titles, culminating with "Protector of the Ember Isles!" and "Fire Sifu of the Avatar!". She felt her stomach muscles clench uncomfortably. It had been years since she had seen Zuko. He was a close friend, they had shared so much. She would be meeting him as…something more than a friend now. She forced herself not to think about it. The betrothal, although it would undeniably soon come to pass, had not been publicly announced. There was, after all, the proper protocol to follow.

_And speaking of protocol_, she heard the pounding footsteps that announced that her 'honor-guard' of northern water benders were running down the sides of the ship. She didn't have to peek out the small porthole, she had seen what they were doing plenty of times already when they practiced. She knew they would have thrown themselves off the side of the boat dramatically to engage in a bit of exhibitionist bending, and counted the waves that gently pulled the boat until- then. Her cue.

Another sailor pushed the door open and Katara emerged onto the deck. She walked regally towards the side of the boat, then stepped clean off. A pillar of ice jutted up from the waves to meet her foot, perfectly timed. Bended fountains of water streamed over her head, leaping and twisting, catching the light. She continued her walk to the pier, pillars of ice meeting her every footstep. One deliberate drop of water fell directly down her formal collar, running down her back. She barely could hide a smile. _Sangook_.

A herald began announcing her titles,

"Master Water Bender and Healer, Water Princess Katara of the Northern Water Tribe, and daughter of High Chief Hakoda of the Southern Tribes! Water Sifu of the Avatar, Sister of Southern Wolf Prince Sokka!"

Katara had by now reached the pier. As soon as she stepped onto the iron pilings, she gathered the streaming water above her, the Benders relinquishing their control as she arched the water gracefully around her own body, then up through the air. Throwing her hands high, it sprayed up above the crowds before she spread her fingers and _pushed_, and the droplets turned into fat, fluffy snowflakes floating down into the squares and benches that the common Fire Nation people had gathered to see her.

The crowd of commoners went _wild_. Snow was something very rarely seen in the fire nation. They all would know what it was, it did snow occasionally in the north, and on top of mountains. But never in the city. It was melting even before it hit the hot ground of course, but the crowd cheered and cried and the children chased the snowflakes.

The Herald bowed low at her approached, then prepared to escort her to where Zuko was seated and his fat uncle stood behind him, grinning widely, about fifty yards away. The poor court functionary had to wait several more minutes to proceed, while the crowd continued to cheer.

"She quite stole the show, wouldn't you say nephew?" Iroh prodded. He knew he shouldn't needle the fire lord like this, but he quite wished his nephew would at least crack a smile as his future fiancée approached, "and I'd say she's grown up quite nicely over the years, gathered quite a few curves, and my, look at those hips!" Zuko said nothing, so Iroh verbally poked harder, "Childbirth should be easy, good thing, I should like some grandchildren. Best get going right away, eh nephew?" it had the not unexpected result of making Zuko's eyebrows snap downward, although he controlled his expression, and, Iroh observed, didn't reply with a nasty remark.

Katara looked up at Zuko. His face was impassive. His appearance was much more intimidating than hers, she realized dully. Although her water display had it's intended effects of showcasing both her incredible bending power and grace, the dais the Fire Lord was seated on also had a purpose.

And that purpose was complete intimidation. Zuko looked _huge_. She tried to tell herself that it was the robes, and the throne, that emphasized his shoulders and his muscular frame, but the sight of him, stone-faced with his wily Uncle at his shoulder made her feel very exposed.

Behind her, however, she felt the comforting presence of her Ladies-In-Waiting. She was surprised to find how quickly they filled the necessary role in her life. When they had assembled to meet her several days out of the North Pole at Queen Alakuu's command, Katara had been…unsettled. She had never had a posse, relying on her secretary Uluri and body-maid Miya, but both were unable to move permanently to the Fire Nation, and she certainly wasn't expected to move to the Fire Nation _alone_. It was an old water tribe tradition, in the archaic language called _kungnyo_, her companions, advisors, bodyguards, and maids - all serving as her ladies-in-waiting. It had occured to Katara a few nights ago that, had Princess Yue lived, Katara very easily could have been a member of her kungnyo, they were typically made up of high-ranking unmarried noble women, and Katara, with her brother the heir to the Southern Pole, would have been destined for Yue's kungnyo. If Queen Alakuu was aware of this fact, she didn't communicate it to Katara. Rather, she primly and thouroughly selected notable women to join Katara's group, and accompany her to Fire Lord Zuko's court. They ranged around Katara as she proceeded down the carpet.

Inuka, her comforting presence stepped up behind her to her right, always conscious of how her best friend and Princess was feeling, and pressed her arm genly against her, letting Katara know she was there. Katara hadn't asked the young noblewoman, now a close friend to come with her, to leave her home. Her father, Councilmember Ilituk, however, had approached Queen Alakuu and asked a simple boon – to honor his family by sending his daughter as Lady in Waiting to the fire nation – he was well aware of the Princess and his daughers' friendship, and since the Princess had so summarily dismissed his son's bid for marriage…well...It was the first time Katara was bitterly aware of the difference in rank between the two girls. But she couldn't say she wasn't deeply grateful for her good friends' presence.

At her left was the slightly younger fire nation girl, On-Ji. Alakuu had tracked her down, studying the now-famed stories of the Avatar's journey to find the young girl. On-Ji looked to be about sixteen now, and her wide hazel eyes had narrowed in the last three or so years to become true fire nation shape. The girl who, even as a young student excelled in manners and protocol, and who had so shyly danced with the Avatar that night in the cave had been replaced by a demure, well-educated young lady.

On-Ji, as the third child – and second daughter – of the Chihiro family, minor Fire Nation nobles, joining Katara's entourage would mark a political rise higher than the family could have ever dreamed of. They had planned to send On-Ji to school, with the hopes of making a match through education, but the exposure and experience the young lady would gain at the courts would supersede any opportunity a University could offer. Her help would also be vital to Katara, now committed to a strange land, with foreign customs. La knows that the young girl had coached her relentlessly during the voyage, through these first days and first impressions.

Behind them came Jian, the middle-aged daughter of Piandao, a legacy of the White Lotus connection that her Grandfather Pakku had called to duty. Of Jian, Katara was the least sure; she knew the woman's loyalties lay with the White Lotus, rather than herself, but the unmarried woman patiently supported Katara's grandmother's arm, making her slow but stately way up the carpet behind her illustrious granddaughter.

Pakku had been shocked, floored, and no doubt hurt that his new wife had decided so summarily to come to the Fire Nation, but when he opened his mouth to protest, Kanna had stood up as suddenly as her old, cold-worn bones had allowed, her eyes flashing behind the wrinkles. -_You want me to send my granddaughter to the Fire Nation - - ALONE, you batty old fool?- _Pakku had admitted immediate defeat, but the hurt was visible on his gruff features. Katara's gran-gran unbent enough to embrace him, but her mind was made up, and, as Pakku knew from experience, there was nothing he could do to change her mind.

Coco, a Kyoshi warrior bodyguard brought up the rear. She was an unofficial wedding present from Suki, who had responded to Queen Alakuu's request for guidance in selecting women for Katara's Kungnyo. T houghCoco was now a distinguished, if young, Kyoshi Warrior. Katara had had her doubts. She remembered Coco as a young, young girl on Kyoshi, who swooned and drooled and chased after "Aangie." Now, Coco, even though she was the youngest of Katara's entourage, was silent, and stone-faced. She hardly ever smiled, rarely laughed. And was totally focused on her training and her sole mission – protect Katara. There was no echo of her flighty, silly past. She was a true product of a generation raised in war. She had watched her village burn around her. Her sisters and aunts leave the island to fight. Life, to Coco, wasn't funny. Unimpressed with the pomp and circumstance, her decorative fans held at the ready, but, as a true Kyoshi, demonstrated a grace and poise that belayed her deadly nature.

When Katara reached the dais, Fire Lord Zuko also rose, and, in armor that looked of solid gold, descended trailing his red and gold cape behind him. His uncle shadowed him. Zuko actually left the throne and dais altogether, to come before Katara and bow over her hand. It was a gesture that was unprecedented in Fire Nation Protocol. But not unexpected. Her presence was the highest level visit the Fire Nation had seen since King Toph visited two years before. And Toph was only an under-king, of the minor city of Omashu.

Katara fought back the urge to throw her arms around him and hug her friend. It had been over a year! She even stopped herself from grinning at him wildly. La knows how his advisors would interpret that. As she bowed she couldn't help but meet his eyes to give him a wink. His own golden orbs remained cold, and without even the briefest hint of recognition. She hid her own confusion under a smooth skin of ice, and mirrored the Fire Lord's cool diplomacy. After they had greeted each other, they turned to the crowd and the Advisors. Katara laid a hand lightly on plated forearm. On-ji had insisted on this. If the move surprised Zuko, he didn't betray it.

In an echoing voice he proclaimed,

"The Fire Nation is honored to welcome the Northern Water Princess to our islands." And Katara, in her smaller, but equally strong voice replied in diplomatic perfection,

"Please allow me to bear the esteem and goodwill of my entire nation to your noble doorstep, Fire Lord."

They turned then, and proceeded through the port to the Fire palace. Crowds lined the streets. Katara couldn't get a good look at the buildings, but it was just as well she wasn't gawking. It occurred to her this was one of the first _positive _times she was visiting the capital. The first had been to conduct a coup, and the second had been for the disposed monarch's funeral. _Not very good memories, _she thought idly, but concentrated on not tripping over her long, fur-trimmed blue robes.

When they arrived at the palace, the Water Tribe ambassador, Akano greeted her. Zuko and his Uncle took their leave, as was customary, and Akano was left to show her to her quarters.

The water tribe delegation had been given a wing of the palace, and Katara was shown to her generous quarters. She had a bedchamber, a bathing chamber, and a reception room. Her ladies' rooms all conjoined, so they could care for her, and they had their own shared bathroom, and her Gran-gran had a small but comfortable room for herself. As they waited for the porters with their luggage, Katara gazed about. It was massive, quite larger than the Northern Palace. It did have an air of slight…disrepair, however. It was lavishly decorated, of course, but none of it was new. Katara ran a hand over a fading gold inlaid mount along the wall. There was very little by way of _portable _riches, such as golden ornaments or priceless works of art, as was in the Ba Sing Se palace. She suspected it had been sold long ago either to fund the war effort or it's even more expensive reconstruction. The room was large, though, and airy with its upper-level balcony.

The _heat_ was something she had been bracing herself for. The tropical heat wasn't as bad as she remembered, although she was sweltering in her furs. She had packed her silks and satins, however, and light linen fabrics that Aang had brought her after some travels. She found it relatively easy, however, with her new-found Mastery of the more basic aspects of water-bending, to regulate her body temperature by cooling the water on the outside of her skin. The door creaked open, and Coco came in, inspecting the windows and exits. Inuka followed, and helped her friend change out of her traveling robes. On-ji and Jian were pouring over the invitation that Zuko's courier had delivered for tonight, as well as Ambassador Akano's notes on the seating. Zuko and his Uncle had invited them to a private luncheon later in the afternoon, to be followed by a more formal, welcoming state dinner.

A short while later, Katara and Kanna were lead by a kindly, but stressed appearing attendant to the private dining hall. Zuko and his uncle stood to receive them, and the two water tribe women made their way to the waiting chairs. Attendants poured their drinks, and served a first course of fresh fruit.

"I trust your accommodations are sufficient, Princess?" At Zuko's cold, formal tone, the sweet fruit stuck in Katara's throat.

"Yes, thank you, Fire Lord, they are beautiful," her tone was supremely unconcerned, but she was beginning to wonder if she had miscalculated…_What happened to Zuko? Why is he being like this…_His uncle broke the silence, his voice wheedling and friendly,

"and you, Honorable Lady Kanna, it is a pleasure to finally meet you! It is easy to see now where Katara gets her good looks!" he said jovially, less formally. Katara couldn't hide a grin at the irrepressible old man, but her Gran-Gran was less impressed by the flirtatious comment.

"This fruit was delicious, Uncle Iroh," Katara said warmly, smoothly intercepting any comment her grandmother could make. She was rewarded by a beaming smile.

"Grown here in the fire nation, you know there is no produce like that produced here!" Zuko didn't roll his eyes at his Uncles' comment, which Katara took to be a bad sign. The main dish came out, a crispy fried fish. It was light fare, but still delightfully seasoned.

"Is this also indigenous to the area?" she turned to Zuko to about the fish.

"Yes, Princess." He said, and she uncomfortably remembered the several fish-importing deals that the Tribes had struck, and the serious problems facing the struggling Fire Nation fishermen in a losing competition with the Water Tribes. _Yikes…_she thought, _La help me get through this dinner…_

There were several more moments of awkward silence.

"Did you hear that Suki is pregnant ?" the news was old, of course, but it was all Katara could think to talk about.

"I have heard that Southern Prince Sokka and Princess Suki expect their first heir," he said formally, shortly, then, "your honored father, King Hakoda, must be very proud."

The rest of the dinner passed in relative silence, cold, and uncomfortable. _Something is going on, _the Water Bender thought determinedly, eying her scarred friend, his face impassive stone, _and I'm going to find out what it is...even if I...even if I have to beat it out of him...  
_

_

* * *

  
_

The sun was setting, burning brilliant red in the night. Fire bending practice was over, and the warriors anxious to ready themselves for the feast. Fire Lord Zuko dismissed them, they were sweaty and exhausted from the training exercises. He sat in the dust and tried to center himself. Part of his topknot had loosed, and he was covered in sweat and charred with smoke. He was frustrated. Try as he might to pound his fury out on his sparring partners, the reality of the situation remained the same. All he could do was try to honor his crown and his kingdom, by behaving correctly in the face of disappointment.

Footsteps sounded, entering the ring. He swore to Agni and all that burned, if this was his secretary he was going to set the man's beard on fire, and laugh about it.

"By La, you're getting weak," The Water Princess's voice cut through the haze of the early evening. He turned around to face the bender. She was standing in the elegant blue silks that she had worn to the luncheon. It already promised to be the seasons most sought-after look at the court. He summoned a cold mask. He didn't want her to see his anger. He would follow protocol. He bowed.

"Forgive me, Princess. I was not aware of your presence." She continued until she was standing only a few feet away from him, inside the dusty ring. "I assure you, when we attend dinner my appearance will be much improved." Her eyes glinted wickedly,

"You appearance maybe, but you're fighting from will still be sloppy." Zuko wasn't quite sure how to respond. Fire Nation protocol didn't exactly lay out guidelines for when your expected-fiancee, Princess of another nation insulted the Fire Lords' firebending. Best to avoid the situation. He turned to go away, and a very familiar water whip cracked, smacking him upside the head. He turned with fire in his fists on reflex. He extinguished them with an exhale, and thought, for one split-second, that there was a look of quickly-masked disappointment on the Princess' face. But no. Her eyebrows had snapped together, though her mouth smirked.

"Ill beat you worse than I did in Ba Sing Se," she challenged, slipping out of her blue silk overwrap and remaining in a tighter, sleeveless pale shift.

"You didn't beat me in Ba Sing Se," he snapped before he could stop himself. She slapped another whip towards him, he saw it coming, harder this time, towards his gut. That was it. The fireball he sent at her was another pure reflex.

Katara wondered idly if this had been a bad idea, not just the whole wedding, but more specifically her little confronation. The Fire Lord was clad only in silken training pants. He had certainly filled out in the years since she had seen him – well, shirtless. Before, he had been skinny, muscular still, but skinny. Now his body looked rent of pure iron. He was sweaty and sooty from his practice already, and his eyes glinted in anger. In the growing darkness, his scar and his long, unruly hair cast long shadows over his face. She had a sudden, disturbing thought that he looked, instead of the Prince Zuko, he now resembled the Fire Lord Ozai. She supposed he couldn't help his genetics, couldn't help looking like his father...But no. Zuko was an individual of passion, of fire, and this new, cold Fire Lord who greeted her _wasn't _the enemy that chased them all around the world, the ally that she had helped battle Azula, or the friend that had stood by her in Omashu.

They traded blows tentatively at first, feeling out each others skills. They hadn't seen each other fight in near three or four years. Zuko had gained control, but also strength. Katara's attacks were more refined, stealthy, and unexpected. After pitching their respective elements at each other, Zuko whipped up a long strand of fire, and sent it flaming towards her, before allowing it to disconnect from his hand and flail around her – a variation on one of his techniques that she knew well. She barely avoided it, the edge of her silk shift blackened slighted. She froze a column of water, and slicing it, sent razor-edged disks at him. He created a massive wave of fire, echoing her own traditions, and pushed it towards her.

She dissipated a small hole in the fire with her water, ducking under, allowing him to expend wasted energy on the huge fire wave. She sent a thin water whip at him, curling and snapping. He jerked his head so it missed his eyes, but it seemed that that was what she had been expecting, and the water froze instantly into a noose around his neck. The ice collar was tightening quickly, cutting off his air supply, rendering him unable to summon the fire. With mammoth effort, he saved up the last remaining air in his body and exhaled the pathetic burst sharply. It was enough to melt the collar - barely, and he turned, fists flaming.

Leaping through the air, he landed hard, a chain of fire shooting out and surrounding Katara. She could turn his attacks again him, but this wasn't an attack on her. Rather he ringed her indirectly by hungry, voracious flames. Burning, sucking all the liquid out of her area, taking away her element, her weapon. She made an attempt to summon an ineffective wave to douse the flames, and Zuko altered the fire minutely to produce thick, choking black smoke. He hadn't known how to control the smoke of his fire when they last dueled. His vision was obscured as well, but he could hear the Water Princess coughing.

He recovered himself first, and over the flames, her form dancing in the intense heat, he could see where Katara stood, centering her weight carefully. Her own eyes swollen. Her lips were cracking and she could feel her skin burning from the heat alone. Looking through the watering eyes, she could see Zuko's body, still spewing fire. Her tears evaporated instantly. She flexed her arms, struggling to draw a breath in the choking, searing air. There was no water anywhere.

She sought deeper, struggling, flailing – failing, seeking to find the water and there – underneath the soil – she hauled, heaved with an almighty effort and was rewarded with a wave of water that extinguished the flames and soaked the Fire Lord, knocking him back.

There was also an ear-splitting screech and the rent of twisting metal. When the steam cleared, Zuko wiped the water out of his eyes. The portion of the palaces' pipe system that fed the building with running water had been pulled completely out of the ground and all but shredded, and was now a geyser spewing the water onto the ground and flooding the practice area. In other areas he could see, another place on the arena and one through the patio, water was shooting out of the ground. The shock traveled through the pipes, and Katara, still poised in her bending pose, and Zuko seated in the mud, winced in unison as they heard the further pipes breaking in a distant wing of the palace, the shrieks of the inhabitants and the rising babble of panicked voices. The Water Princess looked in horror at a soggy, apologetic Fire Lord. Zuko vaulted off the ground and grabbed Katara's hand.

"Come on, _come on!_" he urged, and the two fled the scene. After a few minutes of blinding twists and turns through the palace, they paused, and Katara realized he had taken her to outside her Ladies' quarters, through the maid's entrance, avoiding any complications, interruptions, or awkward questions. There was nobody around, presumably, all hands had been called to help stem the flood. They could hear the distant ruckus and shouting as the flooding was controlled.

"Zuko….your…palace…" Katara winced. Suddenly, the two dissolved into roars of laughter. After a few minutes, they collected themselves, and gasped for breath. Zuko tried to avoid her eye, get himself back under control. From the corner of his eye, he looked at the Water Princess, still shaking with silent mirth. The perplexed apology that had been written on her face had been too much for him to take seriously. They were both drenched, dripping pools of water all over the floor.

Katara's thin, pale blue silk shift was running rivulets of water down her legs, and clung soaking to her body. He had thought, at her brothers' wedding, that she had grown heavier, but now he saw that her waistline was trim as always, it was merely that she had come into the hourglass shape that water tribe women were known for, her hips wide and her chest generous. It was if all her skinny angles of the teen years had rounded, softened. She was so different from the Fire Nation women, who remained rail-thin and slender, with high, thin breasts. The Princess hadn't grown any taller since the end of the War, but her legs and arms were still obviously strong, as if she was still fighting regularly. Her hair was much longer than before, and had come down from its intricate topknot, and lined her face with wispy, wet tendrils.

He looked down at himself, dressed only in his training breeches, soaking and half covered in mud and soot. _Agni_, they were both disasters. Katara gave another weak chuckle, before moving her hands smoothly, and the hair on Zuko's neck stood up as he felt the gentle pressure of her bending pull the water out of his hair and clothes. She did the same to her own, and directed the water down into a drain in the corner of the floor.

He looked down into her huge eyes, intensely blue against her smeared black eye makeup. He hid another smile, and shook his head, exhaling through his nose.

"See you at dinner, Katara."

* * *

When Katara was announced formally at the state dinner, and entered regally on the arm of Ambassador Akano, her appearance was much improved from the…_incident_ a few hours earlier. She was dressed in an elegant kimono, echoing the traditional Fire Nation style in a compliment to her hosts, but it was the same bright blue of her eyes. Her long brown hair had been swept up simply, but held with bold mother-of-pearl hairpins.

Zuko stood to receive her, having traded his armor (and his dirty practice shorts) for the red, black and gold official robes of state. Their eyes met, and it was all Katara could do not to start laughing again. She controlled her expression, however, there were countless eyes watching her, the entire palace and all the nobles of the Fire Nation was packed int the grand hall for her welcoming feast. Ambassador Akano escorted her to sit at the Fire Lords' left side, before nodding to her grandmother, seated already at the Princess' own left hand, and taking his seat, several chairs down. The wine was poured and the first succulent dishes were brought out, and the feast began in earnest.

Zuko's staff had truly outdone themselves. Even coupled with the successive pipe breaks and loss of running water, they had managed to produce a magnificent feast. The entertainment, several exhibitions by the talented dancers of the Palace Harem was also exquisite, and he wasn't sure who's response was better – his Uncle's rapt attention to the women, or Katara's embarrassed blush when she saw the dancers.

* * *

Much later, digesting too much food and wine, he came back out to the site of the original pipe burst. The earth kingdom team and his engineers had roped it off in an attempt to control the damage. The Water Princess was there, her hands resting on the rope delicately. She turned to look at him.

"I didn't mean to wreck it," she said. Zuko joined her at the rope

"I know. You're too strong." He was only half kidding. "What a mess, huh?" he said, as he joined her surveying the twisted metal and still slowly bubbling water leak.

"We can fix it," Katara said quietly. She wasn't talking about the pipe burst.

"I know. Thank you. We will." He wasn't talking about the pipe either.


	14. Once in a Lifetime

** Chapter 14: Once In a Lifetime**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt. I think I'm having a quarter-story (or third-story) crisis - I'm just having difficulty getting these chapters out...and my characterization is becoming an epic struggle. I envision my characters as much changed and shaped by the new world from how they were presented at the end of the series, but I seem to be having some trouble nailing it down while keeping the story moving. Don't give up on me!! There's some really good chapters coming up, I hope! Constructive criticism is always welcome._

_

* * *

  
_

The bright fire nation sunlight pounded Katara's eyelids mercilessly. Jian slammed the door open carelessly, and began bustling about, talking loudly.

_Mrghg_ Katara thought angrily, tired from the journey and the feast, not to mention her impromptu battle with Zuko. She sat up, and, seeing no pity on Jian's face, took to robe she proffered to the Princess. Katara shuffled out into her reception room, to find Inuka and On-ji drinking glasses of pink juice. There was another one waiting on the table. She came over grumpily and took a sip. It was delicious but…

"Do we have any of my tea?" she asked plaintively, wishing she had thought to bring the strong, black tea, brewed from a special species of seaweed, along with her. Inuka shook her head, irritatingly cheerful for so early in the morning.

"No, princess, it seems like they don't have it in the Fire Nation." Katara bit back a snippy complaint, and drank the juice, grateful for the sugar it could offer her, at least.

"Ask General Iroh, perhaps," Jian said from the other room. "I hear he's quite the avid tea connoisseur, and anyways, has invited you to come by the Royal Gardens in the early evening." Katara nodded.

"What else do I have for today?" She heard the shuffle of papers before,

"A meeting with the Ambassador first, then the Fire Lord has arranged for a tour through the Capital City."

"It'll probably be conducted by the Capital City representative, Lord Peizhi," On-Ji added. "But we can worry about that later." Katara drained the juice, and allowed Inuka and On-ji to hurry her off to bathe and dress. Her grandmother remained asleep, Katara was sure the journey, followed by the long day hadn't been easy on the tough old woman, and was glad of the comfort the Fire palace could offer her.

"What a feast that was," On-ji said contemplatively, as she applied light Fire Nation style make-up to Katara, who obligingly sat still and stared straight ahead. Inuka laughed in agreement, brushing out the Princess' brown hair and braiding it carefully.

"Did you _see _the dancers?!" She exclaimed, giggling. On-ji sighed primly.

"Yes. They're from the palace harem, they're _kept _women," Inuka ignored the Fire Nation girls' tone of abject disapproval.

"Did you see their outfits…or lack thereof!? Did you _see _the way they moved their hips!?" Katara had to join her friend in giggles, especially when she caught a glimpse in the mirror of Inuka trying to imitate the dancers. She heard Coco's voice returning from the outer room, the young woman had gone out to do some early morning practice.

"It takes a lot of muscle control, some of those moves. Commander Suki used to have us do some of them, to work different muscles." Inuka, untangling her fingers from the end of Katara's hair and tying it off with silver thread, said;

"I would love to learn how to do that," she said wistfully. "Dance like that," On-ji's voice was shocked and disproving.

"Lady Inuka! Their dances are indecent at best! Highly unsuitable for ladies of our rank!" The water tribe girl giggled again,

"I mean, I wouldn't do it in front of strangers! I just think it'd be fun to learn! Maybe dance for my future husband…" she sashayed her hips and pursed her lips suggestively, and Katara had to laugh at both the outrageous picture she made as well as On-Ji's disapproval.

"You could probably ask them to come show you some dances," Jian said, as she hurried Katara out of the room and shooed away the other girls. "Their services are available for hire, you know, even if it just means a dance demonstration" On-ji looked torn between panic and amusement, a rose blush painting her pale cheeks, while Inuka focused her eyes on her Princess…

"_Pleeeeease_?!" Katara was already on the move out the door for her first engagement of the day with Ambassador Akano, but couldn't' help smiling at the banter of her ladies. She certainly couldn't deny Inuka such a request.

"When I come back from General Iroh's, we'll see." She promised. _Besides, it might be fun to learn, and Inuka was right, I could dance like that for my future husband…_

_-that would be Zuko._

_La._

She tried to retrace, erase her last thoughts before the notion overwhelmed her. It just seemed so…so…so…she shook her head again, feeling her ear-jewels bounce against her neck.

_It might be fun to learn, and Coco says it's good exercise. _

There. That was easier to comprehend.

She allowed two of the guards to escort her, Jian following close behind, to Ambassador Akano's office.

When Katara was ushered into his office, he stood up with a broad smile on his face to greet her.

"Princess!" he said, and eschewing his desk, lead her instead to a set of comfortable chairs. A stout, smiling water tribe gentleman served them some juices and offered a collection of savory crackers.

They made small talk for some time about the state of the Tribes and Katara's journey.

"How…how's Zuko?" she asked tentatively. Although the ice between them seemed to be broken, she still wasn't quite sure why their initial meeting had been so cold.

"The Fire Lord is well, physically," Akano said slowly. "He's consolidated power well, he's doing a good job, for the situation. As best anyone could, I imagine. There is a serious lack of unity among his ministers, and with the area representatives. In short, his power and the Fire Nation is held together by only the most tenuous of threads. I expect it will be quite some time before he has a strong platform of support and trust from which to act." Katara nodded. All this she knew.

"He remains close with his Uncle, and the Ministers Jeong Jeong and Piandao are strong supporters. With his representatives, he has less support. His closest ally would probably be Lord Peizhi. He was representative of the Capital City under Ozai, too, and saw firsthand the violence and damage inflicted on the country by him and that deranged daughter of his. As for the Fire Sages…well…they have a long memory, and aren't going to forget their subjugation anytime soon."

"He visits his father, too, occasionally." The water tribe man added. "He's been committed to a…facility in the city. Some groups, especially those in the Black Cliff Archipelago, the small islands, clamor for his release, but truly, the man is not the same. I haven't observed it, only heard the reports. But tell me, Princess, how long do you plan to stay in the Fire Nation?" he asked eagerly. Katara couldn't help smiling, knowing what question he really wanted to ask. She leveled a meaningful glance at him.

"I suppose that depends on how hospitable I find the region…and its inhabitants." She said. He grinned broadly, and sat back, pleased.

"I think you've made a marvelous decision, Princess. There may be richer candidates in the Earth Kingdom, but fortunes can rise and fall. In the Fire Nation, royalty remains supreme." Katara didn't see fit to correct him on just how inaccurate that statement was. In her short life, she had already seen two Fire Nation leaders rise, and two fall. She nodded noncommittally, instead.

"How do the people view the Water Tribes?" she inquired. Akano raised one shoulder, as if to indicate, _does it matter?_ But still measured his words carefully.

"With the commoners, in the larger islands, those affected by war, the Water Tribes enjoy a position of utmost respect. There is some resentment in the small fishing isles, or those more isolated, a negativity bourne of jealousy, but for the most part, Princess, we are held in very high esteem. The same with most of the nobles. Those staunch supporters of Ozai still view us as peasants – but their power is so constrained now it has little effect. Most nobles salivate over the mere thought of treaties, business, or cooperation with the tribes. Your position, if I dare say it, would be one of great power and influence, huge opportunity."

"So…what of the North?" he asked delicately. Katara knew what he was focusing on. "With the only Princess gone…" Katara liked Ambassador Akano, and she knew the role he had played at bringing her father to power, but she still didn't feel comfortably confiding totally in the man. So far, only the privy council and the King and Queen of the north knew of Lady Mauti, and her intended, Hiryu's future as heir to the throne. For now, until necessary, she would keep her own council on matters such as this.

"King Arnook and Queen Alakuu are disappointed by my extended absence, of course, but remain strong as always, healthy, and destined for longevity." She said, allowing a hint of coolness to creep into her voice. Akano inclined his head respectfully, and didn't press her.

They spoke of matters concerning the Tribes, and exchanged news of the South Pole for awhile longer, until Jian and her escorts reappeared at the door, and Akano bowed her out of the office.

* * *

After a private, cold lunch with her _kungnyo _and Gran-Gran, who's temper had been much improved by a well-deserved rest, Katara was on the move again, going to meet the Representative Peizhi. Inuka had been curious about the city, and had wanted to go, but Katara would be expected to only bring one Lady with her, and Coco's drawn-down eyebrows spoke volumes about how 'safe' she considered this tour to be.

So the Kyoshi, with her razor sharp golden fans, would be coming along, ostensibly to view the city and take in a bit of the local culture.

They met the Representative in a outer courtyard, and he bowed lower than was necessary, and whole-heartedly welcomed the water Princess to his city. _His_ city. She had to smile at that. It showed great ownership and commitment to the area, but his tone implied no disrespect for Zuko. She decided she liked Peizhi.

Katara and Coco would be traveling by palanquin. The water bender had balked at that, at first, but she really couldn't justify the political snags that refusing such an honorable tradition would entail. It was large enough for her and Coco to recline comfortably, and the gauzy curtains closed around them.

_How is this a tour of the city if I can't see anything? _She thought irritably, but she still had a decent view of her surroundings through the wide-weaved fabric. Lord Peizhi rode a small komodo dragon along side her. A large portion of the palace she recognized, the Coronation Plaza, where ZUko was crowned, the Agni Kai arena – she felt the ghosts of old guilt and fear rise within her, and the image of Azula's face rose unbidden, but she banished it as soon as it threatened. They also passed the harbor area and Soazin's Gates, Katara recognized it from the Day of Black Sun Invasion, but seeing how during that time she had been actively invading Peizhi's city, decided not to say anything.

Then they made their way out of the privacy of the formal Fire Palace walls, and Katara was greeted by a rush of heat, the stench of the city, and a roar of commoners, who had been lining the streets.

"Did they know I was coming?" katara asked Representative Peizhi, a little nonplussed. He shook his head apologetically, motioning for their guards to clear a path. Coco's body was tense, her eyes roving.

"No, Princess, do accept my apologies. My guard captain tells me they have been waiting outside the walls for some time, hoping to see you."

_Well. _That was interesting. She pushed the curtains aside to wave at them for awhile, before her arm got tired. The pressing crowds constrained their tour somewhat, but they did manage to get to the prerequisite sites, the Crater, Fire Sages' Temple, and several museums and monuments.

When they came back, Katara was tired and sweaty. She could bend herself cool, but somehow the heat of the region seeped its way into her bones, exhausting her. She did thank Lord Peizhi sincerely, however. She did appreciate the honor he had shown her during the tour, and the care and kindness his actions revealed. She also profusely thanked the palanquin bearers, who looked much hotter and sweatier than she, and tipped them generously – despite not being aware of any such local customs. They had carried her around all afternoon, by La, she could tip them if she wanted.

Back at her quarters, only Jian and On-ji could be found, her grandmother and Inuka had gone to visit with the wife of Akano, who gathered with several other water tribe females living in the Fire Nation capital. On-ji wrinkled her nose at the two girls when they approached.

"Perhaps you'd like to visit the spa, Princess Katara, Kyoshi Coco?" Coco shook her head, and jerked it towards the direction of the bathroom. The practical and military girl would have no use for a spa – but to Katara, it sounded heavenly. It appeared that On-ji, too, was an avid spa-goer, and enthusiastically ordered the guard at their door to take them to the Royal Spa.

It was empty when the two girls arrived at the peaceful, sumptuously decorated spa. Some portion of it, including the steam room, were closed due to the recent pipe complications, but the rest was open and well furnished and equipted. They changed into the silken robes, and were immediately lead by respectful attendants, several of whom began gently soaping their hair, massaging their scalps, while four others began a thorough pampering of the girls hands and feet. Another approached, bearing a golden bowl with some concoction that smelled strongly of cherries.

"Mmm," Katara murmured, lulled by their skilled hands . "That smells fabulous!" The lead attendant motioned the maid to bring it closer.

"Thank you, Princess. It's the Princess Azula Cherry-Pit Facial Scrub," Katara felt her body tense up, and cracked an eye at the attendant. "So named," the older woman continued, "since the last time Princess Azula was here, she almost choked on a cherry pit." On-ji let out a scandalized giggle, and Katara lowered her eyelid, relaxing into the comfortable chair, under the womens' delicate, soothing ministrations.

* * *

Some time later, pampered and feeling fresh, Katara was seated across from Zuko and Iroh, eating a formal dinner in the large dining room. The clatter of forks and conversation surrounded her. She made conversation with the Fire Lord and his uncle, mostly about her tour of the city and enjoyment of the spa. Conversation was easy, now, after her and Zuko's escapade with the pipes and their battle, but she was still cautious. She didn't know what had caused him to treat her so coldly, and it didn't matter now that it appeared to be in the past, but she still tread carefully, avoiding any serious topic. When they had finished the meal, Katara and her grandmother followed the two Fire Nation royalty to their own private garden, complete with a beautiful pond, turtle-ducks, and a small table, with tea and a pai sho set all under a picturesque willow.

Iroh brewed tea, taking obvious care and pleasure in the task.

"Ginsing for my nephew, of course," he said, beaming, oblivious to Zuko's wince of disgust. "I thought you might like this one, dear," he said, handing her a steaming cup of light liquid. He didn't have the traditional breakfast tea that Katara so craved, but he did have a special varietal from the South Pole – one that didn't even make it up to the North that often. Her breakfast tea wouldn't be suitable for the evening hour, anyways, but Iroh promised to send something from the Earth Kingdom that she might enjoy. Katara thanked him sincerely and took the cup of Southern tea, savoring the familiar aromas. Iroh handed a light pink tea, "herbal fruit," to her Gran-gran, who took it and sniffed it suspiciously, before taking a tentative sip. "Do you play Pai Sho, Lady Kanna?" he asked her eagerly. Katara's Gran-Gran snorted.

"You've got that husband of mine hooked on the game," she said. Katara looked at Zuko, who was making horrible faces into his tea.

"Zuko, can I try your ginsing?" she asked, he grinned at her,

"Want to see the turtleducks?" he asked, and all but shoved the cup into her hands. "_Thanks_" he whispered fervently, as they traded teacups. "I _hate _ginsing." They walked together to the small pond, and looked at the baby turtleducks, muddling about by the bank. They quacked crankily as they approached, and jumped into the water, paddling to the safety of their mother.

Katara cast about for a safe topic.

"I was going to ask how your Fire Bending trainings' been going, but I think I got quite a vivid demonstration last night," he snorted.

"You've got a few new tricks yourself," he said, "Been training with Master Pakku?" Katara nodded, and the pair fell silent again.

"So…" Zuko said, drawing out the word "How does this compare to your last trip to the Fire Nation?"

"Err.." Katara paused. _Was that a loaded question? Was he talking about the scene I caused in the city with the beggar children? Or the trade agreements we made? _"It's…nice…" she trailed off, before finished desperately, "I'm glad to see the capital."

"When you're not fighting in it, you mean?" he asked, his smile telling her that he was joking.

"Exactly," she said. "It's a beautiful city, it's so _old_, there's so much culture." He nodded, his face turning morose.

"It's easy, since the war never touched it. Wish I could say the same for other cultures we demolished and erased…" Katara bent water around lazily, and tried to bring the conversation back to the lighthearted chat.

"Ahem, I believe my father and brother did a little more than touch your city when we invaded…" Zuko chuckled.

"That they did. I was a little _distracted_ at that time though, what with lightning being shot at my head." Silence fell again, and Zuko watched Katara tease the turtle-ducks with her bending.

"How's that Avatar of yours?" he asked

"He's not _my _Avatar," she objected instantly.

"You pulled him out of that iceberg, he's as much yours as-"

"He's Ty Lee's now," she said firmly. The Fire Lord nodded easily.

"Perhaps he is. Good luck to him, then." He wondered suddenly if she still had feelings for Aang. He had gotten the sense during the time they lived together that their relationship had been a mostly one-sided crush, and although Katara loved the boy deeply, it wasn't on the same level of devotion the bald monk felt. And after the war, well, things had disintegrated quickly. The last time he saw them together, they had clearly not been on good terms. He had thought Katara had made her feelings known…

The water tribe princess stared distantly into the small pond, her long brown hair curling and waving gently around her face in the breeze. Zuko felt an upwelling of sympathy, of shared disappointment. She was the same friend he had fought with, trained with, lived with. Maybe he had preferred Mai, but she certainly had other men in her life, too. He recalled the last time he had seen her, kissing the excessively good looking water tribe warrior. They were in the same boat, so to speak. He didn't pretend to know her...emotions, feelings, or love interests, and Agni knew he wasn't going to _ask_. Certainly she would have known long ago about his relationship and emotions towards Mai, but as for Katara, her mind, and heart, would remain a mystery.

He supposed he was lucky she was sitting so civily and talking honestly to him, after his less-than kind welcome. As always, however, he had acted without thinking of the consequences, without thinking the situation through. He had reacted, by handling his disappointment and guilt at the end of his and Mai's relationship by shutting Katara out, by treating her coldly, formally, and not as he should have treated a friend. Angry, frustrated, and disappointed, he had done everything he was _required _to do in order to greet a traveling Princess of the Water Tribe - and nothing that he _ought _to have done to welcome one of his closest friends.

And Agni, he hadn't even thought of her feelings once.

He _knew _she held grudges. But she also _loved _to forgive, to have her optimism and trust validated by a reformed individual. He hid an irrational smile as he thought of her caricature in the Ember Island Players' theatrical production. It truly had been _spot _on. But in truth, despite all that had passed between them years before, within the last few days, and what was certain to come in the future -she was his friend, before all. They were friends, they had fought together, lived together, and now they would rule together.

He reached out impulsively, and covered her hand. He had meant to pat it, but that was just too awkward, so instead he just left his hand over her own, cool one. She looked up at him, mildly surprised, but didn't pull her hand away, and instead smiled, tentative but genuine.

The turtle-ducks splashed around.

The situation just progressively got more and more uncomfortable. Zuko's hand was committed to covering her own, now, he couldn't yank it back. He could feel his palm beginning to sweat profusely. How were _they _holding hands? Shouldn't it be Katara and Aang - no, that was years ago - shouldn't it be Zuko and Mai - no - _By agni _how was he going to _marry _the water-bender if he couldn't even hold her hand without being encompassed in awkwardness. He thought about making a grab for the remaining cup of ginsing tea and escape from this situation they were now mired in. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, to guage her feelings, and she was looking at his face, too, looking just as awkward.

Iroh and Kanna rescued them, claiming old age and tiredness.

They separated their hands, her with a nervous giggle and him with an uncomfortable, explosive sigh and a rub of his neck.

* * *

Katara's next day was just as busy as her first. The majority of her baggage had arrived in the Fire Nation, and she spent some time directing the sweating porters on where to put everything. Katara, with the help of her _kungnyo, _set up her Gran-Gran's room first, under the imperious eye of the regal old woman and her granddaughter, organizing the relics, furs, and belongings brought from the North Pole. Katara had them do her room, first. She hadn't meant to bring so much _stuff_. Much of it were gifts from King Arnook and Queen Akano. Vaugely, she wondered what had happened to the days when she lived with all her passions in a small peasant igloo - never mind when she lived out of a small travel pack, traipsing across the world.

When the rooms had been arranged to her liking, she made several social calls to high-ranking women and wives in the Fire Nation Palace, then made some time for a waterbending practice with Inuka and Ambassador Akano, relishing the physical activity, until the crowd of spectators grew too large and distracting. She bowed respectfully to Akano, although her power outstripped him, he had superior techniques, and years of experience. Flanked by Inuka, she hurried back to her room and showered quickly – no time for a leisurely spa visit today.

She held open reception hours in her office, and received any number of visitors. The first was the head of the castle guard, come to welcome her, and speak with her (she made sure Coco was in the room, discrete as always) about security. Councilman Mung, in charge of the Fire Nation's treasury and economy, arrived next. Katara was polite and regal, as always, but inside her mind whirled. She had _seen _Mung before…somewhere…and she didn't like the vague not-quite-memory that his face engendered. She supposed she'd have to get used to it though. She expected that she'd see quite a lot of former enemies in Zuko's court, faces she used to fight against, but now were 'good'.

Like her future husband, she supposed.

But memory aside, she didn't like Mung. He was huge, broad shouldered, and leaned forward as if to physically threaten the petite princess. He had a lot to ask of the Tribes, and Katara didn't necessarily trust his motives. Although, again, the rational part of her mind scolded her, _everyone _in the Fire Nation was interested in the economic advantages of the Tribes.

He didn't stay long, thankfully, and bowed out, to be replaced with several minor nobles and lords, all begging her favor. Tupil, the tribesman living in the South, with his wealthy ice-factory also appeared, nervous and subservient as always, loudly praising the virtues of the two benders she had recommended to his service. She wondered if he had found out yet they were agents for Alakuu and Arnook. Probably not, or he would demand some sort of monetary compensation. _Ah well. _Katara thought easily._ La hold the greedy tribesmember all the same._

When On-ji had shown the latest visitor, a rich trader with interest in the Souther Pole, the Princess waved a hand wearily.

"Please, dear, last visitor." She was tired of sitting, her bum hurt. And she was tired of maintaining her perfect smile, of making politics, and of making empty, careful promises to look into claims, to speak into her fathers' ear, or to show a certain family favor over another. On-ji nodded, and bowed slightly, before leading the final guest in.

"Lord Yuzhen," she announced in her calm, clear voice, "Representative of the Black Cliff archipelago." The man she lead in was of middling height, probably short by Fire Nation standards, he was neither thick nor thin. The small page boy who accompanied him was equally nondescript, and in fact, the only remarkable characteristic about the pair was that the boy was several, small burgundy tattoos decorating his face. Katara had seen one or two faces in the capital before, with the same tattoos, but she didn't know what It meant – or if it even meant anything. On-ji brought the boy to a small corner of the waiting room and served him some juice while his master spoke with the Princess.

Representative Yuzhen was also remarkable because he was openly smiling at her, regardless of any protocol or politics, the man looked genuinely happy to see her. She couldn't help smiling in response, and gestured for Yuzhen to take a seat.

"Welcome back to the Fire Nation, Princess Katara," he said

"Thank you," she said graciously, and waited for Yuzhen to make some sort of petition, or request. He steepled his fingers, and watching her evenly, asked,

"Do you know the area I represent?" Katara was thrown off, but only for a split second.

"The Black Cliff Archipelago, good sir. I have done limited amount of traveling through the Fire Nation –" she paused at Yuzhen's good natured smile.

"It's a group of small islands, Princess. It includes the island of Kundi, the volacanic peaks of Yu Yan, and the Island of Jang Hui" Katara was unable to hide her recognition. Jang Hui…that was the village of the Painted Lady. She could barely constrain her excitement. _La_ she was aware that not all of her journeys and adventures with the avatar were common knowledge, or even perhaps politically acceptable --- and one of these was certainly her impersonation of a Fire Nation spirit and subsequent destruction of a major factory…she wasn't sure if Lord Yuzhen had heard about her misadventures on the island, but she had to know how her village was doing!

"So…tell me…Representative Yuzhen…how…how fare your islands?" Yuzhen's eyes grinned at her.

"Oh, fine, fine, they are all small islands, surely of little concern to a Water Princess…" He paused, and Katara realized suddenly that he was _teasing_ her. _That's bold of him! _"The village on Jang Hui is doing well." _So he knows I was in Jang Hui…_Katara paused, measuring him, but he continued "The factory has been dismantled, returned for spare parts and the land is to be sold. The fish and agricultural levels have returned to mid-war. The water is clean." He then beamed at her, veneration bright in his eyes. "More than clean. The water has…special properties. It is said to bring health, luck, and healing to the drinker…but then, those are legends, old wives' tales…and who believes stories such as this?" Despite his words, Katara couldn't help but feel the glow of pride. So the village was doing well. And whatever the Painted Lady had done to clean the water, it had obviously worked. Representative Yuzhen cleared his throat again, then leaned forward.

"Painted Lady-" Katara jerked upright as if she had been shocked.

"Good representative – you must know-" _did he think I was the Painted Lady all the time? Does he still think I'm a spirit? Goodness – how many people in the Fire Nation think that the water princess is actually a fire nation spirit in disguise??_ Yuzhen leaned forward and patted her hand.

"You fed the hungry, you healed the sick, you protected Jang Hui…and you were certainly wore paint while you did it. Most of our nation may not be aware of what you have done for the small people of this land…and you may not be _the _Painted Lady, but you are still _a _Painted Lady to us – and, you are very, very welcome in the Fire Nation, Lady."


	15. Rythmic

**Chapter 15: Rhythmic**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt. I'm not exactly pleased with how this chapter turned out either - __they're proving difficult, especially as I try to set up the relationships and scenes, and bring in important elements that I hope to use later__... but I expect I'll be over this slump soon - and every time I get discouraged I write bits of a future chapter (it'll probably be around Chapter 21) that I think is really awesome, so we have that to look forward to!! _Thanks for your patience/support/readership/reviews/etc!

_

* * *

  
_

Katara felt a lot lighter as the Representative bowed with sincere respect and On-Ji showed him out.

She was also pleased because this long, exhausting, humid day was finally drawing to a close.

And the event she was truly looking forward to – some of the Court concubines and dancers were coming to give a demonstration, and some basic lessons, to her and her ladies.

"Are you sure this is entirely…appropriate?" On-Ji asked as she waited with Katara, Coco, and Inuka. Inuka snorted, and with true Northern pride answered easily,

"It's Princess Katara. She can do what she wants – who's going to tell her no?" Katara let out a breathy chuckle, but didn't correct her friend. There was a knock at the door, and sighing, Jian opened it to reveal five courtesans, their faces painted in the traditional manner, with the long golden chains that draped over their bodies that gave them their characteristic tinkering sound, which followed them everywhere and accented their graceful movements. Three were traditional, spectacular fire nation beauties, all long lines, sharp angles, and delicate features. Two others, equally beautiful, looked to be of earth kingdom descent.**  
**

They bowed very low to the girls, and clasped Katara's hand. Jian introduced them formally as Royal Concubines. Katara realized, as blood rushed to her cheeks, that this meant, _La help her - _these were _Zuko's _concubines!! She pushed any awkward thoughts out of head and covered the unpleasantness by asking their names. They looked surprised, but obliged, and one broadly smiling, raven haired girl introduced herself as Wami, and the other girls as Nung, Hiyen, Giwun, and Wuzhu. Wami looked questioningly - as if for permission - at the courtesan introduced as Nung, who stood apart, stood apart, a faint smile gracing her flawlessly painted skin. She had so many lightly jingling golden chains that her long, graceful neck was barely visible. Nung inclined her head smoothly, and Wami started the lesson.

After a few initial moments of awkwardness, any discomfort in the room dissipated as the court concubines began teaching some basic moves to Katara and the interested ladies of her _kungnyo_. They were sensual, alluring, and bold when the experts demonstrated…but for the beginners, it looked, and felt, awkward. Wami beat a minuscule hand-drum and helped with instructions, while the others provided demonstrations, small thumb cymbals and their tinkling necklaces providing a rhythm.

Coco, of course, had already done several of the moves before, and On-Ji had a natural aptitude for the arts, which included dance, and when she wasn't too busy blushing, she picked up the dances quickly. Inuka and Katara struggled gamely along, laughing at themselves. Their stocky water tribe bodies didn't exactly make it easier for them to copy the slender girls movements, either. Inuka was picking it up slowly but surely, and Katara recalled how they had first met, and Inuka had excelled at the Water Tribe dances and made her so irritated...but those stately dances were so different from these risqué movements.

It looked so _beautiful _when the courtesans swayed their hips, and slid their torso from side to side, but when Katara tried to do it, she ended up feeling lumpy, and the glint in Inuka's eyes told her all she needed to know about how 'alluring' her dances were.

_Alright. That's it. _Sinking into herself, she tapped into the rhythm inside her body, and tried to mesh it with the sound of the drum and necklaces. In tune with the water that made up her body and hung in the moist Fire Nation air, Katara found it easier to sway with the music. Her body – namely her hips and bosoms, simply wouldn't cooperate. She sunk deeper, almost as if she was meditating before an intensive training exercise, or connecting with the tides or moon phases. Her awareness expanded, connecting all the small droplets of water together to realize the huge, liquid tapestry that everything made up.

A tapestry marred by an ugly, sick pulse emanating from two of the concubines. Katara pulled back to reality abruptly, not quite stumbling. She didn't remember the two's names, one was a Fire Nation girl, and the other one of the Earth Kingdom. It wasn't Wami or Nung, so it had to be either Hiyen, Giwun, or Wuzhu. She half-heartedly moved her hips along with the music, her mind thinking furiously.

Those two – those two girls were _seriously _ill. She glanced at them sideways, under the guise of examining and copying their movements. _They seem fine. I'd have to examine them closer…do I order them to submit to an examination? Do concubines even go to the Palace Physician? _

When they noticed Katara's flagging interest, the lesson politely was brought to a close.

She was focused on other things. _I can't say something in front of everyone. _She wondered if she should speak to the gentleman who was in charge of the concubines. _Probably not. Don't want to get them in trouble. _

She tried to catch Wami's eye, but the girl ducked her face, avoiding her glance. When Jian appeared at Katara's side with the long, generous gold loops to add to the collection already around their necks - payment on behalf of the Princess, the concubines thanked them profusely. Jian had warned the Princess that they were going to be generous in their payment of the concubines, and Katara had found no objection. They could afford to be generous. The cortesans bowed again.

Katara, in desperation, looked at the concubines directly. Wami was smiling as always, but only Nung would meet her eyes, but her tiny features were frozen into a mask of agreeableness and serenity.

What could Katara do? She certainly couldn't blurt out, like an excited toddler, that two of the troupe were seriously ill. She swallowed her unspoken words, and hiding her unhappiness, allowed the concubines to bid farewell and exit musically.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Inuka asked curiously, but Katara just nodded her head. She'd tell her best friend later. The water tribe girl shrugged it off, and she and On-Ji started practicing some of the moves that they had just learned, laughing and wriggling their hips outrageously.

Katara, suddenly tired, sat with Jian, and waited for her Gran-Gran to return. Coco floated off, leaving the room with a silent glance at Katara, who nodded her permission.

"Are they…are they happy?" Katara asked the older women tentatively. Piandao's daughter watched On-Ji and Inuka dancing about.

"Who? The Courtesans? No more, or no less than the average woman, I would think. They have fears, they have dreams, struggles."

"But they are separated from their families, they're not free to leave-" Jian laughed.

"True, Princess. You are also separated from your family. And you are not, socially, free to leave."

"You know what I mean."

"I do, Princess. I'm just saying it's a matter of perspective. They don't want for food or shelter, that's more than many can say. They live a pampered life here."

"but they – well, you know, they have to – " Katara felt a blush staining her dark cheeks. Jian chuckled again to see it.

"Yes, they do. But they also dance, sing, and entertain. As well as certain…other things. They are rewarded for their good service, in the form of those many golden necklaces. Made of links of common gold, they are easily rendered into tradeable, serviceable currency. That's what they use to live off of when they retire, if they chose to retire. The amount of necklaces they have predicts the level of comfort they will retire into. The lucky ones stay on at the palace, if they have excelled at a particular skill or art, they will teach it to the next generation."

"So they have a future outside of being a concubine," Katara clarified, hopefully. Jian shrugged.

"Perhaps. There are other options, of course. Once or twice a concubine has so caught the eye – or heart - of a noble that he takes her on permanently, to support her. That is very, very rare however." She smiled at Katara's crestfallen face, no doubt laughing at the naïve pictures of true love and dashing nobles that she had just negated. "In the ancient days, long before Sozin and the war, the concubines were reserved specifically for the Fire Lord. If any bore him a child, they became known as a Royal Consort, and were accorded highest honors and prizes, and lived in comfort for the rest of their days. Some of that tradition remains, although now such a thing can happen with lower nobles, ministers, or generals. And now, paired with the promise of the power and wealth of the position of Royal Concubine is the threat that, legally, should a concubine bear a child that was unwanted by the father, both would be put to death."

"That's barbaric!" Katara hissed, her hackles up. Jian produced a small dagger out of her sleeve and polished it idly. Katara wasn't surprised by the weapon, she _was _Piandao's daughter, after all. "So it's all the woman,s fault?" she pressured. Jian looked at the tiny blade critically, before stowing it again.

"Yes. At least historically. They're responsible for taking precautions, for drinking the tea, what have you, if it is the will of the men they serve."

"Even - well - even now?" she asked. Jian looked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure. The tradition of the royal harem is deeply entrenched in the Fire Nation. As for bearing children, well it's been years since the situation even presented itself. The last I believe...well, Fire Lord Sozin. His wife, Fire Lady Ilah was slow to conceive a necessary heir, and Sozin was already very, very old. Two concubines - twin concubines - became pregnant. They were young, so young, which probably contributed to the fact that one of them lost the child before it was born..."

"But the other child - Zuko isn't really related to Sozin?" Katara asked, her imagination alight with Jian's tale, but the middle-aged woman shook her head with such gravity that Katara was solemn once more.

"The Fire Lady Ilah conceived, and bore a healthy baby boy, deemed as a Fire Bender and an acceptable heir by the Fire Sages. She would allow no challengers to her son's claim to the throne. And while the truth may never be fully known, it is widely accepted that she had the concubines' child killed." Katara gasped, but Jian hadn't finished. "The concubines, the twins, they were wise though, even at their young age. Politically skilled, even before they birthed the heirs they were adapt at the necessary political maneuverings and alliances, and they ensured themselves a secure future, and a place in the Royal Palace. Lo and Li remained closely tied to the Royal Family, even when Fire lady Ilah acted as regent when Sozin died soon after, 'till her son, Azulon, was old enough to take the throne. Their power and position is so secure that, even though they were clearly allied with the fallen Fire Princess Azula, as her private tutors and advisors, they are still accorded freedom and respect...though I believe Fire Lord Zuko and the General Iroh have taken steps to reduce their influence over the court." Katara, held spellbound by the brief tale, couldn't help wondering if Zuko knew of this chapter in his family history She cleared her mind, and turned to look at Jian, coughed once, and refocused on her goal.

"Lady Jian," Katara said quietly, before thinking carefully about her words. "Jian, can you...do something for me?" Jian looked at her,

"What do you wish, Princess?"

"Do you think I could send a message to the concubines who were with us? To Wami or Nung?" She specified, thinking how Wami had easily taken control of the lesson - though only with the silent permission of Nung. Jian looked at her carefully, measuring.

"I would be happy to assist your highness, what message?"

"Well...two of the concubines are really ill, I'm not sure with what, and it certainly doesn't appear to effect them visibly, but I _know _they are sick, something is _really _wrong...and I guess...I guess I just want them to know of my healing abilities...and that I'd be happy to help?" Katara suddenly felt foolish, but the middle aged woman was looking at her, her eyes indecipherable. She hooded her lids and inclined her head.

"Of course, Princess, I would be happy to deliver such a message, discretely, of course. If I may though Princess..." She paused, and Katara had to nod before she could continue. "Think on what I have told you. Even in today's court, the concubines remain utterly responsible for anything that befalls their body – which, in the eyes of the law, belong to the Fire Nation. Any...symptom, hint, or rumor that their body is not whole, not pure, not clean - any illness - they are judged as a pollutant, and their life is over." Katara wanted to close her eyes. She had figured as much, but hearing it from Jian...

"Well you might as well just offer," she amended lamely, feeling helpless. "So _I _know, that _they _know I can help them..."

"Of course, Water Princess," Lady Jian agreed, without any sort of judgment or inflection in her voice.

* * *

Lady Kanna, Wife of Water Master Pakku, Mother-in-Law of King of the South, grandmother of both the Princess of the North and the Prince of the South, arguably one of the most powerful matriarchs in the living world, sat stiffly with General Iroh, Dragon of the West, GrandMaster of the White Lotus, Uncle of the Fire Lord, and arguably one of the most famous generals in the history of the war.

"More tea, Lady?" he asked her. Lord Iroh firmly believed, based on the experience of his considerable years, that you caught more zebra-flies with sweet than you did with sour. Lady Kanna firmly believed, based on the experience of her even more considerable years, that anything sweet was poisonous, and should be treated with utmost caution. She had accepted the Dragon of the West's invitation because it was polite, but she was tired, overheated, and cranky. And she didn't trust this…_uncle _of her granddaughter's future husband.

"No thank you, General. But the jasmine was delicious."

"You are too kind. The quality has indeed improved since the end of the war."

"The quality of many things have improved since the end of the war, General." She said, not elaborating but thinking of the danger, violence, and heartbreak her family had faced. Iroh sighed and let out a dry, disarming chuckle, conceding that she was right.

"Of course, of course! Trading routes have opened up all over the world, and not just in jasmine tea! You would not believe the rare leaves I have discovered from an oasis the Si Wong desert!" at Kanna's silence he added, "and I am sure there are many kinds of Southern Water Tribe tea that I have not yet even sampled!" Kanna shook her head.

"No, general, we were a simple tribe, without many delicacies. You have, in your collection all the traditional teas of my tribe." Iroh grinned and rubbed his belly.

"And what delicious teas they are! I always believe you can truly judge a place, and people, by the tea they create, and I expect that the Southern Pole an incredible place, full of danger, yet so beautiful. I should like very much to see it."

"You'll forgive my boldness, but you _did _see it, were you not on board the ship of your nephew, when he arrived at the South Pole in search of the Avatar and destroyed half my village?"

"Oh." _Oh. _She was right. _Slipped my old mind_. Though he could barely use that excuse. Kanna was at least fifteen, twenty years his elder.

Iroh seems, for the moment, at a loss. He had invited this ancient, venerable woman to his private garden for tea. He had been looking forward to it _sharing tea with an interesting stranger_…but she was recalcitrant, downright unfriendly even. _I haven't found the right path to her friendship yet_, he reminds himself. She is utterly dedicated to her family. And she had spent her life-time defending that family against his Nation.

"How is your lovely granddaughter adjusting to the Fire Nation?" he asked, trying to change the subject. It appeared that that, however, was not the correct thing to say. Kanna;s heavily wrinkled brows snapped downward.

"Although the Fire Nation is very…different from the North Pole, the Princess Katara has found it an easy adjustment, and her strength and dedication to the good of the Tribes and the world are unwavering, General."

"Of course, of course, her skills and strength are legendary," Iroh hurriedly assured her. " And please, call me Iroh." Kanna was silent. She would _not _call the General by his first name. She didn't want _him _to refer to her without the honorific she deserved, but she added,

"She is," Kanna agreed, "the Princess, strong that is. And her strength and beauty have only grown with age…" she paused, and they listened to the whirring of countless insects in the sticky, humid night.

"They grow up so fast," he said, then musingly, almost to himself, as if Kanna's recalcitrant, grudging conversation had put him in a quieter, more mellow mood, "like leaves on a vine…they grow up so fast." They were silent for a long while, before they stood up, slow with age but in tandem, and he lead her back to the Water Tribe wing of the castle.

"Goodnight. And Lady Kanna. Thank you for the pleasure of your company, though it is always an honor to share tea with one who cares deeply for the same individuals as oneself does...and to share tea with such a kindred spirit...you are not the only parent who has lost a child to the war." She looked at him, her brow knitting minutely, but her mouth remained unsmiling as she politely inclined her head.

"Thank you for a pleasant evening, General Iroh."

* * *

It was Katara's third day in the Fire Nation - it felt like her three-hundredth and thirty-third.

And the work and meetings were already piling up. She wondered, as she sat up in bed, what she had on the schedule for today. She wondered if Inuka had brewed her tea. She wondered when she'd be able to go home, but pushed that thought away. She was going to be here for a very, very long time. She sat up in bed as On-Ji brought her some tea, which her best friend had indeed thoughtfully brewed. It wasn't the same as her favorite from the water tribe, but the earth-kingdom blend did the trick for getting her out of bed.

After she had broken her fast and bathed quickly with a few bent streams of water, she sent Inuka to find Jian. The swordmasters' daughter had been training with Coco in the palace sparring ring – at least, the portion of it that didn't have exposed pipes and excessive flooding. Inuka squared off with Coco to practice some of her bending, replacing her as sparring partner, as the middle aged woman hurried to respond to Katara's summons. She changed quickly. and met On-Ji and the Water Princess in Katara's study. A few books, and a map was open on Katara's dest. Jian inclined her head respectfully, and at Katara's gesture, took a seat with Katara and the young Fire Nation girl.

"What can I help you with, Princess?" she asked. Katara pursed her lips.

"I received a visit from a Representative yesterday, from the Black Cliffs Archipelago. I realized how little I know of the area." Jian nodded, the query not unexpected, this was, truly, the reason why Jian had been called to join the _kungnyo_, to advise the foreign princess on her nation. She thought carefully how to describe the area to be fair, and useful, to the Princess. On-Ji was racking her mind, too.

"It's wealthy, new money," she began. Jian hummed her agreement.

"It was very, very poor during the war. One of the hardest hit areas. There's still a lot of pockets of poverty though. The whole area is a kind of…backwater. It's definitely not the most powerful of districts. But it's growing."

"I understand the district system used by the Fire Nation," Katara said slowly. That had been a new concept. The Water Tribe was easier to understand. There was a north pole. There was a south pole. There were exterior coastal clans, then there were interior clans. The Fire Nation was divided into provinces, areas, each with an elected Representative that lived in Zuko's court. "What can you tell me about black cliffs specifically?" On-Ji spoke up first, her recently ended lessons in geography lending a rehearsed quality to her words.

"The Black Cliffs Archipelago is made up of several of the smaller islands in the Fire Nation. It includes Shujing, home of the famed Master Piandao, the Isle of Kundi, home of the honored Avatar Roku, and the smaller islands of Lili Han,Yang Hui, Wangan, as well as the Volcanic peaks of Yu Yan, which are largely uninhabited, and of course, the Zhohan sandbar. Of the Black Cliffs, the inhabitants there mostly live off subsistence farming, while few make cash through fishing." Katara nodded, making a few notes, and locating the places On-Ji mentioned on the map.

"There's been some movements, in the area of the volcanic peaks, calling for the release of Ozai, I believe." Katara snorted.

"Really? Why?" she had heard of separatist movements, of clans and areas that still remained loyal to Ozai. It wasn;t uncommon in the Fire Nation, but she hadn't heard of the sentiment being specifically tied to any one area.

"I'm not sure" Jian said. "I'm not even sure _where _it is, just that some pro-Ozai sentiment is rumored to originate from the area. Though you know that Shujing is my home-island, though it's been many years since I lived there," she said with a slight smile. Katara grinned in response.

"What about Jang Hui?" Katara asked, laying her finger on the tiny island, just a dot on the map. _I'd love to visit, see how the lake and the village is faring…_

"Normal, I suppose., a small island of minor important...Although, actually, now that you mention it, it has lately become something of a spiritual tourist spectacle." Katara frowned at her Lady in Waiting.

"What's that' supposed to mean?" The older woman was nonplussed.

"Maybe that's the wrong word for it. Rather say it's a pilgrimage destination. Not all of the Fire Nation bows before Agni, many are fiercely loyal to local, or patron saints and spirits. Supposedly theirs some relics, or some special fountain, that's been blessed by a local spirit. The water from the spring is supposed to stave off hunger pains, clean permenant stains, and especially heal the wounded. Its famed to be especially potent against lightning wounds, although spirits only know who with a recent lightning strike would jouney to that backwater island for a country myth." Katara felt her face beginning to flush, and tried desperately to control her blush. Neither On-Ji nor Jian noticed, thank La.

* * *

Ty Lee balanced carefully on her hands, and , bending her back, turned over into a arch shape, touching her toes to the ground. She enjoyed the sensation for a moment, before inhaling, then exhaling meaningfully. It had been relatively easy to channel her awareness of auras into her awareness of the _air _element, but manipulating it was much more difficult.

She was on a semi-quiet balcony, that jutted out from her quarters and overlooked the canyon. Below her she could hear the bustle of the Temple, as it went about its morning routine.

She poised the air around her, stilling it, then rose up, lifting her legs towards the ceiling and straightening her hands until she was balanced on her longest two fingers alone.

She was really happy here, in the Western Temple. There were so many people, always around! And so much happening, rebuilding, and building, and regrowing in the Monks' air-terraces enough produce to feed the new populations who trickled slowly in. And Ying was so so nice, and cooked such delicious food – and baby Hope was so _beautiful_…and it was all just very exciting and wonderful.

There was a rouge rush of air that totally took her unexpectedly, causing her to collapse her arms and come into a controlled tuck, before rolling into the lotus pose, knees bent.

Riding on the breeze, the Avatar blew onto the balcony, bouncing up and down on his mini tornado. For a moment, Ty Lee wondered if it had been a mistake to give Aang the chi-enhancing massage before he went to bed…but he had been so _tired _from his trip to Ba Sing Se, and his aura had been a kind of musty color, and his face had been droopy and…he had been tired. Now, after her massage and a full night of sleep, he had his normal pep, smile, and aura back, and was the typical sixteen year old she had come to know, and love, deeply.

She giggled with appreciation as Aang bounced off his tornado, and caught a swell, floating gently down to land next to her. Her training hadn't been going that well, but Aang was relentlessly positive. She had been a Fire Nation member for too long. Aang had been trained in airbending since birth, but she had been raised as a non-bender, in a Fire-focused culture for almost fifteen years.

Ty Lee puffed out her cheeks and _blew. _She found air bending most natural in the form she had been unknowingly using it for years – it was easy to acclimate her breathing to air-bending...and even more fun to use it to help her agility and jumping ability. She didn't have the patience, concentration or discipline to master the Ba Gua fighting styles of airbending.

She added her focus and power to the breath, and playfully blew Aang across the patio. He let out a chuckle.

He was so amazed - both humbled, and proud by Ty Lee's abilities. He wondered briefly if this was how his Sifus felt when he mastered bending or different techniques. Probably not. He had been a slow learner, and it had probably been very frustrating for Gyatso, Katara, Toph, and Zuko.

But Ty Lee…when he looked into her eyes, whether she was twisted into a knot or bending hesitantly, every time she smiled, giggled, or looked up at him with wide grey eyes - _Spirits,_ he could see the future of his entire race. He rebalanced himself on his air pedestal, and reached out a ahnd to pull his first consort up. She was still a little nervous about such techniques, she had been raised fire nation, after all, and hadn't grown up with the same absolute disregard for gravity that Aang had flourished in. But she trusted the Avatar, and allowed him to pull her close.

They balanced together, carefully, Aang bending the air and Ty Lee enjoying the weightless feeling. He hadn't let go of her hand, and then leaned in to press his own lips against her full, pink mouth. He pulled away after a moment, but she leaned forward, eyes twinkling, to kiss him again. The two floated gently down to earth, Ty Lee's long brown braid following slowly behind, and Aang felt his breath catch.

They kissed again, deepening the intensity, and Ty Lee pressed her fully body against Aang's own, tall and skinny, yet muscular frame. Aang lifted his hands to hold against her cheeks, before running them down her neck, her tiny, thin limbs, to her miniscule waist, her bare skin soft, then up over her generous chest, to pause there, caressing gently.

He swept her up, and she squealed and nuzzled his neck, and he took two impossibly graceful, giant leaps back from the balcony and into the bedroom.


	16. I am a Bird

**Chapter 16: I am a bird**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt._

_

* * *

_It was Fire Nation tradition for the brides' family to pay a dowry to the to-be-husbands family. It was Water Tribe tradition for the groom's family to 'buy' the to-be-wife with a generous bride-price. They compromised and did neither, though lavish wedding gifts would be exchanged on behalf of all parties involved. The negotiations went fairly quickly, representatives and officials had been working on them since Katara had announced her intention to travel to the Fire Nation.

The Fire Sages, and a few other naysayers had made their objections politely, but clearly. Shyu and his Sages were among the most vocal. Although they were wholly dedicated to the Avatar, that didn't mean they wanted two of his Sifu's to marry each other. They campaigned and pressured for a strengthening of the line of Agni, and growth in the Fire Nation of spiritual and genetic strength that came from their own fires. They were afraid that this powerful, Northern Princess would extinguish the growing, and newly nurtured power of the Sages and the rebirth of the Fire Nation, from outside of the tyrannical and insane pressures of past monarchs. In the end, however, it was for naught.

Half a month since the Water Princess arrived in the Fire Nation, the Fire Lord officially proposed marriage, and to nobody's surprise, the betrothal was announced. A feast was held in celebration, and both the Fire Lord's family, as well as the Princess and the Water Tribe representatives graced the table of honor, and the kitchen staff had truly outdone themselves, bringing dish after dish of delicacies. The Rough Rhinos gave a moving choral performance, but Katara couldn't help feeling slightly nervous in their presence, even though they were unarmed. She and Zuko traded incredulous glances. He had remembered how his uncle told him they were a singing group, but he hadn't quite believed it. As their strong voices rose and fell in harmony, filling the grand ballroom with emotion-drenched song, he spared a thought for what talents lay beneath the exterior of those who had been tied to battle for so long. He traded a grin with his fiancée.

Although Katara was now officially the Fire-Lady-To-Be, and the date for the wedding had been set, very little changed in her day-to-day life. All had fully expected her to become Fire Lady when she arrived those months ago, so there was no surprise when the actual betrothal happened. If anything, she was a little less busy, since she didn't have anxious ministers judging her emotions, trying to figure out if she really was going to accept Zuko's marriage option…well that wasn't a question now.

On-Ji and Inuka were delirious with the marriage plans, and even Kanna was involved. Katara was a little confused by it all. Coordinating her brothers' marriage was one thing, it was Water Tribe tradition…but this…this would be primarily fire Nation. And it was for her own marriage.

_Her _marriage.

She was getting married.

_How odd._

_

* * *

_She saw Zuko often, mostly facilitated by his Uncle. They had no more sparring matches – for the sake of the structural integrity of the castle, but often passed evenings in Iroh's garden, accompanied by Gran-Gran, irritable as ever, and still highly suspicious of the kindly old general. They laughed, fed turtle ducks, or bent peacefully. They never talked about the upcoming marriage, as if in unspoken agreement. Katara was fine with the arrangement. She typically wasn't one to completely avoid unpleasant conversations, but she still hadn't wrapped her mind around the equation of Zuko equaling her _husband_. In fact, Katara and Zuko rarely talked about of the matter, of any serious matters, or their respective responsibilities. It was as if during this time, for a few hours a week, it was five years ago, they were still teenagers, just friends...

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked her one evening, as they had an idle competition on who could either freeze, or burn, the most mosquito-wrens . She shrugged delicately.

"Bending with Inuka. Probably spend some time with the court ladies." Jian hadn't given her her schedule yet. She was sure she'd have some meetings with ministers or representatives scheduled.

There was a silence, before Zuko said,

"I'm going to visit my father. You could come, if you'd like." Katara felt an ice finger of dread roll down her spine at the mention of the former Fire Lord. She swallowed hard. Zuko wouldn't have brought up the subject if he didn't want her there, but _still_.

"Do you want me to see if I can heal him?" she asked. She wasn't entirely sure she _wanted _a fully-healed Ozai back in the world. Zuko looked at her, his amber eyes piercing, but surprised.

"Could you do that?" it obviously hadn't occurred to him. So he had other motives.

"I don't know," Katara said honestly. "I did intensive training at the North with Master Yugoda." When he arched an eye-brow, she laughed deprecatingly. "I decided to hone my abilities a little…mainly when realized that my only two contributions to the war effort was healing the Avatar…and healing the future Fire Lord…and healing the King of the Southern Pole, I suppose, that's three." They were silent for a long while, listening to the distant clatter of the palace and the gentle pratter of his uncle.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Zuko said finally. "And you don't always have to define yourself in relation to others."

"_excuse _me?" Katara asked, not quite understanding, but feeling insulted non-the-less.

Zuko allowed a mosquito-wren to land on his arm, before frowning, and allowing his eyes to cross slightly, the bug abruptly burst into flames.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You had plenty of heroic actions besides healing others. What about defeating Azula? And didn't you lead a riot on a prison rig, freeing vital earth-bending warriors? Not to mention being Aang's Sifu – teaching the Avatar how to water bend….and the role you played in helping one misguided prince find his path." Now Katara was really blushing, but she didn't pretend she wasn't pleased by the praise.

"You're just flattering me so I'll go with you tomorrow," she said. Zuko sighed, the mirth gone from his voice.

"I would never make you come if you didn't want to. And I doubt my healing my father is within any mortal's abilities, perhaps you can ease his pain, though. But that wasn't why I asked you. And if you don't want to, you don't have to-" Katara cut him off with a wave of her hand, the mist gathering over the small pond following it, ghostly.

"I'll come." She said simply, ending the conversation.

* * *

She had Jian rearrange her schedule to amek time. She had to cancel several engagements, but she figured it was within her right to spend some time with the Fire Lord – her fiancée – at his invitation. They met late morning, she in durable, less formal – yet still very rich dress, and he in a more simple red and black silk robe. A stablehand with two feline-deer awaited them in the inner courtyard.

"I rather thought you'd freeze my face off if I tried to get you in a palanquin." The water princess sniffed, tossing her head, and mounted one of the feline deer. She just hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself. It had been years since she had ridden. They took several back roads out of the city. Jubiliant crowds no longer gathered for a glimpse of the famed Princess, but Zuko still didn't feel like any company or interruptions. They took the most direct route through the crater, up towards the edge, the small valleys and foothills where the hidden bunkers were. Winding along a peaceful trail, they came across a metal and brick building, with high walls. The guards looked calm, but attentive, and there were certainly enough of them to easily do double duty. They bowed with utmost respect to Zuko and Katara. One ran over to take their mounts, and the two royals waited in the courtyard, till the two ancient twins Lo and Li, came out, shuffling and bent over. Katara couldn't ever hope to tell them apart. Neither could Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko," one said, "Water Princess Katara," said another.

"Lo, Li," Zuko said, inclining his head in greeting. Katara curtsied politely to the old women. "How is my father?"

"Quiet today, Fire Lord." one said "Very quiet," added the second. They lead them inside the house, and after a few corridors, came to a door flanked by two guards. They bowed, and unlocked it. Katara felt her entire body stiffen. _Ozai…_but he was not inside the room. She looked about curiously. The ceiling and some of the walls-space was badly scortched, stained with soot. The Princess recalled what Zuko had told her at Omashu, about Ozai and the fire… There was a small, clean bed made up in the corner, and a table and chair. It was all clean, and new, and well maintained. It did look, however, as if it was a childs' room. There were no sharp corners, no breakable objects…

They went through the room and entered into a small courtyard, with a few short trees, and what looked like the remains of a shrub and several flowers, but they had been torn, dug, or ripped up to shreds, as if the gardener - or some other individual - had given in to a fit of uncontrollable rage. There was a porch under an ivy terrace, and there, in a chair with a blanket over his lap, sat the dread Phoenix King, Ozai.

His face was a disaster. The skin and features had been melted, molted, and fried, to form a face that was hardly human. She doubted he had full use of both his eyes, and it had been healing imperfectly, obviously not by a bender, for the scarring was rough, rigid, and looked very, very painful. The burns made Zuko's own scar look like freckles.

"Zuko…." She breathed, but the Fire Lord had moved ahead, to take a seat on one of the wicker chairs. Ozai's face did not move, and his eyes remained fixed on an indistinguishable point in front of him. Steeling herself and fighting down fear and revulsion, Katara joined her fiancée.

They had tea.

Katara and Zuko drank the tea and talked quietly, of small matters. Ozai sat with the tea in his lap. Once in a while he would look down at it, as if in surprise it was there, but it never quite made it up to his lips. An attendant would come by and lift the cup every so often, and then the former Fire Lord would take a sip.

Katara was suddenly struck by the tragic strangeness of the entire situation.

Drinking tea…with _Ozai_, who was sitting empty, but peacefully, and _Zuko_, who she was engaged to marry.

She had had enough issues accepting Zuko enough to have him in the same air temple with them before the end of the war, but _this_, this was truly pushing it. After they finished the tea, Zuko stood up and strolled to the other edge of the small garden. Katara trailed after him.

"Do you think you could…look at him? See if you could heal him at all?"

"Certainly," Katara said. How could she refuse? She had been burned enough times to understand how painful it was, and her wounds had been _nothing_ like Ozai's, She asked one of the ever-present servants for a bowl of water, and then paused. Zuko turned around. He looked tired. His scarred eye drooped slightly.

"Perhaps if his burns healed, if he had less pain, he would be more lucid…and I could ask him about my mother." He added in almost a whisper. With difficulty, and the words seeming to freeze in the back of her throat, she said,

"Would you…would you like me to…if when healing, I catch a glimpse inside his mind…of your mother…" she trailed off, unable to complete it. Her knowledge of the bending and liquid inside the mind was unmastered, at best. And she still had major ethical issues about it. Blood-bending was easy, ethically – it was simple. Outside the training ring, if no life is in danger, don't do it. _Ever. _Looking inside the mind was a little more complicated. Sometimes it happened on accident. Sometimes it was required, or perhaps recommended for healing…sometimes…

Zuko's eyes searched her face. He must have seen her discomfort, or lack of confidence, because he shook his head slowly.

"Perhaps another day" he said, and the Princess was unable to hide the relief that spread over her features.

The servant brought out a bowl of water, and Katara, very gingerly, inspected Ozai's burns. There was nothing she could do for the scarring, but she could mitigate the pain, and help fight infection. She did all she could, as quickly as possible, and with as little contact.

The Fire Lord watched her work carefully, looking at the shadows cast over her face from her glowing hands. He was intensely and deeply grateful that she was providing his father with at least some form of relief. He still viewed the burning as partially his fault. He was aware of the poetic justice of the situation, but truly, if he hadn't lost his temper, his dad never would have gathered the embers and burnt himself.

His jaw had nearly dropped when Katara had offered to go inside Ozai's mind, to find out about his mother. He wasn't even aware she could _do _that.

Her emotions had always been obvious to him, and he could tell that she was distinctly unhappy about the prospect of going inside Ozai's mind. He didn't blame her. He was personally pleasantly surprised she had even agreed to come and see the former fire lord.

It did bring up some interesting possibilities for the future though. He was intensely, painfully thirsty for news of his mother. He had wanted to drop everything when Ozai fell and rush off to search for her, but he had no idea where to start, and he also, well, had an entire Nation to put back together. He had hoped, in the first months of his reign, that as the country improved, and news of his coronation and the fall of his father spread to the farthest reaches of the globe, that his mother or her captors would hear, relent, and return home…

But there was nothing yet.

Katara finished and bent the few drops of water remaining into a bowl. Ozai had fallen asleep under her glowing, skilled hands.

The Fire Lord and the Water Princess left the heavily guarded house in the suburbs and rode back to the Palace in silence, each with their own thoughts.

Though they continued to meet regularly in Iroh's garden, they never spoke of the matter again.

* * *

A month or so prior to the planned wedding date, Katara was awoken very late, or rather, very early by Inuka' shaking her shoulder quietly. The Princess woke up immediately. It was dark, the moon had barely just set, but the sun had not yet begun it's ascent.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, sitting up. She could see On-Ji, dithering in the background, and could hear her muted mutters of

"Entirely inappropriate…time of night…inappropriate…"

"You have a visitor," Inuka said, and glanced meaningfully over at On-ji, "one who's requesting your help. I rather thought that you'd be willing to see her…" Katara got out of bed.

"Of course," she said, and hurried past her ladies in waiting to her reception room. A concubine, Katara vaguely recognized as Wami, one of the girls who had taught her some basic dancing lessons in the long month preceding. Wami was wearing the full formal attire of a concubine, but her serene face was creased with worry. She bowed lower to Katara than anyone had before, but Katara lifted her arm up.

"What's the matter?" Wami's musical voice was hushed, and even her tinkling necklaces still.

"Please – please, Princess, but Nung sent me. We – only, well, we desperately need your help, so sorry for disturbing you, please-" Katara silenced her with a wave of her hand.

"Of course, dear. How can I help?" Wami's relief was obvious, as was her nervousness,

"Please, Princess, if you would come with me..."but, Princess, perhaps it would be best if none knew.." She turned to her ladies.

"On-Ji, Inuka, cover here for me please." She looked to the shadows, where Coco was standing, ever watchful. "Coco, come with me, please." The Kyoshi warrior nodded once, and tossed Katara one of her cloaks. It was earth kingdom green, but dark enough so it wouldn't attract attention. The princess wrapped it around herself, shrouding her features, and as Coco did the same, Katara could see the worry and mistrust etched on her features, as well as the glint of several razor fans in her tunic.

Following the young concubine, who moved confidently – and clinking with her gold chains – down the hallway. Katara and Coco moved much more quietly – and less gracefully, keeping to the shadows. Several corridors and palace wings later, they arrived in front of an ornate bronze door.

"This is the concubine quarters," Coco said in an undertone. Katara didn't ask how she knew. Wami lead them past the bronze door, and down another hall, to enter a smaller, less ornate door. Katara recognized it to be the ubiquitous servant entrances, that had access to every room in the palace, and seemed to be used more often by sneaking nobility than by the actual servers. They passed several dark rooms, and some with flickering candle-light. Wami shushed them again, needlessly, before pushing open a door and hurrying through a storage room. A few heartbeats later, then were in glowing candlelight, and Nung's perfectly elegant face was strangely creased with worry.

"Water Princess," she greeted Katara, then turned to guesture behind her. "Please…help Giwun and Wuzhu , they are ill." She paused and swallowed her next words with difficultly. Katara looked where she pointed, and saw on two makeshift tables, the prone bodies of two concubines. They were very, very pale, and covered with sores. They muttered to themselves, and whimpered. Katara was too shocked to even think _I told you so_. She moved instantly to their side. She could only thank La that Jian's message had reached the concubines and that they had trusted her enough to...

"Get me water," she ordered, and Wami moved to instantly obey. Nung hovered over the girls, pressing her delicate hands on their faces and cheeks in concern. Katara started with Giwun, the earth kingdom girl's eyes were rolling horribly, unseeing, focused on the hallucinations that haunted her.

"Please, no," she muttered, barely distinguishable from her mumbles. Katara pulled water directly from the air, and laid her hands on the concubine's chest carefully.

It only took her a few moments to identify the cause. Healing it would be much more difficult. And she didn't doubt that Wuzhu suffered from the same affliction. She didn't know what the Fire Nation called it, though. She focused away from the water, and said to Nung authoritatively,

"They have a severe infection that has spread through the bloodstream to the brain. It's commonly transmitted by sexual contact, I'm surprised you aren't farmiliar with such things…" Nung bowed her head, before saying very quietly,

"We are very farmiliar with this curse. It is known as the Pollution. And concubines afflicted with it are considered dirty. They are immediately put to death, by burning, in order to cleanse.... Please, Princess…if you can help them, if it can be kept secret…if they can be healed, we would forever be in your debt."

_Oh. _Katara swallowed hard. It was the most she had ever heard the beautiful concubine say. _It makes sense, _she didn't _like _it, but it paralleled with the little Jian had told her about the traditions around the courtesans.

"I'm going to need a lot more water," she said to Wami, who had arrived bearing a large,open mouthed bowl. But she took what she had, and, concentrating on Giwun first, began chasing the infection, which had spread through the bloodstream and into the brain. She immersed herself fully, chasing it up to the brain, and suddenly she was caught – pull in – and deafened by the girls' panic.

_Heat-fear-hot, so hot – burning burning burning – confused, confused so so so so wrong – _

Katara pulled back with mammoth effort, and felt her knees buckle slightly. Coco make a small noise and a movement of concern, but Katara waved her off, and centered herself. The girls' mind was in a hallucinogenic panic, she'd have to be careful not to get too close. During her work with Yugoda she'd become a lot more adaptable to working with the liquid inside the mind, as well as the body, but here she'd have to isolate one to work on the other. She focused again, concentrating on the surface, just the body, actively working to avoid the mind. She fought it back to the original source of infection, mitigating its effects, teasing it delicately out of the brain, out of the blood. She calmed the fever, and healed the sores without leaving a mark, and then, with one glowing hand still hovering over Giwun's face, turned her other hand to Wuzhu, and began the same laborious process again, pushing the infection back, pulling the clean blood through the body, pushing the infection…pulling…

She came back to herself, as always, with a strange dizziness. The two concubines were sleeping peacefully, all traces of their hallucinations, fever, and sores gone. The only evidence that remained was the shallow bowl, once full of crystalline water, now full of a vile, sickening yellow fluid. Coco steadied her before saying,

"Princess, the sun is fully risen, we will be missed." Katara nodded, and looked at Nung.

"You have my silence in this matter, on two conditions. The first that any time another exhibits such symptoms, you will send them to me for immediate healing. The second is that you, and the others, try, to their level best ability, to identify the men who also suffer from this disease. I can give you a liquid medication as well as a topical ointment, and should the moment present itself…." She paused, before Nung bowed, low and graceful and full of respect.

"We will do our best to administer it." Nung dipped even lower. "Water Princess, you did not need to come to our aid, but you did, and these two girls owe their life to you." Katara nodded, and there seemed little else to say. She allowed Coco to throw the cloak around her, and hurry her back to the Water Tribe's wing in the palace, narrowly avoiding several awkward encounters, and fighting back exhaustion.


	17. Salinity Levels

**Chapter 17: Salinity Levels**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt._

_

* * *

  
_

When they arrived back in Katara's quarters, they were ushered quickly into her room. Inuka and On-Ji were waiting for them, On-Ji wringing her hands, but Inuka was babbling excitedly,

"Princess, I don't know what's happening, but _something's _going on. The servants have been in looking for you, well, they haven't said as much, but somethings happening-"

Jian strode in from her reception room, looking severe.

"Several have been seeking you. It's good that you're back, I highly suggest you ready for the day. I believe something of large importance has happened over the night."

Katara worried her lower lip, as Jian and On-ji helped her change. She wondered what was going on.

_It couldn't have had to do with the concubines…it was a delicate situation, but not one that would effect the Fire Nation or the councils…or that one would connect back to me. _She wondered who had come looking for her, who had sent the servants…

"Coco," she said. The Kyoshi hadn't even bothered to change out of the dark cloak or put down her fans.

"At once, Princess," Coco agreed, and ducked out of the room, to see if she could find out what had the Fire Nation in a dither.

"What exactly did the servants say?" Katara asked her ladies. Inuka shrugged.

"Several came to check on you, to plead meetings, On-Ji didn't recognize all of them, and we think they were sent from someone, we really don't know."

"I'm going to go see the ambassador," Katara said decisively. She looked at Inuka and On-Ji. "Stay here, stay in the quarters till we figure out what's going on." She guestured to Jian, who she knew would have her small knives with her. "Come with me."

They hurried down the hallway, and the guards in front of the Water Ambassador's door opened the heavy door immediately. Akano was seated with several messengers, writing missives at a near-frantic pace.

"Ambassador!" Katara said, "What's going on?" Akano chuckled,

"Ah Princess, welcome to the reality of the Fire Nation. There's been a rebellion." Katara could stop her gasp of horror and surprise, but the Ambassador just laughed, his voice strangely calm and not at all matching his furiously flying quill.

"This is a regular occurrence. It's actually been particularly quiet here, but truly, there's nothing to fret about. There's been more serious threats to Zuko's power than this." Katara paced, and the Ambassador looked up, annoyed that she apparently hadn't heard him. "_Truly_, Princess, this happens often. This time it just happens to be some special operative archery group, stations in the Earth Kingdom who've mutinied."

"Well…" She yearned to do something – anything – or even just figure out what was going on…Akano seemed to read her mind.

"There's nothing you can do, Princess, save perhaps continue to demonstrate your support for your future husband. Your presence will do much to bolster his strength. We're still waiting for reports to come in." Katara sighed. She'd have to accept that for now. But once she learned more…

"Send me information as soon as it becomes available, Ambassador," she ordered,

"Of course, Princess Katara," he said instantly, and the water bender, and motioning to Jian to follow, exited his office and made the short walk back to her own quarters.

* * *

Her grandmother was awake when she got back, and sitting at the table with On-Ji. She was drinking some juice and picking at dried fruit. Her face, wrinkled and gray with tiredness, brightened considerably when she saw her granddaughter.

"What's happening?" Inuka asked from the window, as she looked down into the courtyard several floors below. Katara explained briefly, and the women sat around in tense silence.

Inuka tried to start conversation a few times, but Kanna was tired, and Katara preoccupied. Less than an hour later, there was a shuffling outside of the servant door, before Coco appeared.

"There's been a mutiny of Fire Nation troops in the earth kingdom," she said as soon as she entered the room. Katara waved her hand impatiently, and the Kyoshi continued. "A highly-skilled group of archers have supposedly mutinied against their leader, one General Shinu." She waited for more, but it appeared that the scant report was all Coco had been able to find out. She turned to Jian.

"Who are they?" she demanded. Jian's shoulders began a shrug, but snapped back when she noticed her Princess' irritation.

"An elite archer group – they can pin a fly to a tree from 300 yards away, and not kill it. They're credited as the only Fire Nation warriors to ever even come close to capturing that Blue Spirit. Last I heard they were stationed in Pohuai, they'd been there for most of the war, and per an arrangement between the Fire Lord and the Earth King, even after Ozai fell, they stayed to help keep the peace." Katara nodded. Such arrangements weren't uncommon in the post-war world.

"What of General Shinu?" she asked. The older woman looked pensive.

"I haven't heard anything notable. He did lose command for a brief period during the war, to Admiral Zhao" She was interrupted by Inuka's hiss of fury and hatred, but continued anyways, "Who took control of the archer corps for a special mission-" They were interrupted by a tapping at the door.

Katara's _kungnyo _all looked at her for permission, before she nodded one to Jian to open the door.

There was a small boy outside, scuffing his foot from side to side. Katara recognized him only by the burgundy tattoos on his cheekbones, as the page-boy of the Representative the Black Cliff Archipelago.

"'Scuse me, noble Princess, but mi'master, Repre'tative Yuzhun begs you to favor him with a brief audience, if 'tis not too much, Princess." Katara frowned, and looked at Jian and On-Ji. Such a request would not be unheard of in the Water Tribes, but Katara was fairly sure that it would be very unorthodox in the Fire Nation court for an audience to be requested when the Princess was not receiving visitors. On-Ji was visibly frowning, but Jian, who was next to the open door, leaned over to murmur,

"Princess, Yuzhun represents, in addition to other areas, a string of volcanic peaks by the same name as the rebellious archer group." _Perhaps he has information about the rebellion! _Katara realized

"I will see the representative at once," she told the pageboy, who bobbed his head gratefully and scampered off. Katara went to take her seat at the desk, and On-Ji cleared the remains of Kanna's breakfast away, tidying the reception room as she went. A few minutes later, another knock sounded, and Inuka opened it to reveal Representative Yuzhun, his face dark with worry.

Yuzhun bowed very formally to the water Princess.

"Princess, I cannot express the depths of my gratitude for your willingness to meet with me."

"Sit down," Katara or when it became clear that the Fire Nation noble was planning to remain bowed in front of her. He obeyed hesitantly, before clearing his throat.

"Princess, no doubt you have heard the wild rumors and tales of rebellion this morning, I have come on behalf of the archers, many of whom are said to come from my district, and to beg your ear."

"What is happening, Representative?" She asked eagerly. The Lord swallowed, before saying carefully,

"There is only preliminary reports and news available, but I believe, Princess, that the actions of the archer group was a mutiny against their direct commanding office, but not against the honored Fire Lord Zuko." Katara frowned at him

"Mutiny against a General of the Fire Lord is mutiny against the Fire Lord himself." She said firmly. She wasn't sure exactly what Yuzhun wanted. Frankly, she was shocked that he had come to her. As a Water Princess in the Fire Court, she was in the delicately precarious position of being the more powerful monarch, though, technically speaking, she was a foreign guest. And as the Fire Lords' intended, she was expected to demonstrate utmost loyalty and unwavering support. In fact, if Yuzhun was indeed the Representative of the archers who had mutinied, he should have been down on his face before Zuko, begging for mercy for his _own _life, let alone those of his peoples.

"Princess, the Yu Yan archers have over a hundred years of incomparable service to the Fire Lord, but they do have a strict contract that limits their engagements – Princes, please, there is a long history documenting the skill and honor of the Yu Yan, look even towards the end of the war when General Zhao violated their agreements, and set them to tasks not encompassed with the terms of their employment. The Yu Yan aren't _part _of the army, their a contracted group….Princess Katara, I don't know the details, I haven't been involved with the archers. I don't know any of them or their families... I'm not certain…" He trailed off, swallowing hard. Katara looked at him, putting ice behind her gaze. She had liked Yuzhun when she had met him, and she felt the pull of the Painted Lady when she thought about the poor, hungry, or sick in his archipelago, but she didn't _know _him. And she had no way to know if she could trust him.

And he had put them all in a very dangerous situation by coming here, and supplicating the aid of a _foreign royal _when his people had been accused of treachery. He opened his mouth to continue. He was persistent, she had to give him that. He obviously believed – and cared – about what he was telling her.

"Princess, I swear to you, they remain loyal to Fire Lord Zuko. I can't claim to know what is going on at Pohuai Stronghold-"

"The Fire Lord is very, very angry." Katara said. It was the truth, though all were aware of it, and it didn't need to be said.

"Please…" He leaned forward, his eyes intense "Painted Lady-" Representative Yuzhun cleared his throat meaningfully. "All we ask is that you speak into the ear of the Fire Lord, and seek a fair investigation of the matter, and counsel from hasty judgments."

It was good advice, whether or not Katara followed it for the sake of the Representative in front of her. As if sensing he had spoken as much as he could, and wary of over-staying his tentative welcome, Yuzhan bowed, deep and long, and then exited quietly. Katara turned to her _kungnyo_.

"On-Ji." She said. The girl vacillated.

"Princess, He shouldn't have come to you."

"Inuka."

"Either he is withholding information, or he really knows very little about the people from his Area, Water Princess, I don't like it."

"Jian?" The middle-aged woman looked pensieve indeed.

"We may not trust his motives, but perhaps his message holds validity independent of any motive." Katara was silent for a long time. _La, _she didn't want to deal with this. Yuzhun had clearly placed the fate of this…this…_contracted elite archer squad _clearly in her lap. She didn't even _understand_.

"Gran-gran?" she asked desperately. The old woman had been shuffling around the apartment.

"Yes Katara?" she asked easily. Katara didn't give in to the rise of the frustration.

"What should I do?"

"About what?"

"About the Yu Yan," Katara clarified. Kanna shook her head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, dear, I wasn't paying attention, what are your choices?" Katara exhaled, calmingly,

"I could help Representative Yuzhan by appealing to the Fire Lord on behalf of the mutinous archer corps…or I could not – since I don't know Yuzhan, it isn't my role, isn't my place, and I certainly don't even understand what's really going on."

"Well it sounds like you need more information," Kanna said gravelly. "Perhaps if you talk to your fiancée, and delicately communicate your concerns, he will shed light on the subject." Jian nodded, appraising the old water tribe woman carefully.

"Talking to the Fire Lord could be very effective. And you don't have to do this _for _Yuzhan. Cautioning restraint and a full investigation is always a valid piece of advice, regardless of motives or source." Katara nodded.

"I'll do that." She looked at On-Ji,

"How can I talk to Zuko?" On-Ji frowned, chewing her lip.

"You won't be able to get an audience, and it'll be too formal, anyways, and political disaster if you officially announced support for the Black Cliffs. " her eyes glinted, "You could always…accidentally run into him," she amended, hiding a giggle with a sparkle in her eye. "If you and honored Lady Kanna would ready yourselves, I think I have an idea."

* * *

Zuko left his Uncles' quarters, trying not to slam the door. He strode down the hallway, followed by his cowering attendants, trying not to get annoyed at his billowing formal robes.

_Agni. _He was going to burn the Yu Yan to a crisp. They had irritated him ever since he had donned the Blue Spirit mask in the first place. And now…now this. He had had a fairly good streach going, peace amongst warring fire Nation factions. The leisure – as it were – to concentrate on other problems facing his people. One rebellion bred another, his Uncle had made that clear. For one thing, it showed discontent was widespread, making hard-liners feel as if their tactics were justified. It also displayed weakness, that his grip was loose enough to allow such mutinies.

He would _not _display weakness in his handling of this situation.

He turned a corner, and near ran directly into Katara and her grandmother. He recovered himself enough to bow and apologize, and give greetings for the day, trying to hide how preoccupied he was.

"Princess Katara, Lady Kanna," he inclined his head.

"We were just coming back from the main Palace garden," her grandmother said, "Now that the pipes have been restored, the fountains are breathtaking." He nodded distractedly, but Katara smiled at him, and he could see the concern in her eyes.

"Fire Lord Zuko, how are you this morning?" He sighed, and frowned at her. She pursed her lips in understanding, and fell into step with him. "They're stationed in the Earth Kingdom, aren't they? In Pohuai?"

"Yea, they were placed there as security guards for the stronghold. At the end of the war it was, obviously, returned to the Earth Kingdom, but the archers were left to help provide security for the post-war efforts. They mutinied, the reports are still coming in – but they appeared to have turned against their commanding officer, one of my generals." He continued his path back towards his private reception room, where he hoped a few select Generals and Ministers would be waiting for him. Zuko noticed that her grandmother had quietly gone on her way, but was vaguely pleased that Katara seemed to be walking the same direction, she provided a nice distraction from what was shaping up to be a terrible day – and it was pleasant to have one of his old friends in the court. He hadn't realized what strong bonds he had formed with Team Avatar. But he was grateful for the unflagging support. "But it's in the earth kingdom, which is going to constrain my ability to act swiftly."

"Don't you think that the Earth King would be alert to a challenge of your power, in the earth kingdom? Or that Toph would stomp all over them if she thought it would help you?" Katara asked, wrinkling her nose. Zuko frowned, but she had a point. "I guess I just don't understand" the Water Princess continued casually, shrugging gracefully. "Why they waited till now to mutiny, and why they still seem to be guarding Pohuai, instead of running back here, or running off and deserting the post."

"I don't know either," Zuko was forced to admit. They were quiet for awhile.

"You'll figure it out," Katara said, bracingly, mainly to break the silence. Zuko snorted.

"No matter what I do, my response to this will either breed resentment, even if it's justified." Katara nodded.

"Wouldn't your Uncle say that violence isn't the best tack?" Zuko blew a thin line of smoke, making her smile.

"He just did say that, in as many proverbs." Katara paused outside the entrance to the corridor that lead to the Royal apartments. She gave him one of her enthusiastic, wide-eyed and hopelessly optimistic smiles that both grated and elated him.

"Well good luck, Zuko. I'm sure it'll all sort out. These are the kind of things that we weren't expecting to deal with when we thought about life after the war, isn't it? It's all we can do to make sure we have the facts straight, examine every possibility open to us, then act fairly and judiciously. Fire Lord, I better go meet Gran-Gran, General Iroh was kind enough to invite us for some tea, and if I leave grumpy Gran-Gran alone with the poor man too long...well..." she gave a curtsy and a lopsideded smile

"Princess," he nodded, then she took a left down the hallway, presumably to return to her own wing.

The Fire Lord continued down to his hallway, thinking suddenly about what she had said. He _did _have several options in front of him. He just had to make sure he had all the facts straight before he acted. His uncle's face swam into view.

_Think things through, Zuko! Like a tea bag must be properly steeped to ensure full flavor and robust taste, so must your actions as Fire Lord!_

"Ugh, go away!" he muttered, attracting some odd stares from his guards. He squared his shoulders and resettled his robe, and ignoring them, entered his room to find his Ministers and Generals.

* * *

Lady Mai responded to his summons instantly, as always, coming in discreetly to meet him in his common room. She came silently, invisible - there would be no whispers of impropriety, not while she controlled the shadows of the Fire Nation, and maneuvered the halls of the Palace with care, keeping their correspondence limited.

"Fire Lord?" She asked, quietly. Zuko looked up at her, meeting her thin eyes. She had outlined them in the usual black, which had the effect of both narrowing them further while at the same time illuminating her dark irises. The rest of her make-up was also impeccable, highlighting the sharp angles and small features. She was dressed in dark blacks and maroons, as always, in the most traditional style, but Mai had been raised to be concious of fashion and clothing, she knew the styles flattered her, and showcased her slender limbs, angular, minor curves, and graceful lengths of her body. Zuko was caught breathless for the moment. Her black eyes held his amber ones for a long moment. Mai's flawless face may have been expressionless, but Zuko couldn't hide the wide grin that spread over his own features at the sight of her. Her impasse gaze and her tone of implied sarcasm, was all at the same time familiar, comforting, and oddly refreshing. He forcibly returned his attention to the problem at hand.

"Will you? Lady Mai? Go to Pohuai and find out what's going on?" He hated to ask favor of her, especially since their relationship couldn't be made public, but he depended too much on her skills and connections. She had played a huge, albeit silent role in uncovering and preventing the two major assassination plots against Zuko in his first year or two of power. As a daughter of a noble, and one known for her skills and diplomacy, as well as her strong connections to the end of the war and the known Kyoshi warrior Ty Lee, Mai would be a perfect agent for Zuko to send to the earth kingdom and find out what was going on with the Yu Yan archers that had everyone so knotted up. And to find the missing General Shinu.

She stepped smoothly around the small table that separated them. Her limbs folding like a willow as she bent towards him - and he could smell the light scent of her perfume. "If that is what my Fire Lord orders,"she breathed, inflectionless. She straightened, and impassively watched the visible play of emotions across Zuko's face. Desire warred with guilt, worry with irritation. He looked away. She sighed, and took another few steps back, shrugging to say, "I supposed it'd be less boring than sitting around here." She turned, the end of her robe swishing on the ground, and in her small, delicate steps, traced a path to the door. She turned, as if suddenly remembering something. "Interesting, the role the Princess played in this whole tired fiasco," Mai said tonelessly. Zuko frowned.

"Meaning?"

"Well, she did offer you some very poignant, pointed advice, even if she _giggled _when she said it. And my sources tell me that Representative Yuzhun has been seen calling on the Princess more than once...Well, she just had some certain opinions on the subject..." She paused delicately, putting volumes of meanings and insinuations into her bland words, a gift that most Fire Nation noblewoman seemed to be blessed with, but Mai brought to a whole new art form. "Especially considering you're not even married to her. _Yet._" The bitterness gave her usually emotionless tone a caustic, biting quality. Swallowing his guilt and hurt about his upcoming marriage to a woman _other _than the Fire nation noble-lady in front of him, Zuko protested.

"She cares about the Fire Nation, Katara's always cared about people. She's a meddling mother. I'm grateful that she feels committed to the Fire Nation." He paused then added, "We both are making the best of this betrothal, this situation, though it's not what we wanted…" he trailed off feeling helpless in the face of his former girlfriend.

"Wake up, Fire Lord," she said bitterly. "She's the most powerful woman in the world. Even more so than Azula used to be. Do you honestly think that she would have allowed herself to be forced into a marriage she didn't agree with, or actively promote?" and with that, she resolutely turned her back and walked out of the room, leaving her leader sitting in the empty hall, alone with his confused thoughts, and as he muddled through, the spark of confusion smouldered and grew until it became the flame of anger, fed by the new illumination on the situation, and consumed his consciousness in an inferno of past heartbreaks and rage.

* * *

Zuko waved the servants away, and Iroh opened the door to his own room. He grinned when he saw his nephew, and drew in a breath to greet him in a booming voice, when Zuko interrupted.

"Uncle." Zuko said, his voice trembling slightly, trying to choose his words carefully. He could hear Katara and Kanna chatting from the gardens. "Uncle...has Lady Kanna perhaps...made some mention as to why Princess Katara chose to marry me?' If Iroh was surprised by the question, he didn't betray it.

"No, Fire Lord, Lady Kanna has in fact confided very little in me, she is remarkably tight-lipped. I do not doubt she was privy to Katara's through process, but she will not betray her granddaughter. And as for the rest of us - including Lotus Members in the North and the Water Council, Katara's motives for choosing you as a husband are unknown." He trailed off when he felt a flare of heat that marked firebending. He looked down, to see controlled flames burning in his nephews fists. His usually amber eyes were dark as embers.

"So she did choose. She chose to marry me."

"Uh, yes?" Iroh answered inelegantly, not exactly sure the direction of the conversation. His nephew extinguished the flames, and stepped around his considerable girth smoothly.

"Princess Katara," he said entering the garden, not bothering to greet her or her grandmother, "a word please." Katara looked perplexed, but stood and followed him into his uncle's study. Iroh had followed them, trailing like a confused but concerned parent, before Zuko shut the door firmly.

"Is everything ok? Whats happened with the archers?" Katara asked, staring at Zuko's face. It was impassive as coal, and she could see the frown etched into it.

"You _chose _to marry me." he said, his voice straining. "You _chose _it. You weren't forced into it. It was of your own free will. Here I was thinking that this was just a situation that we were making the most of - working together as friends - but you willingly put us into this situation! Was this some sort of political gambit? A ploy to change the Tribe balance of power? Didn't you get enough power being the heir to the North and the daughter of the South?" Katara took several steps back and stared open-mouthed at him, floored by the unexpected rush of anger and accusations. "So did you just want to be Queen over two of the four nations? The tribes are already so much greater than the Fire Nation - you had to come to colonize the war-torn little islands? Because you have the wealth of both the North and South Poles you can control who you marry - so it had to be me?"

"No," Katara whispered, her eyes searching Zuko's face frantically.

"Oh." He didn't shout, but his tone was harsh and caustic, and the fury was more than evident.

"Agni only knows why you chose the Fire Nation - why me - you had Aang. _Agni _wasn't the Avatar enough for you? You even had whoever that Water Warrior was who followed you around like a sick seal-pup. Was this some way of getting them back? Were you tired of Air Nomads or Water Tribesmen? Just because _you _may have been incapable of finding someone you cared about who was _worthy _enough to marry a _Water _Princess doesn't mean every royal was so unlucky! Agni - you _knew _I was together with Mai - did it mean nothing to you? Did my preferences or emotions have no say? You wanted so much to marry me - fine. We'll get married. It's just as I thought when you first stepped off the ship - its a political marriage, a match made without love - and without regard for the partners' feelings - apparently a match without friendship."

"I...I..." Katara stuttered suddenly, unsure of what to say, and could feel her eyes brimming with tears at his words, flung like pointed darts. What could she say? Some of it was true - It was mainly a political marriage...though she _had _known he was with Mai, but...she hadn't really thought of it...and..._La, _he was furious, she thought for one moment that he would attack, she could see the rage burning in his eyes, and couldn't stop the water in the air and around them from reflexively quivering, wanting to come to the water-benders' aid...but then Zuko's fire, his fury, seemed to close up in on itself, self-contained, self-stoking, and he turned and walked away, only a faint, acridic smell of smoke lingering in the air after him.


	18. Borrowed

**Chapter 18: Borrowed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt. This chapter was inspired in part by a breathtakingly beautiful Katara/Zuko fic called 'Thirteen Nights', which I read almost a year ago. I haven't been able to find it since, if anyone is familiar with it, please let me know. I'd love to credit the author...and read it again.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Pakku arrived. He suffered Katara's warm embrace, and hid a proud smile. He straightened, turned, and focused his eyes on Kanna, who blushed and appeared to lose twenty years from her face within a heartbeat. They were silent as they embraced, except for her Gran-Gran's sigh of contentment. Katara felt her heart swell, and turned to greet Queen Alakuu and King Arnook.

A few days later King Toph of Omashu bounded down from an iron ship, shouting mildly inappropriate greetings, Aang and Ty Lee, along with a decent number of sky bison following them also descended from the sky – both the air-benders were grinning widely and waving madly.

Katara was so pleased to see her friends and family again, and was pulled in a million different directions by all the different preparations. The Fire Nation palace had descended into complete and utter chaos. The addition of hundreds of guests, foreign royalty, famous benders, as well as a veritable herd of sky-bison contributed to the chaos, while in the city a feeling of joyous celebration caused the commoners and citizens to abandon routines and duties.

She saw Zuko rarely, and never in privacy, which she almost considered a good thing, judging from his last explosion. His Uncle, too, was noticeably absent from her life as he greeting old friends and the many Lotus members who had arrived. She barely had any time alone to spend with Toph or Aang, or Sangook, Haru, Teo, and The Duke and Pipsqueak, who had all come along for the ceremony.

* * *

Whenever she had a rare quiet moment, however, her gaze remained focused on the southern horizon. After a week and a half of the chaos – and a scant few days before the ceremony, finally _finally _she saw vibrant blue sails appear in the distance, and, growing ever larger as they approached, the fanfare announced the arrival of the father of the bride – King Hakoda of the South, Southern Wolf Prince Sokka, and the Kyoshi Princess Suki – along with their newborn daughter Yupia. Katara had been distressed to not be able to attend the birth of her first neice, and had fretted over her sister-in-law's ability to travel, but there were skilled healers in the South, and she had to trust their abilities.

She all but flew down to the docks, just in time to see Suki and Sokka on deck of the flag ship, Suki holding a small blue bundle and Sokka waving frantically. Katara saw her dad join the figures on the dock, and could help waving her arms at them, undignified as it might be.

She had to lock her knees to stop herself from pacing impatiently – and from leaping into the bay to bend herself out to their ship. The fleet sailed in smoothly, most of them docking outside the bay, but the leading one approaching all the way to the harbor.

The guard of benders and sailors arranged themselves on deck, for the royal family to disembark. Hakoda was off first, and swept Katara up into a hug. When they parted, he left a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up into his face, beaming. He stared down at her, pride glowing from his features, before Katara was nearly knocked over as Sokka lifted her bodily, squeezing her, ignoring the fact her arms were pressed against her side.

"Baby sister!" he nearly shouted, his face muffled in her robes. Suki giggled quietly, and Katara kicked her legs limply, so he put her down.

"Suki!" Katara exclaimed, hurrying over. "Oh La, Suki, you look so healthy! I was so worried!" Suki laughed easily, and embraced Katara with one arm.

"I knew you would be – but the healers were wonderful, and – here – meet your niece," Katara held her breath, and Suki gently placed her warm burden into her sister in law's arms. True, the harbor was no place for babies, but Katara really couldn't wait to get back to the palce to meet this new addition to her family. The features were clearly Suki's, but Katara was sure that when the young baby opened her eyes they would be a brilliant blue.

"Yupia," Katara whispered, looking at the tiny face.

"The birth went very smoothly," Sokka said, looking down at his child with an expression that teetered between bemusement and bursting-pride. "I think we had some lunar-goodness to thank for that," he added.

"Is that who she's named after?" 'Aunt' Katara asked, clutching the precious bundle. Suki nodded, her face full of reverence.

"Who else?" she asked, smiling. The baby in question stirred, and her face scrunched up, and the breathing began to foreshadow wailing. Suki took back her child, and a nurse appeared from the ship to assist her.

"Lets go inside," suggested Hakoda gently.

"Yeah! Where's Gran-Gran?" Sokka asked, looking about himself as if she might be hiding someplace on the docks.

Katara gestured to them, and the sailors and guards from the ship disembarked to flank the Water Tribe royalty up to the palace. Katara felt a nervous churning in her stomach, and she looked up at one of the tall, imposing guards, and met the Warrior Kinto's blue gaze. His eyes were impassive, but his mouth was distinctly turned downward. He lowered his gaze respectfully.

"Fire Princess," he greeted her. Katara barely stopped herself from taking a step back. By law, she supposed, as the betrothed to the Fire Lord, she was perhaps a Fire Princess. But she was primarily a _water _princess…and the title of Fire Princess well…for the water tribes that carried one connotation, and that was of Azula.

Sokka, distracted as he might be by his wife, new child, and growling stomach, was aware, as always, of his little sister, and came up behind Katara silently. As tall as the warriors were, Katara realized, her brother had grown taller, and this vision of height was only emphasized by his warrior's wolf-tail hairstyle. He hadn't heard the exchange, but he none-the-less took Katara's arm, the picture of gallantry, and frowning at Kinto, turned to escort her up to the Fire Palace.

* * *

The arrival of her family, and Kinto's backhanded greeting, seemed to slow everything down for Katara, and make it _reality_. Life had been moving at a breakneck pace, and it had seemed that Katara had been _observing_, rather than taking part…but Kinto had reminded her very clearly of her primary role in the activities. It was, after all, her wedding.

Her wedding...too a man who she hadn't spoken to in the last few weeks, and who had near exploded at her in unfathomable fury the last time they had privacy. Katara hid a sigh. How could she blame him? He was totally right - in a few matters. She really hadn't given his preference, or his relationship with Mai a second thought. She had considered her options, she had weighted her suitors carefully, in regards to how she could best help the poverty-stricken, under-developed areas of the world. And she had neglected to consider the opinion of one rather important party - her fiance. How could she not have even...asked him? Sent him a letter or _anything_? Was what he said true? Did she only think of things politically? She had to admit her main consideration in choosing the Fire Nation was her own ability to enact change - her own power.

Sokka looked down at her.

"Let's take a walk," he suggested. Katara nodded gratefully. Hakoda, assisting Suki and the nurse, instructed the sailors to carry their luggage to the guest quarters that had been assembled swiftly to accommodate all the visitors. He took his daughter in law and his granddaughter to get settled, and Sokka walked slowly with Katara through the halls, thronged as they were by panicking and frenzied servants.

"Yupia is beautiful," she said quietly, meaning it with her entire heart. Sokka beamed. "When exactly was she born?" Katara asked, arching her brow meaningfully. Sokka chuckled somewhat nervously, scratching his neck.

"Well if you count the moons from when we were married...well, it doesn't _quite _line up..." Katara giggled, and Sokka turned red. "Well once she accepted the betrothal there wasn't much more debating left to do. It'd have been nine moons almost exact since the very first day Suki returned to the south."

"I'm betting Princess Yue interefered," Katara said with a smile. Sokka nodded, certain.

"She loves children," he said. They were silent for awhile, dodging harried servants in the hallway. "Dad is nervous," Sokka said quietly. "About the wedding."

"Are you?" she asked, searching his face. Sokka shrugged.

"I know Zuko as well as you. He's a good man, good Fire Lord. Honorable. Dad would have preferred you marry a tribesman."

"Like Kinto?" Katara asked, feeling shame and confusion well inside of her. Her other brother sighed.

"Yes. Like Kinto. He would have made a good match. But we both trust your judgment. The Fire Lord is also a good match. And whatever Warrior Kinto said-" he forestalled Katara's interjection. "Whatever it was, don't dwell upon it. You were a prize he fought for, you seemed within his grasp. But you were far from passive, and La knows you'd never do what we told you to," here he let out a chuckle to show he was joking, "As far as Dad and I are concerned, nobody's good enough for you, but you picked this match, it was your decision, made under your power – and we will support your decisions. Besides, who am I to question your rational, especially if I don't want to get frozen to a block of ice?" Katara giggled weakly, but a sickening dread had settled into her stomach.

_Yes _it had been her choice. But what if it had been the wrong one? She could never claim she'd been forced into this marriage, she had made it of her own free will, and even had to argue the Water Council and scheme with her Gran-Gran to make it come to pass…and here her brother the Prince was professing the utmost respect for her judgment…

But what if that judgment was faulty?

But how could she say that to Sokka?

_Yes, I know I made my own choice, but you know, I really shouldn't have been allowed to do that._

"And by La, I'd say Zuko's a far sight better than some of the previous males you've been interested in." and here Sokka frowned, and let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like Jet. He was joking, trying to lighten the atmosphere by bringing up an old argument, but to Katara it just seemed to load one more boulder onto her burden.

_More faulty judgment when it comes to relationships_, the nasty voice in her head reminded her. _Did you really think this time would be different?  
_

"Are you ok?" he asked, when Katara neither laughed nor flared her temper in response to his jib.

"Yes" she said, then more resolutely, "Yes, I am." She had doubts, but she certainly couldn't back out now. And her pride wouldn't allow her to admit that perhaps she had made a mistake – perhaps her marriage should have been arranged like other tribeswomen…

They had walked a short circuit of the palace, and had returned to the makeshift wing of the palace - temporary yet still sumptuous - where the Water Tribe nobility was housed.

"Good talk," Sokka praised her. She snorted at that, but hugged him hard.

* * *

Even before the sun dawned on the day of her wedding, Katara had been awake for hours. Her _kungnyo _had gotten her up early for fittings with a tailor for her gorgeous wedding gowns, purification rites with the Fire Sages, and instructions from the cultural ministers and palace dignitaries. She was bundled off swiftly to the spa, which, in spite of high demand from the visitors, had been closed to everyone but the Water Princess for a few hours. There were double the attendants in the spa, and they frenzied about the water-bender like so many bees - trimming, scrubbing, painting. Two benders melted a fragrant wax and spread it over her lower limbs, warm and soothing. A palace massuece had been chasing knots out of her neck when the wax - now cooled - was ripped off abruptly. Katara shot up with a scream of surprise and pain.

"What in La's name??" All the water in the spa snapped to attention, and the helpers all cowered. On-Ji hurried up from where she was supervising.

"Princess! It's a wax to remove unwanted hair."

"The hair on my _legs_?" Katara asked, outraged. "_Unwanted_?"

"Well...yes." On-Ji said, making it clear - politely of course - that Katara was being ignorant and difficult. The Water Princess laid back down and gritted her teeth, and, disbelieving the ridiculous traditions of the barbaric fire nation, allowed the women to yank the rest of the wax off - along with the top layer of her skin, she was sure.

She was still feeling sensitive and abused when she was moved to a tall chair in front of a mirror for a young woman to do her hair. The fire nation woman and her assistant used beginning fire bending to heat pads of metal, which they attempted to straighten Katara's rebelliously wavy hair. The yanking and muttered curses of the attendants only made Katara more out of sorts. Near an hour later she was about to freeze the two women where they stood and run off to the ocean when Inuka appeared, frowning and obviously irritated.

"Thank you ladies," she said firmly, perhaps even rudely, "That will be all." They hovered still, though, concerned, and Inuka finally turned and snarled at them, "Go away!!!" Before the bowed rapidly and hurried away. Inuka tangled her fingers, and briefly massaged her Princess' abused scalp. She met Katara's eyes in the mirror, and saw that they were brimming with frustration and perhaps glistening with tears. "Lets start over, shall we?" Katara nodded mutely. Bending warm water, Inuka moved it around Katara's hair, rewetting it and allowing the soothing liquid to penetrate the roots of her scalp. She skillfully heated it as she drew the wetness out of Katara's locks, producing straight hair by way of water bending.

The Princess had sighed. She had never even thought to use waterbending to arrange her hair. She supposed that was the side effect of being the only water bender in the Southern coastal tribes. Inuka's powers may have been dwarfed in comparison to hers – or even to Sangook's – but she used it in such an easy was, it was plainly apparent she had grown up in a society where it was normal, common, and an everyday part of life. Something Katara never had. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. This was the morning of her wedding. She had other things to worry about. She opened her eyes which had drifted closed under Inuka's gentle hands, and stared at the reflection

Her hair style was totally Water Tribe, and utterly of the North.

It was the traditional Princess style, with three large loops of hair meeting at the top, and only two small strands hanging downward. Instead of the normal mother-of-pearl or snow-stone, however, her three hair ornaments were made of a fire nation gem, that Jian called _andamooka_. Inuka had no translation for it, and even Kanna was struck breathless by it. It was as if the stone itself was alive- lite by an unseen flame, burning inside the stone in a core of fire that lit the rest of the gem in hues of blue and green. Turning it various ways exposed the flames of red that ran through it.

She remained in the same chair as Inuka stepped away, pride lighting her face, and new attendants approached, bearing palates of color and brushes. On-Ji supervised her makeup, as the poor lady from the Royal Spa mixed colors, outlined facial features, and lamented the troubles of marrying water colors with fire in one face. Jian had snorted and said some laconic comment about doing it in real life – a _real _marriage. The woman had prostrated herself in fear and apology, but On-Ji lifted her up, displaying what might have been irritation on another's face, and had the good woman continue her work.

Katara never bothered overmuch with her appearance. She was aware that she was fit, muscular, and decent to look at. When Kinto had bowed, and kissed her hand, and danced with her, she believed herself beautiful. But she had known that the most attractive aspect of her entire persona was her wealth, power, and myth.

When she was finally ready for the ceremony, and she looked into the mirror, she didn't even recognize the regal, near-inhuman features staring back at her. Who was she to look so…incredible? Beautiful? Goddess-like? She wasn't even sure.

* * *

Katara walked stiffly, ringed by her brother, father, and Pakku. Behind her trailed her Gran-Gran, along with Suki, Toph and the rest of her _kungnyo. _

Across from her, approaching the dais from the other side, Zuko took long strides, alone, as was tradition. His uncle waited at the alter, next to Aang and the Fire Sages.

Katara wanted to reach out, to hold Sokka's hand, but that was impermissible in the strictly scripted wedding ceremony. She wore flowing robes of orange, yellow and red, with ribbons and threads trailing off of her. She had been unsure how the colors would look on her traditional water-tribe skin as opposed to Fire Nation paleness, but her formal dresser for the ceremony had – complaining all the while – artfully chosen the shades and colors to perfectly contrast her skin.

She thought the dresser - along with the makeup artist, the spa attendants, and her entire _kungnyo _had done an incredible job.

The crowds of nobles, friends, and subjects that she passed on the long walk to the dais seemed to agree. There had been a collective sigh of admiration when she emerged from the silk-and-lace encased palanquin, to be flanked by her honor guard, her family and friends who supported her and protected her.

She climbed the dais alone.

Zuko did the same.

They met in the middle.

He was dressed in black armor, with gold adornments and a long cape that looked to be made of a copper colored gold, fiery in the sunlight. The shoulder adornments and heavy plate made him look huge. His face, so familiar, complete with scar and all, stared at her, expressionless. She swallowed hard. There was no rage on his features. She didn't know if she was relieved, or scared by that.

they both bowed formally and the knelt together. The Avatar and the Fire Sages presided over the complicated ceremony that took the entire afternoon.

The sun burned red in the sky. Head Sage Shyu finally, his hands flaming with the sacred fire of Agni, blessed the couple.

Aang lifted Katara's veil with a breath of wind, and Zuko pressed his own lips firmly against her own.

Katara was aware only of the crowd roaring their approval and joy.

* * *

The feast was of epic proportions, Katara was sure. There was an unpleasant burning in her stomach, a fear and lack of confidence, of surety, she hadn't felt in the last five years, at least. She nibbled whatever her _kungyno_ put in front of her. It seemed to last forever, and Katara seemed to be utterly out of it, as if she existed on another realm where nothing, no person, could touch her. She observed without partaking.

Then, all too soon, On-Ji was tugging on her shirt, and silently, quietly, without fanfare – though all were aware – she disappeared to be swept away to the Royal Bedchambers. She wasn't familiar with her surroundings, with the new room, huge and opulent. It had her belongings in it, but she had never seen it…she looked around herself blankly, avoiding the huge bed in the center.

She moved numbly, pushed by Jian and Inuka and hurridly pulled by On-Ji, who was near frantic. They scrambled around her, even Suki and Coco helping to disrobe her, to remove her jewels and let down her hair

Quite suddenly, she was alone. Inuka squeezed her arm carefully as she hurried out, and Suki pressed a swift kiss against her cheek. Katara looked around herself. The apartment was very, very comfortable. It was slightly bigger than her last private quarters although she noticed that this did not contain any desk or reception chair. Presumably she had an entire room for that, now she was living in he royal apartment.

* * *

The door swung upon, distracting her and commanding her attention. Zuko strode in, divest of his armor, in only a red silk robe. He walked assertively into the room, closing the door behind him. Katara stared numbly at him, _finally, now – can we can talk – _she thought desperately, but found she had no words to say. As always, she was struck by how much larger – stronger, he had grown over he last five years. The robe was wound loosely about him, and did nothing to cover his muscular chest and the iron strength of his arms.

His face was tightly controlled, all except for the eye crowned by his scar, which betrayed a burning, immense, and barefuly controlled fury.

She wanted to say something - say anything. She wanted to smile, to laugh, to shrug off the ceremony and the enormity of what had just happened between the two friends. They were _married. _But they were still friends – they could still laugh about it…surely…

But he spoke first.

"You will lie silent on the bed, and conceive my children. It is the Fire Nation way." She stood frozen for several heartbeats. _What? _What had he just said? His voice was barely containing his anger, but it remained respectful, if in tone only. Katara gaped at Zuko for a moment. He took a step forward, his muscles bunching and tensing. She hadn't quite realized how tall he was, or how wide his shoulders. He looked down at her.

What was she going to say? No? _No I won't lie in your bed? _No. _No I won't conceive your children? _She had just vowed, in front of four nations, to do those.

She turned, uncertain, and laid on the bed. He followed.

He pushed aside her robe, then his own.

She looked up, searching, and suddenly, she was terrified. She hadn't felt like this since…since….she didn't even know when. Since before Ozai fell.

_La _she didn't know what was going to happen next. She had no idea – she had nothing planned, no advisers in her bedchamber, and she had _absolutely _no idea. She _knew _of course, she _knew _what would happen, she had helped deliver babies before…but she had only kissed her previous boyfriends, barely anything more-

His large hand moved her legs functionally. She wanted to tense, to pull away, to draw her legs back together, close her robe, and run as fast as she could back to Sokka's quarters, where he, and Hakoda, would rightfully castrate this interloper. Katara felt panic rising. She looked up desperately, feeling a million miles away and drowning, helpless, into Zuko's face.

He was focused on a spot above her face, not meeting her gaze.

He pushed into her slowly but assertively, roughly. She barely held back a gasp at the intrusion. _La that hurt! _But her innate water bending took over, healing her immediately and beginning a flow of liquid to the area she couldn't understand. It helped the pain, it removed the pain, but it didn't remove the action.

She squinched her eyes tight. She wasn't sure if it was to distract her from wha was going on _below_, or to stop her from seeing Zuko's impassive face, focused on something – _someone? _Unseeable to her.

There seemed little else she could do, except descend into her water bending, the truest part of herself, the untouchable part of herself, and mechanically observed the interplay of liquid, in the air, in the sweat, within her body.

There was the sudden addition of new liquid, and Zuko exhaled roughly.

He rolled off instantly, and readjusted his robe. He hadn't even bothered to remove it. He straightened it, and appeared suddenly awkward, unsure.

From his momentary weakness, Katara took strength. She sat up, feeling the liquid, despising it while at the same time understanding exactly what it was.

She looked at her new husband, who had hesitated by her bed. Suddenly, anger grew from her fear. She herself sat up, then stood up from the bed so she was a few feet from her husband. She waved her hands, still immersed in her consciousness of the liquid, then she took the offending wetness from within her thighs, from within herself, and bent the foreign liquid away with a brusque, sudden movement.

She had the strength of a thousand women was behind her – Inuka, who left her home to follow Katara, Yue, who gave up her life for her Tribes, Kanna, who had left her entire tribe in standing up for her independence, Kya, who had sacrificad her life and entire being for her one daughter.

"Without love, I will not conceive children. _That _is the Water Tribe way." Moving easily with the liquid, so similar to simple water – yet so substantially different, she tossed it aside, carelessly.

She readjusted her robe, then laid back down onto the bed, affecting supreme indifference as one shocked Fire Lord stared down at her. She turned her back resolutely.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, mired in unhappiness, and confusion.


	19. Dig

**Chapter 19: Dig **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and ATLA creators. I am equally indebted to numerous other fanfic authors, who's incredible stories helped inspire my own attempt. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
_

Katara woke up slowly the next morning, and looked around at her surroundings. She had no idea where she was. She thought for a moment she was with the Water Tribe Delegation – on a Trade Mission in the northern isles of the Fire Nation…

But no. Her thoughts came slowly, tumbling over each other.

She was indeed in the Fire Nation…she was in the Royal Suite, in the Fire Lady's chambers…because _she _was the Fire Lady.

She swallowed a thick lump in her throat when she thought of the night's events, and stood up from bed carefully. There was a dull ache between her legs, but once her consciousness registered it, she could feel her natural rhythms swell to heal it. Other that the quickly receding soreness, there was no evidence of the events of the preceding night.

_I am no longer a girl_, _a maiden…_Katara thought, feeling slightly foolish, and more than a little confused. It seemed like such a huge distinction before it happened. But she didn't feel any different than she had yesterday. Maybe a little more lonely, but the same. For such a momentous change, she expected to _feel _more.

The noise of her _kungnyo _broke through her thoughts. On-ji and Inuka were talking in hurried, hushed voices before they pushed through the light door that presumably separated their room from their Lady's. They quieted when they saw Katara was awake. On-ji smiled brightly, and as she hugged Katara she said excitedly,

"Oh, Fire Lady!" Katara couldn't speak, but perhaps her eyes betrayed her emotions, because On-Ji swallowed her smile and stepped away, letting Inuka embrace her best friend

"Is everything ok?" she asked carefully. Katara shook her hair imperiously.

"of course." She said, but could think of nothing else to add on. The statement trailed off, leaving a silence. Inuka frowned slightly at her, as if to let the bender know that she wasn't fooled, before saying tactfully,

"Well, how do you like you're new room?" On safe ground, Katara could smile and knuckle the last sleep out of her eyes. "Jian's brewing tea," the water tribe girl added.

"Oh, good," Katara said, and looked around. "My room is…huge." Her room was on the ground level, unlike the Water Tribe's guest-wing. Inuka and On-Ji showed her the suite. Connected to her bedroom she had a needlessly large bathroom, and off another direction, her own private office and reception room. The door through which her ladies in waiing at entered, On-Ji guestered with her head, was her _kungnyo_'s quarters, along with a private and comfortably furnished room for her Gran-gran.

"She got up a little earlier, though she looked really tired. But she wanted to walk to walk with Master Pakku by the bay," Inuka supplied.

Katara continued her explorations. Outside of her office, there was a small stairway that lead to a shared Royal common room, with a fire place, several stuffed chairs, and a table laid out with some nonperishable food.

The Fire Lord was nowhere to be seen – and Katara thanked La for that. There was another stairway that led in the opposite direction, and Katara could only guess that it lead to the Fire Lords' bedchambers. Separate rooms for spouses was unheardof in the north, but she knew from her travels that it was a widespread practice, especially in the Earth Kingdom – and apparently in the Fire Nation.

Going back to her room, she sipped the mug of tea Jian handed to her, and felt her heart rise when she poked her head out through another door from her bedchambers, and found that it lead to a private garden. It was very small, but in the corner a small waterfall tinkled down from a pile of rocks. It was sectioned off from a larger royal gardens by several high hedges.

After a few more minutes, Katara returned to her reception room and sat down at the table. Her _kungnyo _followed, and arranged themselves around the room.

"Well," Jian said, "How was last night?" the middle aged woman's tone betrayed nothing, but demanded an answer all the same. Katara fidgeted for a moment, and twirling a finger, made her tea follow.

"Um, fine," the new Fire Lady muttered, her blue eyes betrayed her unhappiness.

"Its always uncomfortable the first time," Jian said knowledgeably, "But don't worry, lady, it'll get better, _much _better." She grinned, and On-Ji gave an uncomfortable little cough that turned into a giggle that she tried to hide. Katara doubted Jian knew just how _uncomfortable _her previous night had been.

"Er, well…" But On-Ji, having collected herself added excitedly,

"Soon you're bear an heir!" she said, excitedly. Katara, who had been slumping, and slightly moping over her tea, injected her spine with ice and steel, to straighten and say firmly,

"No, I won't." There was a heavy silence. On-Ji broke it tentatively,

"But…the Fire Nation must have an heir. Without it your line is not secure…"

'Not for some time, then," the water bended amended, her eyes stormy. "Until certain…circumstances change." There was another pause before Inuka asked gingerly,

"Well…you _are _the Fire Lady now…so…what other circumstances exactly were you waiting for?" Katara bit back a snap at the other girl.

"'Till I'm more sure of my position here. La only knows what being pregnant would do to my body rhythms, would do to my bending. And if I can't protect myself…"

"That's what I'm here for," Coco reminded, quietly and respectfully. Katara's ire was quickly rising despite the Kyoshi warrior's reassurance.

"I'm in a new country – my family, and the Water Tribe delegation are going to be leaving soon – leaving me all alone. I'm unsure of my position and unsure of a Fire Lady's power in this Nation. I also don't know where I stand with the Ministers and Representatives" _and the Fire Lord_, she added silently, "and I can't have any added complications or wrenches thrown into the balance of power before I get my bearings." Her _kungnyo _seemed to accept this explanation, or perhaps recognize that their Lady would be pushed no further on the subject that morning.

Instead, as they enjoyed some fruit and pastries, provided by the near invisible servants, they discussed Katara's role as Fire Lady, and future plans for the immediate month or so – avoiding any sensitive topics.

* * *

As much as Katara was tempted to remain – she would never admit to moping, or hiding for that matter – remain peacefully inside her private quarters, she ordered her _kungnyo _to dress her and arrange her hair.

So last night hadn't _quite _gone according to what she had planned. She hadn't exactly expected Zuko's reaction. She hadn't realized that he didn't know – or he would react so negatively upon learning that she had indeed chosen to marry him. And she _certainly _hadn't realized the depth of his feeling for Mai. But really. Her and Aang's relationship, although it had appeared a lot stronger than Zuko's and Mai's own unlikely and tenuous bonds, had ended soon after the war. It had quickly become clear that childhood sweethearts weren't always destined together in adulthood.

Although the same rule couldn't apply to her brother, who was happily married to the same Suki he had dated during the war.

But truly, why had the Fire Lord's minsters announced his intention to seek a bride if he was tied to Mai, even emotionally? Why would he allow that? And why couldn't he write her privately, perhaps, and explain that he couldn't marry her, since he was in love with Mai?

And any answer to these questions would be, she was sure, incapable of offering any sort of explanation for his attitude and actions the preceding night.

Katara felt an upwelling of self pity that brought with it the threat of tears.

She swallowed the lump of emotion resolutely. And lifted her chin to allow On-Ji to line her eyelashes lightly with kohl. She had come to the Fire Nation to help one of the poorest areas in the world. She had come to oversee the development and rebuilding efforts after a hundred years of war.

She would, and she could do so without Zuko's assistance or support.

It was well into the afternoon when her _kungnyo_ finished with her, and she emerged from her private chambers, intent on meeting with Ambassador Akano and perhaps receiving some guidance and setting up some meetings and correspondence to begin her work as Fire Lady.

Upon passing through the huge and ornate doors that lead out of the Royal Suite, she ran directly into the Fire Lord himself, who was being all but pursued by several Representatives and the Agricultural Minister. She frozen when she locked eyes with Zuko's own amber ones. Katara could feel both their pulses for the few heartbeats, then she took refuge in formality, hiding her anger in the simple greeting,

"Fire Lord." He nodded once, both an acknowledgment and a dismissal, and Katara lifted her chin, and motioned imperiously to Inuka to follow her. Her new husband and his advisers entered into the room to continue their discussion.

* * *

She didn't see Zuko again until night had fallen, and Katara was tired and in a foul mood to begin with.

Ambassador Akano wasn't as helpful as she had originally hoped. He did assist her in setting up several meetings, one with the Representative from the Capital Area, and with several Ministers. But he had seemed surprised by Katara's commitment and intent to dedicate herself so quickly to her projects and causes. He promised, at least, to deliver full reports on all the Water Tribe-funded development projects in the Fire Nation to her room by that evening for her review, and agreed to meet with her within the next few days to discuss any questions or ideas she might have had.

She had spent most of the evening perusing the reports that Akano had dutifully sent to her, and what she subsequently and learned ranged from disheartening to infuriating.

The reports themselves were heinously disorganized. There were grandiose speeches, promises, and aims that guaranteed improved schooling, food and nutrition programs, and housing projects. There was very little in the way of organized, simple reporting of results. There seemed to be little in the way of results altogether.

Even the process of the projects was confusing, with money being funneled through multiple hands and several different channels, looping through arcane laws and odd transactions the amounts seemed to dwindle without any appreciable effect.

She had finally rolled up the scrolls and closed the files with a snap and a sigh, and told Jian wearily that she would require a meeting with the Ambassador tomorrow.

When her husband was admitted into her chamber much later, her _kungnyo _respectfully made themselves scarce. He had apparently dined with several of his highest ranking generals, some he had served with on campaigns or studied under as a boy, and several men from the ship upon which he travelled during his banishment. It was the closest thing, On-Ji reasoned, that the Fire Lord would have to a group of friends. Without the presence of the Fire Lord, there was no dinner held in the Great Hall, and Katara had dined early, and quietly with her _kungnyo_ and Gran-Gran.

It was, for all intents and purposes, a repeat of the previous night, save for the fact that this time, neither spoke.

* * *

King Toph Bei Fong of Omashu, Earthbending Sifu of the Avatar and Champion of Earthrumbles Four, Five, and Six was bored. _Man _was she bored.

She had been behaving herself _so _well. She had even allowed Sugar Queen to dress her up for the wedding. And now she wanted to smash something. Was that so wrong? _No._ But what? She picked her toes contemplatively. She had already completely demolished and rebuilt Omashu's postal system of chutes – mostly for the sake of the demolition.

She'd only been back in Omashu for a few days, and the walls of the city were starting to wear on her.

She ran through in her mind idly the list of people she owed revenge. Most of them were her friends. Or they were dead. She sighed. Of the remainder, many of the people she had sworn to mush into a gooey paste worked for her. The perils of being rich and unscrupulous, she supposed, was that you tended to hire past enemies.

_Maybe I'll dig up Long Feng_, _have another go at him_, she thought contemplatively _Nah. There's only so many times you can beat someone before it gets old._

Sparky-sparky boom man, or whatever his name was, he was dead. The mayor of Fire Fountain City who had imprisoned Katara and her had been financially ruined through a few quick economic wranglings by the Bei Fongs – and Toph had personally pulled his house down into a pile of rubble, right around his ears. Back when she and Team Avatar were saving the world it seemed like there was a different villain every other week or so…she was sure her accumulated mental list of people she owned a fearsome revenge was endless…why couldn't she think of any such individual now?

Suddenly, she grinned. Hugely. Widely. Evilly. Her maids and attendants actually took a few steps backwards.

She remembered someone – a few someones – who were owed a _serious _beat down. And she was just the earthbender – just the King – to do it. To think she had almost _forgotten!_

"HEY – you!" she shouted, waving her arms to fully encompass everyone in the room. "Gather my council!" She assertively strode down the hallway to her council room. She heard heightened heartrates when she entered. Either many of her advisors had run to reach the room before their King, or they were nervous about what she wanted.

Toph sincerely hoped it was a little bit of both. She squared her shoulders firmly. She still hadn't stopped growing, slowly but surely, and her limbs had lengthened, changing her shape from boxy to womanly in the passing years. She had also gained slightly more patience for the women who dressed her and arranged her hair…but not _that _much more. Just enough so she looked halfway presentable. Not that she could ever see to care.

But with her hair pulled out of her face…well…she was newly aware of the penetrating power of her pale-green, albeit sightless gaze. And was determined to use every avenue open to her to intimidate, rather, to rule her city.

"I'm going to reconquer the Si Wong desert. It's been lawless and near autonomous for too long. So I'm going to conquer it" she announced. When she got some negative vibrations, she amended quickly, "In the name of the Earth King Kuei." That little addition usually made things more palatable, and lent them a certain…resilience. She usually used Aang, and did things 'in the name of the Avatar," which was even better for getting what she wanted, but she somehow doubted that her council would buy that one.

Omashu was in fabulous condition, relatively wealthy, the people happy and well fed. It could afford to finance their headstrong leader's march into the desert.

And if Ba Sing Se would help foot the bill, since it _was_ after all in the name of the Earth King…

Hearing no immediately objections Toph continued confidently,

"And Im gonna bring the Dai Li." General How, the Earth King's representative in Omashu made a strangled noise.

"King Toph…perhaps you could _request_ the services of the Terra Team…" Toph stood up and stomped out, shouting over her shoulder, as if her retreating back demolished any need for diplomatic niceties or political language

"I don't want the damn Terra Team, it's a _desert_, they'll be fucking useless. I want the Dai Li. And if Kuei doesn't let me borrow them, then I'll _take _them. See if I won't! And see if they won't come!" How winced. He had no doubt in his mind the Dai Li would follow the impestuous teenager. Wouldn't that be a diplomatic nightmare. And it wasn't like they were particularly busy in Ba Sing Se, and unprecedented peace had fallen over the region.

General How picked up his quill and contemplated the parchment in front of him. _How am I going to word this to the Earth King? _He put the quill down before rubbing his face. _Ah well. _Perhaps a military excursion would help clear his cobwebs – maybe he could pitch it as a training exercise…

Either way, they were off to the Si Wong desert.

* * *


	20. With Only Two Moons Listening

**Chapter 20: With Only Two Moons Listening**

**

* * *

**_Hi! Sorry about the repost, I realized that I had uploaded an incomplete version, missing the last couple paragraphs or so. Here's the correct one...with another chapter coming soon :)_

* * *

_Thank you again for the reviews, I truly appreciate them. I also had meant to respond to Ushio's comments about the respective power of the Fire Nation and Water Tribes. I agree that based off the series, the scenarios in my story are unlikely. I had envisioned something happening to the Fire Nation - an economic disaster waiting to happen, especially if Ozai had been mindlessly pushing all his resources into the war, perhaps something like what happened with Germany after WWII - although admittedly my history knowledge is shaky and incomplete at best. As for the Water Tribes, I saw them gaining prominence by facilitating post-war trading, taking command of the seas, the waterways, and the trading routes and growing from there. My main motivation, however, was to avoid the trend in many stories that feature Katara as a naive daughter of a village chieftain marrying the powerful Fire Lord. I wanted a Katara with political and economic clout equal - well, greater I guess, than Zuko's, to see how she would react to the responsibilities - and temptations - that come with great power._

* * *

He stood silently, as always, his thin back ramrod straight. The quiet of night has descended, calming the happy, controlled chaos that engulfed his temporary home by day. They usually weren't the first to hear news – they were far from he center of the world and the hubs of communication…but he _was _at a center of balance and harmonious coexistence, and news and correspondence flowed faithfully from all corners of the globe. When they finally _did _receive news of various happenings, it may have been a little delayed, but it typically offered a far more complete, balanced, and accurate reporting of recent events.

The latest news…it was obvious that nobody in the temple – or most of the world new the enormity of it. Or maybe it was only so huge to him, and to his. Whatever remains of his, he supposed.

He swung the cloak around his shoulders. He knew he'd never be able to stay, he had never expected it. It had been a peaceful, rather pleasant home. But it wasn't permanent. Even in the bright glow of the comet and the heady aftermath of victory, when everthing seemed destined and everything was immaculate, he knew he was a stain on this new world order that had not been washed into a lightness. And so, he knew this place of peace and balance was not destined for him. He had one home, that sat in a pile of ashes; homes, lives, bodies all burned to nothingness.

He would travel light – as always.

He had his weapon, and his wide-brimmed hat. And his heaviest burdens – memory and knowledge. But now he would be traveling lighter than he had in years, for now…now he would travel without even his companions to weigh him down with their co existence.

He padded silently down the hallway. He heard most of his friends snoring from the room they shared, and bypassed it with the barest hint of a smile, only paused when he got to _her _room.

She had moved out of their shared group room a few months ago. It was only down the hall into a small refurbished closet – and it connected through another door, but it was still shocking to him. To all their friends. She was getting older. It amazed him how he a tiny, helpless bundle that she had once been had grown into the tough little girl that now was gradually maturing into a young woman. Her door was open even though she was sleeping, and he could see a sliver of light fall across her face, only now beginning to abandon its childhood roundness. Her face looked peaceful and content in her slumber.

For a moment, he envied that peacefulness and contentendness that he would never possess.

He carried the burden of truth.

He carried it gladly in order for her to enjoy the weightlessness of a lack of history. Their only shared history was once of violence, murder, and betrayal of the worst kind. But he held all that knowledge silently, and did not share it with her. She had no history, perhaps it would remain a gaping lack of foundation in her life, but it was preferable to the festering darkness of the knowledge of the truth.

Because that was his burden. He had carried it for _years _now. And finally, finally, from the word on the winds – it was time. He could not have pictured this moment. Yet here it was.

He left the Temple, and did not look back.

It was time for revenge. And perhaps after revenge, for sharing the truth. But for now, he would carry it as he had for the last ten years; silently.

* * *

Zuko held the scroll in his hand and concentrated for a moment. It burst into flames, the orange tongues consuming the parchment. He tossed the light ashes out the window, then retrieved a small scrap of spare parchment from his desk and simply scrawled 'thank you' onto it. He folded it up, and put it in the message tube borne by the raven in front of him.

The Lady Mai wasn't _officially _on assignment for him, so he couldn't send an official response to her report, but she'd recognize his handwriting. He didn't need to send any other orders, either. She knew what he wanted her to do – keep doing exactly what she was doing – that is, observing and sending him updates. He'd choose a course of action when she – and he – learned more.

When he waved his arm at the raven, it hopped clumsily to the edge of the sill, before launching off and winging away into the late afternoon heat.

He never understood why Mai chose to use ravens instead of the traditional messenger hawks. Granted the ravens were much less conspicuous than the now-famed hawks of the Fire Nation, but they were less slower, and much less fierce than the sharp-taloned hawks.

He pushed the thought from his mind and concentrated on her news. Per his orders, she had arrived in Pohuai of the Earth Kingdom. It actually wasn't far from the islands that made up the Fire Nation, one of the closest areas of the Earth Kingdom, but Mai had waited until she felt secure in the area and had actually formulated a preliminary report before communicating back to her Fire Lord. She was his operative, his employee and his subject. He needed her expert opinion, he wasn't supposed to need confirmation that she had traveled and arrived safely…

Besides, he trusted her formidable skill. She had begun immediately, insinuating herself into the area and and set about learning what she could of the Yu Yan and their rebellion. She reported that the surrounding towns and highways were relatively peaceful and safe, although there was a bandit group of considerable size that had been operating. The Yu Yan remained in the Pohuai Stronghold, patrolling the area and managing the pass – generally enforcing the peace as had been their mandate for the last twenty-odd years. General Shinu, from what Mai had found, was less…dedicated. After his famed archers had mutinied against him, Mai reported that he had taken up residence at a local inn in the small city closest to the stronghold. Fire Lord ZUko was perplexed by the entire arrangement. Why didn't General Shinu return to the Stronghold, if the Yu Yan were continuing their duties? Or why didn't he return to the Fire Nation to confirm his loyalty to Zuko and ask for a new assignment – or at the very least another legion or so to regain control over the stronghold and his archers.

The Fire Lord was, truthfully, deeply glad that one of his most skills operatives was working to get all of these questions answered. He didn't doubt for a second that Mai's next report would contain much more information. He really was lucky, he reflected, on several counts. That he had such a skilled woman under his command…and that after everything, Mai's loyalty remained so strong that she was still willing to sacrifice her comfort and lurk in the shadows, listening and watching for him.

He thought about the pale skinned, slender woman and rubbed his forehead. He had understood for a while that she was his ex-girlfriend, and that there relationship was over. It had a new sense of finality, now.

He had _married_. That was irrevocable. Any sort of future he had envisioned for the two of them…it was no longer rational or possible. He had married. And ten-to-one, Mai was going to marry too. Nobles of her rank, regardless of her less than feminine occupation, were going to make a powerful match and bear heirs to their families names and fortunes. She was going to marry someone else in the not so distant future.

He wondered who, and felt his gut churning.

But truly, he had known. He had somehow known that it would never have been his destiny to marry Mai. He saw such a marriage as being the final destination of a long path that his own fate had long since deviated. He tried not to think about this, for it only raised more questions – questions about the past that would never be answered – but he indulged himself.

If his father had never burned his son then banished the young prince. If Zuko had never traveled the world with his uncle Iroh…if he had remained in the Fire Nation…then either his father or uncle would have een Fire Lord now, and Zuko would still be the Heir, the Crown Prince. There was no doubt in his mind he would have married the Lady Mai. But in that eventual future there was no great struggle to find the relics of 'good' left in him through his mother and through Avatar Roku…in that version there was no meeting between himself and the current Avatar, and there was no happy ending for the world that ended the war and restored a semblance of balance. And with that burning, dreaded possibility, that story-line, that time-frame, culminating in which he saw himself destined to be with Mai – it was unacceptable, and it was irrational. He had made his choices, and the winding path that he had struggled and suffered through had lead him continually farther away, unraveling their strands of destiny while at the same time leading Zuko to become the Sifu of the Avatar and the Fire Lord he was today.

Besides, he was _married_. He pushed away the immediate anger that blossomed when he thought of his wife.

The raven had long since vanished, and was presumably now well into its journey, soaring above the clouds and out of his sight.

* * *

The air was warm and very dry, and Zuko inhaled the scented smoke and charcoal that invariably conjured images of his childhood.

There was something about the Fire Temple that would always remind him to making devotions, preparing offerings, and listening to sermons with his family.

There were other reasons why he hated the temples, too, besides those memories.

The sages cleared their throats almost collectively and Shyu looked down with an air of supreme spirituality from his vantage point. Head Sage Shyu dismissed his colleagues with a small tongue of flame, and descended till he was near to Zuko's shoulder, and the Fire Lord found himself able to think of another reason he disliked the temple. The Sage drew in his breath to speak, and Zuko's list grew longer.

"I had not, perhaps, had the opportunity to personally congratulate you on your marriage, Fire Lord." Zuko had to doubt how sincere the congratulations were, since the Sages had been the loudest objectors to the marriage in the first place, but he inclined his head, accepting the Sages' word without comment.

_Agni _the man pissed him off. He _knew _Shyu had been a loyal follower of both Roku and Aang, and he _knew _that the balance of the Fire Nation depending on the reinstatement of the Fire Sages, to balance the politics of the Nation with the spirituality of Fire. But that didn't mean that Shyu was disposed to being agreeable or amendable to any of the Fire Lord's decrees, decisions, or opinions.

"We can only hope that Great Agni lights the spark of life within the womb of the Fire Lady, and she bears a healthy heir to your line."

_You and the rest of the nation_, Zuko thought petulantly. It seemed a never-ending laundry list of demands on his personal life. Once he became Fire Lord, it was questions about his father, his mother. This was quickly replaced by inquiries about his marital plans, and these appeared to have been followed by insistence on heirs, children, and general procreation.

He cursed the appearance of spirituality that he was forced to upkeep by making devotions at the temples often. He had great faith and trust in the Great Agni, but by the spirits, that didn't mean he enjoyed the temples, or even the Head Sage of his nation's god. The said man continued, motioning for Zuko to arise from where he knelt and join him in walking in the temple, small compared what had once been the jewel of Agni, the temple on Crescent Island.

"The Water Tribe is known for fertility, although some fear that the meeting of such Fire with the power of water will result in nothing more than shapeless, formless steam."

Zuko barely managed to hide a grimace. The man didn't know how close to the truth he was coming…and for both his and Katara's sake, Zuko fervently hoped he would _never _know. He pushed the thought out of his mind. Like his uncle, Shyu was very good at reading the emotions and thoughts that played across the Fire Lord's face. And Zuko didn't really want to think about it, either.

"And the Fire Lady does indeed command a great power over water,"

"Yes," Zuko agreed absentmindedly, his thoughts on the unpleasant events of the week.

"She is the most powerful woman in the entire world," Shyu said, as he and his Fire Lord looked over the sacred fires, that burned fragrant nd everlasting in Agni's temples. "She may, in fact, be one of the most powerful women in history. There are few rivals to her influence, even in the great mythologies and texts of our own nation." Zuko didn't need the Head Sage to tell him that. Katara's had continued her bending training with Master Pakku. That much was evident. She had already achieved something more than mastery before the end of the war, but when he fought her a month or so ago he could tell her powers had deepened and strengthen. But even her bending aside, her mere position - heir of the North, daughter of the King of the South...she had the richest nation in the world under her thumb. And now the Fire Nation, too. If push came to shove, even in his homeland, it would be a bitter fight to see who was stronger. Zuko may have been Fire Lord, may have been the fire bender, and may have the blood of Agni burning in his veins...but Katara had the wealth and political clout of the two poles...and if she swayed Ministers or Area Representatives with promises of favors...if the Fire Nation was brought to play in any sort of political gambit between the poles, the outcome was unlikely to be in the favor of his, or his Nation's long term interests.

He didn't need to be thinking all this over _again_. And he certainly didn't need Shyu reminding him of these troubling unknowns. The Head Sage continued though, ignoring the downward cast of his Fire Lords' eyebrows and facial scar.

"There is much we can learn, even from ancient writings dating from the time of the forgotten Sun Warriors." Zuko let that one go, there was a bad taste in his mouth, and right now he really didn't care about the ancient writings. "the lore of the Fire Nation is instructive even now, as it is constantly offering insights and wisdoms into our lives today, through new interpretation and translations. For example," the Head Sage continued, speaking almost casually and offhandedly, "Only recently myself and several scholars discovered through study that there is a significant division between the duties of a Fire Lady, and a Lady of Fire, that is, a lady of the Fire Nation."

Zuko looked up sharply. Shyu was the foremost leading expert on the Ancient Lore that Fire Nation laws were based on. He knew the language of the Sun Warriors, and was proficient in both the early and middling languages that predated and eventually evolved into the Fire Nation tongue that was still used in court documents and backwater counties today.

_If it were true…if there was a limit to the power..._

Zuko would have to look into it. It did make sense. He chewed his lip. Shyu might have opposed many of his cultural modernization and rebuilding efforts, and he might be a staunch opponent of any sort of inter-nation exchange or unfavorable trade arrangements, but he had the interest of the Fire Nation burning brightest before him, and if what he said was true, perhaps a few of the Fire Lord's most pressing problems would be, if not fully resolved, at least mitigated for the time being.

He realized that Head Sage Shyu was staring at him, expectantly. Zuko collected his thoughts clumsily.

"Well, what else did you find?"

"For example, Fire Lord, many writings based on the Fire Lady's duties are vague at best. They are complicated by the fact that the translations and writings differ in their distinction between a female Fire Lady or the male Fire Prince - consort of a female Fire Lord. But from our extensive study, we have noted that the writs make allowances for Fire Lady nationals - understanding they have a previous home in the Fire Nation. Understanding the Therefore, since the current Fire Lady has no such ties to Areas, her family does not have interests in different regions, or businesses, and she is not entitled to any Fire Nation family inhereitence. One could argue that the writings will not allow this Fire Lady to own property," he paused again, before clarifying,"residential or commercial. She cannot own or operate a business. Furthermore, the Ancients took into account that a Fire Lady would have her family still living in some area, and makes allowances for her areas of interest - those are, regions, cities or areas that the Fire Lady will have a firm hand or perhaps more than normal influence over their affairs. As Fire Lady Katara has no such ancestral ties, she will not be allowed to interfere with areas she might claim to have interest in."

_Wow_. Zuko cleared his throat. He wanted to be very clear on this, if in fact what the Head Sage had told him was true, it would have a significant impact on his wife's - and his power. "Very...well researched, Head Sage. You were very thorough. What does it say specifically about foreign-born Fire Ladies?"

"The translations are anything but clear, my Lord, and often do not mention rulers in such cut and dry terms. We have to deduce most of our discoveries through painstaking translation and study. We have found that the ancients were very focused on protecting the uniqueness of the Fire Nation. A Fire Lady's traditional duties extend towards education, health, and advocating on behalf of the poor. The current Fire Lady will no doubt follow in the footsteps of the many noble Fire Ladies before her - leaving the realms of politics, economics, or military matters to the Fire Lord. And while I am certain that, when this new information is announced in the Fire Temples, the Fire Lady will have no choice but to obey our trusted word as spiritual guardians of the Fire Nation."

"So she'll be focused primarily on education, health, and poverty reduction," Zuko mused. _Harmless areas. It'll keep her out of pushing the economy around, since she's got so many ties to the richest trading fleets in the world. And she wanted to help with the health and education..._

_"_Exactly, Fire Lord," Shyu said. Zuko and the Head Sage had walked along the steep, curved, and seemingly endless steps that surrounded the Eternal Flame that burned in the center of the temple. "It is good, Fire Lord, that you attend service so regularly," he said, changing the subject with a bow of his tall, red, conical hat. Zuko hid a grimace. They were nearing the DragonBone Catacombs, which Zuko had infiltrated in an attempt to find out his family history - in an attempt to find himself. The Head Sage would have known that the ashes of his deceased family members were entombed in the catacombs, and the Fire Lord couldn't help but wonder if Shyu was trying to send him a message. Or if he was being paranoid.

"Of course, Head Sage Shyu," he said, his voice neutral, "Services at the Fire Temples are a vital part of the Fire Nation's history and culture, and an integral part of the restoration of the Fire Nation's honor."

Shyu bowed again, and another Sage stepped from a doorway to escort Zuko out of the temple, and into the bright sunlight.

* * *


	21. Silver

**Silver: Chapter 21**

* * *

Katara was hot, and very irritated. She paced the garden, thinking and raging, and doing her best not to do so aloud. She was well aware only a few decorative shrubs separated her private garden from Zuko's. Rage boiled over. This was _not _what she had planned. She had _planned _to be joined in marriage with a good friend, one of her closest allies and begin a union of respect and shared goals. She had _planned _to utilize her considerable political clout to help the struggling fire nation. She had accomplished neither of these goals - not that she had expected to in the first month of her marriage - but in fact, they had never seemed farther from her grasp.

Her relationship with the Fire Lord was unchanged. They spoke next to nothing to each other, appearing in court or public together only when necessary. He had come to her quarters most nights over the last week or so, and last night was no exception. As had become normal, he had not spoken, only jerked his head with tightly controlled rage towards the bed. She had obeyed, as was her duty, but when the unpleasantness was over, she had summarily cleansed herself. It was a little more difficult with the new moon, usually the moonlight streaming in through her windows gave her a boost in power, but she could still sense the liquid and rhythms inside her body. Zuko had turned on his heel and left the room without a word, leaving behind him only a faint smell of acrid smoke.

Her second goal seemed no closer to her grasp, either. She had planned to amass the political will and economic means to enrich many of the rebuilding and development programs, both in the capital and other areas of the Nation, but the Fire Sages had effectively neutralized almost all of the power she had expected to gain. The Fire Nation had always been slightly more…equalized in terms of men and women, especially in comparison to the Water Tribes. And the Fire Lady enjoyed considerable respect and power. But what the Fire Sages intended, their interpretation _mistranslation – _according to OnJi, of the ancient texts separating the power of a foreign-born Fire Lady from a Fire Nation Fire Lady.

Katara had found out about it only that morning. On-Ji had returned from her morning devotion at the Fire Temple with some troubling rumors. Katara had all but flown about the room, dispatching both Fire Nation members of her _kungnyo_, Jian and On-Ji, in an attempt to confirm or dispel the rumors of the Fire Sages' sermons - their publicized religious opinions - focusing on the role of Fire Lady in the nation's histories. And it appeared that, from recent translations, the Fire Sages had penned a summary of traditional Fire Nation laws, as it pertained to a strict definition of the responsibilities and duties of the Fire Lady, differentiating between a foreign born Fire Lady and one of the Fire Nation.

Katara had perused the report that either Jian had mysteriously been able to find, but it made little sense to her. Jian had been ominously quiet, reading over the Fire Lady's shoulder. The lithe On-Ji, having returned from her second trip to the temple for the day on behalf of her Fire Lady, had leaned over to look at the paper.

"That's silly." She had breathed, before exclaiming, " They're totally mistranslating the prepositions of the ancient script. "Lady of Fire" denotes possession, not origin. And the Fire Lady _possesses _the fire of our nation..._origin _doesn't matter. And either way, Lady Katara automatically became a citizen of the Fire Nation when she married Fire Lord Zuko. It's against our new laws to differentiate between foreign born and national born, that awas one of the main decrees when many of the Fire Nation citizens returned from the colonies. And everyone knows that decrees of the current Fire Lord can explicitly outweigh any ancient Fire Lore...It's...well...it's just not even correct!"

Her lady-in-waiting's succinct analysis and confusion echoed in Katara's mind. She slammed the scroll down, and strode outside into the hot, dry air of her small private garden Trying not to scream in frustration, she managed to channel all of her frustration and anger into a sharp exhale, throwing her arms to the side with her fingers clenched. The water in her small fountain leaped to respond, jumping out of the artificial waterfall and pool to disperse at the benders' command. The mechanical creation, devoid of the water it was designed to pump, begrain grating and whining as the gears strained. Katara stared in distaste at the rusty metal mechanics and pipes that were now exposed.

_So like the Fire Nation_, she thought viciously. _Appears beautiful and serene on the outside, then when you look closer its just the same machinations and rusty metal_.

A gear gave a particularly painful squeal, and the water-bender jumped guiltily, coming back to herself. She yanked back a decent amount of liquid from the air. It was getting much more difficult now that the humid season was over and the dry time was approaching, but she filled the fountain enough to cover the metal and to allow the motor to run with ease. The sound of the gears was soon drowned out by the burble of the fountain.

She strode back into the room.

"Jian" she called, and within a few moments the middle aged woman emerged from where she had been sitting, and talking with On-Ji and Inuka

"Yes, Fire Lady?"

"Set up a formal meeting with Ambassador Akano. It will be regarding water tribe aid and education/nutrition project funding." Jian raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What of the Sages' decrees?" Katara tossed her head, her thick brown waves moving as carelessly as the stream of water she had thrown across her garden.

"What's done is done. I should have expected no less from the Fire Lord, or from the Fire Sages," Katara bit her lip before she stampeded into sensitive ground. The Fire Sages, despite their until-recent support of Ozai and Azula, were still considered spiritual authorities in the Fire Nation. And while Jian and On-Ji might be dedicated to her service, it would make for an uncomfortable situation if Katara outright spoke against them. She had already related her first...unpleasant encounter with the Fire Sages to her _kungnyo_, and had been met with akwardness and more than a little guilt. She redirected her conversation. "Anyways, I will deal with it later. As for now, I am still dedicated to the same goals as before - and it seems that no Fire Sage will be able to derail _all _my projects. Moving forward, the reports on Water Tribe aid that I received some time ago from Ambassador Akano were disorganized and incomplete at best, and it's impossible to see where the money is actually going. I'm going to be assuming full control over the development funds."

"You're taking control of the projects? And the funding? Is that…legal?" Jian asked carefully. Katara glared at her.

"I'm the Fire Lady. Not even the Sages would argue that it within my causes to advocate for the poor and unfortunate of this country. Which makes up a sizable portion of the citizenry, whichever way you argue it. And as Water Princess I'm more than entitled to audit where my family's money is being spent…and how much of it ends up lining the pockets of corrupt Fire Nation officials or wasted in inefficient projects." Jian inclined her neck politely. The water-bender didn't still, but rather paced restlessly, dictating as the older woman dutifully took notes.

Katara would need several additional staff members, several economic experts and more than one project manager. She'd also need to set up several meetings with relevant ministers immediately to get a handle on the rivers of aid that flowed from the Tribes to the Fire Nation. She'd need a politically correct way of informing the Ambassador of the powers she intended to assume.

"It's the only way," Katara finished, "I intend to use my tribes resources for the good of the Fire Nation, even if I have to do it all myself." Jian put down her quill and said very carefully,

"Are you....fully aware of the burden you're taking on yourself? All the Tribe aid to the Fire Nation? All development and educational projects? You're going to do more than step on a few toes with this move..." Katara sighed, before saying firmly,

"I have to do this. The Fire Nation needs help - help that I can give. And the world will never regain it's balance, it'll never find secure peace without help for this nation." Jian nodded, then said offhandedly,

"If it is _truly _security and balance that you seek, the birth of an heir would be the surest path."

"_Lady _Jian," Katara said, not bothering to hide the anger tinting her tones, and the displeasure in the sudden change of topic, "I am sure that all of the area representatives and ministers – including your father the honored Piandao are all eagerly awaiting the birth of an heir at any costs, but tell me true, in terms of defining the reach and scope of my powers, the ancient texts have been mistranslated and twisted in order to constrain my ability to act, yes?"

"Yes, Fire Lady," Jian replied carefully, her tone hedged.

"Now my knowledge of fire nation lore is far from comprehensive, but it seems to be that such…_mistranslations_ could easily happen again, especially in regard to my own powers and abilities, truth?"

"well…yes, Fire Lady," this time there was even more hesitancy in the middle aged women's voice. Katara's own tone was laced with anger now, and continued sharply.

"Would it be such a leap of belief that one might expect that such mistranslations could occur to change my role if I became pregnant with an heir? Perhaps some sort of…twisting the role of the concubine – who's body is a vessel to the heir she carries, who's body belongs to the State – twisting _that _role with that of the Fire Lady, if she was to carry the heir?" Jian was silent. Katara took another step forward, staring unblinking into Jian's eyes, her wide, azure eyes frothing with emotion. "Until I can be sure of the intentions of the Fire Sages, my alliances within the body of ministers, and my own powers here in the Fire Nation, I will take no more risks than are absolutely necessary, and I will avoid giving _anyone _any other sort of claim on my power."

Jian returned her gaze calmly, before stepping backwards and inclining her head.

"Well if you are committed to avoiding pregnancy there are certain herbs that will assist," Jian said, despite her show of deference to the Fire Lady, there was disapproval lacing her voice.

"Very good," Katara said, "I will need enough for five." Jian raised her eyebrows.

"The herbs are effective…but greater quantities will not increase their potency." She was quiet before saying, "Perhaps if you spoke to Zuko…" Katara bit back a snap. Jian had no right to refer to the Fire Lord by his given name, and she wasn't even remotely ready to admit that it made her uncomfortable. Whatever the woman's intent, before Jian could make it any more personal or perhaps closer to the truth, Katara waved her hand.

"I will be supplying the Royal Concubines with herbs to ensure they do not become pregnant before me, and that there will be no heirs born until I am ready to bear one." Jian looked at her, and for once seemed at a loss for words. "I know that without an heir my position is not set in stone, and that many concubines would vie for the chance to bear an heir before the Fire Lady, but I will speak to the concubines. I am sure with the right…negotiation tactics…the concubines will accede to my wishes."

"Very crafty, Fire Lady," Jian said, and Katara could see disapproval and admiration warring her her lightly lined face, before she bowed her acceptance. The concubines came swiftly at her summons, as Katara knew they would. Besides the great debt they owed her, she knew they were rarely busy in the late afternoon, before the sun went down. They accepted her commands gracefully, as she knew they would.

* * *

Iroh sighed loudly as he shuffled out of his private study, cursing his old joints that would allow him no rest, and no relief. He could only blame his age on so much. He was just restless. He wondered what his nephew was up to. At this time of night he was probably looking over documents and weighing petitions. Perhaps he'd go look over his shoulder and make some helpful comments that would invariably distract the Fire Lord and provide some amusement for the old general.

Zuko, however, wasn't in his study. Iroh swallowed his disappointment and wandered off again, wondering where Zuko was.

The royal in question was standing in the ornate hallway leading to the Great Hall, contemplating the various portraits that had been done to commemorate Royal Families. He had paused, predictably, on the one of his own family, and searched the faces in the picture. They looked almost foreign in their regalness and impersonal chill, their features made to intimidate for generations after their bodies were burned to white ash. He caught himself pondering the fact that he was sure his father, evil as he may have been, never had such problems with _his _wife. T And he couldn't help but compare his own disaster of a marriage to that of his parents, even just for a split second... He pushed the thought from his mind. He didn't want to think about his family –either the one of his past or the one he was dealing with – both were a topic he couldn't handle right now, the thought was too depressing. And no matter how morose he felt, he couldn't allow himself to think of his sire as an…example for his own life.

He _certainly _didn't want to think about his mother right now. Mothers were supposed to give advice to their sons about this sort of thing. He didn't even know where his mother was. He didn't even know if she was alive or not…and he certainly didn't appear to be any closer to finding the answers.

Whatever his wife's aims for the marriage had been, whatever underhanded, ulterior motives she had for the wedding, moving past the rather important note of her _identity _even, the fact remains that he was indeed married. And he needed an heir. When the wedding vows and ancient duties of man and wife were put down into lore and formulated to guide future generations, they certainly weren't created to deal with manipulative water bending wives. Manipulative wives, yes, of course, that was one of the defining characteristics of a Fire Lady. But water-benders who could control their own body rhythms and any liquids so as to obey the letter of the vows while avoiding the intended consequences…

he Fire Lord's anger about the entire situation had largely burnt itself out, and as always, and he was left with a cold, charred emptiness. Katara hadn't even so much as challenged the Sages' decrees - not that she really had any grounds or redress on the matter. Zuko fought rising irritation - in the matter of his heir, his current…strategy was clearly not going to result in a heir to the throne. His emotions flared again, and for one moment Zuko wished fervently that he was not in the dusty, stuffy hall, but instead standing on a tall plateau in the pouring rain and raging storm…at least there he had been able to scream his confusion and frustration without attracting sideways glances and muttered condemnations.

Everything always blew up in his face. Everything.

Especially his marriage.

He turned 'round and noticed that his Uncle was also in the hall, pretending to peruse one of the more ancient portraits.

"Why, Fire Lord Zuko" he said in a cheerful voice that did not sound in the least surprised, "What a pleasant surprise." Zuko only grunted, but walked over to stand next to Iroh. "Look at this happy family," Iroh said expansively, "Fire Lord Vajra and her husband Fire Prince Mizar. He's actually from the same family my own mother-in-law, Agni's blood passed through Fire Lord Vajra."

"They both look infuriated," his nephew said dully, observing the obvious.

"Oh, I'm sure they were. They _hated _each other. But they were both dedicated, and you'd be hard pressed to find a Fire Lord and her husband who accomplished more in their reign..."

"Well at least they were happy," he said bitterly.

"Happiness comes to those who live honorably and work hard," his uncle confided "It's not unlike the glowing of the stars. Some nights they are masked by thick clouds, or some days they are obscured by the brilliance of the sun. They are always there, but many are not aware of them, or we are not able to see them. They shine brightest in the dark."

"Uncle," Zuko said, his voice even more harsh than normal, "I don't need proverbs, astronomy or even history lessons. All I need is an heir. Just an heir to the throne."

"Well you won't get one by standing around in the hallway looking at portraits with your fat uncle now will you?" Iroh asked jovially. Zuko allowed a thin stream of smoke to hiss out of his clenched teeth.

"No, although I suspect that I won't have much luck anyplace else in the palace." He muttered, before he could stop himself. He didn't know what it was about being with his uncle that made him revert back into a teenager who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

They were quiet for a long time, before Zuko let out a sigh. "I…may not have gone about this in the best way possible. I – I know never think things through, and I've miscalculated again. The Fire Nation needs an heir and the Fire Lady is.." he paused "disinclined to acquiesce to my request."

"You know there's a lot more to the whole…creation of an heir than just the actual necessity of having one" Iroh said gently.

"I know." Zuko said heavily. He had received a sharp lesson on that very fact over the last few weeks. Katara had matched his dispassionate and emotionless attitude to a tee, cruel neutrality of their intimate acts had left an uncomfortable knot in his stomach, conscious, and mentality.

Whatever he had…expected to come of fulfilling his husbandly duties in that manner, well, none of what he had envisioned had come to pass. The Fire Lady was most certainly not with heir, and the political correctness and emotional emptiness of the actions didn't seem to be able to be compartmentalized and simplified the way he had hoped.

"Perhaps Katara is in need of some woo-ing. Your entire courtship was rather…formal and controlled by her. Every woman likes to be wooed."

"Maybe." Zuko said, disbelief and doubt heavy in his tone. He tried to picture the water-bender in question, short in stature but gifted with incredible power, her eyes a raging tempest of anger, being wooed as if she were a maiden in a story-scroll.

"You know what _else _every woman likes?" Iroh's bushy white eyebrows wiggled outrageously.

"I don't want to know!" the Fire Lord snapped, his temper changing from contemplative to annoyed in a heartbeat. He stalked away before his Uncle to impart any ill-gotten and probably inappropriate wisdom.

He doubted Katara needed any "wooing" or whatever his uncle suggested, considering it was the Water Princess idea to marry him in the first place. But perhaps his uncle was right, he needed to look at it more personally.

"Oh, by the way, nephew," his uncle said almost offhandedly, "I received some interesting news from a friend of the White Lotus," Zuko paused in spite of himself, and turned around in time to snatch a tile from the air, that his uncle had flipped to him, grinning.

"The mortar and pestle tile," he identified it, to his Uncle's cheek-splitting grin of pride.

"Why yes! And an interesting piece - not vital to my strategy, however, but an unassumingly strong piece in a game-play much more erratic and-"

"What was the message, Uncle?" Zuko asked, clenching his teeth. If the General saw that he was bothered by his foolishness, he might be encouraged...and then he'd never get the message, whatever it was...

"Ah yes," The old Dragon said idly, "Correspondence from a friend of the white lotus, a woman of great age and wisdom...and a cat with uncommonly refined tastes."

"Just...get to the message," The Fire Lord told his fat uncle, who grinned again in response,

"It was actually more like....some questions. About the Yu Yan archers and their...pay-schedules. How they were compensated for their duties. And some questions - and observations - about the apparently limitless quality of General Shinu's funds."

"Limitless?" Zuko asked, frowning deeply, "How so?" Iroh shrugged.

"The friend of the White Lotus sent no answers, only questions. Perhaps you should seek the answer yourself. I would do it myself, except I rather need this tile to challenge Retired General Shu to a game tonight. "

"Right, uncle," the Fire Lord said, turning away again to go down the hallway. "I'll look into it."

"Not right now, though!" His uncle called after him, looking somewhat concerned, "Don't you have something more..._urgent _to do tonight?"

Zuko belched a thick cloud of smoke over his shoulder as he strode out of the darkening hallways.

* * *

Katara had thought that her husband's unwelcome in her bedchamber had been sufficiently deterred, after a few evenings went by without any visits or unpleasant marriage rituals. To her irritation, a few nights later, On-Ji announced the Fire Lords' presence as Katara was readying for bed,

Zuko had thought his actions through carefully. An appeal to reason. Reason and future goals – whichever they may have been – had obviously guided Katara's desire to marry into the Fire Nation. Zuko had to focus on getting his Fire Lady pregnancy with an heir to the throne. It would only be so long before she found a way around the Sages' decrees…and an appeal to their future benefit would obviously sway the Water Princess.

"Your own position would be greatly enhanced by carrying the heir to the throne," He continued, speaking firmly but rationally, "not to mention the fact that it would bring great stability to the nation. With the question of the next Fire Nation leader out of the way, we could turn our concentration to other matters."

Katara tamped down her flare of anger, keeping her face impassive. Who the hell was Zuko to speak of enhancing her position, of turning "our" concentration to other matters when he himself had taken such steps to limit her power? Him and that Head Sage had plotting together, twisting whatever sacred texts the Fire Nation claimed to live by, and using them to all but confine her to the palace and hobble her interests.

As if he felt the rising tide of her temper, he suddenly relaxed his tensed shoulder, letting his hands fall down to his side.

"Katara," she looked up at him. It was the first time he had used her given name since their marriage a few weeks ago, and it added an element of personality that had been forcibly absent before. She fought back the rising tide of awareness of their shared memories, their past and friendship. His eyes were unsure, and he looked distinctly nervous. "Katara this is important, for me, for my nation…for the future."

Katara felt her chest tightening. Zuko looked distinctly uncomfortable, unsure of himself. He looked a lot younger, too, younger than he appeared in several years, at least. She mentally kicked herself, and injected ice into her spine, straightening it along with her resolve. Just because he had decided to say more than a few harsh sentences to her didn't change anything.

"None will question my willingness to perform my _duty _as Fire Lady," she said, her normally smooth voice suddenly sharp and strained.

Zuko bowed his head. There seemed nothing else he could say.

* * *


	22. Taking Mica For Granite

**Chapter 22: Taking Mica For Granite**

_Thank you to those reading and those reviewing!_

* * *

Katara had been a functioning member of either tribal leadership or Fire Nation royalty for well over two years, and it always amazed her how much mail and correspondence there was. The majority of her letters were deadly boring, but some of it was pleasant, especially when it was from her family. Suki wrote often, Sokka wrote sometimes, as did Hakoda.

This one she was reading now was decidedly far from boring. It was a letter written on behalf of King Toph of Omashu. Two or three months ago the young King had gathered up a largely volunteer based force along with a sizeable portion of the Dai Li and marched them to the Si Wong Desert, to 'reconquer' it in the 'name of the earth king'. Katara of course knew better. The 'Desert of the Dead' was unconquerable, even for the Blind Bandit, and there wasn't much out there besides that giant magnetic rock, huge hornet-buzzards…and some _very _unpleasant memories. There were also the sand-benders, which, Katara was sure were the real reason Toph was storming into the driest place on the planet.

Years, years back, in their first adventure in the desert, Toph had taken her loss of Appa hard – she was sensitive, even though she pretended not to care what people thought of her. And Katara easily saw the effect that Aang's bereavement had on the young blind girl, who obviously - and silently - blamed herself. Katara knew Toph viewed the sand-benders as one of the few adversaries who had ever 'bested' her, even though she had been forced to make the snap judgment between Appa and Wan Shi Tong's Library. Katara was firmly glad Toph had concentrated on the library. She had no desire to be either suffocated beneath the waves of burning sand or trapped in the Spirit Realm for the rest of eternity. But she knew that the blind girl felt responsible for Appa's kidnapping, and that even years later she truly craved an opportunity to beat the sand-benders, assert her dominance, and make them _pay._

Katara held the parchment loosely in her hand, and stared outside into her small garden. The hot sun beat down, and reflected white in her eyelids when she closed her eyes. She remembered the desert. It wasn't one of her favorite memories form her time with the gang. In fact, when she thought longingly about the freedom and adventure of the past, she _never _thought about that small chapter in the story. In the idealization of history and the mythology of Aang's travels, the very unpleasant parts tended to be glossed over.

Sokka had been incapacitated by the cactus juice, Toph incapacitated by her blindness in the shifting sands, and Aang incapacitated by pain and rage. And Katara just remembered the bone-dry, horrid feeling in her mouth – the taste of dehydration, of death, as the very last of her water was drank, evaporated, or used as a weapon – and she herself had been helpless. She remembered how quickly their small team had fallen apart, with Aang alternating between bouts of raging anger or...furious detachment…

Katara had truly been alone. She hadn't recognized the feeling then, when she was younger, and the distances between her and her friends seemed smaller, when glistening in the future was the promise that Aang _would _save the world, and by the Avatar saving the world, everything, _everything _would be better…

But thinking back now, she recognized that feeling the lonliness, the threat of helplessness, and the feeling like she was grasping at straws trying to hold something together. _Oh yes, oh La…_Now she recognized it.

She shook her head firmly. She had no time for such moping or self pitying. And besides, Toph had her scribes record her messages word-for-word, so the result of reading the letters was like listening to the irreverent, amusing young girl talking to you. And it was hard to be melancholy or mournful when Toph was talking to you, particularly about something she found exciting. And Toph found fighting _very _exciting.

She made one outpost base, centering herself strongly in the Misty Palms Oasis. She claimed to have brought with her several "highly paid" water benders, which had put the remains of the iceberg to good use, and even, according to Toph, put into motion the process that would allow the iceburg to 'grow', and regain some of its lost size and grandeur. Although Katara had to wonder if the manipulative little King had just put that detail in the letter to mollify any reservations the Fire Lady had about her friends' campaign. She wasn't distracted by the _other _little detail that Toph had dropped into that sentence. Katara made a small note on her agenda book to speak to Ambassador Akano – or perhaps even write to King Arnook about that. She hadn't heard of any water tribe warriors who were working for Toph – let alone any who were active mercenaries for foreign kings.

She wasn't sure how she felt about some of her people working for Toph. The blind bandit was always unpredictable at best…

She wondered briefly if Aang had heard about Toph's little adventure, and she wondered if - or when - the Avatar would step in to enforce peace. She really couldn't imagine Toph politely sitting down and agreeing to any negotiations lead by 'Twinkletoes'. Katara was distracted as she heard Inuka bustling about in the other room. She sighed, and put down the letter, leaving the rest unfinished, she knew that she had to prepare for lunch. A delegation from the Earth King and Ba Sing Se had arrived late last night. She would be hosting the women of the delegation, wives of the Noblemen and dignitaries for a late luncheon, as Zuko would be inviting the gentlemen to his private dining hall in another wing of the palace.

Tomorrow the rulers would turning their attention to serious matters - of trade, treaties and inter-nation cooperation. Toph's campaign in the Si Wong Desert hadn't even been mentioned on the trip agenda, and she doubted that they would bring it up. Besides the fact that it was an internal conflict within Earth Kingdom territory, ignoring armed conflicts and war seemed to be a resilient trait of Ba Sing Se. Despite their silence on the matter, however, Katara rather suspected that Omashu had more than the Earth King and Council of Five's silent support. Ba Sing Se would probably cut off an arm or a leg to have an over-land transportation - through the Si Wong Desert that wasn't at risk of a Sand Bender raid. It would keep their trade away from the pricey fleets of the Water Tribe, which, currently, was the only decently reliable and speedy transportation from the mining towns in the mountains back to Ba Sing Se.

Katara allowed Inuka to put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup, and wrap one of her more formal silk outter-robes around her. She directed On-Ji and Jian to assist the servants in setting out the delicacies and refreshments she would be serving, while at the same time making sure everything in her private reception room was clean and tidied before the women arrived. Her pleasure from reading Toph's letters evaporated as a black mood took hold of her. She would be largely barred from any of the actual trade negotiations that were going on - thanks to the Fire Sages' recent degree sharply curtailing her powers. She could only hope to gain whatever edge she could from this female-focused lunch, and prepare herself for the larger meeting with the Earth Kingdom representatives and Fire Nation nobles tomorrow. The women filed in and sat around making small talk while On-Ji and Jian offered refreshments.

General Sung's wife, Jojo, had the position as one of the most powerful women to come with the delegation to the Fire Nation. Katara fenced words with her for awhile, both complimenting each others respective nations. The water-bender had to appreciate Lady Jojo's valiant attempts, as the woman bounced back and forth between praising the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation, obviously ill-at-ease with Katara's strong ties to both, but with every passing comment, Katara felt comfortable with the sly, but breathtakingly beautiful woman. One of the other Earth Kingdom ladies, however, nearly charmed Katara out of her bad mood with her gracious manners and pleasant demeanor. It wasn't until Katara noticed the woman's impeccable green robes were edged in gold and white, and realized that she was the wife of a mysteriously familiar man in the Earth Kingdom delegation she had observed last night. SHe _had _met both the man and his wife before - years and years ago. They were members of the Gan Jin tribe of the Earth Kingdom, which she, her brother, and the Avatar had helped to cross the Great Divide. She successful hid a blush when she thought of her willingness to fight with her brother - to take the sides of virtually unknown peoples against each other. They were much stronger now - her and her brother. They would never choose allies with people when they only knew one side of the story - and Katara knew they would certainly never be on _opposite _sides of conflicts. THey had both been young then...they had had the luxury of making mistakes, back when Aang seemed to be able to resolve problems within half an hour.

_La I'm distracted today...._She refocused her concentration to fend off the Fire Nation noblewomen's veiled comments, who alternated between deriding her Tribe-origins and her thus-far lack of an heir, or, depending on their husbands' political leanings, making fawning compliments and sly attempts to gain an edge in Water Tribe trading agreements. One woman even went so far as to inquire, politely of course, if there was an opening for her son, apparently an aspiring merchant, on the Northern Tribesman Qaniit's famed fleets.

After what seemed like an eternity, Katara again expressed her good wishes towards the woman of the Earth Kingdom, and her thanks for the presence of the Fire Nation noblewomen, and graciously saw them out of her private reception room.

"Thank La," she muttered fervently, and stalked out to her garden, to turned to her small fountain and the hapless bushes, wanting to vent her spleen and frustration. Footsteps sounded behind her before she could summon any surrounding water to her whim, and Katara turned to see her grandmother walking unsteadily down the path. Even after moving into the Royal Apartments, which were cooler with more spacious, private gardens, Kanna still looked overheated and exhausted. When her husband, son-in-law, grandson, and newborn great-granddaughter had departed with the Southern Fleet, the deep wrinkled etched on her face seemed to sink in even more with unhappiness. Katara reached out to her grandmother

"I miss them so much, too," Katara said as way of greeting, empathy for her Gran-Gran chasing any other concerns or emotions from her mind, as she lead her grandmother to sit on the nearest bench. Katara's bending generally kept her cooler than the heat of the Fire Nation, but she was still very aware of the temperature, and could see the sweat beading underneath the grey hair of her grandmothers' forhead.

"I'm just…so…tired," her Gran-Gran said her voice tentative. Katara, exhausted from the frustrations of the day and her emotions, was more sad and lonely than tired. They sat for awhile longer, before her grandmother sighed, and moved her hand, uncharacteristically clumsily, to pat Katara's. "Don't worry, Kya, it wont be forever, tides will turn." Katara jerked her head around to look at her grandmothers' face. Her eyes were unsteady behind the wrinkles.

"Gran-gran?" she asked, fear tugging at her, "It's me – Katara."

"Oh yes, of course, dear…it's just so _hot_." Katara probed with her bending, her grandmother was very hot, and her pulse erratic. Katara took Kanna's hand.

"Alright, this is ridiculous. Lets get you cooled off, it's way too hot out here for you." Her Gran-Gran got up, painfully slow but obedient, and with a lack of balance that frightened the water bender. Katara, mind working furiously, lead her into her large bathroom. She stuck her head out and called to her _kungnyo_.

"Inuka – can you please get a variety of furs – and On-ji, some Southern Tribe tea. Jian, my grandmother is feeling unwell, and we aren't to be disturbed for the rest of the night." Her ladies hasted to obey, and Katara turned her attention to the bathroom. She opened all the spigots, to both the sink and her bathub, and as the tepid water rushed out, she gathered it up into her consciousness, and exhaling a chilling breath, began systematically freezing it to the walls, thick, full sheets of ice, making herself and her grandmother a kind of indoor igloo in her Royal Bathroom.

Less than ten minutes later, the temperature had plunged rapidly. Katara and her grandmother were wrapped in whatever furs Inuka had been able to find. They had brought few to the Fire Nation, knowing they'd have little use for them – so her Gran-Gran was wrapped in a foxfur blanket, and Katara actually had a rug draped about her shoulders. But no matter how foolish they looked, to Katara's intense relief, her Gran-Gran's face began pinking from the chill. Smoothly and without prompting, she picked up the teapot and held it out to her granddaughter, who obliged and rapidly heated the water. Kanna added the tealeaves, and watched the steep for awhile.

"This is much better," she said, almost to herself. They were silent, their breaths coming in little puffs, until the tea was ready. Kanna reclined back into her mismatched furs, and sighed in contentment. They drank their tea together in silence, relishing the cold air in their lungs. After a long while, Kanna put down her tea cup, fixing her granddaughter with a stare, her eyes more alert than Katara had seen them in months.

"I suspect the formal luncheon went without upset?" Katara nodded, and Kanna added a bit more sugar to her granddaughters' tea. "Well thats nice. So, now, dear, what's all this noise about you refusing to bear an heir to the throne?" Katara sighed, unhappiness welling in her chest. Zuko visited her many nights. He did not speak to her again, nor her to him, but the physical actions were unchanged. He left immediately after, and each time Katara felt a little more empty, but still strong and resolute. The Earth Kingdom delegation had distracted her from this unfortunate aspect of her situation, but the issues was still largely prevalent in her life.

How could she communicate her situation to her gran-gran? Her grandmother may have been more…progressive minded in comparison to the Water Tribe elders who viewed motherhood as the highest calling available to a woman, but she herself still placed great importance on bearing children. Especially when such a child could possibly be the heir to the throne. But what could Katara say? Complain that Zuko didn't love her? _La _knows she didn't love him! Her wedding night pledge not to bear children without love might have been a little...melodramatic, in retrospect. Water Tribe marriages were arranged, and had she been in a traditional marriage she _certainly _would have had less of a choice in her destiny.

But inside this igloo, safe with her Gran-Gran, and with thick sheets of ice blocking out the world, she could get a little closer to the truth, or at least a part of it.

"I…I just don't know if I'm ready, Gran-gran," she admitted hoarsely. "My own mother was in my life for such a short period of time…but she's had such a profound effect on me. Gran-gran, the mere _memory _of my mother almost caused me to kill when I encountered the Southern Raiders. I'm scared to think about having such an effect on another person's life."

"Katara, dear," her grandmother's voice was infinitely gentle, but Katara's words were tumbling out, hedged with a hint of tears,

"And my Dad – he _left _us, he left us to fight and I was so lonely and betrayed, but he left to do what he though was right, to protect us – how can I count on the Fire Lord to protect my children – and what if he leaves, would it be to protect our children, or to protect himself – his nation. _La_, Gran-Gran, look at what _his _dad did to him! How do I know he won't do the same thing?" she paused, hearing herself. "Well, I mean, I know he wouldn't do that, but honestly, Gran-Gran, I don't even know him anymore, it's like…we're not friends anymore and I don't know what he's thinking, or what he wants, or...anything." she trailed off, sniffling back hot tears.

"Well then perhaps you should talk to him," Kanna suggested simply.

"No," Katara whispered, turning her face to her Gran-gran. They were silent for a long time, before Kanna said finally,

"It's your body, dearheart. It's your choice, so long as you accept the consequences of that decision. But you are married, that is the reality of the situation, and I can only think how differently my life might have turned out had I taken the time to actually speak my mind and my feelings to my husband - rather than locking them away and distancing myself...though I'm hardly accusing you of running across the globe..." Her voice held an edge of sad humor, but Katara didn't respond.

She drained her tea and hugged her Gran-Gran. She wished things were as simple as her Gran-Gran said. And she wished the whole situation was a simple as what she had told the elder woman. Her explanation hadn't been a lie, swear to La it was all true...but it wasn't all of the _truth_. It didn't matter. She didn't have to explain herself. Between her _kungnyo_ and her Gran-Gran they held enough measure of the truth to properly explain her actions. And sometimes Katara wondered if _she _even knew her true motivations. But here, in her makeshift igloo, she felt safter, more powerful than she had in months. Like the ice coating the ornate walls of her bathroom, her mind seemed to be crystalline clear, with a cold logic that nearly left her breathless. She made some decisions, chewing her lip as she wrapped her mind around the details..

Despite the Sages' limitation, it was still well within her duties to attend tomorrow's first meeting of the Fire Nation Ministers and Representatives with the Earth Kingdom delegation, largely made up of political posturing and empty speeches. And she would be sure to make a welcoming speech - directed not only at the visiting Earth Kingdom, but also at the Fire Nation nobles, ministers, and representatives at large. The balance of power Katara had expected was very different from the reality of the situation, constrained as she was by the religious authorities of her new home. But water was adaptable, ever-changing. Faced with obstacles, it could flow around them, escaping insurmountable barriers by seeping through the tiniest cracks and into unexpected channels. She schooled her face into the serene and aloof expression she knew both the Fire Nation nobles and the Earth Kingdom dignitaries expected. She would imitate her element. The most dangerous bodies were those which hid vicious riptides or powerful undercurrents under a surface that appeared harmless and calm.

* * *

It was rare for Fire Lords to offer audiences right before large meetings, but Fire Fountain City was the largest city outside of the capital, and was traditionally fiercely loyal to the Fire Lord. In this time of struggle, and questionable alliances, outside of the Capital and Representative Peizhie, it was the only area that ZUko could count on for support. Not to mention that the Representative, Han Shia, had all but chased him down the hallway. The rail thin older woman wasted little time with smalltalk or pleasantries as she joined her Fire Lord marching down the hallway for the formal feast and reception of the Earth Kingdom delegation.

"Fire Lord, thank you for seeing me," her shrill voice sounded, as they both kept their chins high and their faces pointing forward. Zuko merely gestured for the woman to continue, and she needed little encouragement. "Fire Lord, I am concerned with the Fire Lady's role thus far in the development of our country." Zuko bravely resisted the urge to rub his forhead. The Fire Sages had publicized their opinions about the constrained role that Katara would be invited to, and she had indeed kept herself well within the bounds of supporting education or fighting hunger and poverty, but she still commanded a huge amount of respect and power.

Han Shia seemed to know that the Fire Lord's patience for her was wearing thin, especially since he needed to be focused on properly greeting and entertaining the important and powerful dignitaries from Ba Sing Se. She speeded up her sentences, her voice raising even higher, but nonetheless demonstrated neither weakness nor supplication - she merely stated facts.

"My area of power, Fire Fountain City, has lost several important grants and has been removed from the funding areas for the majority of educational support and hunger-reduction projects – namely those administered by the Water Tribe. Ember Island, however, although it is much smaller, has seen a disproportional rise in aid. Fire Lord, the Fire Foundatin area is uniquely loyal to you and the line of Agni. Other areas, for example, the Ember Islands are still…undecided on their loyalties. The Fire Lady and Water Ambassador are using development aid and money for projects to curry favors. The greatest recipients of the aid are those areas that are still undecided, can still be swayed by a generous grant. The next greatest are those that have shown favor to the former Water Princess – the Black Cliffs and the Northern Isles…"

Zuko and his entourage were quickly approaching the Great Hall.

"Representative Han Shia," Zuko said abruptly, "I believe this would be a good matter to speak to Minister Piandao, or perhaps supplicate Ambassador Akano or the Fire Lady herself," Han Shia hissed through her teeth – already seeming to be too large for her thin lips and straight face. His guards stepped forward to open the doors, and Zuko could see that Minister Jeong Jeong and the retired General Shu were already seated. He lowered his tone, but kept his face hopefully unreadable. He could hardly afford to alienate such a staunch ally. And several of his ministers had warned about the Fire Lady using her power for political benefit. He felt his chest swell infinitesimally. Representative Han Shia had come to him because she honestly believed he would be able to help her - she truly expected that his power would outstrip that of the Fire Lady's. He appreciated the vote of confidence. It was also good, he reminded himself, that the Representative trusted the Fire Lord enough to come to him with such a delicate observation. Such...willingness to communicate boded well for the future. "I appreciate your concerns, however, and I will take the matter under serious review. If such a situation exists, I will not allow one of the most loyal areas of my nation to be disadvantaged for political reasons."

"Fire Lord," Representative Han Shia folded her tall, thin frame over into a brief, but deep bow, and took her place at the long table.

More of his ministers and Representatives were filing in, and the first group of the Earth Kingdom delegation arrived, lead by the rich tea merchant Quon - wildly successful after the end of the war...and probably much more successful _and _rich after his private meeting with the retired General Iroh. Zuko tried not to think what the General had done to his monthly budget. His wife silently came and seated herself at the lower dias to his left hand. He didn't notice her arrival behind the wall of flames, but when he saw her form through the heat-waves, sitting stone-faced and emotionless, she did not incline her head, and he did not acknowledge her presence.

She had had a welcoming luncheon for the wives and other women of the Earth Kingdom, and he knew little of what had transpired. Some of the maids that cared for the Fire Lady's room reported to him on any important happenings, and his Uncle swore - with little material results - that he had a source extremely close to the Lady herself, but Zuko had heard almost nothing with regards to this important luncheon. _Knowing the Water Princess_ he thought sourly, _it was probably an enjoyable and productive meal, from which her power and connections with the Earth Kingdom will be enhanced and strengthened. _

He gave a little extra juice to the flames that separated his dais from the seating arena so he could chew his lip without his minsters seeing. He wondered if what Han Shia had said was true. He hadn't expected such a...outrageous use of public funds and _pro bono_ development projects for political gain, but now that he knew it made sense. His Sages' decree had done much to help rein in the power and influence of his wife...but...as his Uncle had warned him years ago, the Tribes were capable of adapting to nearly anything...and obviously his wife had been able to bend the situation to her whims and benefits. He wondered what other ways she was insidiously and silently building her power base...and what she hoped to accomplish.

He pushed it from his mind and rose, dimming his flames slightly and removing any smoke in order to make a brief statement of welcome. General Sung made an equally abrupt - but of course perfectly cordial and diplomatic response, and Fire Lady Katara rose to welcome the visitors. She acknowledged the guests, Ministers and Represenatatives, and the women she had dined with earlier.

Her speech was impeccably gracious, welcoming them to her nation and her city - but Zuko's discomfort grew with every flicker of his flames. It was impossible to tell whether she pledged the support of the Fire Nation or Water Tribes...but it was probably both, reminding all in the room of the uniquely powerful position she was in over half of the world. She made kind and praiseworthy comments about the strength and bravery of the Earth Kingdom troops during the war, while delicately highlighting her role in fighting for Omashu...as well as her personal battles for Ba Sing Se. Zuko fought back the residual hint of shame that always came with the memory of the caverns of Ba Sing Se and the choices he made there. Earth Kingdom citizens were stubborn and unyeilding as their element, and the residents of Ba Sing Se were nothing without their pride, and the fact that they still maintained diplomatic relations when the current Fire Lord had played such an active role in the only defeat Ba Sing Se had ever suffered...well... it was a mark of the intense respect that they accorded the Avatar. Without Aang's firm but gentle insistences on international cooperation, there would certainly be no delegation from Ba Sing Se sitting in his palace. Even so, the Earth Kingdom had a long memory. Zuko had enough problems just goose-stepping around their precious culture and overwhelming pride - he _certainly _didn't need any mention of Ba Sing Se's great defeat this evening.

Fire Lady Katara continued, however, emphasizing international cooperation, through the lens of her own arrival and subsequent marriage into the Fire Nation, according to her smooth, confident words,

..."bringing with me the goodwill of Kings Arnook and Hakoda, as well as the blessings of the Avatar and the honor of the Water Tribe traditions to the Fire Nation..."

Zuko jerked upright. _She _brought honor? She _brought _honor - like it wasn't already existing in the Fire Nation?? The majority of his ministers and representatives appeared to no longer be listening, distracted by the appetizers of the feast. The Earth Kingdom politicians, generals, and merchants were too well-mannered and stodgy to eat when the wife of their royal host was speaking...and there was no doubt they had heard every word. Was he being over-sensitive? or paranoid? Master Piandao often commented - via annoying proverb - that he took political statemetns and speeches too personally...but Katara was still speaking...

"The earth kingdom maintains strong ties to its magnificent culture and vibrant history - and that is where it is strongest. It was the wisdom of my father, warrior King Hakoda, that imbued in me the understanding that we are only as strong as our culture and history. As with all nations, we follow in the footsteps of our ancestors, completing the path towards peace and stability laid by our honorable fathers..."

There was no way he was imagining it. No way he was being over sensitive. His wife had cleverly - and discreetly - emphasized the power her father - and by default - she held. While at the same time highlighting the fact that Zuko had no such paternal support. Or worse, calling to mind his actual father. Zuko did _not _want the nobles of Ba Sing Se to sit in his dining hall thinking about Fire Lord Ozai. On a more personal level, being here in this palace again - living in his parent's royal suite, sitting on his father's throne...it was the saddest, most frustratingly persistent sense of deja vu that Zuko had ever encountered. Every step he took he teetered between craving the solid power of his father's rule and his abhorrence of Ozai's cruelty. And it went beyond a personal level. His entire _nation _had major 'daddy issues', their opinions and the actions of their monarch warring between honorable respect for ones sire and a rejection of the genocidal tendencies of a ruthless, dangerous Fire Lord bent on world domination. If Zuko made one off-comment in a speech, he was slammed for being a disloyal son, for bringing shame to the line of Agni, and disrespecting his father's memory. A week later, his critics would be claiming that he was cut from the same cloth as Ozai, that he was continuing his fathers' policies and running the Fire Nation into the ground without thought for the costs...His mind went suddenly to the peaceful house on the outskirts of the Fire Nation Capital, where his father resided....with the easing of his burn pain, he seemed to be regaining more and more mental faculties but..._no_. Zuko could _not _think about this now. He had to be focused on the present, attentive to what his wife was saying...

Deftly and smoothly, Katara wrapped her speech up, again extending a gracious welcome to the Earth Kingdom as well as kind words for the Fire Nation nobility. She expressed the proper, urbane desire to make the Palace as comfortable as possible for her visitors, and make all efforts to help their negotiations come to fruition for the good of all their nations. Zuko wasn't sure if she was emphasizing the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, or Fire Nation as her intended beneficiary, but what worried him more was her invitation for any in attendance to come to her with problems or concerns. As if she could solve them independently...as if...as if for a real solution to be enacted, one would have to bypass the Fire Lord and supplicate the _true _power in the nation...the Fire Lady.

And now everyone in the hall was listening - and listening raptly. Katara gave no indication that she was aware of the interest her speech had generated. Zuko cast a careful eye out over the audience, this time focusing on his Ministers and Area Representatives. Many were nodded in grim agreement, some seemed to be openly agreeing. Others, some ministers that Zuko considered more faithful to the line of Agni than his precocious wife, looked thoughtful. Disturbingly thoughtful, given the content of the Fire Lady's speech.

A soft buzz of conversation slowly trickled through the hall as the dignitaries turned their full attention to the food that was sitting in front of them. Zuko lowered his wall of flames and stared at the presentation of food in front of him. He had no appetite, not anymore. His stomach churned when he thought of the future of his negotiations with the Earth Kingdom, and even beyond that, the ramifications of his wife's speech on the delicate balance of power between the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady. He chanced a sideways glance at his wife, who was seated serenely, and delicately nibbled on some of the delicacies the servants had placed before her. If she was aware of Zuko's eyes on her, she was unconcerned, and did not return his gaze. Zuko tried to also take a bite of an ornate piece of sashimi in front of him. The fish tasted like ashes in his mouth, and his throat felt swollen and tight when he tried to swallow. He attempted to ignore the ringing of rage in his ears and the dark, foreboding feeling that the precariously balanced power he had managed to scrap up for a stable, confident rule was beginning to dissolve in front of him.


	23. Middlemarch: We Mortals

**Chapter 23: Middlemarch; We Mortals**

* * *

_As always, thank you for reading!_

* * *

Zuko couldn't believe he had actually accepted the Representative Peizhi's invitation. It was a mark of his deep gratitude for the Fire Nation capital city's loyalty that he had allowed himself to be dragged into the event. He was even more shocked that Katara had agreed to the city tour. _She probably doesn't know I'm coming…Angi…. _He wasn't looking forward to her icy fury. But Agni knew that he couldn't trust her alone with the Representative of his capital city....he had to mitigate her damage and growing power wherever he could.

They had survived the first several months of marriage by avoidance, mainly. Except for formal dinners, Grand Assemblies he saw little of her. They never interacted in private. He had continued to visit her at night, as his duty demanded nightly even though nothing changed between them. He had tried to reason with her, speaking towards the world goals of stability and peace - they both new an heir for the Fire Nation was instrumental. After her head-turning speech during the visit of the Earth Kingdom delegates, however, he decided such concerns were a lost cause. Changing tacts, he had tried veiled threats of concubines bearing sons, of an erosion of her own power, of what the courts would say if the foreign water tribe woman was barren...but nothing he said seemed to reach her, and his wife simply maintained her frigid silence. They were stagnant.

He knew all too well that palace spies and servants who reported to the Fire Sages or other Ministers would comment if Zuko no longer even went to Katara's room. Hopefully none, save him and the wife in question knew what actually went on _inside _the room…But lately it had just seemed so futile. And the thought of Katara bending his seed from herself – it was enough to turn his stomach thinking about it, let alone having to watch it. It was ultimate rejection.

_Agni _knew he didn't care what she thought of him, so long as she respected his role as Fire Lord (which was less than certain, on a good day) and he wasn't looking for her love or passion, but he did expect her to bear his child. Not an unreasonable request, he told himself. The presence of an heir may not have mattered to her power, but to his...That, perhaps was what made him the most nervous. The Fire Nation _had _to have an heir. There were constant threats to his life. If one succeeded...if there was no clearly delineated heir to the throne and he had not a shred of doubt in his mind that the country would dissolve into utter civil war. If he died...and if - _when_ - there was civil war...he couldn't stop a wry twisting of his lips. The Fire Lady Katara would probably win that war. With her growing power base in the Fire Nation, not to mention her familial wealth and staggering connections in the international sector...

She had the most to gain if he died heirless... He pushed the morose thoughts from his mind. He'd need his full focus for her chilling, dangerous presence. Her speech during the Ba Sing Se visit some time ago had proven that. Her barbed comments and double-meanings had done a number on the trust of his ministers and his capabilities. He could hardly afford to let such a thing happen again.

It was one of, if not the main reason he was attending today, so he could monitor what Katara said to Representative Peizhi.

There were other benefits, of course. He understood and respected Peizhi's logic. The man knew that his commitment to Zuko's rein might be enough to disqualify him from the Water Tribe aid. By inviting both the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady to visit some of the most needy areas of the capital, he was signaling to the Fire Lady that Lord Zuko would be involved, or at least aware of the development projects and the aid that was needed. There had been several other Ministers and Representatives that approached Zuko with concerns over his wife's control over educational grants and Water Tribe aid. His uncle had commented wryly that most of those complaining where those that probably had benefited from kick-backs or other under the table benefits that Katara and Akano's firm hand had eliminated, but Zuko had just expressed his growing certainty to his jolly uncle that Katara was using the aid gifts to curry political favor.

At which the fat, retired general Iroh would sneakily change the subject, and try to inquire as to Zuko's relationship. Iroh was well aware how far from ideal it was. But since their conversation in the Hall of Portraits, the Fire Lord had not seen fit to confide in him. There seemed little else he could say. Their relationship was the same. He treated her with the same formal detachment, and she with the same icy derision. What could his Uncle say? Everything was as it had been. Save it was months later. And others, with less personal motives than his uncle were beginning to inquire. Those who had been against his choice of Fire Lady from the beginning, and even those who cared nothing more than for the good of the Nation....they were beginning to smile and nod to themselves. _Any day now...any day the Fire lady will announce her pregnancy..._But that day did not come, and only Katara and Zuko knew how far away it was.

He saw Katara approaching, elegantly garbed in Fire Nation silks. Her face betrayed no emotion when she saw him, but he knew her and her rage well enough to note the rise of her inner storm and the slight tremble of anger - not weakness - in her hands.

When the young fire nation girl who's name Zuko always forgot escorted her mistress to the royal palanquin waiting in the courtyard, Katara looked cool and comfortable, even in the pressing heat. She inclined her head in a polite greeting, and dismissed the girl. As they both climbed into the palanquin, discomfort was heavy in the atmosphere. Representative Peizhi cleared his throat, welcoming and thanking them.

Katara wondered briefly if he was aware of the animosity between his two rulers. She strove to keep a civil - and at least outwardly- attitude around her husband. At least when his Ministers and Representatives were around...and when it didn't contradict her own plans and power movements. She knew the palace servants would be aware that there was no love lost between the two, and what the servants knew, certain Ministers would know...but Zuko was a major chink her her armour, and if Ministers doubted the marriage, her position would be in immediate jeopardy.

She hid a sigh. Either way, Representative Peizhi would certainly be aware that the marriage was not a...friendly one after his tour of the city, this would be the most intimate public event the Fire Lord and Lady would attend since their marriage. She hadn't been expecting Zuko to come on this city tour, but she had expected for some time that he would make his presence felt in her development schemes. She had been making the greatest contributions she could in the few ways that were still available to her. Ostensibly, and on parchment, she hadn't deviated from the Fire Sages' decrees that she concentrate solely on health and education...but by taking control of all Water Tribe aid, and all development projects...well the Water Tribe aid alone was nearly a third of the Fire Nation's admittedly limited budget.

They sat in thorny silence as the palanquin jerked upwards and the tour commenced. Peizhi, riding alongside them on a feline deer, kept up a running stream of commentary. In this bid to secure more funds for various projects, Peizhi would attempt to demonstrate that progress was being made in the city, and that monetary support was desperately needed to continue said projects.

This would be a very different tour than the one Katara had taken months before, of the grand sites and monuments that dotted the ancient city. This would take her into the poorest, dirtiest areas of the city - as well as those slightly more gentrified, largely from Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe aid.

Not only the destinations had changed since her first tour. Her attitude had changed, too. Katara had been excited to see the city, nervous in a foreign land...but she had had happy expectations of her new home. Everything had been new, exciting, shiny and beautiful. She had been confused about her husband-to-be, not quite ready to believe it...and so innocent in her hopes for the future. She had expected an almost immediate benefit to the people, but the reality had turned into a much slower slog against poverty, hunger, and disease...along with tidal waves of paperwork and grant requests. She had expected to maintain the same spirit-blessed exalted position that she did as a young hero of the war in the Water Tribes, or as the foreign, endlessly wealthy and beautiful visiting Princess. Once she became Fire Lady, however, she struggled to remain afloat in a sea of palace intrigue.

And her husband. Katara couldn't even remember what she had expected from Zuko prior to the marriage. _La. _She couldn't have expected _love_. She had known going into the marriage that it wasn't for love. She had known what she felt for Aang...for Kinto, and even for Jet. She wasn't sure those had even been love, but whatever it had been, she hadn't felt that towards Zuko but she had...she had felt _something_ that she couldn't have even named all those months ago, and _La, _she certainly couldn't name it now...

She didn't find it difficult to push the unpleasant thoughts from her head and focus on their surroundings. They visited an orphanage and a soup kitchen, a gift from one of the Late King Bumi's wealthy cousins. Peizhi highlighted how well-maintained the facilities were, but still, how the demand for their services outstripped their capacity to respond. He then took them to a sad, running down building several blocks away.

"It's desperately in need of renovation and expansion," Peizhi said softly, "Fire Lady..." Zuko sat silently, not turning to look at his wife as Katara pushed the gauzy curtain away.

"What is this building?" she demanded. She stepped out of the palanquin and the representative made a strangled noise,

"Fire Lady, perhaps it would be best if you assessed it from the outside. It is a home for the terminally ill, who have no other place but the streets or the sewers to turn to..." She didn't listen, of course, and walked regally though the door, somehow managing to look royal and calm in the dirty surroundings. Peizhi made another strangled noise and bobbed an apology to the Fire Lord before he followed her. Zuko wondered if that had been part of his plan. It was clever, although he rather thought that an orphanage would be more...effective to enflame Katara's generosity.

When Katara walked into the door, the smell alone was overwhelming. Sweat, death, and body excrement assaulted her nostrils. She paused, until she felt Representative Peizhi's presence next to her. She walked forward slowly, pulling water from buckets by the door, glowing it pure, and asking:

"What do they suffer from?" and she laid her hands on the first prone form she encountered.

"Various different ailments. Most suffer from a disease known as-" The glow diminished.

"In water tribe tongue, we call it _cholera. _And it's _not _terminal. And it's _preventable_" Her eyes flashed at the man, and he took a step back. She yanked more water into her grasp and moved onto the next person. Peizhi hovered as she went to a third body, then a four, before clearing his throat tentatively,

"Fire Lady, your noble dedication to the healing arts is admirable and greatly appreciated, but we are expected back at the palace." Katara whirled around, her hands gloved in water and seriously contemplated freezing him in his tracks. Perhaps he recognized her intent, because he winced, but, a credit to his valour, said simply, "and the Fire Lord awaits..." Katara chewed her lip, and relinquished the water. _Damn the man to all frozen hells..._he was right. She cast a look around her, the score of bodies that were lying on various pallets or floor-spaces called to her, the water pollution in them taunted her. She did not speak to Peizhi as she turned and abruptly left the hospice.

She had stood aside, she had turned her back on the small street urchins who had begged gold coins from her years ago when she visited the Northern Isles. She had been caught in diplomacy and unable to help. Ths was _her _city now, _her _nation. And she wasn't going to allow herself to be passively lead away again. She was a woman, she was a _Queen_, and she could do something about the _root _of the problem this afternoon, affect systemic change - and still make time in her schedule to come back tomorrow and heal the rest of the sufferers. But for now she would return to the palace - and find those who were _supposed _to be responsible for this travesty. The rage of her emotion swelled and rose, flooding her mind.

The Fire Lord had been fidgeting in the palanquin outside, feeling sweat beating at his forhead and trickling down into the collar of his formal robes. He wondered briefly what was taking them so long. He did have a meeting with several of his higher ranking ministers late that afternoon. He hoped he wouldn't be late. He jerked to attention when his short wife stormed out of the hospice and barely maintained decorum as she threw herself into the palanquin. She smelled of death, of anger, and oddly enough, of water bending. She looked furious, her chest heaving in contained rage. The palanquin started up and Peizhi rode next to them. Whatever Peizhi had intended by bringing them to the hospice, he was a braver - or stupider - man than Zuko had expected if he _willingly _irritated the Fire Lady.

"As you can see, Fire Lady, we are desperately in need of any assistance you can lend..."

"Thank you for the tour, Representative Peizhi," she said, "If you would be so kind, please ride ahead and prepare Health Minister Pokji for my arrival. I will want to speak to him _immediately,_" Zuko didn't ask, and his wife didn't see fit to enlighten him. He could only suspect that she wanted to speak to the Minister of Health about the hospice she had just visited. He didn't envy the Minister.

* * *

Minster Pokji had been waiting with Representative Peizhi when the palanquin arrived back inside the Fire Palace gates. It was highly unusual for the Minsters, wrapped in their schedules, bureaucracy and pretension, to avail themselves to anyone's summons. Zuko rather suspected that it was Katara's formidable power, coupled with the panicked message that the poor Representative Peizhi had brought back that encouraged the sour-faced man to wait in the courtyard for his Fire Lord and Lady.

Katara allowed an attendant to help her out of the palanquin. Pokji stepped forward, his face neutral. Zuko registered his presence slowly. It was a surprise. Pokji was one of the Fire Lady's most ardent critics, especially since she had assumed control over the funds and money that used to typically grease his palms in the name of health projects.

"Fire Lady - "

"_Minister _Pokji," she snapped, "Care to explain the..._situation _that I encountered in the _captial _city of the Fire Nation? I'm sure good Representative Peizhi has enlightened you on the details," Minister Pokji's voice was smooth,

"Noble Fire Lady, perhaps you are overheated and tired from your tour, let us discuss this in the comfort of my office...I am aware you visited a hospice for the destitute, such illnesses have long plagued our nation..." Katara refused to be pacified.

"They were almost all suffering from _cholera_, and it's not a _terminal _illness-" She bit off her words abruptly, standing with her neck craning up to glare at the nobleman. She turned on her heel, and entered the palace. Ignoring the guards that bowed to her, she swept down the hallway, her fury trailing behind her like a wake, one single flash of her azule eyes commanding the minister to follow. Zuko lengthened his stride to keep up, thanking Agni he had long legs, a funny emotion tickling the back of his mind at Katara's visible struggle to control her anger. Health Minister Pokji was near running to keep up, while it appaered that Peizhi had, wisely, bowed out of the conversation and made himself scarce.

"But we're making progress-" She ignored him, only dignifying his lame excuse with a snort, and he tried again. "Fire Lady, it's due to their lack of honor and propriety, their own lifestyles lend them to be susceptible to disease-"

She paused abruptly. She didn't raise her voice, or scream, but the _rage _emanating from her short frame was palatable.

"These diseases, _sir_, are caused by nothing more than dirty water and improper sewage removal. Pipes and wells. They have nothing to do with the lifestyles of the poor, and _everything _to do with _your _lifestyle of hoarding money and ignoring the poor, leaving them in abject squalor without the most basic necessity of clean water." Her eyes were burning, and her small hands clenched. The councilman took several prudent steps backwards from this…water tribe firebrand. "I am Fire Lady, I am _Princess of the Water Tribes_, and I will _not _have children dying in MY city due to completely preventable, water-borne diseases." She turned and continued down the hall.

Zuko tried to hide a sudden and unexpected smile. Her anger was for a good cause, he would have campaigned for better water and sanitary conditions in the city himself if he didn't already have enough on his plate. And he also liked that she was taking action on behalf of his people, this was one activity he was sure she was charging into without any…political motives or secret benefit for the water tribe. It was almost cute…if it wasn't also terrifying. And her righteous anger, unbound and swirling around her physical body - well it took him back all those years - it was _pure _Katara.

He realized where she was going the moment his wife thundered into the main corridor of his palace, and hid a wince. She was heading right towards the _council room_ – the same room where Zuko was supposed to be meeting with the Representatives, and the same room in which he had so insulted his father by interrupting...Katara's infuriated footsteps snapped him out before memories could distract him. His wife was far from the confused, powerless little boy he had been that fateful day....and he supposed this _would _be the most effective venue for her to vent her spleen, since the most influential ministers and Representatives in the Fire Nation were waiting to meet with their Fire Lord at that very moment...

Zuko waved the guards away from the door urgently. No sense having an innocent palace guard hurt because he was simply following orders and protecting entrance. They didn't even try to step in front of her to announce her presence, but wisely nearly dove out of the way. She summoned up two wings of water to slap the doors open dramatically.

Upon seeing the outraged and indignant faces of his noblemen, Zuko's first rational thought was almost gleeful. _This would be a good show_. His second was much stronger, with a rueful twinge - _Good Agni, I'm turning into my Uncle._

Katara raged at them. She cajoled them. She scolded them. For every tentative excuse the men and women brought up she shot down with icy derision and outright contempt. She didn't care if there weren't enough funds. She'd use her own. She ignored claims that the estimated costs of necessary water benders to help would exceed her savings. She'd do it herself. She'd make Ambassador Akano staff help. She'd make one of her hand-maids, apparently a bender, also help. She didn't care that earth-benders would have to come in to lay the trenches. She'd make Toph come. _King _Toph. She didn't care that she was waging a campaign against an entire desert, Toph would take time off to help her. Or she'd make Haru come. She didn't mind that he was the premier builder in the Earth Kingdom, and his building costs exceeded the worth of entire towns. He was her friend. She'd _make _him do it.

And, she made it clear, anyone who _didn't _help her would not only be her mortal enemy, but was also doomed and cursed by La, Twi, Yue, Agni, Ran, Shao, and the Avatar himself. She mustered up a couple other spirits that Zuko didn't recognize - and chalked them up to either Water Tribe legend or her travels with the Avatar before he joined. He wondered briefly if she had invented some of them in her righteous fury.

The Fire Lord had been right. It was a good show. His wife's fury was impressive and endearing, _when it's not directed at me, _he thought with a secret smile. He kept his face impassive, however. He supported Katara's cause, he _wanted _clean water, but he also knew the limitations of his government and the dire lack of their funds. As long as Katara was going, he might as well just run with it. He let Katara have the floor, and schooled his face into a neutral expression, that nonetheless, he hoped communicated support for the good of the Fire Nation…and his probably temporarily insane spouse.

* * *

Later that night, the water tribe handmaid nodded at him coolly before allowed him passage into his wife's reception room. She was seated at her desk, slumped over, making small rattling sounds with her breath as she slept on the very large pile of pipe-plans, and and expense reports she had imperiously ordered up to her room for review.

He paused for a moment, and looked at her carefully. She didn't appear particularly peaceful in her sleep - her brow was distinctly creased, and she looked rather cross. She inhaled, a light snore escaping. Zuko couldn't help himself. He chuckled. The sound woke her with a start, and he saw the brief flash of confusion as sleep fled, and the ire rise again in her face when she saw her husband in the room.

"By La, Zuko, I'm not in the mood-" he waved a hand quickly, barely managing to stop himself from reflexively ducking.

"Katara, it's fine," he said, raising his hands in metaphorical surrender. "I think we've both had enough excitement for today, don't you think?" She stared at him suspiciously, and he couldn't help adding, "and you seem tired…" Now the irritation was obvious in her face.

_What's come over me? _Zuko mentally berated himself. _.. Was he mad? To actually bait his hot-tempered wife?_ He swallowed quickly before saying,

"I just wanted to thank you," he said, "and offer any support I can for this project." She still didn't let her guard down, but honestly, _this _was the Katara he remembered from years ago, the passionate, warm throw-everything-away for a lost-cause, help anyone who needed it Katara. Not the cold, elusive Princess of the North.

"Also I wanted to say that it would probably be cheaper to hire firebenders to heat the water, you know, boil it, if you're going to purify it, that is...well, it would be cheaper than to have water benders do it. We're good at heating things," he said, and came over, touching her half full teacup gently to reheat the water. Her lips remained pursed, but she unbent enough to take a sip of the tea.

"Thanks." She said grudgingly.

"I have some maps of the city layout, if you'd like to consult them..." Katara stared at him. Perhaps she was waiting for a lecture about producing an heir. Perhaps she was waiting for a threat, a promise of future struggles if they didn't…perhaps she was waiting for Zuko to grow angry, belch smoke and storm out – or perhaps to grow cold and chill, and disinterested.

Quite suddenly she looked exhausted. The Fire Lord blinked in surprise. This had to have been one of the few days he had seen her without either a calm political mask firmly in place, or else outright irritation directed at him. He knew she was emotional, it was in her nature. But her innate adaptability was even stronger, and she had adapted to being a Water Tribe princess – and a Fire Lady, by existing with a thin layer of ice, which she didn't hesitate to freeze Zuko with. Not that he didn't deserve it. But her lack of control today with his ministers, the sight of her snoring lightly at her desk, and now her visible exhaustion...

Zuko took a step back in surprise and discomfort at her sudden display of emotion.

He took a step forward when he recognized it as vulnerability.

She opened her mouth, and he froze in his tracks.

"I know it's not your fault, Zuko," she said. It was the last thing he expected to hear from her. He wasn't sure if she was telling him that, or telling herself that. He also realized he didn't know if she was talking about the state of his city or the state of his marriage. He saw little sense in asking her to clarify either point.

He nodded stiffly, and left the room. He was halfway across their shared common room on his way to his private quarters and seriously contemplating setting all the city plans he had brought from the library and heaped onto the footstool on fire to spite her and vent his irritation, when-

"Zuko -, Fire Lord Zuko,"

Katara was standing in the doorway of her reception room, smoothing her disarrayed hair, he paused, looking up at her. She fidgeted somewhat uncomfortably.

"Can you show me the maps of the city plans?"

He was inordinately glad he hadn't burnt them. Telling his wife he had set fire to the helpful plans in a fit of rage would have been embarrassing and uncomfortable to say the least.

"Um, yes, they are all right here"

He helped her unroll the largest of the scrolls, detailing the city planning and pipes already in existence. They looked it over carefully, first orientating the map so they had the palace at its center, then understanding the scale and key.

"You don't ever use the already existing waterways underneath the city," Katara observed after an extending silence. She traced her finger. "it looks like the builders just disregarded them as hazards or natural barriers - if they ever even dug far enough to reach them. If we incorporated them into the pipe system we could near double the size without significantly increasing the hydrological power requirements or resource need."

"We'd need water benders to do that,"

"I'm a water bender," she reminded him idly. He clamped his mouth shut before he snapped that he was aware of the fact. Katara pursed her lips and added, "or we'd have to get Haru in here, he's a genius at working with waterways."

"Sokka told me about his work that he did outside of Ba Sing Se for the Tribes in the peace conference." There was another long silence. "Even with the underground main, water still wouldn't be getting to the poorest areas,"

"It looks like if we set a main pump up here, we might be able to use suction and gravity to move the rest," she said musingly.

"You sound like an engineer," Zuko observed, Katara shrugged and blushed.

"I am related to Sokka, after all, and he thinks aloud a lot." She fidgeted, "There's still the issue of financing it. I might have, well," Her voice remained cultured and structured, but suddenly became a little softer, and perhaps bordering on embarassed, "I might not have been thinking clearly when I claimed I would pay for the entire project," Zuko bit back a smile, careful of her temper.

"As Fire Lord, I have some discretionary funds I could allocate to the project,"

"And several Water Tribe development grants are up for renegotiation," she said thoughtfully, "I could speak to Master Tuwawi, on the Northern Council. He's always been fond of me,"

They sat in silence, looking at the map of the capital city together, and making jotted notes on spare parchment of potential costs and funding sources. It was late before they parted, each going to their separate bedchamber, in something that was heavier than awkwardness but lighter than animosity.


	24. Corduroy

**Chapter 24: Corduroy**

**

* * *

**_Happy holidays...and I think there's another chapter on the way soon, too!_

_

* * *

_King Toph_ liked _stomping sand-benders, she honestly did. What she _didn't _like was how rarely they allowed themselves to be honestly and forthrightly stomped. They waged an annoying, drawn-out kind of conflict, attacking supply lines and scouts rather than holding pitched battles. They never stayed engaged long enough for Toph or her advisers to get a good read on them. But she hadn't given up. She had dug her heels in at the oasis, and ranged out from there, waiting and listening till she had learned enough about them to formulate a decent plan.

And now the young King, her Dai Li, mercs, and Omashu troops had set the perfect trap. The sand-benders were much less disciplined, with less central authority than the earth kingdom troops. And the rangers were greedy – looking to steal the supplies not only to cripple the conquerors, but also to resell them at a profit. She exploited all of these characteristics, and had drawn them into a battle, targeting their sand-sailors and forcing them to make a stand...and then she'd reveal her secret weapon...herself.

Her hands almost trembled in anticipation...almost, but not quite, for she stood stead as granite in the dunes, she could nevertheless _feel _the giant iron Si Wong Rock, the magnetic center of the desert just over the next horizon of sand.

Years ago she had met her sand-bending deficiency as she did all her challenges - head on and with a stubbornness of a canyon wall. She trained relentlessly, practicing every chance she could. Her 'vision', as it was, was still severely hampered, but she was more than proficient in sand-bending...a fact that she had kept closely guarded from the sand-benders. They were out of touch with current events and recent histories. They were terrified - with good reason - of the King of Omashu's legendary earth-bending skills, but word of Toph's ability to bend sand had attracted little attention. And when there was so much other delicious gossip about the young King, there was little chance that word of her enhanced sand-bending abilities would travel farther than the unfortunate fools she trained with.

As it inched closer to fruition, the plan continued to form and take shape in her devious young mind.

She could hear the noise of the battle, the shouted commands of the Dai Li, the wild cries of the sandbenders. She heard screams of wounded, the buzz of the irritated buzzard-hornets which attacked indiscriminately, the scrapes and thuds of earth-bending, and the whooshing, searing sound she associated with Sandbenders…the Hammi Tribe, more specifically. They were by far the largest and most powerful tribe of sandbenders scattered through the desert. Faced with Omashu's threatening advances, the Hammi Tribe leader, Sha-Mo, by dint of his tribes' power, had even managed to scrape together a small group of sister Tribes, too loose to even tentatively be called an alliance, but it was by far the most organized and powerful threat to the earth-benders.

Suddenly, there was the thud of a collision of Dai Li stone fists behind her. Her signal. She heard the thuds of footfalls in sand and the rushing of bodies, cloth, and sand passing her...

She spread her stance as wide as it could go, and opened her arms. Clenching her teeth and fingers, she gave an almighty heave. Learning how to metal bend – to deconstruct the metal into its baser elements of rock had been easy compared to this. Deconstruction – and demolition – came second nature to the girl. But this was _building_, this was _con_struction, and it was much more difficult. She could do it of course, she _was _the greatest earthbender in the world.

The dunes shuddered, and _coalesced _into something more like stone than sand – the individual grains cleaved together at the King's command. She heard the panicked shouts – no doubt the sand-benders recognized her, knew her weakness…and knew of her strength once she was on solid ground.

"No you _don't_" she shouted, homing in on her target. She yanked a platform of the crumbly sandstone upwards and outwards jerkily, rocketing her prey onto the proper rock of the mountain on the other side of the dune..and he was on _her _turf now, so to speak. A quick gesture commanded the rock to lift her up to where the young man lay, dazed.

"Ghashiun" she hissed, unable to hide a feral smile. She had been waiting for this moment, hoping to capture the son of the leader of one of the fiercest sand-bender tribes. His capture would prove vital to negotiating with the Hammi Tribe…as well as helping Toph settle a long-standing debt she figured he owned him.

A few stomps of her foot and chopping motions of her hand, and stone manacles sprang up to bind the man to a jutting, ragged portion of the stone.

She ripped her half-dome war helmet off of her head, and tossed her long bangs out of her face. She didn't need them to see, but she wanted to be sure her captive could see her expression. Her wide, pale green eyes and round face were narrowing now as she aged, and she was newly aware of the power in her blank, sightless gaze.

"_Remember me?_" she hissed. She felt Ghashiun's pulse elevate. He certainly did remember her. "It's been awhile. I'm not a little girl trying to hold a library half out of the spirit realm, now am I? and there doesn't seem to be any bison here for you to kidnap and _sell_, now does there?" She felt his muscles bunching and straining. He wasn't the skinny, surly little boy he'd been, either. He'd grown up, filled out - but despite the muscles and stature, there was little he could do about the earth cuffs that held him. "So tell me, _Ghashiun_," she used his name carefully, her voice taking on a sweet, almost purring quality that Poppy Bei-Fong would have been proud of. "Tell me...If the Avatar had had his bison – do you think Ba Sing Se would have fallen? Perhaps even the war could have _ended _then. Had the Avatar had his bison, do you think he would have been struck by the crazed Princess' lightning? And _killed_? Do you think it all could have been avoided? _Do you?!?" _she felt her voice grow into a roar, the pain and stress of past defeats stinging her memory.

She heard and felt Ghashiun's hands, constrained as they were, make rapid, panicked movements, and hear the telltale hisssing of large amounts of sand racing against the metallic rock towards her. She barely managed to hide her face and focus on bending the sand away as best she could, but she still felt it stinging, burning, and tearing at her, the desperation in the sand mirroring that of her captive. She had had special clothes made for this excursion, knowing the burning power of the sun as well as the danger of sandstorms – created both by nature and benders - and although she prevented most of the sand from actually slicing into her skin, she could feel the thick green and olive cloth being shredded, but ignored it. She'd evaluate the damage done to her outfit later – and take the cost out of the Hammi Tribes' hide. She was blind after all, and what she couldn't see didn't bother her.

She allowed the furious sand – moving more like wind than stone – to push her forward, and landed solidly with her fists planted on either side of Ghashiun's head. The young man, still tethered to the wall of the mesa, stilled his frantic sandbending as the King of Omashu pressed her face directly into his, covered by the cloth strips as was the sand-benders custom.

"Nice try," Toph breathed. The sandbender's pulse jumped again rapidly. Toph often forgot just how…terrifying some people found her. She liked it.

She moved closer to the wall of the Si Wong Rock and closer to the son of Chief Sha-Mo. She could feel her clothes, painstakingly tailored especially for her, now hanging in useless tatters around her, but she leaned forward, picking up his vibrations and feeling his body heat, pulsing with panic. The pulse was racing rapidly against the stone. It was fear…and something else…something…

"Well…I think we've proven who's stronger, now that I don't have to chose between a bison and the Avatar and his friends. And now, you're going to repay me for all the misery you caused me – me and the Avatar and all our friends. And you're going to help me win the cooperation of your father and the Hammi Tribe…and control over this desert, and you're going to do it _politely_, now aren't you?"

The racing of his pulse that she felt thrumming through the rock and the rasp of his dry swallow was enough of an answer. It was as if all her earth-sense was heightened with adrenaline, and her mind was working overtime, leading her strategy down deviant twists and turns that she barely grasped. Her lips lifted in a smile that was almost predatory.

* * *

Katara was sitting quietly in the comfortable chair in her bedchamber. Inuka had already dimmed the lamps and turned down her sheets, and the Fire Lady knew that if she didn't get herself out of the deep-cushioned chair, she'd fall asleep in it, and wake up with an awful neck ache. She jumped up immediately when On-Ji opened the door to her chamber abruptly, and announced in her smooth voice the presence of the Fire Lord. Zuko strode in, dismissing her _kungnyo_. Katara steeled her back, and smoothed her silken sleeping robe reflexively.

"I received word from one of my agents," he said without introduction, pacing in front of the chair. Katara did a double-take, then sat down slowly.

"Oh?" she asked carefully, undecided about what surprised her most, Zuko's uninvited arrival in her bedchamber after those weeks of absence, or the fact that he didn't order her to the bed. _Is this going to be another argument in the favor of procreation and securing the royal line...? _There had, mercifully, not been any of those such discussions in a good week or so.

_"_Stationed in Pohuai, the earth kingdom territory with the-"

"Yu Yan archers," Katara said, crossing her legs and tucking her silk slip in more tightly around her thighs. _The Raven. _She knew the name of his secret agent, if not the identity. And she certainly didn't know the message, she'd been trying to get a person in the area of Pohuai for months now...and she'd been trying to get someone between the Fire Lord and the 'Raven' for near a year now, but it was proving impossible. Not that she'd been trying very hard lately. She'd had other priorities. Zuko had told her some months ago about the small inklings he was gleaning from the Pohuai. The most shocking - and vitally important - was that _they were still doing their job_. They hadn't deserted their post. THey hadn't disobeyed their orders. The fort was run smoothly and the Pohuai district was relatively safe.

Zuko hadn't told her about the message that came with the Mortar and Pestle tile, from the White Lotus affiliate, nudging him to follow the trail of money to gain insight into the situation. He did, however, tell her what he had found.

"General Shinu has an excess of funds - much more than an active general should be able to amass, especially given Shinu's background." Katara's wide blue eyes looked up at him.

"What does it mean?" Zuko's mouth was set in a grim line. He tapped his finger on her small table for emphasis, halting abruptly when the teacups rattled jarringly.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it _does _mean that there's something more going on in Pohuai than meets the eye. More than a rebellion of the archers against their commander." Katara pursed her lips, and nudged slightly.

"I don't exactly understand what's so special about these archers-"

"They're _incredible_, inhuman skill, really-" she waved her hand, cutting her husband off abruptly.

"I'm aware of their skill, Zuko." she paused before saying, "We traveled in that area, remember?" Zuko looked up at her sharply, trying to read the expression in her eyes. Very, very few people knew the identity of the Blue Spirit...and most who knew, were now dead. Except for his uncle. And the Avatar. Moving past the fact that it was still considered a mythological scourge of the Fire Nation military...Zuko was still highly uncomfortable with the possibility that Aang had told all of their encounter at Pohuai with Sokka and Katara. He wasn't proud of a lot of his actions during that troubled time period, but his lack of strength and resoluteness - as well as the Avatar's wide-eyed and open-hearted offer of friendship made him want to squirm in mortification.

"Did you, er, fight them?" he asked, knowing that wasn't the case. Katara appeared supremely unconcerned,

"No, I didn't. Sokka didn't. And I don't _think _Aang did...but they were brought up several years ago in peace negotiations and Aang looked pretty unsettled. Sokka and I have talked about it, and while we were in that area there was a period of time where we were both sick with fever and pretty out of it. Aang got us the cure, but we're sure _something _happened. You don't live and travel with someone without knowing when something unusual is on their mind..."

"Did you ask him?"

"No," Katara said, and the Fire Lord didn't manage to stop his sigh of relief in time before it escaped his lips. His wife didn't seem to notice, her eyes were faraway. "He would have told us if he wanted us to know. There was so much suffering, so many worries...and we all did so much growing up in such a short, troubled time. There were things that he never told us about his adventures. Same with all of us. As if we couldn't even internalize what was happening to us so quickly, talking about it would be too much. For Sokka, I still don't know everything about his time with Piandao...or near any details of Yue. And as for me..." she paused suddenly, as if realizing she had talked herself into a corner, and a faint blush darkened her brown cheeks. "Anyways" she snapped, almost aggressively, "I wanted to know about the Yu Yan as a military unit more specifically."

Zuko didn't push her. He was just as happy to leave their personal experiences out of this conversation. He certainly was appreciative that she hadn't called him out on his discomfort with the topic of Aang and the Yu Yan...even if she hadn't noticed. That fact didn't dampen the flame of curiosity that had ignited. What hadn't Katara told Sokka and Aang? What had happened to the water bender that had been so monumental - or disturbing - that she hadn't been able to share it with her closest companions? _Something about Jet. _He decided resolutely, feeling residual strands of anger flare again against the aggressive young man with the checkered past...._or something darker..._something...with the witch Hamma, who Zuko had only heard small references to, but the name alone was enough to darken Katara's eyes, or cause Sokka to reach a hand towards his little sister? He had seen the lessons Katara learned from her 'sifu' Hamma when they went after the Southern Raiders...or maybe it was something he hadn't even heard of.

Quite suddenly, he was taken back to a crystal cave, a conversation between two teenagers...an offer...and a wrong choice. He pushed it out of his mind. He hadn't thought about the Ba Sing Se catacombs in _years_. And he certainly hadn't come here to talk with her about memories, unpleasant or otherwise. He was here to talk business.

"They've been stationed at Pohuai for _years. _Their tenure at Pohuai as guards outlasts even Shinu's leadership over them. They probably could have been useful as a more offensive unit, but their contact - which is one of the oldest in the military - is specific to guard duty at Pohuai. Males and females - they're utterly loyal to the post - they rarely ever take leave and even _retire _there, and continue being paid as cooks or advisors before they die."

"That's dedication." Katara observed, before pursing her lips as she, too, focused on the mundane. "How are they paid?" Zuko stared at her, astounded.

"Through the military payroll -"

"Just realistically, Zuko, if they never take leave and they never go home, what's happening to the money? Pohuai must have the largest treasury in all of the Earth Kingdom - save Ba Sing Se."

"I don't know," he said, finding it difficult to grasp the enormity of the question. It had never even occured to him to question that, and he told his wife so.

"I suppose that's a benefit of a simple, peasant background, you tend to think of important things like money, when you don't have everything given to you." she said, her tone not quite snippy. "Perhaps that's something you should look into. As for Shinu, it appears that the Yu Yan archers rebelled against _him _specifically, not the military. You should send a representative. Or a new leader for them. What about this agent?" Katara tried not to look too interested. If this _Raven _took up a public post then she'd learn his identity....Zuko looked thoughtful.

"I could. I don't doubt she'd be up to the task..." _Ahh, _Katara hid a satisfied smile. _So it's a she..._that was a good detail. She'd have to inform her sources, see if a little more digging could turn up anything. As much as she wanted to know this secret, she did see the danger in moving too quickly, in making it seem as if her advice only served her own purpose. And, after all, it was this matter of Pohuai and the Yu Yan she had counseled caution on months before.

"Perhaps just as a representative for now, wouldn't want to spook to Yu Yan or make them feel threatened by a new leader," she said. Zuko nodded again, his amber eyes darting about as he obviously wrestled with his thoughts. "It's late," she reminded him, "and you rise with the sun." She had given her advice...and she honestly was tired...but Katara had to pause for a moment, a cold rushing sensation in her stomach. The conversation was over...would they move to the bed? She swallowed. _La, _she _really _didn't feel like being pushed against the mattress, the sheets and blankets not even turned down, his weight on...

"You know what, you're right," he said again, standing up, "It's time I made my presence felt, whatever other information I can learn of the Yu Yan, as Fire Lord it's time to act in Pohuai, even if its just my implicit presence through a representative...Goodnight." He nodded resolutely, and walked with slightly more bounce to his step towards the door, looking less concerned. As he showed himself out of the room, she could still hear him muttering about the Yu Yan archers and the Pohuai district. She exhaled a breath she didn't even realize she was holding, and walked slowly to her bed.

* * *

-

* * *

The Fire Lord and Lady were holding an informal reception a week or so later when, finally, the acrobat entered, bouncing as always. Ty Lee was hugely pregnant, but remained light on her feet. The Avatar's first consort still wore her same, midriff-baring top, that now seemed to be hiked up higher to allow her distended stomach to push through, looking for all the world like a giant balloon.

Katara would have jumped up to order men to assist her, but Ty Lee twirled on her foot and then tip-toed her way over to the dais. Bounding up it, ignoring protocol or manners she grasped Zuko in a giant hug. Katara had to laugh at the panicked look on his face as Ty Lee's belly bounced against him, and Zuko's arms ended up out straight, his hands barely reaching to the pink-clad shoulders. He looked down at the giant, bare stomach pressing into his abdomen. Shocked out of all thought, he shot Katara the wide-eyed, perplexed expression that all men wore when encountered a female 'condition'. She took pity on his endearing confusion,

"Ty lee!" she exclaimed. "Katara!" the girl replied with equal enthusiasm, threw herself onto the Fire Lady. Katara bent her body awkwardly, although wth slightly less discomfort than Zuko, around the tummy and managed to actually embrace Ty Lee. After a hug, Katara pulled away and made the acrobat go to her chair. She doubted the acrobat would stay sitting, but she couldn't in good conscious allow such a pregnant woman to stand up. She noticed with envy that even twice her size, Ty Lee still moved with more grace and lighteness than Katara ever wood. _Airbenders. _She thought irritably. She was instantly distracted, when the Avatar's consort actually sat down in the proffered chair. She looked closer at Ty Lee's face. Her features were puffy, and she had deep circles under her eyes, dark blue.

"Woof! Carrying around babies is tough work!" she said.

"I bet it is," Katara said, motioning a servant to get Ty Lee a glass of water and to offer refreshments, which the acrobat ignored.

"It's fun though, you should try it!" Ty Lee enthused, before turning to Zuko, "Come on now, have some babies!" Katara froze, but luckily Ty Lee continued, almost without drawing a breath, "I'm having three!" That distracted Zuko.

"Three?" he asked, his good eye widening "How do you know?" Ty Lee stretched her limbs out, rotating her arms in a sickening way.

"I started to see their auras! It happened a few weeks ago, it used to be one simple aura, but it's been getting more complex as time goes on, and now I can sense three separate girls." Before either Fire Lord or his Lady could respond to this quite incredible statement, Ty Lee continued, "They're going to be Air Benders too! Aang told me that. He probably had something to do with it, too." She wiggled her fingers mysteriously. "Isn't that the greatest? Three airbending baby girls!" Zuko's eyes seemed to be perpetually crossed at Ty Lee's stomach.

"…babies…girls…" Katara was glad that there wasn't a court in session, and only a few Representatives who were hanging around the court were here to see their Fire Lord this unsettled. Ty Lee giggled and blew out a puff of wind that Katara could feel stirring her hair. _She must be getting training, she couldn't bend like that before_-

All the color had drained from Zuko's cheeks, and he looked around nervously. Ty Lee bounded up to him again, moving to hug him, but again nearly knocking him over with her stomach instead.

"Of course three girls, silly...well, I didn't quite expect them to all come at once, but of course I was always going to have daughters. They're cute! And I'm one of six sisters! And my mother had four sisters! My dad only had two though, poor thing." She put her hand on her stomach, and Katara felt a sudden pang. She did want children, she wanted them desperately. _The Sages…_, she reminded herself. She couldn't yet. And… _and the Fire Lord. I can't. _Ty Lee's delicate hand hand high on her stomach, then moved in two other locations accordingly,

"Here is Patola, Kaja, and Yang-Chen. I let the Avatar pick their names…they are all very beautiful names, don't you think?"

"I do," agreed Katara, "and you're beautiful, too," she said with a smile. It was impossible not to, the acrobat's happiness was infectious. As was Aang's. Both individuals had an inherent joy about them – a certain innocence despite their considerable power and experience. Katara had to admit that they were an excellent match.

She surveyed the Avatar's first concubine with a discerning eye. She looked tired, but healthy enough. She'd have to see if she could get Ty Lee to sit down long enough to do an examination. She had been nervous about her traveling so late in the pregnancy, but the acrobat had wanted to bear her children at her own childhood home – with her sisters and mother - and Katara could hardly blame her.

She made sure all the arrangements for Ty Lee's quarters were settled – Katara had insisted she stay at the Palace for at least a night before returning to her home, and then motioned for a maid to escort the acrobat to rest. When Ty Lee had twirled herself out of the room to obediently follow. With the interesting visitor gone, some of the others in the hall drifted away quietly.

"Ty Lee never changes," Zuko said, almost to himself. Katara bit back a giggle, it was true. He rolled his eyes, before motioning with his hand to the slowly emptying hall. "Shall we?" Katara nodded, and they made their way down the small dias. The remaining nobles and ministered bowed at their retreating backs.

"Ty-Lee's air-bending is getting much better." Katara said quietly, more to break the awkward silence that she and her husband had suddenly found themselves in. They so rarely had time out of the public eye. She felt she had to say _something.._. She saw Zuko's nod out of the corner of her eye as he measured his steps next to her in the hallway. She cast about desperately for something to say, and found herself at a loss. The court and reception they had held for the Avatar's first consort had been brief and informal. And prior to that the Fire Lord and Lady had met with the entire body of Ministers to hash over the nations most pressing problems - and had argued them into the ground. There was little else to discuss...in terms of the state of the Fire Nation or politics.

"It is," he agreed, apparently just as hasty as her to stave off the threatening awkwardness. " "I can't believe she's going to have _three _girls – and even beyond that – three _airbending _girls…she and the Avatar are going to have their work cut out for them …" A manservant opened the door to the Royal Suite, and Katara preceded Zuko through the heavy door.

"Oh, I expect one or two of Ty Lee's sisters will come back to the Western Air Temple to help her. And I know the lady who's managing the temple now – Ying. She's an excellent mother, she'll help too." Katara was proud that her knowledge of the air temple was greater than Zuko's. After all the years, all the adventures...all the fights - both with Ozai and with each other - she still considered Aang to be _hers. _In a vague, past tense kind of way. A way that made her protective of him....though she more than recognized the fact that she had married, and he had been bound to a consort (and her sources said he was close to taking a second consort), but regardless, she still felt very protective over the young boy she had found in the ice all those years ago...

Zuko, however, refused to be mollified. All the panic associated with the thought of actually having a daughter aside - to have three of them...he had visions of squalling, pink-garbed babies zooming around the ceiling and dropping from the sky.

"_Still_, he said, "I don't envy her!"

"I do," Katara said softly, almost to herself. . She could see Ty Lee being an enthusiastic, loving, and dedicated mother. And Aang would be an excellent father, too. She expected that the girls would all have vibrant grey eyes, like both their parents – and very beautiful, full of energy, mischief, and laughter…

"Er-," Zuko grumbled, before saying jerkily, "It's late," She looked at Zuko, Katara looked at him. He looked distinctly awkward and his hand was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, goodnight," Katara said absentmindedly, and turned to her bedchamber

"Goodnight." He echoed, and he turned himself towards his bedroom, until the sound of his wife was muffled by the distance and the stone walls. _Does she envy Ty-Lee for being pregnant? Does she want a child? It seemed to be quite...repugnant to her before. _Zuko tossed his silks carelessly, and threw himself onto his bed. _Or does she envy Ty Lee for being with the Avatar? Is she that unhappy? _He rolled over, laying on his back with one arm slung beneath his neck, and the red silk sheet twisted about his legs. _Would she want to bear the Avatar's child?_ The ceiling held no answers for him, so eventually he closed his eyes and focused on trying to fall asleep.


	25. The Bottom of Everything

**Chapter 25: Bottom of Everything**

**

* * *

**_It's been awhile since I added a disclaimer...so: I don't own Avatar....and this fanfic is almost just a tribute to a wonderful, wonderful show...as well as all the amazing fanfic that has been written about it! Thank you for reading!!  
_

_

* * *

_Ty Lee left early that afternoon, after she had suffered through Katara's examination, and news came a scant week and a half later that she'd safely given birth to three girls. They were early, Katara had commented, but nobody was surprised that the three babes appeared to share the same hyperactive enthusiasm for life as their mother. Patola, Kaja, and Yang-Chen were all healthy, happy children. Katara had wanted to visit and see the newborns, but Appa had come to bear them back to the Temple as soon as they were all well, and Aang was anxious to see his first children. He knew and loved his flighty, giggling first-consort deeply, and had respected her wishes to travel alone to her family for her first birth, but was no doubt he was bouncing off the walls (quite literally) with worry and excitment. Besides, duties at the capital demanded that the Fire Lord and Lady attend. There was the ever-crushing national debt to deal with, another rebellion in the western islands of the nation, the drought that was sweeping some of the central and west portions, and of course, Representatives and Ministers to meet with and Audiences to hold.

It was all fairly routine. Often, the Fire Lord and Lady would hold court, seeing visitors, petitioners, and the court nobility. On one such occasion, Representative Yuzhun, of the Black Cliffs Archipelago, stood up, not unexpectedly, to thank Zuko again for his willingness to investigate the Yu Yan matter fairly. Zuko nodded regally, and announced, as he had been planning to for some time, that his agent in the field would be taking interim command over the unit - which was not to be reassigned or recalled to the Fire Nation.

Yuzhun bowed deeply, his forehead nearly reaching the ground, before he straightened, with an open smile, and said,

"We are a poor area, Fire Lord, but we are proud of what we have to offer. It may be several months delayed, but now we can confidently announce that we wish to offer a late wedding present." Zuko inclined his head graciously. The representative motioned for his pageboy to unroll a detailed cloth drawing. It was covered with plans and writings that were too small for Zuko to make out. He couldn't believe how much the boy with the burgundy tattoos was growing. He still remembered those years ago when Representative Yuzhun had brought the orphan into his care, as his ward and page. The tattoos had stuck in his memory for some reason. He swore he had seen them before…but Yuzhun was talking again, explaining the drawing.

"The Hospital of the Painted Lady Katara, build in accordance to the legends and histories on the Jang Hui river – the Painted Lady is the patron spirit, and we wish to honor the wisdom and power of the new Fire Lady." Zuko turned to observe his wife's reaction to this gift, her eyes were glowing, of course, and nearly glittering with happy tears.

"Representative Yuzhun, I am supremely honored by such a gesture," she breathed, and none in the hall doubted her genuine appreciation for the magnificent gift, but Zuko was surprised to register the faintest hint of nervousness – or was it guilt – that flitted across her features for the merest hint of a breath, before confidence and graciousness regained control. But Representative Yuzhun smiled openly at the Fire Lady, before bowing deeply to Zuko and withdrawing.

Head Sage Shyu bobbed his conical hat and shuffled forward. It was one of the rights of the Sages to have a consul with the Fire Lord whenever he was in public or receiving visitors. The rest of the petitioners and messengers withdrew respectfully.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Head Sage Shyu said, his tone bland, facing Zuko but his voice easily carried to the other listeners in the room. "I am concerned with the spiritual ramifications of this gift. As a wedding present to you, any advice or commands you offer with respect to the name of the hospital will surely be honored. I need not remind you that we are a nation devoted to Agni, and that the potential title of the building is a reference to a provincial spirit who heals with her hands..."

"As Fire Lady Katara does. She's a Master Healer, remember?" Zuko said, then narrowed his good eye. He was speaking without thinking –as he tried often to avoid – but it felt right, for some reason, as if he was reminding himself at the same time as reminding everyone present in the room, even despite the fact that he was as shocked as everyone else in attendance that the Area Minister had chosen so blatantly to dedicate the true incredible gift of a _hospital _in honor of the Fire Lady, not the Son of Agni himself….but he pushed it out of his mind as he focused and said, "As all know, and none should forget, I owe my life to her healing skills." The Head Sage bowed immediately,

"Oh, Fire Lord…" he looked as if he was about to say more, no doubt offer some mindless platitude, but Zuko inhaled, expanding his chest against his light armor.

"Any honor shown to my wife is an honor shown to me," he said very firmly. The resonant truth of the statement surprised him belatedly. The Head Sage bowed again, and then closed his mouth and withdrew from the Fire Lord's shoulder. The Minister of Economics, Mung, stood up, and Zuko wanted to grind his teeth. No doubt they would hear how this would effect taxes. _I suppose it's better than a statement from Minister Pokji. _The Health Minister hadn't been a supporter of the Fire Lady from the beginning, and wasn't likely to forgive Katara for her public disapproval of the health situation in the Capital, or the subsequent power that she had snatched out from his thin, grasping fingers when she took on the clean water project.

In a direct contrast to the glares Pokji graced the Fire Lady with, Minister Mung appeared to be almost _smiling_, a mirthless grimace that seemed to accent his thin scar.

"It is true," his deep voice boomed, "and _what _an honor it is to the Fire Lady, gracing the nation with not only her healing abilities but also her beautiful presence," the Fire Lady's supporters broke out into polite, demure cheers. Zuko tried his very best to not grimace. He _was _proud and appreciative of the gift to his wife...but he wasn't a saint. _He _hadn't gotten a hospital named after him. He'd only gotten one small metal bridge, and even that cost a lot more money than then _gift _of a hospital. When the cheering died down, Minister Mung was speaking again, describing the power of Katara and, again, how she saved him and even going so far as to allude to her defeat of crazed Princess Azula. Any twinges of jealousy in the Fire Lord were replaced by immediate suspicion and a sense of dread. _Agni _where was Mung going with this? Perhaps he was being sensitive, but it seemed the direct parallels of Mung's statements to Katara's fateful speech to the Earth Kingdom delegation, recognizing the Water Princess as the power behind the Fire Nation...Zuko couldn't tell if the court or Ministers were listening, or if they agreed or not, but _fires_ he really didn't need this now...

Zuko ached to see Katara's expression, but Agni only knew how the court would interpret his glance at his wife. Had she condoned this? Had she planned this from the beginning? He hadn't gotten any wind that she had been feeling threatened, competitive, or pushy with their shared power lately. Rather, they had been almost more focused on the overwhelming problems facing their nation. Had Zuko been lulled into a false sense of security?

The wife in question hadn't truly been listening to Minister Mung's speech, thinking instead about her plans for the new hospital. When he again compared her healing abilities to that of the Painted Lady, a trickle of dread twisted down her spine. He was pushing the crowd of listeners down that path, Katara suspected. He _knew _she was the painted lady...maybe...Was he going to blackmail her? She couldn't even hope to imagine what the reaction of the Sages - or the Ministers - would be if they found out...She was still convinced that it would not be a positive development. Katara barely controlled herself as a sudden realization struck her like a cold salt wave. She just realized she _knew _Minister Mung. She _had _fought him before, during the war. She spared a wistful thought that it was a sad legacy of war that scars as memorable as his tracing the side of his face - though nothing compared to her husbands - still hadn't helped her remember him sooner. He was one of the many former Generals from the Fire Nation military. And he had been in charge of the small village and factory at Jang Hui. Did he recognize her? Did he know she had impersonated the Painted Lady? If he _didn't _realize the truth of the situation, then he was either focused on some other goal or merely speaking without thinking. And even speaking without thinking...he'd realize the truth soon enough, maybe recognize her even, if he continued down this vein of conversation...She barely stopped herself from chewing her lip, and focused her blue eyes on the economic minister. His words were poison - praise for her growing power in the Fire Nation - but leading down a dangerous path for the Fire Lady's future...

The giant of a man took a breath to continue his speech, before his eyes widened momentarily. He drew a breath, and his eyelids snapped back down. "Excuse me," he muttered, before visibly paling again, his skin turning green. He took an unsteady step backwards, and reached for a glass of water. He almost had brought it to his lips when he suddenly doubled over, and vomited violently all over the Fire Lord's Royal Guard...and Minister Pokji's shoes.

Katara had made a show of modesty by opening her decorative lace fan, a wedding gift from her sister-in-law, to breeze the smell away from her delicately. Zuko wasn't fooled, she'd been around worse bodily fluids in the war - and in their bedchambers - without batting at eye...and speaking of which, when he glanced sideways to seek her gaze, she very deliberately tipped a wink at him, one kohl eyelid ever so faintly covering the blue orb, before facing forward again, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

The servants rushed in, mopping and cleaning wildly and the attendants helped the man out of the hall. A wizened old servant let loose a burst of low temperature but highly fragrant flames, and there was a lull in the conversation.

* * *

Hours later, they walked together back from the reception hall, both tired from the long day. After the excitement of Minister Mung puking, the court seemed to lose focus, and there had been little else of true importance to deal with. Jian, Zuko's steward, and several other servants flanked them silently, escorting them back to the Royal Suite. They entered together, and On-Ji greeted them with a low bow. Zuko still wasn't exactly accustomed to Katara's _kungnyo_ treating him with open acceptance. The whole notion of a _kungnyo_ - servants that were _nobility_...he didn't quite grasp. But he recognized the fact that they were markedly different than his own servants in that they were wholly loyal to the Fire Lady and nobody else. His Uncle was familiar with the concept, said it was often used in old-fashioned, lower Earth Kingdom courts. And apparently the Water Tribes. But Zuko was aware that as nobility, or highly respected commoners, the _kungnyo _were entitled to their own political leanings and interests. BUt as Katara's closest circle of advisers, friends, and body-maids, their opinions usually paralleled with their mistress's, so he assumed that his standing in the eyes of his wife had improved, however slightly.

"Fire Lord, Fire Lady," the water-maiden girl of the _kungnyo_ said smiling, "I set up some refreshments and tea in the garden, if you wanted them,"

"That sounds wonderful, thank you, Inuka" Katara answered for both of them. Zuko had been thinking only of his bed, but it'd be rude to leave his wife alone. And things were so tentative - the situation was so delicately _liveable _that he wasn't about to jeopardize their uneasy stalemate. He wouldn't quite call it a ceasefire...but greater problems had eclipsed their nuptial power-struggle.**  
**

Zuko paused awkwardly when they entered the garden, before marching over and resolutely sat next to his wife on the decorative bench.

"The Painted Fire Lady Hospital," he mused, casting about for a subject. "It's a magnificent gift." Katara nodded, and her eyes glowed sapphire in flickering torches that lined the garden.

"It's incredible. I can't believe such a poor village has been rebuilt - been reborn - and is now in such a position it can build a _hospital_. It's wonderful." Her eyes darkened for the briefest moment, and she got up from the bench to stare into the growing darkness.

_Had Yuzhun gone mad? What could he mean with such a gift_, she snarled into her head. _Does he think I'll be blinded by flattery? Or is he blinded by stupidity? If anyone...if the Ministers or the Sages connected me to the Factory Disaster at Jung Hai..._Katara had destroyed the factory almost on a whim, her rage and sense of self-righteousness blinding her to the risk such actions had presented to Aang and her friends. And Tui only knew how many guards or night staff she had killed in the explosion..._It's a great wedding present - and it'll serve the residents well...but... Minister Mung...I don't think he recognized me, but he WAS one of the Fire Nation army officers. The one the 'Painted Lady' fought...why would he support a hospital in the Jang Hai river district? Is he trying to make amends?_ _Or does he still have economic ties to the area from which he would benefit?_

"A great honor for you, too," Zuko said quietly, testing his wifes' reaction. He knew she was close, for whatever reason, with the Represenative from that area. He wondered what her ties were. He hadn't forgotten how she had advocated - subtly - for patience and restraint in dealing with the Yu Yan - which were also tied to the Black Cliffs Archipelago. He _really _didn't like unanswered questions and not knowing his wive's motivations, but for the moment it seemed benign. And if he wasn't mistaken....she may have actually _defended _him today. He allowed the fact to register in his sleepy mind. His wife...the perpetually politicizing and cold Katara...had (potentially) defended him. The image of Minister Mung vomiting in front of the entire court made him _very, very _happy.

"Did you do that to him?" He asked, feeling his raised eyebrows pull his scar upwards. Katara turned deliberately back to him, her large eyes wide and her mouth innocent.

"Hmm?" she asked, feigning distraction, "Are you referring to the exceptionally annoying Minister that puked on Pokji?" Katara had pushed the former General from her mind. Going back over his words, it didn't appear that he was trying to backmail her for being the Painted Lady....or even that he knew she was the Painted Lady. She was over-reacting. And either way, once news of the hospital was publicized, any whisper of her relationship with the Painted Lady would automatically be connected to the hospital, and brushed off as a dedication and a gift...not as an actual event. She wondered if Yuzhun had planned that. If he had, he was smarter than she gave him credit for. It effectively emasculated any negative attention a connection between the Fire Lady and the Painted Lady could have attracted, and turned a potential 'conspiracy' into medical benefits for the entire Area. She smiled to herself.

Zuko was slightly distracted as she twined her shoulders out of the stiff, formal maroon robe of state and draped it over a nearby dragon statue carved of marble, but he wasn't fooled by her self-satisfied smile.

"_Can _you even do that?" He asked. He knew her skills had increased - the nasty surprise on their wedding night had told him she'd branched out to other disciplines and techniques of waterbending...and he hadn't forgotten her quiet offer all those months ago to read his fathers' mind. Had she other skills she hadn't been sharing with him?

"Who said I did that?" Katara asked, feeling more relaxed. "Perhaps the spirits were offended at what was being said, after all, she was being compared to a mere mortal." she offered. Zuko scoffed, enjoying the slightly offended look that flitted across her features, and said lowly,

"Right. This painted healer lives in the river and has been saving lives since before the war...and then this same small hamlet's protective spirit came all the way to the capital..." He trailed off and looked at her expectantly.

He still didn't know all the details about the Avatar - and by default Katara's adventures in his land. It was so mythologized now it had felt silly to ask them to tell him the story. He knew Toph, too had encountered more than one situation where the original three - Aang, Katara, and Sokka - had neglected to fill her in on a past experience or friend who had come up later in their travels.

Of their time in his country, he knew they had visited places like Fire Fountain City, Piandao's home, and the now-famous school that Aang had attended. Sokka's 'Master Plan' which had been recovered and, treated as a National Treasure and a 'Relic of the Young Heroes', helped shed some historical light on where they were in the Fire Nation...though Katara just laughed it off, making fun of the plan and her brother. But the long and short of it was, that Zuko couldn't be sure that Aang and his allies hadn't taken a detour to the Black Cliffs...and tangled with Minister Mung. If they _had _met, he wondered if Mung recognized her, and why he didn't say anything. He left off trying to piece together a connection between Katara and the Archipelago when he noticed her blue eyes had narrowed.

"That was a nice thing you said, though," her tone growing soft and suddenly warm. She walked over to a fragrant, night-blooming bush and seated herself comfortably on the grass - kept soft and lush only by the great effort of the palace gardeners.

"I-er?" he asked inelegantly, craning his neck to look at her expression. When his eyes met hers, he immediately regretted it, and bounced his gaze away uncomfortably, "Well, which was that?" She laid back down, feeling the grass cooling and tickling her warm skin. The night was dry, as always, but the small stream that ran through this area and emptied into the water fall in her private garden, splashed and burbled.

"About the hospital, about it being an honor, and any honor to me..." she paused, and he was surprised to identify her tone as something like gratitude, or even affection.

He looked at his wife, lounging in the grass of the garden. The small stream was tamed and contained, but it seemed to splash out, to reach out a little more than normal, as if the droplets were yearning towards the water bender. Her dusty rose inner robe that had coordinated so well with the discarded maroon robe of state was now loosely bound against her. She lay carelessly, and the rose silks pooled around her knees, exposing her smooth, well-formed calves and bare toes to the grass. The moon was waning, only half full, but under its silvery light, her tanned skin seemed to glow mocha. His gaze travelled up to her face, noticing that she had pulled the stifling collar down, so the folds of rich silk made a lazy v down her neck, exposing her sternum. She rolled over, and propped her head up on her hand. A blade of grass was stuck, delicately, to her cheek. Her eyes looked huge, her pupils wide in the dim light, and her generous lips were curved upwards.

"It's true," he said abruptly. She looked very different than she normally did. Softer. More relaxed. Almost happy. An appallingly heavy silence fell over him, but Katara appeared unaffected. She merely laughed softly, rolled over. Zuko picked up a savory biscut, left by some thoughtful servant on a tray hours before.

"Still," Katara insisted, oblivious to his discomfort, "I appreciated it," She pulled herself gracefully up to her knees and graced him with a smile that almost bordered on friendly.

Zuko rose and automatically stretched out his hand as his wife abandoned the grass, leaving a faint, Fire Lady shaped impression in the lawn. This was the moment of the night that Zuko avoided –

because it wasn't just awkwardness he felt…and it wasn't just the old, sour, dully oozing wound in their relationship inflicted by their first few months as man and wife – it was the lack of _change_, and Katara's continued refusal to bear his child. He hadn't made a move in that direction since…since _months _ago. There seemed little point when the Fire Lady would just…well…Zuko tried not to think about it. But the fact of the matter was, that their _situation_, the physical relationship in their marriage, and most importantly, the possibility of an heir had been unchanged since the day they wed. But beyond that, their relationship....

As soon as she had gained her feet, Katara dropped Zuko's hand and nodded before made her way to her private room without a backwards glance. They weren't at each others throats anymore…they weren't fighting or raging, which was always a good thing, but she still made it inescapably clear he was _not _welcome to come with her, or to fufill his husbandly duties. Her hand, as was proper between two unrelated nobility of different sexes, had released from his the moment she had regained her feet. Her perfect posture straightened her short spine before they entered back into the common room. She nodded her head at him, then turned and climbed the short staircase to her private quarters confidently, her hourglass shape and water tribe curves swaying as she ascended, highlighted by the thin, rose colored silk underrobe.

"Katara," he said, not even realizing he had spoken aloud until she turned around. Zuko studied her face, her mouth still relaxed and half smiling from their recess in the garden, but now caution formed a light crease down her brow. "Goodnight." He said abruptly, before turning and making his own way up the stairs. He walked slowly, trying to get a handle on himself. What he had felt…just then...well, eh wasn't sure what it was. But his thoughts hadn't exactly been political and he _certainly _hadn't been focused on an heir...

He shook his head again, and chalked it up to overtiredness. He was, after all, very, very tired. But not quite tired enough. He summoned a royal concubine, one of the pretty, short earth-kingdom girls, and shrugged out of his formal robes.


	26. Every Shadow Filled Up

**Chapter 26: Every Shadow Filled Up**

* * *

_Funny story – in my original plan, this was going to be chapter seventeen. Oops. Kind of shows what happens when a story runs away with itself! Thanks for reading!  
_

_

* * *

_

The meeting would take place on the sand - where the sand benders reigned supreme. King Toph could afford to be generous though, considering the fact that she was just about to royally rock them. She smiled to herself, not caring if any actually saw it or not.

"My son?" The old Sha-Mo asked tensely. The other benders hissed their support for the leader.

"Remove your facial cloths when addressing the King of Omashu, barbarian!" One of the Dai Li shouted.

"Oh shut up, Qing," Toph said brusquely. The earth-bender cowered immediately, and was about to offer apologies when Toph cut him off impatiently, "It's not like I can see it anyways." She sighed, almost feeling bad for the man, but any sympathy was overrun with annoyance. "And if you can't stop shaking, by all the Badgermoles, get out of here. You're messing vibrations." She felt Qing bow several times, before one of her General, Xin Fu, motioned for him to be taken away. "Your son is safe, Sha-Mo, for now," she addressed the man before her. He was much taller than she was, she could feel, but growing older, and weaker.

"Kill the thieving earth-bender!" came a shout from the assembled sand-benders.

"I said SHUT UP!" Toph roared, using her innate earth-sense to locate the interrupter and consolidate a pillar of rock from the sand to rocket him skyward. "Spirits." she grumped, before turning back to Sha-Mo. "As I was saying, there's no guarantee that his safety will continue."

"We could speak in private, King," Sha-Mo said almost desperately. Toph could hear the impatient, restless stirs of other sandbenders. Her accute hearing picked up their mutters - _he doesn't speak for me - what is to be said should be said in front of all of us - _The loose federation of Sand Bending Tribes was held together only by the charisma of Sha-Mo (now focused solely on his son), the power of the Hammi Tribe (now called directly into question with the capture of the cheif's son), and the fear of the invading female King (formidable indeed). Toph gave a quick jerk of her head, and allowed Sha-Mo and several guards to come forward, over a small dune, and to her tent. Ghashiun was bound inside with strips of metal. Sha-Mo's face remained stoic when he saw his son, a little roughed up by the young King, but not visibly injured. Toph stamped her unshod feet and elevated her voice.

"Here's what _is _going to happen. Your pathetic alliance of sand-benders _will _fall apart with nothing as threatening as a stiff breeze. Your a fool to think that bindings of sand can outlast those of stone and metal. Now. I _am _going to carve a trade-route through this desert. I _will _have complete allegience...er, to the Earth King, from _all _residents of this desert. And this fool _will _be returning to Omashu with me as a good-will guesture of the Hammi Tribes' support...and in penance for what he did to the Avatar and Appa, the Bison." She turned her face in the general direction of Chief Sha-Mo. "Now - here's what possibly _could _happen. The Hammi Tribe _could _become the pre-eminent tribe in the Si Wong Desert, and you _could _have direct control over the trade route I'm going to build."

"My son?" Sha-Mo gestured to the bound young man.

"Well, your boy _could _come back to Omashu in disgrace and chains, put to work dredging sand out of the Omashu sewer systems, or he _could _come back as an honored guest, in a position of power that we could find...mutually beneficial."

"What must be done for these possibilities to become reality?" Sha-Mo asked straightforwardly. His spine was straighter, and his tone stronger, as if he was gaining comfort dealing with the straightforward, no-nonsense King.

"No!" Ghashiun's strangled voice broke through. Toph considered tightening the iron binds to make him shut up, but decided it might upset his Sha-Mo.

"YOU KIDNAPPED APPA!" Toph suddenly roared, launching on a wave of sand over to Ghashiun, pushing her face directly into his, almost so close as to feel the cloth covering his face. For a moment, the remembered helplessness of her first trip to the desert threatened to so unleash her rage that she had to remind herself to breath carefully. She felt the tension of all in the tent and there was a silence.

"We have all done things we are not proud of." Sha-Mo said very carefully. Ghashiun held himself so still for a moment he all but disappeared off Toph's radar. "It is part of humanity to make poor choices and mistakes. It is part of growing and learning. Mistakes that were made by growing children were amplified with undue pressure and responsibility of living in a time of violence and war. Ghashiun is a dedicated member of the tribe, a strong bender, and a loyal son. He has grown to be a great leader." Toph twisted her face in response to Sha-Mo's firm, honest answer, and turned her sightless eyes to Ghashiun, who's pulse elevated in response.

"I did not know it was the bison of the Avatar. I offered to escort you from the desert, but my offer of penance was refused by the Avatar himself." There was another long strech of silence, before Sha-Mo said shortly

"Perhaps, King Toph, your idea has merit." There was a loud snort from one of Sha-Mo's accompanying sand-benders.

"She does not know our ways, she sees us merely as theives and barbarians, but in truth, it is this she-King who is the barbarian, entering _our _sacred sands, disturbing our trade patterns and killing our warriors." Sha-Mo coughed loudly at the rude, emotional interruption, but the man had turned wildly to Toph, who felt a distinct trickle of irritation. "Have you seen what she has done to the Tent City south of the Si Wong Rock?" he exclaimed, his voice rough and gravelly.

"Did you see what Ozai did to the Wulong Forest in the Last Battle??" She shouted, but her heart and the full force of her ire wasn't truly into it. Ghashiun had _maybe, maybe, maybe _said truth earlier - _perhaps _he had admitted his mistake...and _maybe _had offered apologies...which Aang _did _refuse in a fit of Avatar-glowy-rage. A response like that didn't exactly alleviate guilt...She wondered for a brief second how his tribe had reacted. Being nearly attacked by an enraged Avatar, a living mythology vanished for a hundred years and suddenly returned as the world's last hope probably didn't bode well for tribal morale. But she pressed on. "Did you see what he did to Ba Sing Se when it fell - in part due to the absence of the bison??"

"You didn't see it either, you're blind." Ghashiun interrupted irritably.

Toph didn't even begin to hide her grin. She could feel Sha-Mo nodded his head slowly, thoughtfully.

"Ahh, I do begin to see the possibilities," he said in a carefully pleased tone.

_**

* * *

**_

It was the hottest part of the day - during the hottest season of the Fire Nation's year. The court had all but closed down because of the debilitating heat, and during the brief recess, Retired General Iroh had invited the Fire Lord, Lady, and Honored Lady Kanna to his quarters for some chilled tea and fruit. Katara and her grandmother gratefully accepted. Iroh's chambers included a basement room, still decorated lavishly, that was much cooler than the rest of the palace. Even in Katara's light silk robes, she still felt sweat prickling down her neck. She was tired too, now bending to keep both herself cool as well as her grandmother. Katara often repeated the bathroom-igloo, to help Kanna's health, but there was almost no moisture in the air, and she'd been forced to bend through the night to help Kanna get some rest. Iroh's room was still warm, but less stuffy than Katara's slightly elevated rooms above ground.

The Fire Lord was already in his Uncle's sitting room, sprawled out with his hair pulled up messily. Katara preceded her grandmother into the room, who's face was grey and lined with heat exhaustion, was leaning on Inuka heavily. The Fire Lady dismissed the water tribe girl, who bobbed her head and winked, before beating a quick retreat, no doubt to attend the bath-houses with Ambassador Akano's wife in an attempt to bend themselves cool.

"Fire Lady, Lady Kanna," Iroh said, seemingly unaffected by the heat, as he swept into an elegant bow and moved his girth to take Inuka's place, escorting the water tribe matriarch to a comfortable seat. Katara hovered for a moment, giving her husband a slightly uncomfortable nod, before also sitting. _This would be a good time to discuss my plans for the Healing Corps_, she thought carefully, accepting cool mint and cucumber tea. Since she had found the poverty and disease ridden hospices in the Capital City, she had attempted to heal so many citizens she had almost collapsed. In a response to realizing she could never heal _everyone _alone - and run a country - she had established a Water Tribe corps of volunteer healers to travel in the Fire Nation. She was espeically looking forward to expanding the experience of young, female benders who often remained at home, content to learn some basic healing while the males learned fighting and travelled the world. If a bender wanted to focus on the healing arts that was perfectly acceptable to the former Water Princess - Katara's views had matured and her respect for healing had deepened - but she still had to make sure they didnt miss any chances that males might have. The issue, however, was getting permission for the Water Tribe benders to enter the Fire Nation. SHe didn't want them tied up in paperwork and travel-writs of permission...the challenge would be to encourage Zuko allow any bender she desired to enter the Fire Nation at her every whim - it just wasn't compatible with national security. _But if I brought the subject up now...it's such a peaceful, comforting environment...he might be willing to compromise. It's for a good cause, after all..._ "We received news from Avatar Aang," Iroh said easily, easing down into a chair and speaking pleasantly before Katara could ask about the monthly taxes. "He took a new consort,"

"Really?" The Fire Lady breathed, instantly distracted. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Jinjia, supposedly of the earth kingdom, but there are few other details, but speaking of old friends and exciting developments...How is your brother, Prince Sokka? Has Princess Suki sent any...news?" Iroh asked eagerly, with a devilish grin, before Katara could demand more information. Irritation and excitement warred within Katara,

"Has your Lotus contacts not already sent you the news?" She asked snippily. It was too hot for Zuko to get upset. He had grown up feeling like his Uncle _always _knew more than he did...and now his wife, too, though his close friend Admiral Jee assured him that this was the case with all husbands and wives, and not limited to the Fire Nation royalty. Sweat beaded on his forehead and rolled down his neck.

"The new Prince was born, and both he and Suki are very healthy." A servant appeared with several bowls of water, and Katara obliged by freezing them into small ice-chips, which they began chewing and dropping into their tea. The ones left in the bowl began melting rapidly, and Katara let them go. It'd take too much energy to maintain in this heat anyways. "The naming ceremony will be held in a few weeks, which my brother his hoping to celebrate on Kyoshi with Suki's father,"

"Ahh!!" Exclaimed Iroh, passing around a tray of fruit that everyone waved away. "So fortunate! Two healthy births, one daughter, one son, in about a year! Truly the Spirits are watching the Hakoda Clan!"

"Well undoubtedly," Kanna grunted, and fidgeted listlessly in the heat. Iroh cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, so Katara diplomatically offered,

"Princess Yue, the Moon Spirit is very...invested in my family,"

"Perhaps some of her blessings will rub off on other members of the Hakoda clan..." Iroh trailed off suggestively, his bushy white eyebrows lifting so his eyes could twinkle in response to Zuko's glare.

"The Southern Prince does have strong ties to the Spirit Yue, so I've heard." Zuko added in an attempt to stave off an unpleasant conversation. It was really too hot for any sort of this conversation. And his conniving uncle was already two steps away from slipping fertility drugs into Katara's mint tea in his desperate bid for grand-nephews and grand-nieces. And he really didn't need his wife's tempestuous anger aroused again. "That's why they call him Moon-Talker" he added lamely, halfway between a statement and a question.

"Yeah, I did hear someone call him that a couple months ago," Katara put in, grateful for an avoidance of the subject. "It's strange," she added, almost to herself. She found it hard to believe that loyal subjects and respectful allies gave her goofy, stinky brother titles of such honor. THen, she supposed it was even stranger that people also gave her long lists of honorifics. "We kind of collect titles," she added, thinking of her own. Last week's announcement of the hospital dedication had encouraged her supporters in the Fire Nation to begin calling her the 'Painted Lady', which had previously only been used by citizens from the Black Cliffs Archipelago. She was flattered, of course, and less nervous about being identified with the _true _Painted Lady spirit if the Fire Nation thought the title originated from the hospital dedication.

"It's a side effect of royalty," Iroh said, allowing himself to be distracted from the subject of babies. "or a side-effect of being a war hero, I suppose." He grinned at Zuko, pride open on his features. "When he was just a newborn, Zuko had a list of titles longer than his cute little-"

"_Uncle." _Zuko said in warning and horror, rubbing a damp cloth across his neck. Iroh chuckled.

"I don't suppose it was the same with your family," he smiled expansively at Katara, passing the fruit around again, "Despite all your titles now, King Hakoda didn't assume power until the end of the war-" Despite the peaceful atmosphere and Iroh's easygoing expression, Katara bristled at the potential slight, but the harsh tones of her grandmother silenced her.

"I assure you, General Iroh, my son-in-law was not without place or power, as a respected chief leader and famed warrior." Iroh raised his hands in a gesture of supplication, but Kanna's eyes were bright with anger, "And, General, Katara is not the first Sifu of an Avatar in our family." This time Iroh looked nothing less than shocked. "My grandfather, Master Sokku, may his memory be as persistant as the tides, was Sifu of Avatar Roku."

"What?" Zuko asked inelegantly, jerking his head around so fast he cricked his neck. Even Kanna couldn't hide a smile at his perplexed expression. But Katara didn't even know this, either. She stared openmouthed at her grandmother, whos eyes had gone misty and faraway.

"Your wife's great-great grandfather was your great-grandfather's Water Sifu, Fire Lord," she told Zuko. Iroh leaned forward, earnest.

"I was unaware! How surprising...We were aware that such roles often traveled in families, but...we thought that the lineage of Sifu Sokku died out with his son..." Old anger stole its way into Kanna's thick wrinkles.

"Perhaps your White Lotus records neglected to account for a disinherited daughter that ran off to the other Pole, General Iroh," she said, age and old pain making her voice harsh. Katara looked down at her tea mug and swirled it, feeling slightly embarrassed, for both her grandmother's obvious pain, as well as the sexism and backwardness of her Tribe. She tried to tell herself that this was a taste of what Zuko felt every moment, knowing what the Fire Nation had done, being guilty not for ones own actions, but the actions of their Peoples...but her husband was leaning eagerly towards her Gran-Gran.

"But your grandfather, Master Sokku, he must have been an incredible bender, to teach the Avatar..." Zuko said, his voice serious. He thirsted for news of his long-unknown other great-grandfather. Proof that he wasn't doomed to continue the Azulon-Sozin-Ozai heritage of insanity, cruelty, and war. The Fire Sages sought to keep impeccable records, but many were "lost" - more likely destroyed by one of his forefathers.

"From the tales I've heard, your facial structure favors his influence," she said quietly, her eyes dim.

"Such incredible skill," Iroh interjected, looking from his nephew to the watertribe woman, his voice wheedling as he leaned towards the ornery matriarch, "Such might and power has truly been passed down through the generations, from Sokku to his son-"

"My father? The bull-seal? No doubt his stubborn memory will outlast even the tides. He cared little for the future of his daughter, already at childbearing age and not yet wed, and died himself, leaving me unprotected." Iroh gaped for a moment before jumping up

"Er, I'll get some more chilled tea, Zuko, why don't you help your old uncle?" Katara had to smile as the Dragon of the West beat a quick retreat from the half-circle of chairs to the small supply room. He easily could have summoned a servant, but under the irritation of Kanna, even the great General cowered.

The Dragon of the West cast a sideways glance at his nephew, before returning her gaze to the curved back of the elder woman, making a fuss of pouring more tea.

"She is a formidable woman, with strong opinions," he muttered. Zuko hid a snort, and helped his uncle stir fresh mint leaves, cucumber, and a slice of lime into the tea.

"It runs in the family," he advised him. Iroh rolled his eyes, then exhaled sharply.

"Nevertheless, the Lady Kanna appears to be very fond of you, Fire Lord Zuko," he said puzzlingly. Zuko couldn't hide a grin as his uncles own lips turned downward into a perplexed frown. He had the strangest feeling that he might be turning into his uncle. He hid a sigh.

"I suppose it's my dashing way with ladies, Uncle. I could offer you some advice for wooing women but-" he broke off as his words were drowned out by his uncle's good-natured guffaws. Katara and Kanna looked curiously at them, so Zuko made a show of carrying out the pitcher.

"Fire Lady Katara, would you oblige us with more ice?" Iroh asked, guesturing gallantly. Katara smiled.

"Of course. I can get some from the stream above, and purify it." The same mechanical waterworks that made a waterfall in her private garden and a stream in Zuko's originated as a small pool and fountain in Iroh's quarters. Zuko, who had just sat down, stood up quickly when Katara rose, and carried an extra shallow bowl for her. "Thank you," she said, her tone bordering on surprise.

Iroh watched them ascend the short, stone staircase, the beginnings of a smile on his lips and a rekindling of hope...He turned when he heard fidgeting, and saw Katara's grandmother, uncomfortable and unhappy in the heat, sitting unsteadily. He sat down next to her. He viewed much of his life like a Pai Sho game - though his nephew might scoff - but Kanna represented a tile that he didn't understand - or trust. And yet she was, by marriage, part of the royal family. Iroh _liked _people, he honestly did, and he also liked knowing what they thuoght of him, where they stood. And Lady Kanna's on-going belligerence was something he did not quite comprehend, or feel like he understood. He had tried being friendly, charming, disarming...he now attempted blatant honesty.

"Why don't you enjoy my company, Lady Kanna, do I offend you?"

"I don't trust you," the woman said, her voice raspy, and slightly weak. The dragon made a noise in protest, but Kanna cut across it, her voice gaining strength. "You espouse equality between the nations, balance for the world, yet you would always put your family first, despite any destiny or balance, and that is your greatest deception."

"Lady Kanna," Iroh objected, finding his voice that echoed up from his barrel chest, "My eyes have been opened to the delicate, vital balance of the universe. As a Grand Master with the White Lotus, I learned the equality of all nations, all elements, and I dedicated myself to restoring balance, a balance that, admittedly, my family destroyed."

"A balance that smiled upon your beloved nephew. Had the universe required Zuko's death for balance - you would not have complied. The so called balance of the universe aligned with your goals - aligned with the most favorable destiny for your nephew."

"Fate has not always smiled upon myself and those I hold dear, Lady Kanna." Iroh's voice remained calm and smooth. "I lost my son, Lu-Ten-"

"Nevertheless, you do not hold my trust. Nor my respect. General, I too lost a child - my only child. I have heard the sad tale of your son, and I am sorry for your loss. But ou cannot use bereavement to excuse yourself of your responsibilities, nor of your blame. Though I lost my daughter, I focused on the good of my clan and village. The greatest sins are those of inaction. You were next in line for the throne, General Iroh. You were not an old man, you could have sired more heirs. You gave up your throne, you gave up the chance to take control over the Fire Nation, lead it to peace. Instead, you allowed Ozai to assume control - to continue and to escalate the war."

"...nothing wrong with a life of simplicity....peaceful prosperity..." he trailed off.

"The royals do not have such luxury. Does my Katara not deserve simplicity? A life in the peaceful south pole with her family? But in this delicate post-war, she sacrifices her happiness, dedicates her life to rebuild this world the Fire Nation destroyed." Iroh bowed his head, and looked years older. Kanna straighted her curved spine, and lifted her heavily lined features. Kanna had stood up unsteadily, she reached no higher than Iroh's shoulders. "You cannot pretend to be innocent of any of the wrongs of your family, General. Had you accepted your destiny and responsibility more than ten years ago, and ruled the Fire Nation, then my granddaughter would not have to be here, tied to the destiny you-" There was a strangled croak of rage, before trailing off into a rattling breath. Iroh, who had been standing frozen under the ancient woman's tirade, stepped backwards as the spell was broken, then suddenly lunged forward, barely catching the wrinkled, frail body of the water tribe matriarch as it crumpled towards the floor.

"Lady Kanna! Lady Kanna! Lady Katara?!?" Katara turned to look through the door to see her grandmothers tiny frame prone on the floor, with the retired General cradling her head. She thrust the bowl at Zuko blindly, and he juggled to catch it, before noticing that it was already empty. Water was wreathing Katara's slender fingers and already glowing before she had even reached her grandmother.

A panicked ten minutes later, Katara had stabilized her Gran-Gran enough to summon Zuko's royal guard and help her grandmother back to the Fire Lady's chambers. Katara kept her hands glued to her grandmothers frail body, the fear on her face illuminated by the pale blue glow of her bending.

* * *

Inuka was with her Gran-Gran, keeping her small bedroom at a reasonable temperature, and monitoring her body rhythms to allowed Katara some time to rest. On-Ji had returned from the mews, having dispatched several hawks to her father and brother. Based on what she knew of Sokka's travel plans, he'd be the most likely to come. It wasn't common knowledge, but he was visiting water tribe fleets in the Earth Kingdom, making a surprise inspection after Kyoshi. He'd be closest to come to the Fire Nation to get her Gran-Gran.

And bring her back to the North Pole.

Katara knew that her Gran-Gran missed Pakku desperately. She also knew that she was seriously endangering her health by living in the hot and dry Fire Nation. Her gran gran had gven her entire life to protecting the tribes, and Katara could hardly demand that she also give her twilight years to helping her stubborn granddaughter who had got herself invovled in the delicate and deadly court of a foreign nation.

Would her gran-gran even survive to return to her orginal homeland – the North Pole – and to the igloo of the man who had loved her for well over half a century?

She wandered out into her small garden, and put her hands on a lizardbird-bath, all the water long since evaporated. Night had fallen, but it was still oppressively hot, and waterfall had all but dried.

"Yue, care for my grandmother," Katara whispered, feeling helpless and miserable. The glow of the night sky coalesced, but it was barely a sliver in the sky, and the dry, dead, air of the Fire Nation was without a breath of wind, moisture, or response from the Moon Spirit. Katara took a calming breath, feeling utterly alone. _The same blood runs in your veins, _she told herself firmly_ the same love of life and love of others runs through your grandmother...the same will to live.  
_

She drew a breath, and calmed her fear. She knew her grandmother would survive. She had seen inside her body, into her bloods pathways. Gran-Gran was strong. She would return to the North Pole, and regain her health, and enjoy her remaining time in the mortal world with her husband. As she tried to calm her fear, her emotions morphed into something she hadnt felt in a long time. As soon as she recognized it, she immideiately tried to hide it, to pus it away, to not waste time on it…

Self pity. Why was her grandmother leaving her? What was Katara going to do without her?

Footsteps sounded behind her.

"I thought you might be here," Zuko's deep voice sounded. Katara tried not to jump, and turned halfway to see him walk out into her private garden. She had expected Jian. The Fire Lord had let down his topknot, he had obviously come from his own chambers. Katara hadn't seen his hair out of its golden cuff in years, it felt like. His dark black bangs framing his face, it softened his scar and made him look years younger. He looked down at her, hovering awkwardly for a moment. "I let myself in. Inuka and On-Ji were caring for your grandmother, I hope it's-" Katara let out a strangled exhale, halfway between a laugh at his discomfort and a sob at her grandmother's precarious condition. She immediately covered her mouth, embarrassment at the unpleasant noise and the obvious emotion, and tried frantically to control herself. She did _not _need to go to pieces in front of Zuko. Not now. Not when she was finally feeling as if she had the rhythm of the court down in her veins, and at least a tenuous anchor of power in the Fire Nation. And she especially did not want to come off as _weak..._if her Gran-Gran left the Fire Nation....or even if the worse should happen, she truly did not need the Fire Lord to think her incapacitated or vulnerable without her grandmother...

Zuko placed a large hand onto her shoulder, and Katara was surprised not only by the physical contact and the expression of sympathy on the Fire Lords' face.

"You're an incredible healer, Master Katara. And Lady Kanna's related to you, after all, the matriarch of what amounts to the strongest, most stubborn family in the Water Tribe..." he trailed off as Katara heaved a quavering giggle in spite of herself. "I remember when my Uncle was injured during the war, by Azula...I was alone, " He moved his hand on her neck and shoulder. Katara was exhausted. The strain of cooling both her own body as well as her Gran-Gran's all day, topped off with the panic and non-stop healing and bending in the drought of the Fire Nation had left her completely drained. She leaned backwards, haflway into him and half onto the empty lizardbird-bath "I just remember feeling so scared for my Uncle, and so helpless. And terrified of what I would do if the worst was to happen... but I couldn't even rationally _conceptualize _that, it was just too awful...and to make matters worse, I had pig-headedly refused the help of a Master Healer when it was offered..." She fought back another weak giggle. Zuko's hand moved restlessly, somehow soothing the strained muscles that had been bent over her grandmother's body on the table for the past hour or so. She was surprised at his open honesty, as well as his emotional and physical support. She was even more shocked at her body's immediate and treacherous response.

She was just tired and scared. Her Gran-Gran had almost died today. It had to be the stress. And she could more sense the solidity and strength of his chest behind her. He was tall, and broad shouldered, and she could just lean a little backwards, against his muscular chest...

It had to be Yue. Her inner balance swirled in a pattern she had only identified with the moon, but it _couldn't _be the Moon Spirit - she was merely a crescent in the sky...Or he had to be Fire Bending, the way his finger seemed to burn as they traced her shoulderblades. There could be no other explanation to how she could feel the reverberations of his warm hand and large fingers that spred over her shoulder to the back of her neck even through her silks.

Katara was instantly terrified. For some reason she thought of the day in Omashu, at King Bumi's funeral, and her private conversation with Zuko. But she didn't think of how her friend had taken it upon him self to find her and comfort her after she and Aang had fought, but rather the swooping, wild feeling inside that had suddenly differentiated that moment from all the others...

It scared the spirits out of her.

"Are you going to be ok tonight?" he asked her, a little roughly but still gentle. Katara froze, hypersensitive, such a loaded question. If she said 'no', what could he do? He couldn't fix this situation. He couldn't heal her Gran-Gran. He _certainly _couldn;t help her keep her head above the rapids of the Fire Nation court and maintain power when her staunchest ally was lying unconscious on a cot...There was no rational or sane reason she could answer no. But she would be lying if she said 'yes'. It was utterly unfair of him to make it personal – he hadn't asked her such a question or trodden onto such dangerous territory since before their marriage. Katara's emotions boiled and rolled, and with a gargantuan effort she managed to buckle them down.

"Thank you," she manged to croak, before she gathered up the rest of her sanity and composure and beat a rapid retreat inside from the gardens, then into her private bedchamber, leaving the Fire Lord alone in her private garden.


	27. Age of Glass

Chapter 27: Age of Glass

* * *

_I think this was my favorite chapter to write...I hope you enjoy it!!! And thanks to moontears8 for encouraging me to get my rear in gear :)_

* * *

Standing on the bow of the ship, the Southern Wolf stared up at the crescent moon. He missed Yue desperately. The gentle, glowing curve was perfect in its symmetry and graceful in its arc against the sky...but of course Prince Sokka preferred her whole, full, and dominating the night sky with her incandescent glory.

_Is my grandmother with you? _He wanted to ask silently. The cold of the air rushing against him as the boat made record time through the ocean numbed his body, and the swaying of the ship made him feel almost as if he was floating upwards, into the serene night sky...

"Sokka." He would know his wife's voice even in his sleep, but he didn't turn. "Sokka," she said again, insistent. "Your grandmother will be fine. Katara said she had stabilized her. We're just going back to escort her to the North Pole for her health." The earthy warmth and firm sense of his wife's statement made him sigh.

"I know." He admitted, not turning around. Did Kanna and Katara hear Yue calling the same way he did? Kanna must hear it - his Gran-Gran heard everything. There was no way Katara could hear it - or else she could never have survived for long away from the Tribes and the Poles. _Or does she just not listen?_ He wondered to himself vaguely. Uplifting his chin to allow his face greatest access to Yue's limited light.

"Oh, by Kyoshi," Suki said without venom, and yanked her husband's arms around, depositing something heavy into it. The warm bundle of his son dragged Sokka back to earth by the pure humanity of the soggy diaper and fussy noises his young wolf cub was making, the faint echoes of Yue and her vague benevolence ringing in his bloodstream...paired with something else...not quite loneliness, but a vague longing. Suki touched his face, gentle but strong. "We can leave the children with my parents in Kyoshi. My cousin Taka is still nursing her daughter, and I know my mother would give her fans to have the kids for awhile. And we're making a stop," she told him firmly. "We're going to get on the Patola Westerlies up the coast - pick up King Toph - then all visit Katara, doesn't that sound great?" He turned to her finally, his eyes passing over her pretty features. He pursed his lips in question, but she only smiled warmly saying, "Everything will be fine, and it'll be great to see everyone again." Sokka nodded, and allowed Suki to take the newborn out of his arms again, steering him back down below deck, out of the silvery, seductive light of the moon. "Let's go to bed now, come back to me, Sokka. Yue will sleep tomorrow eve, a new moon, and us mortals need their sleep too."

* * *

The Water Tribe vessel made excellent time, with the prevailing Patola current pulling them westward. As Suki had instructed the captain of the ship, they came slightly into port to meet with a small, metal skiff bearing King Toph. A little irritable, seasick, and slightly worse for the wear after her campaign in the desert, the blind earthbender was nevertheless excited, as always, to see Sokka and Suki. It had been too long.

When they arrived in the port of the Fire Nation, worry over his grandmother's condition eclipsed all of Sokka's concerns. Upon beingn greeted by his royal sister, the went immediately to Kanna's quarters, kept cool by Inuka and one of Ambassador Akano's waterbenders. Kanna was lucid, and excited to see her grandson and hear about his new children. Katara insisted the conversation be kept short - and Sokka agreeably left his Gran-Gran to nap, feeling slightly more at ease with the situation. After a long discussion with his sister, the Prince agreed that the best course of action would be to return Kanna to the North Pole. He was, however, loathe to leave his younger sister without family.

"You look thin, Katara," he said softly. "Is Zuko taking care of you? I'll break his face. Are you working too hard?"

"I'm fine, worry-walrus," Katara did her best to laugh off his concern, and truly, what did she have to complain of, really? "Of course I work hard, there's a lot to do here. Besides, the diet here is different. More fresh produce - less animal fats. And remember - it's not as cold here, I don't need to be kept warm!"

"You're telling me," he gasped melodramatically, "This heat is brutal, how do you handle it?"

"It's not the most pleasant time to be in the Fire Nation," the Fire Lady admitted, "You get used to it, though," Sokka had enough to worry about with Gran-Gran and his young children. He didn't need Katara adding any concerns into the mix.

"So you think it'd be best to leave Gran at the North Pole?" Sokka asked, as they exited Katara's sitting room and made their way down the tall, imposing stone hallway of the palace. Their voices echoed through the hot, still air. "What of the South? It was her home for any number of years, you know. She would be with me and Suki, the little ones, and Dad, of course...she's familiar with the South, she might be more comfortable..."

"We could." Katara agreed thoughtfully, "But honestly, she may be weak right now, but her body is still strong. She could have years left..." Katara paused again. "She sacrificed her life to help our Southern village, then she came to the Fire Nation with me, but she was born in the North. And frankly, she deserves some time with Pakku."

"Yeah, the poor guy. Talk about dedication..." Sokka grinned. The two siblings continued on their way to a small, private dining area, in a cool, stone, half-basement, where their other friends were waiting. "Well, I suppose that's that. As long as Suki and I are all the way here in the Fire Nation, we might as well span the globe and go to the North. Suki's mum was so excited to have the young ones for awhile, she never got over us deciding to settle in the Pole rather than Kyoshi...she loves having the little cubs around. Anyways, we'll bring Gran-Gran up to the Pole, pass on Dad's greetings to King Arnook and Queen Alakuu while we're there." Katara nodded, and slipped her hand onto Sokka's arm. He grinned down at her.

Arriving at the small dining hall, Sokka made arragements to move his Grandmother to a comfortable room on his boat, and for one of his warriors to keep the temperature of the berth reasonable. He also conferred quickly with the captain of his ship. The tides and winds were very favorable, and Sokka and Suki would leave tomorrow afternoon. Katara bit back a sigh of sadness thatthey would be leaving so soon. She did suppose that she hadn't even expected to see her brother and sister-in-law for another year, at least. She was grateful for the time they had together, however limited, though she did wish it was under different circumstances...

They were seated around an informal table. Zuko waved servants in, carrying dishes of light fare. He had them placed around the table.

"I can provide passage on one of my air-ships traveling in the direction of Omashu, also leaving tomorrow morning, if you'd like, Toph," Zuko offered.

"Ugh, air-travel...the only thing worse than sea-travel," Toph griped. "But I thanks, I guess...I suppose there are one or two things I should be taking care of in Omashu..." She gave a wicked grin.

"Something to drink, perhaps," Zuko ordered an attendant, then glanced at his wife, "The bottles my Uncle and I set aside earlier." He motioned the servants to uncork the bottles. A large, twisted and brown bottle was uncorked, and copious amounts of smoke poured out. "Burning Bourbon?" he insisted, and had the servant pour some into his glass and Sokkas. Another glass bottle was produced and opened, to reveal not smoke, but faint pink, lightly popping bubbles. "And this is Sparklers' Best," he said, and poured some for Katara and Suki. "I thought you might like it," he said with a fairly confident grin. Intrigued, Katara sniffed the glass carefully, and wrinkled her nose as the bubbles went up it. Suki took a sip.

"It tickles!" she said, "but it's so good!!" Zuko tried to pour some for Toph but the look the blind girl threw in his general direction could make grown men run crying.

"Don't you give me any of that bubbly shit, where's the bourbon?" Zuko grinned and tipped the bottle into Toph's glass. The smoke poured over the rim, heavy in the hot air. Toph took a long drought, and smacked her lips. "Wowee, Sparks, thats the stuff!" Sokka had taken a sip along with Toph, was gasping after a coughing fit. Katara, emboldened by her brothers' struggles to swallow the liquor, took an experimental sip of her own pink liquid, and tried not to be too enthused by the sweet, bubbling, deceptively strong beverage in front of her.

They drank as they talked, laughing and interrupting each other, enjoying the company and catching up on each others lives. There was only so much that could be conferred through letters, and Zuko wrote almost as rarely as Toph. The small earthbender filled them in on her campaign in the Si Wong, and what had been resolved between herself and the Hammi Tribe of Sandbenders. Sokka shook his head, admiringly.

"By La, Toph, you're the only person in the enter world who can declare war on part of your own kingdom, conquer the Desert of the Dead, then come back with a husband." Toph grinned widely, her white teeth splitting her face.

"He's a war prize," the little King clarified. "And a hostage to ensure ongoing cooperation of the Hammi Tribe."

"I just can't believe you didn't invite us to the wedding!" Katara exclaimed, choosing to ignore how Toph qualified her marriage. She had pestered Toph to let her heal some of her bruises and burns from the desert, but, as to be expected, she was rebuffed as mothering. But in all honestly, was pleased with how happy the young earthbender looked.

"Psh, a wedding" Toph snorted loudly "What, so you could make a big deal of it? Drag me to a spa? Put makeup on me and parade me in front of a mirror that I'll never see? _No thank you!_"

"Oh but Toph," gushed Suki, "I still wish we could have been there for you! There's so much excitement and preparation needed for the wedding, the guests, then of course the _wedding night_..." The brown-haired girl looked at Sokka adoringly, then winked naughtily at her sister-in-law, "Right, Katara?" She didn't even dare to look towards Zuko. Katara gave a weak, uncomfortable smile, but didn't say anything – she didn't want Toph to pick up on her vibrations if she lied. But thankfully, the young King was too excited to pay attention to any quiet movements, and she certainly couldn't see Katara's empty smile.

"Psh, been there, done that." Toph dismissed, leaning the chair back on two legs.

"Toph!" exclaimed Sokka, shocked as a mother hen. Toph took a slug of her still smoking whiskey.

"What? I wasn't about to marry the guy until I found out if he could perform or not. And _man _can he perform." Zuko bit back a snort of laughed. "He was a little, um, reserved...maybe even unwilling at first, he was being difficult and petulant about the whole conquering the desert and all the Sand-bender thing, but he saw things my way eventually, so to speak." Zuko refilled her glass and his own.

"So, King Toph…will this gentleman be taking the title of Queen?" They all laughed, but Toph shook her head.

"Dunno. Don't care. He's son of the Chief of the Hammi, already the largest tribe...soon to be the richest...and besides, he's the husband of King Toph. I think that's enough for now. I'm sure some annoying nobles will figure something out for him.." She paused. "But damn those sand-benders put up a good fight. Almost didn't get them. I really could have used some airbenders to combat that sand. I can't wait till Aang spawns a few more and they grow up. I'd kill to have some airbending mercs in my repertoire."

There were a few heartbeats of silence that greeted the short blind girls statements. Katara wanted to scold her, but was still struggling to decide on which of Toph's statements were most objectionable when Suki broke in;

"So speaking of the Avatar, and of unions," Suki arched her brow at Toph delicately, before saying, "Did you hear Aang's taken a new consort?"

"Yes, but I hadn't heard any details though" Katara said, instantly distracted. She looked away from Toph and down to the table, turning her cup in her hands. She had been so focused on the politics and struggles of the Fire Nation – she really should have kept up her correspondence with Aang better. She missed her friend. And not to mention she was obviously missing important happenings in the world – like the Avatar's second consort. She didn't even know her name.

"Her name is Jinjia, I believe, a pretty name." Suki answered her unspoken question, "She's earth kingdom."

"No," Toph disagreed combatively, "I heard she was a nomad."

"Perhaps," Suki said agreeably, finishing her glass and pursing her lips. An attendant hurried over and filled the glass again. "She's moved with some of her family to the Eastern Air Temple, to live with that Guru-"

"And I heard she's gotta bun in the oven already," Toph interrupted again. "Forget the Avatar's cosmic power, the world trembles before the _reproductive _power of the Avatar," she quipped. Sokka roared with laugher. Katara couldn't hide her grin. She took a swig of her drink.

"How many does he have?"

"Oh dear," Suki said primly. "Well, with Jinjia expecting, and Ty-Lee has three,"

"And she's pregnant again" Zuko interjected quietly. "Just received the letter today, she thinks its at least twins, if not another set of triplets."

"Could be pushing around seven," Sokka estimated.

"By La," breathed Katara, "Well, I'm pretty sure the spirit world is giving him some help, he's got to repopulate the air nation."

"And he's well on his way to doing it in record time" exclaimed her brother.

"Speaking of record time – and babies - Princess Yupia has begun talking" Suki added proudly.

"It's getting her to stop that's the trick," muttered Sokka, for which his wife smacked him with a decorative fan. But the Water Prince was a proud father, despite his jibs, ad added, "And my son, born only six months ago, going to be strong as his father…"

"So tell me," Katara had to ask, "How was the naming ceremony? I hear Headman Oyaji of Kyoshi was making some noise about the choice of name..." Sokka stared at his sister suspiciously. Her face was a picture of innocence, although a red flush had begun to creep up her cheeks. He answered with an injured dignity.

"It's the perfect mix, a water creature from Suki's home. Water and Earth - representative of our relationship – "

"You named your son after a _creature_?" Toph asked abruptly. Suki's face was even redder than Katara's in an effort to hold in her giggles.

"Poor little Unagi," Katara said, shaking her head in mock sorrow. "Named for the giant eel that almost ate the avatar" Zuko and Toph roared with laugher.

"It represents a creature of the water living in the area of earth kingdom, from my wife's home! The perfect blending of water and earth!!" Sokka said, outraged. He turned to Suki, who dutifully turned to her friends,

"Now, don't mock Prince Unagi." But the table shook with unconstrained laughed. Sokka tossed back a shot before standing up, slightly unsteadily.

"I am Prince of the Southern Water Tribes, and as such I demand respect for myself and my royal bloodlines!" He glared balefully at Zuko and Toph, though a grin played along his lips "I demand respect – and I will punish those who mock the son of the southern wolf!" He picked up the smoking bottle of bourbon and filled Toph and Zuko's glasses to the brim. "You're punishment!" he proclaimed, sitting down with a wild flourish. Obediently, the two took the shots, before Zuko belched fire and said,

"This is my Palace – my kingdom! I am Fire Lord and master on this land! And I decree that the women of this table are required to drink!" He guestered at Suki, Katara, and Toph who all obediently tipped their glasses up

"It's my turn now," Suki said, swallowing, and glaring wickedly at the water tribe siblings, "As Princess of the Southern Pole and Former Captain of Kyoshi Warriors, I demand that all must drink if they had ever been tied to a tree by your future spouse!" Toph roared. The water tribe sibling grimaced and each took a shot. Zuko looked at Suki in shock and hilarity.

"When did you tie Sokka to a tree?" Suki giggled prettily

"I suppose its not as…infamous...as when you tied Katara to that tree…but when when he first came to Kyoshi, we ambushed them and tied them all up!" Bypassing the fact that he has summarily nearly burned her home on Kyoshi to the ground a few days later, Zuko chortled;

"That must have been quite the trip, that's not all that happened, at least from what I've heard – so I decree that all women at this table are to drink if you have ever dressed a boy up in a female's clothing!" Zuko watched as Suki shugged good-naturedly and threw back the sake. He turned abruptly when Katara also daintily took a shot.

"You let Sweetness dress you up?!" Toph screamed into the Fire Lord's face

"NO!" shouted Zuko, before Sokka began to bang riotously on the table with his fist in sudden understanding

"Ahhhahaha, NO! _Aang!_ She dressed Aang up like Avatar Kyoshi once!"

"No!!!" gasped Suki, scandalized, Zuko burst out laughing, and Katara defended herself zealously.

"I was channeling the spirit of Kyoshi! I was calling the former Avatar!" she looked around wildly, "Sokka! Tell them! I was channeling –" But the table had dissolved into hysterics. Katara blustered again, but Zuko laid a large palm onto her shoulder.

"It's ok, its ok – hahahah. Channeling the former avatar, of course – hahaha, I can't believe I haven't heard of this before – hahaha." Tears streamed from Toph's glassy eyes, as she laughed from deep within her belly.

"Fine!" Katara looked determined. "Drink if you fight with metal, weapon or element!" she crowed triumphantly, as everyone around the table groaned and took a shot. It continued, the young leaders laughing, drinking, and shouting out commands:

"Drink if you were a character portrayed by Ember Island Players in their avatar play!"

"Drink if you're a bender!"

"Dink if you've got kids!"

"Drink if you passed ice-drodging!"

"Drink if you've pretended to be a 'melon lord'"

"Drink if you got your ass handed to you by melon lord!"

"Drink if you've been to Boiling Rock!"

"Drink if you went to Earth Rumble Six!"

"Drink if you know the song 'Secret Tunnel!"

"Drink if you've been to the Spirit World!"

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning, the refrain of 'Girls from Ba Sing Se' echoed out over the small dining hall. The tune was unintelligible, but the slurred words allowed it to be at least minutely recognizable. And, of course, the older servers recognized the drunken lyrics from when Iroh was a young prince, carousing about the palace. Stifling smiles, a few servants appeared to lead Prince Sokka – and carry Princess Suki – to their guest quarters.

Toph stomped along, too, hiccupping wildly, with every jump of her chest, the ground gave a small leap in response; dust fell from mouldings and glasses clinked.

Zuko was a Sifu of the Avatar, he was the Dragon of the East, Protector of the Ember Isles, and Fire Lord over the entire Fire Nation. If he wanted to, he could walk without assistance to his own quarters. So, swaying and staggering, he did.

Katara was also a Sifu of the Avatar, she was a Master Healer, Princess of the Northern Water Tribes, and Fire Lady. She couldn't have walked without assistance if she had wanted to.

"_Girls in the city…look so pretty…" _it came out half in sing-song, half a gasp. One of her arms was slung around Zuko's middle, and he had an arm around her shoulders. She leaned heavily on him, and the two began their swaying, staggering journey back to their quarters. Miraculously, the managed. The few servants, who had been hovering, torn between humor and concern, waited until the heavy door swung shut. Then they burst out laughing. Respectfully, of course.

Whether it was because she was wrapped around the human equivalent of a furnace, or truly drunk, but Katara was unbearably hot. She shrugged off her outer-robe carelessly, attempted to hang them over a chair. Zuko turned to look at her, and unknowingly half lost control of his head – he supposed all the whiskey had made it heavy. Yes. That was it. When he recentered it, she was standing, her face flushed and her lips slightly parted. She was at a distinct angle, leaning heavily on a table. Her hair had come undone long before, and hung in unruly waves around her face.

Quite suddenly, Katara, who had been very willing to stare vacantly off into space and listen to the buzz of the alcohol in her brain, became aware that Zuko was kissing her. _Kissing _kissing her. He had stepped forward and, holding her shoulders, had his lips pressed urgently against hers. In an instant, her nerves enflamed, burning, mixing with the pleasant haze. They both almost toppled over. Zuko stood again, then leaned forward, anchoring his hands on the table on either side of her to help keep him steady. Katara leaned forward, towards her very drunk husbands' body. Kissing, fumbling, and breathing heavily, the two made their clumsy way to the bed. Katara didn't even _know _how she got there. She wondered when she had left the small hall. _Hm. Strange. La_, she was so drunk. But there were other distractions. Like Zuko's robe. She took it off.

Pressing her hands onto his abdomen and chest, she let her palms trace the sharp relief of his muscles, her fingers tingling with desire and alcohol. After a few clumsy bumps, his lips found her neck to meet her brown skin. She stretched her head backwards to give him more room. She heard a low moan, but wasn't sure if it was she or Zuko.

They both lost their balance and fell over again onto the bed, tangling up awkwardly. Zuko managed to brace himself and roll over onto his elbows, his features fuzzy. Katara was just catching snatches of his body, dipping in and out, like a ship bobbing on the horizon, she ducked down with the lows into pleased darkness, then up again on the swell, to her husbands face hovering above her, kissing her neck, her chest, hands tangling in her hair.

His mouth tasted strongly of whisky, but hers was cloyingly sweet. Zuko didn't care, he kissed her furiously, alcohol and need pounding at his brain. He paused for a breath, and looked down at her face, her eyes more than half closed, one hand draped over his back, the other splayed helplessly, as if it was too heavy for her to hold.

Agni, she was so fucking hot.

The world greyed, fuzzed, then within the hum of the liquor, went black.


	28. Attic

**Chapter 28: Attic**

_Sorry about the delay! Thanks for reading - hope you enjoy._

* * *

Katara woke slowly, to extreme discomfort. She was on a _very _hard mattress. Odd. _La _her body balance was off. She had a _serious _lack of water in her system. She'd have to fix that. First, she'd have to find clothes, for some reason she wasn't wearing any.

_FOR THE LOVE OF LA! _She nearly screamed aloud. She was in _Zuko's _bed. _With _Zuko. And she was _naked. _

She needed to get out of there. She needed to fix her water balance. She needed to find some clothes. And not wake her snoring husband. She carefully eased her way off his mattress, and grabbed the first piece of clothing she could find. It happened to be the Fire Lord's formal, outer silk. She threw it on, and made a silent, mad dash through their common room to her own quarters. She shed the red silk like it was something distasteful, and wrapped herself in a pale blue wrap that was lying on a stool. Wincing, she grabbed a bowl of water, and drank half of it, before using the other half to glove her hand with glow, and applying it to her stomach and forehead, attempting to heal herself. Footsteps sounded behind her.

_"Don't. Say. A. Word_" she snarled into Inuka's grinning face. Her best friend swallowed whatever comment she was about to make, and fetched Katara another bowl of water. She didn't wipe that damn grin off her face, though. With the second bowl of water, Katara held a glowing hand over her abdomen carefully, teasing and testing.

She didn't remember last night. She didn't remember anything – a few relevant memories surfaced through the haze. Battling extreme embarrassment, she suppressed them violently, blushing. _La. One stupid…drunken night… _"La!" she finally exclaimed aloud. How could she have been so _stupid_? All of her careful planning, all of her contingencies to handle the Ministers, the Sages...it all was to waste! Furious with herself, she yanked the water around across her skin. She exhaled a long, low sigh of relief. She was not pregnant. She pulled more water from the bowl, and probed deeped. _Curious. _Upon further examination of her relevant anatomy, she discovered that whatever had caused her to end up naked in her husband's bed actually hadn't consided of…well…that particular act...and if it had...there seemed to be no lasting consequences of it, either way. She squeezed her eyes shut against the humiliation and fear, before opening them and heaving a sigh of relief. She drank the rest of the water thirstily. Against all rational expectations - with endless thanks to La, Twi, Yue – whatever spirits were looking out for her, they must have been too drunk to actually _do _anything- anything...well, with any lasting results. She would have laughed if she hadn't been so disquieted by the whole fiasco.

Her head was still a little delicate, so she drank a bit more water, then called On-Ji to fetch a robe for her to see Toph, Suki, and Sokka off at the port.

* * *

Zuko woke up, and immediately regretted it. He had a furious, vicious, pounding hangover, and his mouth tasted like ash and shit. _Ugh. _He sat up, and regretted it, but now that he was sitting he might as well stand. That was even worse. He regretted ever waking up, and perhaps even, at this point, regretted being born.

He looked down at the floor. There, pooled by his bed, was the distinctly blue color of his wife's robes. _Now why are Katara's robes in my bedchambers?_

_Agni…_he thought, and held his throbbing head in the palm of his hand. _What happened last night? _It probable didnt bode well for him, whatever it was. He wondered if Katara would be waiting outside to maul him with an icicle for whatever had occured. Good. Put him out of his misery.

Where was his uncle. He wanted some tea. Or something. Or anything. His head hurt.

"Ah, nephew!" his uncle boomed expansively, when the young Fire Lord stumbled into his study. Zuko winced and held his head. "Uncle…" he could only whisper weakly. But Iroh had already pushed an oversized mug into his hands. It was lukewarm, and Zuko frankly didn't care what it was. Anything would _have _to make him feel better. He drained it mechanically, not tasting the spices and pungent leaves. Flashes of the night were coming back to him. One particular painful memory of him and his Fire Lady, staggering down the hallway and singing 'Girls from Ba Sing Se'. His uncles' grin wasn't making him feel any better.

"Agni…what a spectacle. I've dishonored myself, my Fire Lady, and my nation in my drunkenness" he said tightly. Iroh laughed loudly.

"Lighten up, Zuko my boy. You got drunk. Everyone does...I do all the time!" Zuko didn't say anything. He was pretty sure his head was full of smouldering embers. "Besides," his uncle said, elbowing him, "you wont believe the stories the servers are telling about you and that wife of yours! Quite the night you two had!" Zuko groaned and palmed his face. _Katara is going to kill me…slowly._ His uncle reached up to pat him on the shoulder. "You're a Fire Lord, but you're also a man. And there's nothing wrong with being intimate with your wife, even if its drunken, clumsy, and loud. The court was starting to get a little worried. This should assuage them for the time being." Somehow, Zuko didn't think Katara would take comfort in his uncle's analysis of the situation.

When Zuko managed to drag himself down to the port to bid farewell to the visiting royalty, he found that his wife was already there, embracing her grandmother. _Waterbender_, he snarled into his pounding head, noticing that she appeared to be suffering none of the after-effects that plagued him. _Must have healed herself...would be nice..._He did take solace in the observation that Sokka and Toph, who was prepared to board the airship, looked just as bad as he felt. Toph's hair was sticking up everywhere, and while this was not uncommon, her face was contorted in a grimace of pain. Sokka had deep bags under his eyes, which were screwed shut against the sun. Suki was standing next to him, leaning on him, smiling for all the world - and still very, very drunk.

**

* * *

**

Katara watched the ship bearing her Gran-Gran, brother, and sister-in-law fade into the horizon. Her chest gave a lonely pang. Gran-Gran would be healthier, and happier, finally living with the love of her life. Katara tried to be happy for her. As for her brother, Sokka would return to be with their father in the South, and live with the love of _his _life, Suki...and their children. And here she was, completely and utterly alone in the oppressively hot, forever conniving and dangerous Fire Nation.

Zuko hadn't even so much as glanced in her direction, but she was glad to avoid his eyes. And she certainly didn't _care_. She had allowed herself to slip into complacency, lulled by the mutual goals and cooperation between her and her husband, and at her ease with the presence of her family and friends. Somehow, by the benevolent grace of La, nothing had transpired that evening. But to take such a _chance_...and the precedent such a humiliating display had set... _perhaps he thinks that as a simple water peasant, he just has to give me a couple drinks and I'll fall all over him! _She felt shame staining her cheeks, and battled it down with the sinking dread of what the next few weeks would hold. _I'm going to have to make the situation inescapable clear_...now more than ever she was feeling unsure and unbalanced. She had _no _idea where her power stood if the nobility and clergy of the Fire Nation knew that, firstly, her Gran-Gran was gone, and secondly, that she drunkenly caroused about the castle. But carousing or not, the fact remains she was absolutely _not _going to become pregnant. Zuko was _not _welcome in her bed-chamber. She'd just have to make sure she reinforced the truths of their relationship, whatever mistakes were made last night.

Alone on the docks except for the guards, Katara had little choice but to walk with Zuko and his Uncle back to the palace, and had little reason not to comply with Iroh's jovial invitation back to his study. He overrode all her pleas of exhaustion and delicate disposition, and surveyed the room happily.

"Princess Suki looks exceptionally healthy, a pity they decided to leave the children with the grandparents in Kyoshi. It would have been nice to have some young ones about," There was a pause. "Perhaps it has inspired you?" He asked hopefully.

"Uncle..." Zuko's voice was a warning. He was slouched in the chair, his hand pressing to his forehead, the mug now dangling from his other hand.

_I knew it, I knew it_, Katara thought viciously into her brain, stiffening in her seat and not responding to the General. _How could I be so stupid?..._She had worked very hard to retain the distance between herself and Zuko, hard as it might have been in the last couple months. She was not some empty headed noble woman who he could just drunkenly tumble in the sheets. She was _Princess _of the Northern Water Tribes. She had more power and influence behind her than the Fire Lord could ever dream of, and more responsibility than he could even fathom. She had allowed herself to be distracted from these responsibilities, and her leverage and position was the price she paid.

"You just need an heir and a spare," Iroh said jovially, aggressively oblivious to the discomfort of the Fire Lord and Lady. "Two children shouldn't be that hard, no?" Katara tried to keep her face expressionless,

"Three, General Iroh, one is to be betrothed to the future child of heir-designate Lady Mauti and Betrothed Warrior Hiryu." If two were required to maintain her control over the Fire Nation, then an additional one would be needed to cement the power-shift in the North. _Eventually_. When _she _decided it was time, not before.

"Trhee!! Of course!" Iroh agreed, refusing to rise to her bait, if he even noticed, "why not then have four? Or five??" Zuko had noticed her sly insert, of course, as she had expected he would.

"How is an unborn royal child of the Fire Nation betrothed already? Who is Lady Mauti? Nobody has been designated heir of the North Pole besides you. Who's Warrior Hiryu? What's his claim to the throne?" Zuko bit out, looked irritated. Katara smiled, trying not to seem smug.

"Fire Lord, I trust your confidence with this…delicate matter. Warrior Hiryu has no claim other than his bethrothal to Lady Mauti." King Arnook had instructed Katara to explain such a situation to Zuko some time ago, to help ensure the future marriage. With no children expected in the immediate future, Katara had delayed, but now seemed as good a time as any to enlighten her husband on the particulars of the Northern Water Tribe royal inheritance, at least for the next two generations. _If anything_, she reminded herself, _it'll help renegotiate our position. He needs to remember who I am, and what power I wield._

"Well who is she?" he snapped.

"Lady Mauti is the younger sister of Warrior Hahn, the bethrothed of the Princess Yue, may her memory be as persistent as the tides."

"Agni that's the most circular inheritance, the sister of the unmarried fiancee of a dead princess– this is even legal in the Tribes codex?"

"Well, I suppose if the King, Queen, and Council are all behind it, and the young heroine, Master Katara the Princess suggests it, then it's legal." Iroh said easily, "and in any case, it's a nice way of ensuring power remains in the Hakoda family," Iroh said, Katra wanted to whirl around to judge his expression, but the action alone would have given more away. Instead she turned delicately to grace him with a smile. His expression belied nothing more than mild interest tempered with a bit of pride. Katara didn't trust it for a moment. She knew how shrewd the retired general was.

"I trust both your discretion in this matter, it has not yet been announced, as I have not yet renounced my role – I am still, politically and officially, the next in line for the Northern Water Tribe."

"So technically I'm the Prince of the Northern Water tribes?" Zuko asked. She gave a political smile to her husband, that did not remotely reach her eyes. _Queen Alakuu was worried about this_, she remembered. _It was her idea to set up provisions to ensure, with my death, Zuko would have no such claim._

"No." She answered shortly. Zuko started to feel a little put upon. Trying to get information from his wife was impossible. And she always, always knew more than him. How was it that she had grown from a heady, impatient teenager to the worldly and shrewd ruler his uncle probably wished he was. It was very frustrating and more than a little disconcerning. Said uncle was now watching the exchange with a small smile on his face. It just pissed Zuko off more. And his head was still pounding furiously.

"I thought you were to abdicate your role as Princess when you assumed position of Fire Lady. And anyways, how can such inheritance claims not be known to the other rulers of the nations? When will the heir-designation and your abdication be announced by the Tribes? You're already been married for seasons." Katara's mild mask slipped for a moment.

"I'm well aware of how long I've been married," she said coldly, "and I expect an announcement perhaps in a year." She didn't want to talk about her marriage. She wanted to speak with Inuka and On-Ji, and see if Jian would tell her the lastest of the White Lotus. Zuko contained his breath of fire and she stood up, "Lord Husband, General Iroh, thank you for the pleasure of your company."

"Wait, Lady Katara, I'm sure your husband is desperate for relief from his headache," Iroh said meaningfully, "I had a bowl of water sent from the bathing room," Katara looked at it distastefully, feeling like the old man had subtly turned the tables on her. The General of the West was waiting expectantly, so she unwillingly gloved her hand in the water. It glowed with a simple application of her will, and she brought it up to Zuko's temple. Iroh beamed, and slipped out of the room, no doubt giving them privacy, the conniving old General...

Katara's hand paused. She _really _did not feel like healing Zuko. He was rude to her. He irritated her. And it would be one more step in intimacy that would take her weeks to reverse. First they drunkenly fall all over each other like teenage nobles at Upper Ring parties, then she _heals _him for a minor headache...what would be next? He'd be coming into her room, and she'd be tied down, helpless and saddled with children, heirs to the Fire Nation throne, produced by the Fire Lord and Lady and belonging to the entire Fire Nation...This had been coming for a long time - like the night her Gran-Gran collapsed, and she had allowed him to see her weakness, she had allowed him unannounced in her quarters, without so much as a project or focus, _that _was where this had all begun, in her stupid weakness after her Granmother's sickness....and soon she'd be healing him for everything, submersing her water bending - the truest part of herself - deep into his body, intimate and delicate...

She thought about another occasion, in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, when she had willingly even offered to heal him. This project now was much smaller in scope - merely relieve a hangover, but it shocked her how her past self had been so willing, how quick to heal, quick to help, and quick to trust a total stranger - an _enemy -_ she had been all those years ago. He had quickly disabused her of such naive, misplaced trust. _But obviously_, a nasty voice in her head taunted, _you didn't learn your lesson. Here you are again, right back where you were all these years ago._

It seemed eons and eons ago, yet still, all these years later, her fingers paused before touching his skin, exactly as they had in those crystal caverns. _No, _she reminded herself_, i am far from the naive child I once was. I am older, wiser, and immesurably more powerful..._and questions rose unbidden to her mind... _Does he actually know what happened - or didn't happen - last night? What does he think happened? What does he think of me?? _It was no longer just a healing, but suddenly a shining opportunity. She never, _never _understood what Zuko was thinking - _is he angry we don't have an heir yet? He must be. Does he – does he resent my power in Jang-Hui?...Does he ever think of me from outside a political standpoint? Does he want to take advantage of the fact my Gran-Gran has gone? Does he agree with the Sages about the need to fetter my power? Does he care...at all..._she could find out the answers...the ethics of it escaped her, but seemed to fade in imprtance...all she had to do was reach out and touch Zuko's temples, immersing herself into his mind to rebalanced his waters and sooth his headache. His thoughts roiled around as she delved delicately into his alcohol fogged brain, his embarrassment at the night, his discomfort and lack of ease at the current relationship...his confusion with the entire situation, and the color of Katara's mocha skin against his red silk sheets - he jerked his head out of her hands abruptly, and looked up at her, his golden eyes blinding.

"Why do you see me with water-tribe markings when you picture healing me? Like a stretched out, sideways Z?" Katara yanked her hand farther away and actually stepped back. She looked down at him wordlessly. "It looks almost like a lightning bolt."

She still didn't understand why she had started seeing all her friends and family with Water Tribe virtue markings, one of Wisdom, Bravery, Strength, Honor, or Trust as she healed them, it had begun when she was in the North. She had dismissed it earlier as a fanciful notion, but she gradually became aware she wasn't doing it on purpose, and when it invaded her dreams. She had meant often to ask Yugoda about it, but it always seemed to be a minor quirk rather than a major annoyance, and there had been so many other distractions as Princess of the North.

She would have to be more careful – Yugoda had warned her that when she was healing, if the patient was fully conscious, they might merge with her mind as she attempted to heal them...and La knew she had been prying more than a little in her husbands' brain...embarrassment and a niggling sense of vulnerability seeped into her bones.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she bit out sourly.

"I saw it," Zuko insisted, feeling foolishness creep up on him, "I saw...how you see me...with your bending-"

"Perhaps your wits are addled," Katara interrupted cruelly, desperately. "as a result of the...unwanted and entirely _unfortunate _escapade last night."

Zuko didn't remember the last night, but he was a man, and could put two and two together. He knew what it meant when he woke up hungover, naked, with a woman's robes on his floor. What he didn't know was the intensely negative reaction Katara was exhibiting. He'd expected her to be embarrassed, shy, or hungover as he was, but the frigidity she exuded was appalling. Whatever had happened, it was abundantly clear that it was extremely negative, so much so his wife could barely stand to touch him or remain in the same room as him, let alone speak civilly to him regarding it. _Agni_.

"From what I recall, you weren't exactly protesting," Zuko snapped suddenly. "_Oh, Zuko,_" he imitated, his voice a grating falsetto. Humiliation pulsed through Katara, who snapped out in a fury.

"I was drunk, I was too drunk to know what was going on- you took advantage of me."

"I would _never._" he hissed, attempting to turn the sting her comment had caused back on her. Katara pressed her lips into a thin line. Both his eyes narrowed, stretching the scar across his cheek. "And _never _question my honor,"

Katara bit her lip, regretting her hasty accusation, if only because it had shaken her off her cool, impassive, political pedestal, and brought her back to a more personal, vulnerable level. She knew full well what Zuko's honor meant to him..._never mind the fact that I view him with the Water Tribe mark of Honor emblazoned on his forhead...._At her silence, Zuko's confusion surged, and sparked into a smoldering ember of anger and clarity of vision.

She had breathtaking bending powers. She had offered to read his father's mind...she _could _have read his mind in the same heartbeat. The fact that he had _seen _the vision of himself with the tribal marking through the lens of her bending. Was this proof that she had indeed been inside his mind? She _must _have, and the spirits only knew how deeply she had dove into his thoughts if he was able to detect proof of her presence. Had she been doing this the entire time she had been in the Fire Nation? Reading his thoughts, concerns, and plans for the future? Agni only knew how much contact she needed. Every time he had ever touched her, at night...or in passing...if he offered her his hand when she stood up would she have used that chance to peer into his thoughts? Did she even _need _contact? Could she manipulate the water in his body without even touching him, and, as she had with Minister Mung to force his stomach to vomit itself? Could she control his thoughts?

He shuddered imperceptive, then set his mouth in a grim line. _Never give up without a fight. _He _was _the Fire Lord. The Fire of Agni boiled in his veins. He was stronger than his wife, his power surpassed hers, and he could _learn _from her. Water was not the only adaptable element. The water-benders were not the only ones who could turn a defense into an offense, to turn their opponents attack back against them...

"Pain," he reported emotionlessly, shaking his head. Katara frowned. She had thought she had healed him completely...but then, she had been distracted and focused on other goals when she last touched him...She reached out her hand to return it to her husbands' temple. Suddenly, Zuko put his hand over hers, hard as iron, locking it to his face, and peered up at her, his golden eyes aflame.

Katara's hands were wreathed in water, glowing with healing power..._when she looked downward, she saw that her hands were thin – and her fingers much longer, her skin had lightened multiple shades and was now a delicate pale, with thin purple viens running through them. Zuko sat up from where he was slumped, and tested his head by rolling it around experimentally. He remained seated on the healing table, but turned and captured Katara's hands. He smiled, an actual, honest upturning of his mouth, which was only half as expressive as the glow in his eyes. _

"_Thank you, love." He leaned forward, and upward, and ever so gently – but with so much pent emotion that it took Katara's breath away, kissed her with a passion that reverberated through her blood, weakening her knees. She leaned into him helplessly. Katara opened her eyes, and as she barely managed to regain her balance, caught her reflection in the glass window – her skin was very pale, and her hair had become silk-straight and much blacker. Her eyes, too had narrowed into black slits, she looked back at Zuko, who smiled again, his ocher eyes meeting her own, as he murmered, "Mai – "_

Katara broke contact furiously. What she had just seen – what she had witnessed in her husbands mind… Zuko's expression was indecipherable. Katara stood frozen. She had known – known that he preferred Mai. _I preferred Kinto, _she thought somewhat pathetically, but she had hoped that – she didn't know what she had hoped. But she had agreed to heal Zuko – she had swum a little deeper into his consciousness – and she had found the love that she had wondered if he was capable of – and it was reserved only for Mai. She hadn't _meant _to snoop....well, yes she had, but she hadn't meant to see _that!_

Zuko didn't look up to meet her eyes. He fidgeting uncomfortably, before standing to tower over the short Fire Lady. He _knew _he shouldn't have aggressively created the fantasy about Mai. But Katara, standing over him, surrounded by the water – he _knew _she could read his mind_..._

_Will she cry?_ a nasty voice asked. _No _he told himself firmly. She had made her preferences perfectly clear, made it obvious that their relationship would never enter that realm. Her emotions over the vision of Mai was politically motivated. She simply didn't like the competition, the threat to her power. And she knew Mai was the Raven, now, in charge of the Yu Yan archers in Pohuai, held in high regard by the Fire Nation, out of Katara's reach...she didn't like the threat...

Katara could no longer hold her face impassive, as she often tried in front of the fire lord. She turned and fled the wing, attempting to slow to a dignified walk, but giving that up for a lost cause as she concentrated on stemming the emotion that threatened. When she arrived back at the Royal quarters, she had collected herself. She found it was easy to freeze her sobs in the back of her throat. She tried to forget what she had just seen It was nothing she wasn't already aware of. She was too old for fairy-tales – her last childhood story ended in triumph when Aang defeated Ozai and good vanquished evil. She had told herself countless nights during those long months that she would sacrifice anything - _anything _- just to return the world to peace and end the war without her friends dying. She had her wish, the fairy-tale was over. This was reality. This was real life.

* * *

"The Fire Lady left?" Iroh observed as he ambled back into his room. Zuko was quiet, trying to find his center. For some reason he couldn't get Katara's face out of his mind - her features had remained serene, but as always, her eyes were expressive. The old man didn't seem to even require an answer from his nephew, but did seem to notice how ill at ease the Fire Lord was. "Perhaps it's for the best then." He said disarmingly. "I'm off to do some research in the library, accompany your old Uncle?" Zuko wordlessly stood up to follow. Even spending time in the stuffy library with an irritating uncle was better than sitting alone in the chambers, trying to forget the feeling of the thin tendrils of power-infused water swirling through his mind, sifting through his thoughts...he shuddered. "Seeing how happy and healthy the Princess Suki appeared has given me a gem of an idea." When Zuko didn't respond, Iroh pushed on happily. "Mating and courting rituals are different in every Nation - every people of this world have adapted magnificently to the challenges their respective environments presented to their race." Iroh jerked his head, motioning for Zuko to precede him through the library door. "Perhaps this is the reason that the Fire Lady Katara has not yet borne children. Some insights into previous Water Tribe Royalty reproducing abroad as well as Water Tribe marriage customs may give us some insight! No culture is abitrary, everything has established from a fuction of necessity! Our current lack of an heir may yet be because some simple, seemingly pointless tradition has not been followed! Some ritual that has been brushed off as superstition actually could indeed hold the key to a child!" Iroh's eyes were glittering with excitement, and the Fire Lord found he couldn't meet his gaze. No matter what ancient ritual Iroh found, Zuko was fairly positive that it would be no help to creating an heir to his throne with his wife.

His uncle began pulling parchments from the walls of the Royal Library willy-nilly, summarily dismissing the hovering Archivist. He thrust several at Zuko, motioning enthusiastically for his nephew to begin searching. The first scroll Zuko halfheartedly opened seemed promising at first, a recollection of the outer island Northern Water Tribes by one Professor Zei from an Earth Kingdom University, but it had been censored too broadly by the Fire Sages to be any use. In the third one he picked from the shelf he found the image on his forehead that Katara's bending had revealed. He read about ice-dogding with little interest for the probably archaic and forgotten tradition. The marks though – they were given to Water Tribe members who completed the ritual, in accordance with the five great virtues of the Water Tribe: Bravery, Wisdom, Honor, Trust, and Strength but the tome didn't specify which was which.

The parchment he flipped through was ancient, some of the pages cracking beneath his touch. And even this was merely a _copy _of the original work. He didn't even know how old that would have been. How did Katara know the marks of an ancient ritual, well over a hundred years old? Surely the Fire Nation had done such damage to the Southern tribes that they had eradicated their culture? Katara's mother had been taken – and her Father fighting, there would be none to administer the test? He had certainly never gone ice-skipping, or whatever the barbaric game was. And he most definitely had never been a member of the water tribe! And why did his icy - and probably forever enfuriated - wife mark him with a virtue of her tribe?

"Virtue markings," Iroh said, looking over his shoulder. "I don't know if they're used anymore, in the traditional coming-of-age ceremonies, but that one we've seen before," he tapped the scroll meaningfully. "The three vertical lines - it's the mark of Strength. All warriors are given that marking before joining in battle. We saw it at the siege of the North. Probably a distant legacy or perversion of an ancient custom, the rest of which has been lost in the eons of time."

"This one?" Zuko asked his uncle, pointing to the sideways 'Z'. Iroh only shruggled, and ambled away. "I do not know, my nephew. Perhaps you could ask your wife, I'm sure she knows." Zuko didn't want to admit that he had already asked the said Queen, but had only been ignored.

"I doubt she remembers an archaic, dated tradition," he scoffed. Iroh was turning around the bookcase, muttering about an obscure recipe for Water Tribe tea, his quest for a fertility treatment for his Fire Lady apparently forgotten. "And she's not particularly religious."

"She's been in the presence of the physical manifestations of both her gods, Tui and La, and her brother the Prince is one of the most respected mystics in the Southern Pole, from what my sources tell me. Exaggerated as I'm sure these tales are, if there _is _someone tied to the ancient traditions of the Tribes, I'd place my tiles on your wife and her family."

"Who cares," Zuko snorted at his uncle's retreating back. He made a show of rolling through the parchment idly, but he didn't see anything else related to the markings. He looked through the pages on ceremonies, looking for something of the ice-doging, but didn't find it. He turned over a couple pages to find the wedding rituals. They were so different than the one he and his wife had celebrated. A few more pages brought him to the childbirth section.

_Yuck!!! _He recoiled physically. _By Agni, is that gruesome. _He was certainly glad that medicine had evolved in the last five hundred years or so. There was no way that could still be real.

He turned the page back quickly, and closed his eyes to collect himself.

He opened them and looked down at the page, rueful.

_What is that? _He looked at it carefully, his mind working over the foreign words slowly _Piblokto? _He read with casual interest, until… _a trial marriage – wife leaves and returns to her father's home, till her husband has been judged as worthy…_

_ Agni._

_Is that why the heir hasn't been announced? Is that why this…Lady Mauti is kept secret? Because Katara is planning to return home? She'd take half my power base along with her…and the other half, so impressed with her talents and power would surely pull back their support…she'd take half my stated wealth! In Fire Nation courts, she could, under her right, claim half my land holdings, half my treasury, half my palace-_

_ No. It's an ancient tradition. There's no way it's still active. There's no way she even knows about it…_

He looked down again, a burning ember of panic and rage smoldering in his gut. No. It was unmistakable.

_This is why she refused to become pregnant. _This was all just a trial to Katara - a test, a game. She was gathering her strength, her power and prestige, and like a powerful wave, claim it all and pull it back with the undertow, leaving only battered sand and tumbled shells in her wake.


End file.
